Gaia Rose
by Avalon Invel
Summary: Ruby Rose, a cheerful and kindred spirit, accepted early into Beacon Academy and thought to be destined with a bright future… Well, they do say murder bleeds through all colors and framing drowns the most simple of souls… [Weapon Change/Corrupted Silver eyes Arc] (Need an actual beta reader who is not lazy/busy)
1. Chapter 1

Well read and enjoy people. This may be a bit shoddy since its my first RWBY fanfic but if this continues. I will improve and maybe delve deeper into the psyche of the characters.

Have fun

. . . .

Chapter 1. Cut petals.

Just another day at beacon academy. The headmaster sipped on his coffee as he went over the files of his students. His face was forever in that state of perfect calm but he was slightly worried. He chose to ignore such matters as often he believed his students are strong enough and wise enough to handle such situations on their own without the need for teacher's assistance.

But two teams and a third alway seem to be a magnet for trouble. Firstly was team RWBY.

Led by their happy go lucky yet instinctually strong leader Ruby Rose. Weapon: Cresent rose. Scythe/shotgun/high impact sniper rifle.

Second in line was the heiress Weiss Schnee. Prideful yet easy to get to converse once you get to know her. But her rebellious actions do make her prone to her leader's crazy stunts. Weapon: Myrtenaster. Dust rapier.

Third in line is the enigmatic Blake Belladonna. Calm and quiet however her true identity as a faunus and her former association with the white fang group did leave some outgoing ideals. Weapon: Gambol shroud. Variant ballistic chain scythe.

Last member of team RWBY is Yang Xiao Long. Cheerful and easygoing but anger from her is bound to lead to chaos. Weapon: Ember Celica. Shotgun gauntlets.

As for the other team. It was rather a lesser known team but clearly carving its mark. Team SLVR(silver) led by Silver Pyronite. Outgoing and loud. Seeks a very hands on approach with justice. Weapon: Trident Gaia. Maser dust odachi (japanese long sword)/hand cannon.

Lily Pernicious. Second member has a very bubbly personality. Like to hit things but past is unknown. Weapon: Bolt swipe. Nunchakus with tasers outfitted and an electricuted wire.

Other two members were Vic Dreck and Rei Tardid. They do not interact much but seems to go with Silver and Lily's plans often.

The headmaster swiped his hand as the files disappeared from the screen while he gazes out his window.

"Something feels omnious." He says as he takes another sip.

. . .

It was lunch break in beacon academy as the students were lining up in the cafeteria and sitting down to eat. Discussions rambled on as one particular topic rose up. "Jaune. Please if you ever need any help just ask." Pyrrah affectionately said as her attraction to the underdog of their team was often bullied by a certain Cardin Winchester. "I know. We'll break his legs." Nora snarkily suggested punching the air. "Guys really. Its okay. Its not like he's a jerk to me. He's a jerk to everyone." Jaune replies nervously.

"And that makes it a good thing. Dude you're sucking the wrong nub man." Lily piped in from the side causing everyone to stare at her. The girl was of average height. She wore a black zip up sleeveless vest with a high collar and double blue lined border. Small white gauntlets and knee high black combat boots. Along her brown hair tied into a ponytail by a tiny lightning bolt shaped hair band.

"What? Its the truth right? I mean look at this guy. He's got the hottest redhead in the kingdom spreading her legs for him and his balls are smaller than a flea egg." She yammered but their gazes remained fixed on her. "Lily. Language. Don't talk so vulgar." Pyrrah advises her though her face did turn slightly red.

"Sure whatever. Hey look at that. This should be good." She smiles gleefully as they see Cardin continue his acts and now was yanking Velvet Scarletina's rabbit ears. A faunus trait she possess. But the real kicker was Silver quietly approach them. He feigns tripping and 'accidentally' throws a fork at Cardin's hand. It nearly grazed him as he let go. Silver sent a glance at Velvet and tilted his head sides ways clearly giving her the hint to bolt while she can.

Taking it she quickly escapes his grasp. "Whoops sorry about that Cardin it was an accident. Sorry did I hurt you?" He spoke with both a mocking tone and an apologetic one. It was hard to differenciate between the two. But the slight smirk on his face clearly gave it away though.

"You sneaky little weasel." Cardin scoffed as he stood up. He approached clenching his fist but then a soft beam of white light gripped his face like a gum and yanked him down as his cheek made contact with Silver's outstretched foot.

"Yikes whats your face doing down there Cardin." He said with a sly grin before putting his tray of food down. "Why you!" This time Cardin's anger boiled as he launched a series of punches as Silver side stepped and dodged while keeping all the food in his tray safe.

After a while before the lunch room could get riled up Lily noticed someone approaching and quickly waved at him giving him the thumbs down. Silver understood and took the last hit head on and fell to the floor dramatically

"Mr. Winchester. May I ask what sort of conduct is this?" A stern voice came from the doorway. They all watch silently as Cardin was singled out none other than Glinda Goodwitch. "Violence. Harrassment and bullying I believe we need to have a word with the headmaster. Meet me after classes and don't even think about escaping." She said whipping her crop and swiftly striking the back of his hand to slightly intimidate him which worked.

She turned around but then seemed to have a realisation after seeing Cardin glare at Silver. "It appears we have a little bad blood boiling here. But you are huntsmen. In training but huntsmen nonetheless so I expect you to handle it like one. Settle this matter in the arena if you must. Rivalry is one thing however if it causes dispute amongst you it may be a problem. Remember here at beacon teamwork and comradry is highly prioritised." With that she disappears.

Silver got up and smirked at Cardin who still looked pissed. Then walked away.

"Okay. What was that all about? And what did that Silver guy just do?" Ruby asks tilting her head.

Lily giggled. "Thats his semblance. Light grip. He can use it to turn his aura tangible and grab stuff. Pretty sneaky and powerful if you're creative enough." Then she laughed. "Hey thats like Pyrrah's magnetism right?" Nora yelped. "Nope. Pyrrah can only move stuff. But he can yank, tear and even crush stuff with his power." She replied waving her hand. "Cool." Nora began to drool. "But the catch is he needs to keep eye contact so blinking is a bitch." Lily continued to giggle.

Silver laughed at the predicament he threw Cardin in and stepped outside. There he noticed the faunus girl sitting on a bench and finishing her meal look somewhat sad. He strolled up to her and haphazardly plopped down beside her startling the girl. "Must be tough being a faunus here." He said sighing looking up at the air.

"You don't know the half of it." She replied coldly massaging her rabbit ears hurting from Cardin's previous pulling. "Hi. My name is Silver Pyronite. You're Velvet right?" He said knowing that both knew who each other were. Just forcing a jumpstart conversation. "What are you even doing? If you don't have anything to say go away." She said rather harshly. Silver feigned a frightened look before grinning.

"Sorry. I got nowhere else to go. Lily is in there with the others and its too loud and annoying in the cafeteria. The other two members of my team are pretty much fodder and its lonely being alone. Feels nice sitting beside someone . . subtle for a change."

"Speak for yourself. I feel horrible. Sometimes I wonder why I even came here." She replied. She looked up at the clouds along with him. "Hey don't let one retard ruin your school life. You wanna be a huntress. You want to help people. You have dreams and aspirations don't you?"

"You sound like a naive twelve year old making your first weapon." She said with a slight smile to her face. Feeling the ice break between then Silver sighed in relief. He chuckled. "Thats a nice way to put it. But trust me. I've had my fair share of troubles." His tone suddenly turned grim. The rabbit fauna's ears twitched as she turned to him but he forced a smile to his face and said. "Well better get going. Apparently a certain someone who goes by the name madam Goodwitch happened to witness my scuffle with Mr Winchester. So she thought the best way to deal with it is a hash off with me and him." He said standing up.

"Aw too bad. But hey wait." She calls out before he starts walking. "Why did you talk to me? I mean you don't even know me. And like I'm a faunus, you're a human. It doesn't make sense. I mean like if I was human you could be trying to score points or just showing off by why?" She asked her brown eyes glinting.

Silver closed his own black eyes and pondered. Then he shrugged. "Who knows? I just felt like it. You know that gut instinct thing. But answer me this. What's a faunas?" He asked with a half smile.

She was taken aback at this. "Shouldn't you already know that. I mean . ."

"Shut up and answer the question." His sharp reply cut her off.

"Well uh . .a faunas is one of the two intelligent species on remmnant. They look almost exactly like humans with the addition of a single animal trait. And"

"Thats it. See just like humans. If one little aspect your body causes this much discrimination it feels kinda stupid. You're person. I am a person. Thats it. Racial differences never mattered to me. To me faunas are just humans with slightly stronger physique. And besides those ears are kinda cute." Finishing that he laughed.

Velvet's ears twitched strongly before she slightly blushed but then she laughed too. "Well good luck on your match. And thanks for the conversation. It felt nice." She waved her hand saying. "Thanks. Anytime." With that he turned away. Soon he felt a presence behind him. He turned and saw a pair of silver eyes under a patch of black hair with red tips. The sight sent suppressed emotions flaring up along with a murderous aura as he glared at her.

Feeling the bloodlust the tiny girl flinched violently and stepped back. "Eeek." A slight gasp escaping her mouth as she put up her own aura. The boy realising its not the proper time yet quickly calmed down his aura. Seeing the situation developing he quickly looked for an excuse. "Sorry about that Ruby. Just a little jumpy. You see the thing is I lived in one of the outskirt villages of Vale before enrolling here so you see those area's were really prone to grim attacks so . . uh . .whenever I'm outdoors I get a little riled up haha."

Ruby not buying it as she sensed true bloodlust from him. Chose to take his whipped up excuse and waved her hand before her nervously giggling. "No. No its okay I see what you mean."

"I didn't scare you did I?" Silver said with a concerned look.

"No I just wanted to check up on Velvet but it looks like you took care of it. I didn't know you were such a nice guy." The light hearted bubbly girl said.

The conversation rolled on and in the afternoon many were gathering in the arena for what many called Cardin's beatdown session.

They were taking their seats in the stands while Cardin now in his battle armour with his mace over his shoulder walked in with a confident smirk. From another entry way Silver walked in now in his battle outfit.

It consisted of a black high collared full sleeved t-shirt underneath a grey stylised vest which was left open. On the chest was largely drawn in silver thread his sigil of a flaming bird with its wings spread. His sleeves were also decorated with several tribal patterns and ended with white gloves with blue designs. The rest was dark blue jeans with a few brown straps and ended with white sneakers.

His weapon in its compact form was folded up into a short sword which looked awkwardly like a sawed off broadsword. Along with a circular guard with a blue gem embedded in it. It was surrounded by small unformly shaped sword fragments in reserve for its ultimate longsword form. They took their positions and waited for the sensors and screens to light up. When the signal was given they started.

Cardin swung his mace foreward. Silver easily sidestepped it and flicked his wrist twice causing the sword to change to its broadsword form. He swiped it in a semi circle before him causing the armoured fighter to dash backwards.

"Dude you got muscle and force alright. But good lord you are slow AF." Silver remarks as he swiftly flanks Cardin and evades another blow. But the crown began booing seeing the fight was just about evasion and swinging without any clashes. But silver had a plan in mind.

Tactic: Insta kill. One shot.

With that he accelerated and began to run circles around Cardin. Then waited for him to swing. Jumping off the ground he used his aura to boost his jump height and kicked off the mace. High in the air he landed a swift kick to the side of Cardin's face with audible cracks. Though he knew his aura meant nothing happened he used that chance of a stun to put some distance between them.

"Time to end this."

"Kick his butt Silver!" Lily yelled from the crowd. He clicked a button on the hilt and it slightly extend for a double hand grip. The pure white blade unfolded and the guard began to spin all the fragments of the blade moved out and coiled around the blade. Extending into a curved longsword. The blade edge then slightly parted and an extremely narrow blue edge came out. The blue edge was filled with high power vibration Dust. With a little aura the blue edge glowed and the sword vibrated so fast it was like the light around it was distorting as heat was produced.

Like an ultra precision chainsaw in the form of a sword the wind spiralled around it and kicked up some dust on the stage making it look epic.

Activating his semblance he grabbed Cardin's head this time. Tightening it he pulled him and threw him upwards disorienting him then he himself leaped into the air and swung his long sword in a massive arc slicing through the air and even created sharp razorwinds as he struck clean at his opponents throat.

The impact broke his aura shield instantly as the aura bar went from nearly full to nearly empty in a single hit.

The crown was jawdropped but then many began to cheer loudly.

Rushing over to Cardin Silver holds the sword straight at his face smirking in victory as the signal for the fight to end is given. With that Silver shuts of his sword and the heat disappears. Then he extended a hand. "That was a good match though I did wreck you in the end." He says with a grin. "We should do this again someday." Cardin grabs his hand and stands up but his face didn't show any enjoyment from the fight.

Silver turned away and left the stage with the crowd shocked but cheering for him.

Days pass as team RWBY and team SLVR get more aquainted with each other. It was not long till Blake's identity as a faunas was revealed to those teams. And they kept getting into matters with the white fang and Roman torchwick.

One evening about a few months prior to the Vytal festival the fateful night happened that changed Ruby's life forever. It started off almost the same as any other evening. Yang was gone into the city snooping around for in her trademark gung ho style. Blake was pushed into going out on a date with Sun. So this left Ruby and Weiss in their dorm rooms. Weiss currently relaxed in bed playing with their pet dog Zwei while Ruby was scratching her head trying to finish her homework.

The atmosphere was calm. Almost too calm. Borderline eerie. "I give up. Why is this history essay so hard?" She groaned looking up. "Well if you paid attention to Oobleck's lectures in class instead of doodling Port's belly and weapons you probably wouldn't be having this problem." Weiss replied snuggling with the corgi. "But he talks like a runaway train. His caboose is like always full steam ahead with no brakes."

"Ruby. Caboose is the rear of the train the engine is the front." Weiss corrected.

"Whatever." She sighed. Then they heard a knock on their door. "Come in." Weiss said throwing the dog away.

It opened to reveal Lily fully donned in her combat gear. "Good evening team RWBY oh wait." Then she notices only two members. "Oh its just blood snow." She said.

Both grimace at the term. "Where did that name come from and what do you want?" Weiss getting straight to the point. "Isn't the term ice flower supposed to be the name?" Ruby said raising a finger. The two ignore her.

"Well . . .we've been doing some recon found out something big is going on downtown. Like a huge faunas recruitment operatuon. Normally we would just ignore it but I heard they are yanking every faunas in the city to their cause. Me and Sil thought we might do some snooping around and maybe even wreak some havoc." She said with a feral grin. "We thought if you guys wanted to come along."

Weiss and Ruby exchange glances. "Isn't it a bit dangerous? I mean don't they have like really good senses to sniff us out. If we get caught it could turn ugly." Weis said calmly. "True but what's the thrill without a little danger."

"Awesome I'm in." Ruby excitedly yells. "Ruby! Hang on for a second even if we do go our chances of getting spotted are very high. Wouldn't another faunas commong along improve our odds." Weiss grabs Ruby by the back of her tank top before she bolted to the changing room.

"Who? You mean Sun and Blake. Aren't they like busy or something." Lily pondered.

"Yeah I guess. Hey wait a minute how do you know about Blake and Sun being busy. When you walked in here clueless?" Weiss accuses her at picking that. Lily mischieveously bit her tongue. "Busted. Truth be told I saw them leaving together."

"Come on Weiss don't be such a worry wort. Lets just get going. Anything to escape this atrocious homework." Ruby begged with her puppy dog eyes. Weiss had no choice but to give in. "Oh alright. But the moment things begin to get hairy we pull out."

"Sure!" Ruby and Lily both say. In a few minutes they were outside. It was late evening and surprisingly windy. The clouds obscured the shattered moon Weiss and Ruby both changed to an outfit befitting the outdoors. After double checking their weapons the trio meet up with Silver at the academy gates.

"Alright lets go." Lily quietly announces. They quietly move through the city till they made it to downtown where they moved up to the roof tops to look around.

"See anything?" Weiss asked looking around. "Ooh. Jane doe at 5 o'clock. Whoo check out the rack on that baby." Lily ogled through some binoculars before they were snagged away by Ruby and then shared with Weiss as they looked through each lens.

It was a faunas woman. A doe faunas in fact wearing some risque clothing clearly attempting to please. "Alright ladies act your gender. If she's a faunas in this part of town she could be heading for the meeting point or at least lead us to someone who will." Silver said taking the binoculars from the girls acting very business like but seemed to have an excited tone to his voice.

A strange, creepy excitement. Weiss wanted to turn back but definately didn't want to be the first to chicken out. Besides she had some confidence in her skills to fend of any enemy.

They continue to move till they found the meet. It was massive warehouse in the docks. It only had one huge shutter entrance and a few small doors to the side which they saw several members of the white fang handing out grim based masks to fauna as the entered. Keeping their distance they circled around the buildong splitting up then finally knowing there was no other entrance.

"So do we push further." Ruby asks. "It will be difficult if we do." Weiss remarked. "That warehouse only has a few entrances and all of them are in the front guarded by white fang members."

"Then we'll just have to make a back door ourselves." Silver says with a grin.

"If you plan on breaking through those walls how are we not going to get detected. This feels more like an infiltration mission than a recon." Weiss.

"Isn't that what you are for miss Schnee? I'm sure with a bit of gravity Dust and you gliph skills you can conjure up a soundproof barrier." He egged her on.

Weiss was a smart girl who could handle tough situations but with her pride being poked like that it nearly compelled her to step up. "Fine. Humph!"

The foursome moved and approached through the side of the warehouse but then something caught Ruby's eye through the open door of another warehouse. "Hey Weiss check this out." Ruby entered and pointed at a large metal container. "Isn't that the same symbol you wear on the back of your outfits." Ruby stated.

"Thats my family's crest. These are Schnee Dust company cargo. What is it doing here?" It didn't take a second for it to hit them. "Stolen goods." They say in unison.

Now with an incentive Weiss really wanted to find the criminal who keeps doing that along with her natural dislike for faunas of the white fang it was asking for her to get involved. When they finally reach the back wall. "This should be far enough." Silver said as he pulled out his sword. Flicking it to its broadsword form he pressed the switch. The circular guard began to spin as the pieces came out of it and extended to a longsword form.

"You plan on cutting your way through 8 inch concrete walls." Ruby joked.

"Pretty much." Upon activation both Ruby and Weiss felt the heat and wind comming off the sword. "Whoa!" Ruby being the weapon nut she was seeing it up close was quickly entranced.

Silver jut the nearly 3 foot long sword straight into the wall as the blue edge glinted and sliced through concrete. He used his aura to buff his muscles as he traced the sword to create a large circle to completely carve a hole through.

The team RWBY duo watched agape at the sheer cutting power of the sword. "That sword is incredibly sharp." Ruby gasped excitedly. "Its all in the dust. As long I put the right amount of aura in it the sword can adjust its vibrations to match the material. And when it does I can cut through anything. Well except aura. Since it doesn't have any vibration but if you do swing it hard enough you cold break it in a single hit."

"Okay. You cut up the wall so how do you plan on removing that chunk." Weiss said pulling out Myrtenaster.

Silver gave a dark grin as he pressed a second switch as the weapon began to morph again. This time the hilt curved downwards and a trigger appeared. The blade reverted to its broad sword form then parted down the middle. The pieces realigning themselves to form a railgun as he took aim.

"Um ladies in case you didn't know this is also a plasma cannon." He spoke as Weiss rushed to get her barrier up. Swiping her fingers and selecting her gravity dust in the rapier. A black circle glyph appeared.

Everyone stepped back as he fired a massive orb of supercharged blue plasma straight into the wall causing it to crumble with a blast the sound of the detonation only being muffled by Weiss's gliphs. They see the perfect hole for a person to fit through.

"Well that was subtle." Ruby spat as they sneaked in. Of course their haphazard entry was in fact noticed as they entered and an saw the whole warehouse turned into a massive seminar hall of faunas. Some members of the white fang while many were just civilian faunas. There was a stage built and upon which was a seemingly white fang leader or at least someone of high rank was giving a motivational speech about being superior to humans and fighting back.

And apparently their entry way was caught in plain sight. So they were in the sights of a few hundred faunas who despised humans. This was not a good situation at all.

"Uh . .um . .hello there gentle, nice faunas . .people. nothing to worry about just a group of kids . .uh . .running around." Ruby put up her hands to chest level and tried to diffuse this thickening situation.

. . .

The situation began to deteriorate. The faunas were disgusted at the mere sight of a human. Now the white fang members began pulling out their weapons and began to approach.

"What's a human doing here?"

"How did they get here?"

"Despicable humans always snooping around."

"Kill them."

Murmurs and shouts escaped the cloud.

"We're too heavily outnumbered. We need to pull out now." Weiss whispered as she held up her rapier and began to step back.

"No. This is perfect." Silver said slowly he shook his neat black hair and ruffled it up. Many slowly cowaring away moved to the door but suddenly an electro blast fires at the control switch causing it to jam shut the door and lock everyone inside.

Eyes turn to Lily who used the shooting end of her taser nunchucks and fired the door. "Whoops. Looks like I fried the control panel I guess the only way out of here is this hole and through us." She said her voice sounding way more feral than usual.

"What is wrong with you two!? We are here to observe not fight. Why are . . " Weiss shouted before out of nowhere Lily moved before her and jabbed two of her electrified nunchucks at Weiss's neck and zapped. The thousands of volts firing so concentratedly tore through her aura and electrocuted her neck. Causing her to shriek and collapse.

"WEISS!" Ruby screams as she sees her friend go down. Shocked and scared by what is happening she charged Lily pulling out Cresent rose only to see a sword comming up and disarming her. Then in a blinding flash of blue light the back of a sword struck her fast in the gut before a severe kick to her face sent her crashing to the wall.

Stunned she struggled to recover despite her aura providing protection the impact still dazed her. By the time she came to her senses a wire like a noose came down and tightened around her neck. The wire had a strong pulse of electricity through it and the jolt sent her nerves haywire as she felt her entire body stiffen with paralysis.

Tears slowly came out of her eyes as she looked at Weiss collapsed on the ground with her neck turning red. And Lily choking her or at least trapping her. "Why?" She managed to stutter before her entire body went numb. She was forced to watch helplessly.

"Oh don't worry reaper just sit back and enjoy the show." Lily said licking her lips and wrapping the wire between the nunchucks around Ruby's throat even tighter.

Instantly a volcano of repressed bloodlust erupted from Silver. His aura glowing in a bloody silver colour as well. He once more changed his weapon to its odachi mode and pointed at them.

"Hey! Listen here you worthless excuse for animals. You guys are nothing but the garbage of society. Your kind may have the superior physical strength but aside from that you are technologically retarded. You don't contribute to society. Nothing but a mule for hard labour. You freaks need to be put on a leash and kiss human boots properly." He roared his insults triggering massive anger from the crowd. Many poised their weapon and charged. Three came first. A small cat girl. A fox guy and a muscular bear faunas.

A blue light grabbed them and blocked their movement and a heated blue arc of narrow light swiped at them instantly slicing the three in two. The girl had her head and right arm removed, the fox down diagonally his torso and the bear split from the waist.

They all splatter on the ground writhing for a few second in pain then died. Ruby gritted her teeth and turned away tears in her eyes. But the electricity prevented her from moving.

Silver waved his sword and swished the blood off towards Ruby causing her to shudder.

"Well then I guess its time to start." Silver's voice sounded hungry. Veey hungry.

Then . . .he dashed. Charging the crowd. The non fang members completely horrified broke into a panic. As a frenzy of blood and screams broke out.

Ruby watched helplessly as she watches limbs being hurled into the air. Organs spilling out and staining the floor. Helpless innocent faunas being mercilessly chopped up. Fang members unable to move or fight in this chaotic rush of people.

The numbers rapidly began to fall. The heat of the sword. The glow of the edge and the scent of blood were all being burned into Ruby's mind. She knows mass slaughter. But those were all grimm. They never had much blood to begin with and would completely disintegrate to nothingness as soon as they were killed leaving no mess or stains.

These were different. She never knew blood had such a strong rusty smell. The vibration of the sword and the wind spiralling around it all combined with his face of pure ecstacy was horrifying.

She couldn't take it anymore. She just wanted to pass out or simply die herself. But unable to move unable to think she sat on the ground powerless. Even her adrenaline pumped heartbeat was distorted by sheer power of the electric wire powered by lightning Dust. Lily's face looked needly she seemed like she wanted to take part too but she also seemed duty bound to restrain her.

Many soon abandoned their weapons and ran for Ruby and Lily as their only escape route. But alas a beam of light surrounded them and pulled them back only for many to be heinously chopped up. Cries for help went unanswered. Shrieks of suffering were ignored. Men and women were indiscriminately cut down. It just didn't seem to end. At last a tiny handful of people remained. They raised their weapons for a last ditch effort only for him to morph his bloody sword to its cannon mode and fire a plasma burst which blew up explosively.

It felt like an eternity passed but soon after several minutes of mass murdering the madness began to cool. Not a single bullet was fired throughout the slaughter as the fear of shooting their own people that costed their own lives.

Ruby was panting even though she hardly moved but being stuck in one spot was tiring as well. She felt the noose around her neck loosen as the smoke from the aftermath cleared. And Silver walk out half covered in blood. Suddenly she was let go. As he senses came back she fell ti her side from her sitting position.

Coughing several times she says. "Why? Why did you . .kill all those people? The white fang was one thing but . .the others were innocent people. . .how could you?" She croaked.

He turned off his sword but didn't fold it. Leaving as it is and dropped it. He sad down to a cross legged position on the floor.

"To make it more convincing." He non chalantly spoke.

"Convincing for what?!" Ruby cried.

"For your future." Silver replied.

" . . . ." Ruby was speechless as she couldn't grasp what was happenning.

"I mean look at this Ruby. Just look at the mess you made." He said with an evil grin.

"W-what? No way. You did it. You can't . . "Ruby protested jn confusion.

"What do you mean Ruby? You killed these people." He began to lick his lips.

"NO! It was you. You did it. These people were killed by a sword. Your sword. You can't just do something so vicious and expect me to take the blame." She protested.

His face had one of surprise. "But Trident gaia is your weapon. You must be delusional Ruby. Here's the story. Ruby Rose and friends Weiss Schnee, Lily Pernicious and Silver Pyronite got curious over criminal activity in the city and stuck their noses in matters they shouldn't." He put his hands up and made a great news headline gesture. "They found themselves neck deep in a faunas meet. Brave fighters they were they confronted the white fang and the other fauna. But being outnumbered and outmatched Ruby Rose lost her weapon. Psycologists say due to childhood trauma she lost care for people but tremendously adored her weapon. With it being destroyed she freaks out, steals her friend's weapon and goes on a killing rampage to find the one who destroyed her weapon.

Convincing story eh."

"Garbage! No one in their right mind would believe that garbage. My weapon is Cresent Rose. Its right there. . .and . .and yeah the door you sealed up that doo . ." She was cut off with the shock one not seeing her beloved weapon not found anywhere. Then a few shots sounded. She saw Lily no longer with her but instead using her weapon to shoot the switch.

"Oh look you trapped them with your scythe gun preventing anyone from escape." He then laughed but it was a scary horrifying laugh.

"He then stood up again as Lily tossed him the red weapon while she ran off to look for something. He grabbed it and unfolded it. A look of disappointment appeared on his face as he stared at the weapon.

"Pathetic. This thing is so stupid. The blade has this needlessly thick top and the scope my god how do you aim this crap. This doesn't even have a cross hair aim. How can you hit long range with this and if you cant shoot long range how can you call this a sniper rifle. He then twirled it around as his face showed displeasure. "The shaft is damn thick. The spin is inefficient and it lacks power. Hell his weapon is all about showing off. Stupid as shit."

Ruby winced as she was on the verge of tears again listening to her weapon getting berated. "Yo Silver. I found it. I found it. I found it." She cheered like a little girl as she hauled a decent sized barrel marked extremely dangerous by a trolley to them.

"Wha. .. what is that!?" Ruby stuttered.

"Wanna know?" He gave a sleazy grin before slightly opening the sealed lid. "This here is fluoroantimonic acid with a little exta. This thing here is one of the most powerful acids in the world. Originally it was meant to be used to melt through some of the toughest rocks in the world to get the rarest Dust crystals ever but ironically this acid is so strong it melted the Dust off too hahaha." He laughed slightly. "It was so powerful theres isn't exactly anything to do with it. So we humans chose to do what we always do with strong stuff. Weaponise it." He then picked up Cresent Rose and held it over the barrel.

"Huntsmen weapons are made with super metal alloys that never get destroyed aren't they. Lets put this to the test shall we."

"NO! PLEASE DON'T DO IT I'M BEGGING YOU PLEASE." Ruby shrieked wildly holding up her hand but before she could reach him once again a pair of wires wrap around her hand and pull her back just before she could trigger her semblance.

But it was over. Her pleas fell on deaf ears as he began to dunk the scythe into the bubbling liquid. He pushed it down to his gloves and then held it up. Ruby cried openly at that point watching her beloved partner. Her sweetheart melt and crumble before her right in his hands. The object which protected her in times of battle. The thing she crafted all by herself which was like a baby to her. Her sniffled only made it funnier to Silver as he tossed the dissolving weapon to the side.

"Wow those teflon lined gloves really come in handy don't they."

Lily said letting her go. Ruby crawled pathetically on the ground as she crawled up to the last remains of her weapon dissolving as he threw it away. She got one last touch on it before the palm of her right hand suddenly began to burn while the acid burns away into the ground.

"Now for the final touches." Silver said. "Lily I guess its time to whip up some witnesses."

"You got it." She gave a salute as she ran off towards the massive pile of corpses. Looking around carefully with a finger on her lips. "Lets see. Live people. Live person. Live person." She chanted.

Ruby turned her way with red eyes. She opened her mouth to say something but Silver read her thoughts. "Wondering what she's upto? I left a few live people in there. Lily is just gonna alter their memories to a more . . suitable scenario."

"She what? But I thought her semblance was electrokinesis." Ruby said teary eyed and heartbroken.

"Hahahah." He laughed again. "What a joke. You know its funny the system at beacon never analyses your equipment or does any physical checks. She integrated conductive wires into her hands and has a lightning dust battery in her gauntlets. And those examiners are so dumb they fell for it. Her true semblance is memory change. Though she can change it to whatever she wants. She can only manipulate to half a day. So thats annoying but its perfect for now."

"Ah found you." She picked up a cat faunas woman who only had her arm chopped of and a bad cut on her leg. But the trauma knocked her out. As soon as she regained her sense she screamed trying to escape but Lily put all ten fingertips to the woman's head and a red glow surrounded her head. In three seconds she passed out again.

"All done Sil." She squeak and a fist pump.

"Great job Lil. Now do the other one and we're set." He replied.

"Consider it done." She said with a giggle.

Just in that time Weiss began to regain her senses. Shaking her head she looked around and gasped. Hudreds of dead people Ruby in tatters. Silver covered in blood smiling like crazy. The realisation of Lily zapping her. Anger and fright boiled up inside her. "What?! What in the world is going on here? What are you doing Silver what do you get out of this?" She demanded painfully getting on her knees still shook up by the blow to her neck. She slowly began to sweat.

Ruby turned to Weiss feeling a slight surge of happiness but immediately replaced by intense fear. She was her friend even if falsified evidence is presented by them at least she knows what happened here. But then the thought of Silver killing her was fresh on her mind. Stranger faunas was one thing but the thought of watching her friend die was too much for her heart to bear. She quickly mustered enough strength to crawl to Weiss. As Weiss also saw Ruby crying and approach her. "Ruby!"

She also crawled but suddenly she was caught in a full nelson hold and yanked back. "Tsk tsk. You two can't get aquainted just yet. This is the big finale." Lily gloated with a sultry. She began to press all ten of her fingertips on Weiss's head. Weiss struggling to break free.

"WEISS! WEISS NO. DON'T HURT HER!" Ruby roared with fright. But then a red glow surrounded her head as her eyes went blank.

"WEIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSS!"

Her screams were left to die in the wind. Her head fell to the ground sobbing. Silver suddenly threw the Trident Gaia towards her. "Hey Lily how much time do we have." He shouts.

"About dawn or a few hours earlier if a night police patrol finds this place." She said thoughtfully.

"You monsters. . .you murderers . . .why? Why are you doing this to me?" Ruby finally snapped. Her silver eyes glowing as she grabbed and picked up the sword. Feeling crushed by anger and sadness at the thought of her life being ruined right before her. Her breathing intensified. Her heartrate accelerated. She charged in a burst of red rose petals. Only for her to smash into a light barrier. Then she was struck by another bolt of lightning comming from Lily's weapon and then Silver dropped his shield and kneed her hard in the gut.

This impact nearly caused her to throw up as she fell back. "Good of you to ask Ruby. But piss off. Still I believe everyone deserves a chance in life. So here's my deal. If you can make it through this. The next time we meet. I will wholeheartedly answer your every question. Farewell **silver** eyed maiden."

And with that Lily struck her in the neck again with a full force electro blast. This numbed her mind. Losing all rational thoughts she began to collapse.

Everything around her whited out.

'What's going on?'

'What's hapoening to my life?'

.. . .

'You're a monster Ruby. I can't believe you could do something so insane.'

'No. I didn't do it.'

. . .

'I always knew you were jumpy girl. But that was way too overboard."

'Please. Believe me I didn't."

. . .

"They were innocent people Ruby. What you did was simply unforgivable."

'It wasn't me. I was framed.'

. ..

"Ms. Rose I cannot believe I am ashamed to call you my student."

'But . .but.'

. . ..

"I'm sorry Ruby but . .just . .just go away. Stay away from me you monster."

'No. It can't be. Not you too.'

. . . .

'Someone. Anyone. Please isn't there anyone who will believe me.'

. . . .

"Hahahahahahaha. Ruby Rose. Your weapon is the Trident Gaia and you . . . .. .are a murderer."

Racked by a severe headache. She twitches. Her every muscle fibre jammed up struggling to get her nerve impulses moving again. The heiress of the Schnee dust company with her clothes stained in blood struggled to get up. Her body feeling strange and tired. Her clothes were badly messed up and soaked in various places with sweat and blood. Her neck feeling like it was about to fall off.

She manages to plop up to her side and tried to fix her blurry vision. When the world came to focus she heard banging at the entryway. Someone was trying to break in.

"This is the police. We are breaking in." A shrill professional voice shouted on a mic. But she turned her head and got the nastiest shock of her life. Her head cleared and a ton of memories of the previous night came flooding back. She clutched her own mouth and almost tearing up as she pictured Ruby do the heinous deeds she did.

She stared up at the kneeling sight of Ruby with torn up clothes. Covered head to toe in blood. A sword jammed into the chest of a dog faunas woman. A sword being held by Ruby herself looking like she wasin some kind of trance. With a look of pure ecstacy on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. New buds bloom.

She woke up to a nasty headache and a sore throat. The room was dark and her body ached all over. Along with a few iches here and there. Opening her eyes the girl looked around here and there but her eyes struggled to come into focus. Things were a blur. But what she did know is that her clothes weren't changed.

What changed was the odor however. She touched her neck with her fingertips delicately rubbing her aching parts. Her vision slowly came back as she noticed small scabs of dried blood was on her fingers. The palm of her right hand with a nasty burn but numb and very much treated. Looking down she saw her whole outfit in ruin. Cuts, scratches, wrinkles and worst of all the hundreds of bloodstains. Someone definitely sprayed some odor remover on her or else she knew in her bloody and sweaty condition she would be reeking by now.

Assessing her state she knew. What happened just then wasn't a dream. She clutched her head and forced shut her eyes at the flood of memories into her head.

"No this isn't real. This can't be true. This shouldn't be happening." She whispered quietly.

Silver. Lily. Cresent Rose her beloved weapon destroyed. Hundreds of people being slaughtered. Weiss severely injured.

"This is garbage. . . .this . .is . . .garbage." She said between her sobs.

The very thought of those moments made her shudder. Once again she only wanted to break down and cry. Then she noticed something. On her right arm. Particularly from her wrist to half her forearm was a light almost unnoticable black band.

She fiddled with it till a screen came up saying.

"Aura suppressor."

"Huh?" She tilted her head wondering what its for. Messing with it until she was rudely stopped.

"Hey stop toying with it you lunatic. You'll kill us all." Ruby saw behind bars a lightly armoured Vale military guard. She realised she was behind bars. "Where am I? What's going on? And what is this?" She began to speak properly even though her throat burned.

"Vale high court holding cells. You are awaiting trial. That item on your wrist is an aura suppressor. It prevents your aura from reaching a certain level in case you decide to pull any stunts and should you try to break it. It is outfitted with a concentrated high power flame Dust incendiary. If you trigger it there is enough output to turn your bones to ashes."

He spoke with a very cold professional tone clearly holding no regard for a prisoner before him. But Ruby stopped touching it immediately. But she tested it. And it was true. Her aura only reached to a bare minimum to create a weak shield around her but that was all. No exertion or semblance. Anymore and the bracelet sent painful shocks of pain down her arm.

She sighed as she fell to the other end of the holding cell with her back to ther wall huddling her knees. She lowered her head pondering what is going to happen to her.

"This is garbage." She whispered one more time.

. . . . .

Slowly the hours pass. Ruby didn't know how long it had been since she came here nor was there any windows. So she completely lost track of time.

. . . .

The courtroom was assembled. The judge was present and the jury was already seated. The jury which also included the headmaster Ozpin. In the other seats there were a few students notably Ruby and Silver's close friends being Yang and Blake who both had devastated expressions on their faces.

There was also team JNPR. The remainder of team SLVR and some faunas as family and relatives of the massacred white fang meet.

"Now then to begin. I would like to state that here in a Vale court of law we will not have any opening speeches and proceed directly to the matter at hand. I am refering specificly to the faunas massacre incident which transpired just the night before yesterday. One may say it is too rushed but a significant amount of evidenve has been procured and we shall proceed. To start things off may the prisoner be summoned to this room." The judge began in his deep, clear tone.

A few minutes of silence pass as some guards left and soon three sets of footsteps could be heard. Two strong tough boots moving fast while a third much softer set followed in between them. The door opened and everyone finally got to see Ruby once more.

But they were all more shocked than relieved. Her gloomy face. Her bloodstained clothes. Her loose movements. Its almost as if she knows the outcome of this tribunal. Ruby was restrained by handcuffs and the aura suppressor cranked to the max. She looked in pain but seeing her old friends did bring a tiny smile to her face even though they all looked so stunned. Then again it was obvious judging by her appearence. She didn't even get a chance to bathe or change out of this mess. Yang who was in the crowd was already in tears at the sight of her sister and it took every bit of her will power to just not leap off her seat and hug Ruby.

"Miss Ruby Rose. Today morning upon police investigation we have confirmed 113 dead faunas in one of the Vale dock warehouses. We believe you are greatly involved in this matter. Do you understand?" He spoke with great formality and straightforwardness.

Ruby nodded her head. She looked through the crowd and as soon as she laid eyes on a certain someone hee eyes began to well up. Not just out of sadness but also extreme anger and hate.

Lily. Lily Pernicious of all people was also present here. Half of her conscience screamed at her to just jump out of this railing and kill her with her teeth if she had to. The other forcing her to stay rational and remain calm. She glared at her and breathed deeply. She gripped tightly onto the railing and trembled with a tempest of emotions.

"As this incident was discovered and reported by the police. It will be up to the court prosecutor to discuss this incident along with the necessary evidence for us to come to a proper conclusion."

Instantly an uproar broke in the crowd of faunas shouting curses and demands to have her executed immediately.

"Discuss my ass. She slaughtered hundreds of our people you should execute her immediately."

"She's a monster. She killed my son. You can't let a monster like her to exist in society."

But that wasn't all. "Hey! Shut up you animal. That's my sister you're talking about." Yang unable to endure the berating and cursing along with Ruby's terrified face snapped. Her eyes turned red as her hair began to glow with aura. But then she felt strong hands on her shoulder pulling her back. It was Pyrrah and Blake. "Yang! Stop it. Don't cause any more trouble than it already is." Blake tried to shout at her. Yang tightened her fists to knock Blake and Pyrrah away but looking at their heartbroken faces she couldn't hold on.

Seeing the ruckus getting out of hand the judge soon began to use the hammer on his table and signalling the guards to regain order. After a few minutes and evicting a few of the rowdiest of faunas order was finally returned.

"Now then. Mr. Scott please begin." The judge urged the prosecutor on. The man in black suit stood up and after rearranging a few notes in his scroll.

"Yes. Thank you your honour. To start with I would like to call upon a few witnesses. Three in particular. The three survivors of that incident in fact. First off miss Lily Percinious could you please come up her and share a few words with us regarding this matter." The prosecutor spoke with fluid well rehersed lines.

That name. The mere sight of her made Ruby's skin crawl. Never in her life had she hated two people as much as she does now. But still her rational side began to analyse her again. Her posture was drooped. Her eyes looked partially red around the white and she didn't have the spunk in her step as she did before. She looked almost . . ..sad. On the verge of tears herself.

"Um . ." She swallowed a little looking nervous and tired.

She passed a glance at Ruby. But the two ended up glaring at each other. Ruby was the first to break her stare confused. Her face. Her expression. Her sadness it was all too real.

"Right. It started like this. . ."

She began to speak explaining the events following upto them reaching the back of the warehouse. But upon entering her words began to change from what Ruby can recall.

"After we entered we saw a huge room with hundreds of faunas present. We sneaked around but some sharp eared faunas spotted us and alerted everyone in the room."

'That isn't right. We were perfectly hidden. Weiss's gravity dust prevented sound waves from travelling. It was Silver who stood out and yelled to the crowd.' Ruby thought clenching her fists.

"We tried to escape but they cornered us. So we had no choice but to fight our way out. A fight erupted but a sneak attack from a faunas knocked out Weiss immediately. Ruby suddenly got really angry and fired at the switch controlling the door and began to attack . . ."

"LIES!" Ruby's anger finally peaked. All eyes turn to her. She usually got nervous whenever she is in front of so many people but now her anger pushed it away. "She's lying. We weren't spotted. Silver yelled out to them. He provoked them into a fight. And you were the one who shot the switch! I clearly remember you zapping Weiss's neck with your own weapon! Don't you try . . .." She said slamming her hands on the railing of her pedestal.

"Excuse me miss Rose. I have to stop you there." The prosecutor interrupted her. "Our lie detectors haven't gone off so I might have to object your claim."

"But neither has her's." The judge noticed this matter. "A court is a room for the proper delivery of justice. In that regard both deserve a chance to speak their minds. Let us hear both versions and let the evidence decide who is right. However miss Rose interruptions very inappropriate conduct here. Please wait for your chance." He stated.

"Yes I am sorry your honour. Miss please continue." The prosecutor suddenly got nervous but returned to focus.

"Uh right where was I. . .yeah. The battle started and Ruby shot the switch trapping everyone inside. Many members of the white fang though it was a dumb move and used that as an opening. They struck and knocked her weapon away in the chaos. Her scythe fell into an open barrel of extreme high power acid they were planning to use as a weapon and as destroyed. She tried to pull it out but it was beyond saving as it completely melted away. There is a burn on her hand from that incident."

She pointed at Ruby whose eyes widened as she looked at her hands. And it was true. The palm of her right hand. It was treated but still looked quite scarred from the super acid burn. The atmosphere began to cool fast. Things began to feel frosty for Ruby.

"After that . . .she . .she . .she lost it. Silver tried to get close to her to get her to safety but she just took his maser sword and went berserk. She hacked and slashed them all. Killing . .each and every faunas in the room. Fang or civilian she indiscriminately attacked them all. And then . .and then . ." Her voice was slowly losing volume as she stuttered more and more often.

"What are you getting so sentimental about?! Stop making this so dramatic." Ruby barked getting pissed off again at her melodramatic behaviour dead set in thinking it was an act.

"BECAUSE YOU FUCKING KILLED HIM!" Lily roared back glaring at her but with tears in her stormy blue eyes. Ruby flinched at her tone. But couldn't comeprehend it. "Thats right Ruby. You did more than just hack up a couple of faunas. You killed my best friend and probably someone . .I loved." She spitefully shot her words but began sobbing by the end. The courtroom was silent. Nobody spoke out.

Ruby hung her head in confusion. 'Who? Who do they think I killed?' She thought. "Who? Who did I kill? It can't be I didn't do it. Silver killed them all. I . .I . "

"What are you saying miss Rose?" The prosecutor said. And the next words brought the whole world crashing her.

"Silver Pyronite is dead."

"What?! W-what do you mean he's dead?" Ruby asked in confusion as she looked around scanning everyone's faces as they looked at her in disappointment. She began to feel lost. She felt afraid. The only person. The only one who could prove her innocence. The one responsible for this crime and the only one who had the answers she seeked. And he's dead. By her own hands no less.

"No. It can't be. No way." She looked up at the judge shaking her head.

"Please let me help me get rid of your confusion miss Rose. Ladies and gentlemen allow me to show you a screenshot of one of the footage collected from one of our police officer's helmet camera. Please be advised the image you see will be very graphic."

He swiped his scroll and a holoscreen popped up with the image that made Ruby's jaw drop and Lily sob even louder.

In the massacre with blood everywhere was a corpse. Silver's in particular. His eyes were fixed and blank. There was a huge cut running diagonally across his torso as he lay on his back against the ground.

"Miss Percinious if it isn't too much trouble could you please be so kind as to finish your testimony." The proaecutor requested. She gulped as she tried to compose herself.

"And so me and Silver tried to stop her but then she attacked us as well. And . . .and when Silver was killed I used that opening to tase her and stopped her. But almost exhausting almost all my aura I ran out of energy and collapsed. Afterwards I was taken in by the police and so." She sighed upon finishing and with the judge's cue left her pedestal.

"Well then miss Rose quite a vivid appeal if you ask me. But now you can try to state your side of the arguement." Soon all eyes were on her. She gulped. All of her anger now turned to fear she could barely say a word. That speech. Silver dead. And the evidence were all stacked against her. How can a half baked story from fuzzy memories possibly save her. But believing in what she thinks is truth she took a deep breath to try and compose herself.

"Well . .uh. With the way things are set up the odds are really stacked against me." She started trying to find some courage from looking at her friends. But Yang's tears and Blake's doubtful look only made it harder.

"The story on my perspective may sound insane and unbelieveable but I know its the truth. After we entered the warehouse Silver yelled to the crowd and insulted them.

Calling them animals and being good for nothing besides hard labour. Just then out of nowhere Lily .. .attacked Weiss and knocked her out instantly.

And then he attacked me stunning me and then Lily wrapped her nunchucks around my neck and electricuted me and stopped me from moving. He egged the faunas on and made them take the first move.

He retaliated and killed everyone. I was forced to watch him do it. And then Lily picked up my weapon and shot the switch. Then brought in the acid which Silver used to dunk my Cresent Rose in and melted it down to destroy it." She spoke monotonously and lacked any impact as her story simply painted them as sadistic madmen.

"Wait let me get this straight. You claim that Mr. Pyronite lured you in the warehouse. Slaughtered a hundred faunas and then killed himself just to frame you. A bit of a stretch don't you think. Its extremely hard to believe let alone accept. Please miss Rose if you make an excuse do not say something so crazy. . .. But still our systems say you are actually telling the truth. But we have 3 people testifying against you. Two pieces of evidence yet you claim to speak the truth." The prosecutor hounded her with gut wrenching facts.

"Your honour I am no expert in psycology but accepting false as factual truth means . . ." Ruby instantly knew what he was implying. Her eyes widened sharply.

"I am not crazy! I am telling you its the truth." Ruby exclaimed nervously.

"Then how do you explain the witnesses."

"Because their. . . .uh." Ruby was stumped. She had been relying on memory for the most part of reaching her but suddenly her mind was a blank. There was an empty blank spot with her being completely unable to recall what happened after Cresent Rose was destroyed.

She clutched her head unable to comprehend this. Did someone mess with her head? She only felt emptiness and frustration that that part of her mind held the answers she needed to give.

"Their what?" The man tilted his head awaiting her answer. Ruby shook her head in disbelief. "Ladies and gentlement my point. Carrying forward I also have written testimonies from the remaining two other witnesses. One being miss Weiss Schnee who is unable to attend here today as she is hospitalised due to severe neck injury. And miss Addison Wolfe a survivor of the massacre who is also hospitalised due to lost limbs and other critical injuries. He life was saved but she gave her answer nonetheless."

He put up two sets of text paragraphs both saying the same thing of Ruby attacking them when they confronted her. Ruby already wanted to cry upon hearing Weiss's condition but her heart broke at the words she read. Weiss was toned down but the faunas woman held nothing back in cursing and hating Ruby for her deeds.

She knew in her heart something was making Weiss speak like that but felt even more hatred to Lily and Silver for doing this. For ruining their friendship.

"Now for evidence." He clicked his scroll again and now an image the most dreadful thing in the world appeared before her. The Trident Gaia. That cursed sword Ruby tried to turn her eyes away from.

"The following weapon Trident Gaia was used to commit these atrocites. And as of modern times we have developed weapons that conduct aura like a conduit. That allows us to see whose weapon it is by simply comparing the aura residue in it and the user's aura. And the last person who held it was you."

Ruby wanted to kick herself at that point. This was something extremely dumb of her to do. Back that night. She lost control over her emotions and picked up his sword to attack him. She gasped at the realisation of how much aura she pumped into it. But saying she picked it up in a spur of emotions to kill him would only make things worse.

"The matter of the switch and the acid could not be assessed as the Cresent Rose was melted beyond even the tiniest of parts. As for the switch it was shot with lightning Dust hence it is impossible to deduce whose weapon fired it. However it is confirmed it was hit by a solid bullet of dust so your weapon being the gun is more likely to shoot it.

And finally the final piece that strings everything together." He pointed at the screen of the final screenshot of Ruby sitting on her knees on the body of a dead faunas with the sword through her heart.

"With that ladies and gentlemen I rest my case." The prosecutor concluded his word and went back to his seat. At that point Ruby's throat went dry. In the picture she saw herself in that condition. She could see her eyes blank. She knew she she wasn't conscious back then. But how was she put in such a position made her tremble in fright.

The judge made several notes on his tablet and continued to discuss the matter with more people. On the messages

"She just killed over a hundred people. We should just execute her imediately. Otherwise the faunas are gonna freak out at this injustice."

"Now hold on. She is still a fifteen year old girl. She is still underage for capital punishment."

"What she is saying isn't a lie either. So she could be set up."

"Yeah sure some young student is so vengeful that he killed a hundred faunas ditched his girl and killed himself just to ruin her life."

"What I mean is that she may have some form of mental disorder. You can clearly see her acting rationally. Remaining cakm and trying to handle the situation."

"Great theory. She might have a split personality that one is this and the other is a mass murdering psychopath."

Ozpin himself was present in this conversation. "Please understand everyone. I have a full record of her actions in the academy and her past history. She has never done such a thing. Please give her a chance."

"This isn't time for your sentimentality Ozpin. There is a first time for everything and you can't have every ounce of her mentality written down on paper. She is a danger to society and must be removed."

"Excuse me but I may have a solution for this . . .. "

A good ten minutes pass of secret messages and conversation and the judge stared down at Ruby.

"Miss Rose we have come to a conclusion." He stated. "It chills my blood at the mere thought that a young girl such as yourself would be capable of such things. However you are still deemed too underage for a life or death sentence." His statement made many of Ruby's close people sigh in relief that her life isn't over.

"Even so such an incident cannot be ignored nor concluded. As such you are sentenced to serve five years at the 'Black feather' confinement institute till you are of legal age. The Trident Gaia will be assigned as your new weapon. The investigation will continue into the matter and we will have a retrial afterwards.

At the conclusion of which you will face two paths. If further evidence comes to prove you are guilty or you commit another crime your sentence will be extended to life.

Also a fact of the matter is your skill at battling Grimm are strongly acknowledged and so conversely should you made great strides for improvement your charges will be dropped but you will be put to work in various outlier regions in suppressing Grimm populations.

In other words 'exiled' under contract."

Those words chilled Ruby to the bone. The Trident Gaia. That weapon. The very thing that was used to ruin her life was given to her for use and the judge's words.

He literally meant either ways she was considered a danger to society barred from entering the walls of the kingdom ever again.

Everything crumbled around her. She closed her eyes holding back tears as his gavel slammed the table sealing her fate.

. . . . . .

Many hours passed after that incident. The Black feather was literally a maximum security prison for the worst of the worst of criminals. In a far off location from the main kingdom of walls. The only thing she did know was it was stil inside Vale.

How is she going to handle spending 5 years in there? Let alone improve herself. But she had no choice. Her protests would make her look even more insane than people already think she was. She was restrained by specially designed chains and a special nearly tearproof cloth called steelsilk.

Along with several other criminals also convicted of various crimes she was loaded onto a hoverjet bound. But it was getting very uncomfortable in those clothes. Along with everyone's stares made it even harder.

. . .. .

Previously back at Beacon. Yang limped back to her dorm room accompanied by Blake and team JNPR. She made it back and collapse onto the bed. Her physical strength was something to marvel at but her mental endurance just hit its limit today.

She slowly began to sob at the thought of what her sister was going through.

"Ruby . .wouldn't. She could never do such a thing. She was set up. It has to be. But . ..but now what . . .she could hardly . .get along with normal people. She's socially awkward. How the hell is she supposed to deal with vile criminals. I couldn't even see her off." She rambled with half her face buried in the pillows.

Blake herself was in a dillema. She felt Ruby wasn't responsible. But the maltitude of slaughtered faunas made it really hard to care for Ruby. It was tearing out a dark hatred in her heart she really wanted to hide away. She looked at Yang and put a hand on her shoulder but was herself grinding her teeth together.

. . . .

The journey was silent. Many were wallowing in their own misery for commiting their transgressions and getting caught in it. Other more experienced minor criminals were silenced by the female guards. They all wore a standard police uniform with a bullet proof vest. Large rifles and shotguns powered by dust slinged over their shoulders and with batons helt at their belts.

The time to land was approaching quickly. The guard in charge stood in the front of the isle.

"Listen up you sorry excuses for living creatures. We are arriving at the Black feather shortly. Behave yourselves. And try to remember these 5 rules if you wanna survive.

1\. Follow the codes of conduct. Trust me you'll live longer.

2\. Obey those in power.

3\. Don't try to escape.

4\. Don't kill anyone.

5\. And. Don't. Ever. piss off Tristan.

For get that and you're in for an early grave. Or the Grimm hole which ever comes at you." The guard chuckled and left.

The Black feather is probably one of the biggest prisons in the kingdom. It had huge 20 meter tall walls 3 meters wide and lined with circularly arranged barbed wires on both the inside and out. Guard towers stationed at 10 meter intervals all around the gigantic compound. The compound itself was split in half.

With the female sector on the east and the male on the west. Each had sufficient area to house both. Many buildings and facilities dotted the landscape. A single large grey one was the cell block for the inmates and also the mess hall.

A few were highly protected administrative buildings were fenced off by tall steel netting which could be electrocuted at the flick of a switch.

Other smaller buildings with various signs were workshops for inmates to do a plethora of different tasks. The female side was completely run by female guards and officers save for a few workers.

The opposite being true in the other side as well.

Guards were all over the place no matter where you look one was always present keeping watch. The prisoners wore grey trousers. A white t-shirt and a rough denim shirt on top with a number stitched on. Everyone looked like the ragged scumbags they were. But spending long years together and fighting together can create unique bonds and those that can forge them had a feeling of salvation in their hearts.

One of them was a woman with bright amethyst eyes and raven black hair looked up at the hoverjet moving over the walls. She had a blank expression but her features reflected both a sense of beauty and evil. Soon a siren began to signal the arrival of new prisoners. Many soon gathered at the fence to watch. She leaned back against a building as a few of her friends approached.

"Well another haul another fresh pickings of fish." One of them say. She was a short tan girl with blue eyes and brown hair.

"Isn't today the same day Sasha comes back from the pit?" Another states.

The purple eyed woman grimaced as she crossed her hands. "Fuck. That crazy les is gonna have a field day messing with them." She says.

Slowly annother inmate sneaks up to them and tries a slick talk with her. "Yo Sis. Can you hit me up another stick?"

The woman looks at her and wrinkles her nose. "Beat it you lousy cunt you're already 4 sticks into me. Clear that due first or else I'll ice you in the next mission." She harshly speaks in annoyance. The girl cowered away. "Tsk Imbecile. Cheap reefer smoking maggot. Hey." She called her back and tossed a tiny brown tube at her. She haphazardly caught it sniffed it and then stuffed it in her pockets

"I love you Sis. I swear I'll make it up to you. I swear." The girl whinned with a goofy smile.

"Damn that bitch gets on my nerves. And they say males are drug addicts and smokers. So much for holding up the female pride." She sighs. He friends then laugh slightly.

"But you still love us. Don't you Sis." The short girl giggled. They then stop to watch a cart being unloaded first filled with boxes of various shapes and sizes being trollied to the arsenal. The building that is used for the weapons storage.

"Alright ladies. Place your bets." She said boredly. Pulling out a stubby pencil and a tiny notepad. "Tabs or bones?"

"TABS!" All five shout in her ears. She squirmed as she wrote down their names. "Actually I'll take a carrot." A sixth wimpered beside them.

"What can I expect?" She sighed again at the amount of indecency of the girls with her not that her mouth was any better.

(Sis's pov)

Wondering who I am? I'm just your average con who knows how to work around the system. Everyone calls me Sis. Not that I like the name but its better to be called that than having my real name get dragged through the mud by certain 'people' here.

And in case you're wondering what we are yammering about is the sweet rolling of goods off the salty tears of new fish. In other words betting on who's gonna break first on the first night.

There is nothing smart about me. But I'm the girl that can get you things. Within price and reasons. Yup I am that queen prison smuggler. Its a shady living but what can you expect in a prison. Still it has its perks and the respect you get is handy. Some even consider calling me top dog in the prison. . .well top bitch seems more appropriate. Yup I'm your one of a kind walking candy store.

(Narrator)

The gang get to higher ground to look over the fence as the prisoners were finally let out. She kept her eyes on a certain guard. The captain of the guards to be honest. That woman was the same age as her and even had identical hair. But her eye colour was a dark stone grey. Eyes she knew but were hidden behind a pair of aviator sunglasses.

One by one the chained prisoners were led down after removing their body and leg restraints. Many had eyes watery but some a lot more somber and serious.

"Well shit. Never seen a more lamer batch of worms than this."

"Don't judge a book by its cover. One of them could be my new best friend." Sis said with a smirk not tearing her eyes off the group. Some of the girls giggled. "Yeah what are we betting on right now." The girl beside her laughed.

A tan snake faunas girl with a snake tail was in second had a very sad face yanking everyone's attention. "What do you think Rex?" Sis said. "The snake has potential but I wont count my chickens before they hatch."

"That tall one is definately a contender. Sasha definately has a lot of meat to work with that one." They spot a tall woman in a dirty street outfit in the middle. One by one they all rolled out.

But the second to last candidate dropped their jaws. When Ruby stepped down. Those stylish boots. The bloody leggings. The ripped skirt. The torn up corset likewise with blood. Red and black colour scheme. The vivid red cape. The rose emblem and the silver eyes.

Too much visual stimulation flooded them at once. "BLOOD ROSE!" They all yell causing Sis to scowl.

"Holy shit. What is up with that girl?"

"Did someone dunk her in some kind of meat tank or something?"

"Looks like somebody pulled her straight out of the morgue."

"She's my pick alright."

"Me too."

"Who the fuck did she cannibalise?"

When the new fish walked in the corrupt women and girls began to shout, cheer and whistle.

"Welcome to the family!"

"Fresh fish."

"I hope you are proud of what you did."

"The daddies darlings are here."

"Come with me sweety. My girl's will take good care of you."

A mixture of invitations, congratulations and insults greeted them horridly. By shaking the fence and making disgusting faces the new prisoners were being shaken up badly.

Incredibly the second Ruby walked in everyone who laid eyes on her watched frozen. The whole crowd was silenced for a bit before they all target her.

Ruby seemingly ignored them and walked on. She chose to look at different things instead. She saw how hopelessly tall rhe walls were. Contrasting with the beacon tower everything looked so ancient here. It almost seemed like the castles from medival ages if not for the high spec. weapons the guards held and the towers watching them. In the distance she noticed a flag waving. The flag was red with three black feathers arranged together.

Walking foreward the gravel of the dusty soil littered with pebbles crunched under her boots as she walked. To Ruby everything seemed different. Even the very ground she walked on felt strange. Feeling very cold and uncomfortable she entered the main entrance hall.

"So Sis who's your call." Rex asked. "Uh ..the snake." She suddenly broke from her trance after staring at Ruby. "UUUOOOHHH. Being the deviant eh. You finally ready to part with your goods for free Sis."

"Trust me. And I got a full pack for anyone who is willing to prove me wrong. Up the stakes if you dare." Her comeback suddenly made the others nervous of their bet.

The prisoners were slowly walked in. And then they were all arranged in a straight row. A few minutes pass nothing happened. No body spoke to them. No orders were given. Prolonging their misery. But then the doors opened and an adult woman wearing a classy business suit entered. And slowly followed by the captain of the guards.

She unlike the rest of the guards wore a white shirt in contrast with the other blue shirts. With the sleeves rolled up just below her elbows finishing with a matching pair of white gloves. On top of that she wore the standard bulletproof vest with police written across the chest. Her badge pinned to her belt which held up black dress pants and black combat boots. A high power Dust rifle slinged over her shoulder. A handgun in her belt and a stun baton. And her hair was tied in a high thick ponytail. Now without her sunglasses Ruby could see into those dead grey eyes. It had some kind of struggle and pain in them.

She was looking at a file as she entered and put it down as she stood at ease beside the woman. She wore a tiny pin in the shape of a feather on her left lapel. As did all the guards Ruby recalled.

"Good afternoon. I am the warden my name is Glinda Starlight. This lovely young lady is the captain of the guards. Call her Tristan. And you people are the scum of the earth a.k.a. convicted felons." She said with a light hearted voice. "This place is a prison however I also believe its a correction facility. Instead of just killing you off or holding you for life consider this a second chance in life. An opportunity for redemption."

'Redemption. What do I even redeem myself for?' Ruby thought but held her tongue.

"My facility hopes to find your talents and nurture them. So that when you re-enter society you will find your place." She looked at each of them in the eye. After she lays her eyes on Ruby. "And even if you cannot I hope you will find purpose in your life."

And then she turned her eyes one another felon. "And if you're here for life then . . you're screwed. I suggest you find a hobby. Any questions?" She made very dramatic expressions. Ruby felt no warmth in her words. There was seriousness in them but a hidden hint of malice worried her.

"When do we eat?" One of the feistier looking cons asked. The warden soon wrinked her nose and tilted her head towards Tristan as she then approached with a smile. She put a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Honey simple fact. You eat when we say you eat. You shit when we say you shit and you piss when we say you piss. You understand that." She spoke with a velvety smooth voice brimming with gentleness. The girl stood stiff and forced herself to nod vigourously. She then removed her hand and turned around. In that motion suddenly a spur of energy circled and impacted with the girl's face stunning her and dropping her to her knees.

"Good you ball washing horse fucker." Her tone sounded deadly as she walked away leaving the rest of the inmates shocked. Glinda had a slight smile on her face as the feeling of terror from Tristan began to sink in.

Ruby being experienced in this knew she used aura. She also knew outside of the professional fighting being hunters area aura users were rare since those that did almost always chose that life. It took a while before she understood it since almost all her life she was surrounded by people with strong powerful aura. Now she knew why Tristan was so feared. That possibly wind based semblance is scary if you can't figure it out. That girl probably thought some ghost just hit her.

"Here I believe in two things. Discipline and effort keep them up and you will thrive. Fail and well you got a glimpse of what awaits you. Well then lets all get along. Well you have to since I pretty much own your carcasses. Welcome to Black feather." She pressed her hands together in a happy go lucky manner then walked away. Giving the scene to Tristan.

"Alright. Cleaning time." She ordered. The guards took their weapons off their shoulders and to their hands while another guard slowly began to take off all the bindings on them save for the aura suppressor. Then they were pushed into another room. This room looked more like an indoor car wash which was mostly bare with white tiles on floors and walls. Two cages were there and hose pipes on the other side. Some staff with waterproof outfits were also ready and waiting there.

Tristan led them in and then turned to them. "Strip." She gave one order.

Ruby and the other first timers were taken by surprise at such an abrupt command. "What? But . . "

"No privacy here maggot farts we need to get you turds all cleaned up for your new home. Now strip before I gift you a brand new asshole to shit with." Tristan glared at them suddenly pulled out her gun and actually fired a few shots nearly grazing a few of them. Clearly meaning business.

All of them got shaken up again. This time including Ruby. Everyone nervously looked around a bit but slowly complied. One of them after completely removing her clothes tried to cover up her privates as much as she could with her hands as she was ushered in. A guard picked up a hose pipe and then blasted her with a jet of scalding hot water.

Which forced her to grab the bars of the cage lest she get blown away. Ruby gulped with fright as her skin turned slightly red. She then had a bag of white powder thrown at her back and her chest. She was given a tiny towel to wipe her face as she entered a wind tunnel. Strong gale force winds were blown at her as she got dried up and the powder removed. She was handed a set of clothes and then left.

This was a continuous process as one by one the women and girls were pushed through. One by one they walked through. And soon Ruby's turn came. She took off her boots and corset but hesitated in removing her blouse.

Tristan first looked annoyed that Ruby was holding the line. "Hey reaper. You're holding up the line move your tiny ass."

Ruby winced. Her strength failing. Already shaken up by previous incidents she shivered now forced into this cruel turn of events.

Tristan than walked up to Ruby and placed a hand on her shoulder. She stiffened at her touch.

"Sweetie. Don't be afraid. Its just a wash up. They will just delouse you and you will be dry in no time. Its just like taking a hot bath to get rid of all the dirt you accumulate after comming home from school. A huntress like you will know messy it gets in dealing with life don't you." Her affectionate words were turning her mind into jelly. She struggled to think. Her rational side knew after what happened previously this meant trouble. But her melting honey voice was downright hypnotic. Her biggest fear then was not feeling any fear at all. Her heart felt so content as she placed another hand on her shoulders.

Ruby gulped unable to speak but then. She was led on by her to the front of the cage where the mysterious and powerful captain swiped her other arm as her eyes eyes glinted red with mischief.

Instantly huge sharp razor winds were conjured up, surrounded Ruby and shredded her clothes even through her undergarments. Terrified at the events happening her face went pale. Even paler than usual. Her eyes widened to huge proportions as she comprehended what was happening to her.

The guards watching from behind her were both in a mix of giggling and pity for Ruby. And her oppression didn't end there. As suddenly Tristan roughly grabbed her chest and fondled with it sending strange tingly sensations down her spine and making her shiver to her core. Tristan's right hand was spread wide as the rough heavily used gloved hand was rubbed all over her torso. Her gloves felt like sandpaper on her small sensitive chest making her shudder. The captain's hand played with her body a little more lustfully before moving down stopping just short of below her navel. "My my. Aren't you just adorably lean and fit for your age." Tristsn smirked finding her harassed face so very cute then she harshly turned around and kicked the girl into the washing cage.

Throughout the whole time she had a sensually predatorial smile plastered to her face as she enjoyed every moment of molesting the young girl.

Ruby was swept by the sudden events happening as she was attacked by a burst of hot water feeling like her skin was burning as she held on to the bars of the cage for dear life.

Rapidly she was washed up. Deloused. Blow dried and thrown foreward holding onto a new set of prison uniform. Using these to cover as much of her innocent privates she charged down the corridors to an open cell with the guards showing her in. Her emotions thrown in chaos. Her dignity ruined and terrified beyond compare. She hurried to put the new set of clothes on.

Tears streaming from her eyes all the while.

The moment she stepped into the cell blocks it was open territory. Some of the other inmates. Had previously arrived and watched them enter enjoying their misery. The only one who didn't laugh was Sis.

'Poor kid. If she didn't know cruelty she definately does now.' She thought. "Look at that little turd go. Tristan must have fucked her up real good. You're bets ain't gonna hold up for long." One of her friends say.

'That's without a doubt. The first day here is always the toughest. The night maybe worse. Getting tossed in here buck naked and skin burning from that hot water and delicer crap they throw on you. Your dignity stripped, your old life gone, your freedom taken away. Nothing but that shitty recycled prison garb and all the time in the world to think about what the fuck you went through to wind up in here. Yup this is place is a factory for depression, misery and all kinds of negative emotions. And guess what negative emotions lead to. A fucking hotspot for Grimm attacks.

Well its either that or you just go insane and flush it out the toilet with the rest of your brains. You are reminded of this everytime a new batch of new fish gets reeled in. Well when you live in a world that attacks you everytime you are sad or any other bad feeling you do pick up the tendency to learn how to fight. And when you leave large groups of uncivilised, armed street rats unchecked you are basically asking for facilities like these to be built.

Everytime. On the first night someone is guranteed to break down. If not your company will probably make you. At that point its only a matter of who. Its a good a thing as any to bet on I guess.'

"Hey Sis looks like you and the blood rose got matching jewellery." Rex said as they walked back outside. Sis took a glance at her own suppressor. "What do you expect? Those fancy clothes clearly mean she got a huntress background." It was true she and Tristan were the only aura users in this place now a third is added into the mix. Things are bound to get interesting.

"Hey Mick get this to the laundry room." She scribbled something on her notepad and tore it out giving it to another girl who left.

Back outside everyone grimaced at the sigh of a certain someone outside. It was an ugly girl with yellow blond hair and a brown skin complexion. She had a weird smile on her face as she walked like a drunk person.

"Heads up. Freaky les as 12 o' clock." Rex whispered. The strange girl noticed them and strolled up to them. "Hey there Sis looking sexy as ever." She said with a sultry grin and a slurry voice. "Welcome back Sasha how was your week long vacation to the pit?" Sis replied with a fake smile. Everyone else dispersed quickly leaving them alone.

"Oh you know the usual. The walls the toilet and bread and water. But it was totally worth it."

"Alright fuck head who did you rape this time?"

"Aww with your connections I thought you knew." She said disappointed.

"I know. I'm testing if your pea brain still remembers it. Well Lisa wasn't part of my pack or else you would be missing a few teeth by now."

"Right Lisa? Lisa . . .oh now I remember." Her face slightly turned red as if she was drunk. "Ahh. Her skin was so smooth. I think she was one of the best I ever tasted. But you are still the top prize sweety." She outstretched a hand to her neck but was quickly slapped away.

"Piss off you nympho. Before you mysteriously get eaten by an ursa the next mission." She casually said before walking away.

"Heh. Still so cold. I will get my mits on you someday Sis. But now I wanna check out some of the new fish. I really wanna check out that blood rose first." She put a finger to her lips talking to herself before walking away.

They didn't hear from Ruby the rest of the day. Till the dinner bell rang. Everyone had already gathered in the mess hall picking up trays and getting their food. Slowly the newer inmates entered as well. Including Ruby whose eyes looked tired. Ruby herself didn't know how she mustered the willpower to come here. Probably the growling in her stomach was the answer. She arrived by the sheer feeling hunger due to not eating more than two pieces of bread and a few drinks of water.

So now with warm food in front of her she grabbed her tray took her meat, veggies and breat rushed to an empty table and began shoveling it down her throat. After clearing her tray she began to gulp down her water to finish everything off not caring about flavour or the strange metallic smell in the water.

While drinking however she felt a hand reach for her rear then suddenly squeeze it making her choke in surprise. After coughing a few times she tried to turn around but before she looked at her harasser a hand grabbed her head and smashed it into the table. Luckily enough someone who was sitting beside her pulled the tray away saving her from slamming into metal instead onto the wooden table.

"So cute!~" she heard someone purr behind her. "I love your hair kid how did you get that red colour in the tips." Ruby felt trapped. Getting heavy after eating so much it felt strange to get out muscled. She barely turned her eyes to see the girl pinning her down. She felt her other hand snake around to her side. Giving her that strange tingly feeling again. "Ahh." The prisoner girl moaned. "What a lean side you got there. I hear you got skills being a huntress. You got jist the right amount of meat." The hand moved further down as it got dangerously close to between her legs then. . . .

"Knock it off Sasha. You agreed not to mess with them on the first night. You gotta wait till the fish cook before you can take your bite out of them." The girl with the same hair as Tristan said boredly while resting her head in her hands across another table. Ruby felt relieved as the hand retracted. Sasha leaned in and licked the back of her ear before letting her go.

"Teehee. Whoopsie. I forgot about that Sis. This here is a real cutie I almost lost myself." She said whimsically before leaving. Ruby raised her head again rattled but turning to the right she looked at the short girl looking at her. "Thanks." She whispered quietly. Her face contorted to a scowl. "Roxanne Hilda. Call me Rex and don't thank me. It was just the first day so you got a freebie. Next time you gotta be a part of the group if you want anymore help." She said coldly before standing uo and leaving.

Ruby didn't even get a chance to say anything as she left.

By ten everybody was ushered into their cells again. Ruby finally alone felt relieved again as she laid down on the uncomfortable steel bed with only a tiny thin mattress.

"ALRIGHT LISTEN UP YOU NEW BLOOD! I'm only going to say this once so stop wanking and get that grease out of your ears." It was Tristan's voice. Ruby moved to the bars to listen.

"But you say that everytime a new batch comes in." Some sarcastic prisoner yelled.

"You shut the fuck up before I make you run 10 laps outside in that cold stark naked. Now then pay attention.

Morning bell rings at 6:30 sharp. You got half and hour to make yourselves decent by role call at 7.

Breakfast is at 7:30 to 8:30. Refromatiory classes start at 10 o'clock. So you got an hour and a half to deal with all of your bodily needs and use the showers. Hair, nails and meds whatever you need handling are scattered in small buildings and shops you can access with lien you earn from various jobs you can do during the day. Try to get familiar with them fast. Class ends at 12 noon. Lunch is at one.

From two to seven pm is open time. Slack off, hit the library, work out, do chores for us or go to one of the workshops we don't care. Classes are only things that are mandatory. But other tasks have its perks. There is a notice board outside the main administrative office. Keep your eyes peeled.

7 to 8:30 is dinner time. Those on kitchen duty must report earlier. 9 o'clock is evening roll call. Lights out at 10. Savvy.

Now for the fun part. Every monday and thursday per week is mission day. There you will be let out of these walls under supervision with weapons on various Grimm hunting tasks. Details of the mission will be given on those days. That is all. Sleep tight horse fuckers tomorrow is a big day." With that she left.

Hearing it Ruby turned away and toppled over her bed. "This is garbage." She says one final time before falling asleep.

. . . . . ..

On her first night here Ruby Rose got me ten times my usual betting reward. That night she also proved that no matter how much shit the world throws at you. If you got some tough muscles and teen blood and tons of hormones flowing in you.

You can make it through anything.

"Hey baby. You there new fish?" Not even 10 minutes the main lights went out the older inmates already began. This thing was done so many times its like a rite of passage at this point.

Your typical naughty school girls can't even be compared with these sharks. They can downright torture you with their words.

"You enjoing this place sweety. Hope you're not scared of the dark."

"Hey snake wench you there. I hear faunas got great night vision. Come on over and tell me what I'm doing."

"I want a snake skin purse. Yo reptile think you can spare some of that skin you shed."

"Psst. Hey blood rose. Blood rose you there? Talk to me."

The snake faunas girl was weeping in her cell shaking her head left and right refusing to accept her reality of being here.

"This can't be happening. No way. I don't belong here." Uttered clutching her chest.

"Course you do. Come on baby we're your friends you can tell us anything. Who did you fuck with to get here?"

"No way this is a mistake. I want my daddy." She wept harder.

"I had your daddy he was a disappointment. He couldn't even get past the first three inches."

"Your daddy must've been a real pussy to let you get dropped in here."

Sis sat in her cell watching the process happen thought some negative reinforcements were in order.

"Snake tail. Hey snake tail. Talk to me girl. Ignore the rest of those whores and just talk to me. Don't bother hiding I can hear your breathing. Say you know what. I'll put a stop to this just give us a nice wet bawl and I will make you my buddy. I'm gonna make you feel right at home and introduce you to a few cats of mine. Don't worry they're furries and will totally love you. Especialy that big green scaly snake tail you got."

She hit her breaking point and completely broke down crying. Everyone except those that bet on Ruby cheered.

"And we have a winner." "Its snake skin by a hair."

"Where are you blood rose? You're missing the party." Others called out to Ruby but she neither stuck her head out or made a peep.

"Snake skin!"

"Snake skin!"

"Snake skin!"

They began to cheer and clap. With the chanting going on.

This was abruptly stopped by the sound of the main door reopening. "I know its the warden's policy to keep the prisoners happy to stay away from Grimm attacks but . . ." A guard coldly started.

"What in Remnant is this happy horse shit?!" Tristan's annoyed voiced barked.

"Please let me out of here!" The snake girl shrieked. "What's your issue you miserable splatter of snake jizz?" She spat narrowing her eyes with a dangerous glare. "Please . . .there has been a mistake I'm not supposed to be here. I'll do anything just get me out of here."

Tristan shoved her hand through the bars and grabbed the snake faunas by the collar of her shirt and completely lifted her off the ground displaying incredible amounts of strength though it was just aura reinforced muscles. "Listen here bitch. The day is over. I'm tired, hungry and I wanna go home and sleep. Now in my state my patience is really running thin. So now you shut the fuck up and go to sleep or I can't gurantee what's about to happen to you." She spoke softly but precisely. Her voice was cold, callous and made the first timers shiver.

She let go an a huge gust of wind inside the cell blasted her to the other side her back ramming into the wall rattling the bars of the cell. "I swear I'll do anything just please let me . . " she groveled on the flood but was cut of as several waves of wind spiraled around her and impacted her in several places through out her body. She dropped to the floor coughing up blood but then a razor wind sliced off a huge chunk of her tail causing her to scream in pain. Then a final blow to her head knocked her out. "Dumb bitch."

"Let this be a lession to you bitches. If I so much as hear you breathe I swear by the creatures that gave birth to you I will send every last one of you daddy's scum sucking sluts to the infirmary." She growled angrily before turning to the creature in the cell in front of her.

"Find the doc. Get that pile of Grimm crap to the infirmary." She added to one of the guards. She walked away removing her gloves.

"Hey captain!" One daring inmate from a higher tier called out to her. She growled menacingly. "All this time every cat here twitched except for blood rose. She was crying before lights out. You think you drove her to commit suicide." As annoying as it was she had a point. Having an inmate commit suicide on your account can be problematic. "Blood rose? Ruby Rose? Tier 2 number 667."

She tilted her head to a guard and gestured her to check it out. The guard ran up the stairs rapidly and checked out Ruby's cell. There right in front she gasped. Seeing no answer Tristan walked up with her. "What is it?"

"Well sir. The thing is." She stuttered as Tristan pushed her away. Looking in it brought a smile to her face. Then she almost giggled stifling a laughter.

Ruby Rose was sound asleep. She laid on her back with one hand kver her head another scratching her exposed belly and she snored like a cat meowing.

Amused Tristan walked away.

"Nothing to see here. Lets go." She barked at the guards who followed her.

'Ruby Rose. Reaper. You and I are gonna have a lot of fun in this time stretch.' She thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Silver Thorns of the Blood Rose

A loud buzzer blared savagely from the speakers, signalling the start of a new day.

"PLEASE NO!", she shrieked as her eyes snapped open, arms stretched out to what she once had...

The barren grey room was stale at best, but the little girl huffed in a cold sweat. Stretching out the tension in her neck left and right, she sighed.

The nightmare was over...

Bathed in the morning rays, she finally got a good look at her new home for the next five years.

Mercury grey walls surrounder her on three sides while strong, black iron bars blocked the front so nothing could be hidden.

A tiny wash basin with a cheap piece of polished aluminium, severely scratched up but still acting as a mirror.

A ceramic toilet. Some dusty shelves and a metal bar screwed to the wall for hanging her spare clothes…

And now that her sweat was done drying.. She felt cold and sticky. The oversized loose white t-shirt doing little to help her situation.

Using the basin she splashed some water over her face, washing that lethargic feeling away.

Wrapping up and finding the room void of any towels, she resorted to using a bit of her bedsheet to wipe away the water because she really didn't want to get her clothes wet.

But with old habits dying hard, she reached out for a tooth brush only to find nothing as her fingers hit a dusty wall. She ended up just gargling the rust tasting water.

Exhaling in annoyance and disappointment, she made a mental note to buy a toothbrush once she has enough lien earned…

..And maybe a towel or at least a piece of cloth to act like one.

Freshened up, she looked into the makeshift mirror trying to assess her looks. Too bad the aluminum sheet was so worn down and blurry that it was utterly pointless.

Next order of business was attending to nature's call, which caused her face to turn a shade crimson after realizing that the toilet faced the bars directly...

Mouth quivering as she uttered a pained cry. "This no privacy crap is gonna be really hard to get used to…"

But when you gotta go, you gotta go.

Embarrassingly dealing with it afterwards, she put on her denim top that was also ridiculously oversized for her tiny frame. It was then she noticed the number stitched on it. 667.

She made her bed soon after and sat down, leaning back against the aged wall with hands behind her head. Waiting for roll call as she closed her eyes and breathed softly, pondering on what the day had in store for her.

A few minutes later the buzzer screeched once more as the bars of her cell opened. Taking the cue she lazily walks out and sees the rest of the inmates standing at attention in an orderly manner. With a yawn she straightened her back and took her place.

The guards streamed in an counted every prisoner on the tier as two behind marked on the scrolls.

"Tier 1 north. Clear."

.

"Tier 3 east. Clear"

This continued to all the tiers before the lead guard stepped up and announced "All tiers clear. Prepare to move out."

...

They began moving as Ruby walked in line now, and with the excellent illumination she drank in the sight of the prison.

Just about everything was made of stone and metal. There was a distinct smell of rust and cement in the air.

CCTV cameras tracked their every move as they all marched straight to the mess hall for breakfast.

Ruby, grabbing a tray to stock it up with food, went through the dull process before moving to an empty table besides where Sis' gang was sitting.

Along the way, a tittering Sasha waved at her with that sleazy look in her eyes causing Ruby to stiffen in discomfort, but pushed down that troublesome thought out of the way and ignored her.

Finally getting a good cry the previous night she managed to clear her head greatly.

This time, she actually looked down at her tray and analysed the food she blindly accepted.

Two slices of white bread. An apple. Some collard greens. A scoop of coleslaw. Some macaroni salad and a piece of breaded fish that looked way too dry to be called food..

In the meantime things began to stir in the neighbouring table. As their conversation halted at the sight of a certain someone approaching. "Oh fuck here she comes." Rex spat out before facepalming herself.

That She, being the tall woman with amethyst eyes and long raven black hair that reached just above her generous hip.

The woman held her tray out with an enormous amount of prideful hot air, followed with a shit eating grin stamped across her face.

Her every feature looked bright and elated. Even her walk had a ridiculous amount of sexualised hip movement that caught Ruby's eye.

"9 years together in this joint and you dry cunts have yet to acknowledge my greatness." She spoke, as her voice brimmed with vanity.

The others scowling at her display all reached into their pockets and tossed several cigarettes and lien onto her part of the table.

"Ah. Let the salt pour in~! This breakfast is gonna taste so much better with the delicious flavour of all your anguish." She looked at them all and slowly stuffed the Lien down her pockets, getting a good whiff of her fresh, new, free goods.

"Atta girls. I love it when you all bow down to me!"

"Oh shut the fuck up. One lucky guess doesn't give you bragging rights you wet kooch."

"Yeah. Kiss my ass."

"Only after she's done kissing mine."

Sis only giggled while stuffing all of the goods down her pockets.

"Gee thanks. I love you guys too. Especially to Blood Rose for crashing so early. Thanks kid." Laughing in her vanity again, she turned to Ruby with a smile and waved. The pale girl was lost as to what to do and just waved back.

"But holy crap. How did you snag that girl?" Another inmate said slapping her forehead.

"Easy babe. Blood Rose is still just a kid. Little brat probably got nothing but bread and water for days in holding cells. And after Tristan's raping and all that crying, you really think the hairless fanny over there had it in her to stay awake after a full course dinner?" Stylishly resting her head on one hand on the table. "And then the snake was the next best thing."

""Frickin' hell..."' Others gasped at not noticing that.

"Children. There is a thing called a brain inside of your head. Thats where ideas come from. Try using it sometimes~ Well now that I'm in such a good mood I wanna know how is my little cat holding up? Hell I feel so generous I could give her some of these for free. An a big wet sloppy kiss." She giggled enjoying every moment of it.

"I think Ashley was in the infirmary duty this week." Rex said.

"I see- YO ASH! How is our dear little reptilian buddy doing." She asks across the table to another.

A faunas girl with platinum blonde hair and bear ears looked back before turning to them.

Ruby noticed she had striking emerald green eyes as said person scrunched up her nose in annoyance.

"Dead." Her reply caught everyone off guard.

"Tristan messed her up real good. Fucked in the head and to the face by you cats, she grabbed the docs scalpel and swiped." Picturing this by dragging her fingers across her wrist to symbolize the once in a lifetime cut.

"By then... hell there was nothing we could do. Dumb bitch was better off dead anyway. That pathetic sack of misery is a magnet for Grimm."

Ruby felt chills down her spine at the idea of suicide. Their conversation seemingly continued even somewhat happy that the snake faunas girl was dead.

She could understand that with her gone one less source of negative emotion attracting the creatures of Grimm. But to downright throw her away so easily. It broke her heart at how cold they were. But she couldn't say a word...

In here, self preservation trumps all. Caring for them would not help her in anyway, so she was forced to turn a blind eye to the situation. Focusing back on her hunger and her meal she looks back down at her tray.

Gingerly taking her plastic spoon, she scoops up some coleslaw and into the mouth- BLAND AS HELL!

Her eyes pop wide open. Trying them all, she struggled to eat at the severe lack of flavour.

This made her question yesterday's conditions as to how she managed in stuffing all of it down without a second thought.

It almost made her regret recovering that much, almost.

She saved the apple for last sticking with the sliver of hope that at the very least, a fruit didn't need to be prepared in the kitchen.

Hoping to end her meal on a high note. She took a big bite out of it and chewed fast. The fresh crunch of the fruit between her teeth gave the green flag that it was okay. So she wasted no time devouring it. "Finally. Something edible here." She exhaled in relief.

Finishing it up she deposited her tray and exited the building. Outside she slowly breathed in and out.

"..."

There was a crusty smell of dust and ash all over the place. Most of the yard was just loose, sandy soil littered with tiny rock fragments and pebbles.

The buildings themselves loomed over the backdrop of the sky. Most were interconnected by skywalk bridges, considering the workers and officers that didn't want to walk through a pack of wild prisoners while moving from building to building. But it also solidified her feeling of being locked in a cage like an animal while being watched from above.

"Well I gotta make the most of it." She says to herself and begins to explore the place trying to get a read on the layout of the compound, taking yesterday's advice to heart and memorizing the locations of the shops, stores and facilities around the place.

At that point, she realized her pockets were empty. Knowing that she had to do something today to get her hands on some Lien and buy stuff.

After nearly wandering listlessly for an hour she made her way to the communal showers. . . .

. . . .And that was where the nightmares started. The showers were in an independant building next to the cell blocks, therefore almost completely exposed.

She gasping the sheer lack of modesty in here. The main shower room was just a row filled with tiled walls and several open faucets above normal head level, and literally no curtains or screens...

Hell there wasn't even a locker room. Just a long row of hooks in the far end of the room to hang your clothes. There was even clear barred windows so any guard passing by has a clear view of what's inside.

She kept her eyes to the floor as she ran over to the row of hooks in the far end of the room. A few women were already undressing there to enter or just came out drying themselves off.

Trying her best not to look at them she began to unbutton her shirt.

….

[Sis]

The first time that kid entered her face was priceless. She looked like the sorriest slab of meat I've ever seen. Short, pale and shivering like a leaf. I knew the runt was small, but now it hit me just how tiny she felt, compared to the rest of us.

That day she learned from experience just how much she took the privacy for granted when you have it stripped right off you. She definitely wasn't one of those eastern brats who think as long as you have the same gender nobody gives a shit being stark naked in front of the group.

…..

[Narrator]

"No. No no…" She whimpered with shallow breaths, wobbling to get under one of the shower faucets while barely covering herself with her hands. Tristan's slashing did help though as being previously nude in front of a group made it less shameful now than then.

The multitude of wet flesh being washed around her with some occasional moaning in the corner as some of the girls were getting some kinky action or at least coerced into it, was making it really hard to decide where to look.

She squealed in fright and arousal, honestly she couldn't tell them apart besides a heat building up beneath her stomach when often some of the prisoners strolled by her and either slapped her butt or even stuck their hands between her legs to get a good rub..

Trying her best as to not get violated by their actions she tried to keep a cool facade.

Her cheeks flushing red as she tried to ignore it. But this time around, felt a hand on her shoulder instead.

"Kyah!" ..She hated herself for being startled again.

Swiftly covering up her chest, she turned to a familiar sight. Sis. But this time with her body fully visible Ruby gulped at the sight. That perfect hourglass figure was blemished all over. Red and purple bruises littered her pale skin. Injuries from in here and outside. There was also a variety of scars to gaze over. Particularly many bite and scratch marks of beowolves. And even circular bullet wounds in her abdomen.

Even so there was a special kind of beauty radiating off her when Ruby looked up at her washing that ravishing black hair.

"Don't you know it's impolite to stare. You may be new here, but hang onto your manners as long as you can." She said under the stream of water even with her eyes closed.

"I . . ." Ruby was so mesmerised by her body she didn't know what to say. Long legs like a model, lean muscles of a skilled fighter, a toned stomach and a well endowed bosom that was worth killing for.

Listening to the pale girl's reply cut off "Hmm~ Whats wrong?"

"You're pretty." Those were the first clear words Ruby spoke out of her mouth.

'Pfft. Really. Pretty?'

'That is the first thing she says to me. Talk about childish.' She internally giggled. Opening her eyes she fixed her with a strong analytical gaze. In contrast with her voluptuous form, Ruby was flat as a board with her porcelain skin perfect and untouched.

With this chance Ruby got to see those bright amethyst eyes staring back into her dull silver ones.

"Thanks kid. Those wankers giving you trouble?"

" . . Yeah."

"Well if you keep on sticking out that adorable, marshmallow soft, white, bubble ass out, its asking for it to get smacked." With that she smacked it too.

Seeing the rippling of the pale white skin down there with water droplets splattering off it, Ruby got extremely self conscious and giddy.

She mewed like a cat at the feeling again but tried to suppress it. Hell bent on not becoming another prison slut like the others.

It was tough finishing it. As watching so many girls nude without a care in the world as well as Sasha and her posse fingering or even rubbing their bodies together much to the disgust of the others made it difficult to suppress the tingly feeling between her legs after that.. At least the water was hot.

Both Ruby and Sis finished off but before the poor little brunette could get into a mental struggle of what to use to dry herself off. "Come on. I'll lend you a towel." Sis gestured the girl to follow her.

As Ruby walked behind, getting a full view of Sis' exposed rear. With a blushing face she looked at her ass and then her own and, subconsciously began to compare them. "Marshmallows..?"

Sis suddenly noticed Ruby's quiet stare behind her. "Like what you see?" She slyly teased, wriggling a little herself. Now blushing even more than her namesake, she turned away. "Shut up!"

They went to her hook and took the sole grey towel before wiping herself off. After leaving Ruby hanging for a few minutes, she got the wet towel thrown at her face. Peeling it off, she quickly put it to work.

"You can keep it. But I don't give away stuff for free. So you owe me something in return" She said while getting dressed. Finishing up quickly, she left before Ruby could say a word.

"Oh and some free advice. Glare. It works." She added poking her head back in the entrance way.

Confusion racked her but she felt warm inside. "That woman… she was nice… I guess?" a tiny smile popped in her face for the first time since she arrived in this pit of despair..

Dressing up, she ran all the way over to her cell to leave it to dry.

By the time she was finished the class bell rang startling her. "Crap. I'm late." She dashed down the corridors to the yard and got to the signboard. Annoyingly, there were numbers assigned to classrooms instead of names, so it took a while before she could find her number. Finally getting it she dashed to the academic building to get to her room.

Turns out all that frantic running was for nothing. Arriving at the classroom she noticed that everything about it was so calm, the only off putting thing being the door that was slightly ajar.

With sounds coming from it being the droning of a teacher, going on and on about Grimm and their variants, but you could hardly hear his voice mixed in with a choir of senseless gossip.

Subtly gripping the door, she opened it ever so slightly, but a scanner fixed on top quickly read the number of her shirt and gave an acknowledging beep to blow her cover.

Unavoidably noticed by everyone in the now silent class, she hesitantly stepped through the doorway.

Inside there was about 25 or so women and girls sitting in benches along with a few fauna. Many of them fitting the stereotypical look of killers and criminals the girl thought of..

Messy hair either too long from neglect or too short from cutting it off. Blemished faces that clearly show that they've given up on maintenance and care. Some even had bad bruises and bandaged up injuries.

And a small minority even had deformed, bulging muscles built up from overworking. Many of the younger ones were whispering to one another while older women had a rigid and determined look on their faces. Other injured ones either slacked off in the rear benches or just had their heads down asleep. However, her entrance managed to snare everyone's attention.

Ruby gulped as everyone looked at her like a prime steak tossed into a lion's den. She knew from the lazy look the teacher gave behind his Dust powered barrier that this class had absolutely no educational purposes. It was just a forced attempt at making the prisoners socialise.

'Socialise my foot. These girls look like they are ready to eat me at anytime.' She thought panicked. Gathering her thoughts she remembered something.

'A little free advice. Glare. It works.'

Mustering up her courage she clenched her teeth.

And focusing some of yesterday's anger… She glared back at them. To her surprise many backed away and returned to their own business at her intense stare.

...

Unbeknownst to her, the silvers of her eyes, for just a moment, took on an eerie glow.. The silver beacon colder than ice made quick work of their resolve and stares.

...

Holding up her grumpy, murderer facade she walked up to an empty desk at the back and sat down.

Ignoring the stare's that began their return to her, she tried to focus on the teacher's words but his voice sounded nothing more than gibberish over the sound of the chattering inmates. The teacher himself seemed disinterested at the class, clearly making no attempts to get his words through.

"Lancers are one of the most trickiest Grimm to deal with. Capable of firing its stinger while keeping an organic tether attached to both it and it's stinger. It serves the function of acting like a harpoon.

The stinger and tether strong enough to withstand the force of body mass pulling at it, is able to rip apart the wooden frame of a standard cargo airship as well as breaching it's metal hull. As for a Queen Lancer, those have the added ability to fire bone like projectiles from its abdomen. They also show more intelligence compared to other Grimm, engaging in coordinated attacks. They often fail to adapt to a single location leading them to constantly move from place to another.

If one of your teammates ever faces one in battle, use them as bait. Let the Lancer harpoon them and take advantage of that opportunity to draw it close. The harpoon is designed for burying into its target, but it cannot release easily.

So with a good sacrifice you can take down large foes….." his rambling went on till he reached the end and dropped his book.

Calling the lesson over, he instructed the rest of them to read their textbooks till the remainder of the lesson. Unsurprisingly, he whipped out his scroll and began to focus on the flashing lights coming from its screen.

Ruby noticed a slot under her table with a few musty old books. Flipping the pages the books seemed to be falling apart. Pages so full of holes that the bindings were falling apart, and the ink so badly faded that it felt like she was reading some kind of archaic text.

Shoving the book back in, she rubbed her hands together to wipe the dust off them. Leaning back in her seat the wondered. 'This is a colossal waste of time.'

After the lesson ended the first thing she did was bolt for the entrance. Only for a girl to get in her way. Her face looked familiar. Then rough nimble fingers snaked up her side and touched her cheeks from the left causing her to turn that way exposing the right side of her neck to which someone took a generous lick at. She quickly freed herself and put some distance between them.

"Mmm. You smell like spun sugar cutie pie. Can I have a taste?" The voice behind her coed. Ruby finally understood who they were. They were the same girls who were nearly on the verge of having hot lesbian sex in the showers. The sort of people Ruby really wanted to stay away from.

"Stay away from me you freaks." Ruby said using her foot to slightly part the door and placing her foot between it to prevent them from locking it up and trapping her inside.

"Honey. No need to be shy. We all need friends here. I promise if you join me I will love you like there is no tomorrow."

Ruby knew with them etching closer, it would be difficult to escape should they surround her.

Giving an apologetic glance she kicked one of the girls straight up the crotch before using that opportunity to escape.

"Feisty little girl. I like that." Sasha purred licking her fingers.

She kept running til' she came to the open yard which was possibly the safest place in the facility considering all the guards watching. "What is wrong with those girls?!" She gasped.

Lunch time passed in a blur. The food was nutritious but ill flavoured as usual..

'Maybe I could try taking kitchen duty and sneak in a handful of salt in the meal.' She considered after depositing the tray.

Now entering open time, she finally felt a small degree of freedom to spend the next few minutes wandering in the yard wondering what to do.

Prison time is slow time. Every second passing is like a minute. Every minute felt like an hour. Hours took ages to pass. Feeling surprisingly bored she thought some work could get her mind off things.

Heading straight to the labor board. She went over several small jobs which she had absolutely no skill at…. 'Crud.'

Being an aspiring huntress ever since she was a child meant that she had nearly devoted all of her time into training.

Rubbing her own face at the realization of just how much she took Yang's housekeeping skill for granted. Being the tough brawler that she was. Yang still had a motherly side for taking care of the team.

A soft sob suddenly began to well up from her throat at the thought of her team and their lack of connection at time..

Weiss being an extremely wealthy heiress and Blake often taking care of her own things independently left Ruby alone to ponder and roam..

She began to miss her sister's presence. Roughly rubbing the tears off her eyes she pushed those thoughts away and went for the most menial of chores. Dishwashing.

In the kitchen, it seemed to be the easiest even though cleaning trays for over a hundred people was still a tall order. Its nothing a little elbow grease can't handle. She took a marker and wrote her number on the list of people there. Afterwards running over to the kitchen, Ruby was quickly signed in by a worker there.

Entering the crowded work environment, she saw several older prisoners hard at work. Some cutting meat. Others chopping vegetables. There was even a woman was using a giant spatula to mix up a huge cauldron of curry.

Ruby thought her short size would help her hide better but instead she stood out like a sore thumb. Making her way to the vast sink she gawked at the mountain of trays for her to clear.

Taking off her over clothing, she tied it around her waist and tucked her overly loose t-shirt into her pants to make it easier for her to work.

….

"Phew~.." she blew wiping the sweat off her brow.

It took over an hour to clear every last tray. But it served good distraction and by the time she was done the stainless steel sparkled like silver. She made some extra cash by doing a ton of various other chores. Such as passing many prepared ingredients to other cooks. Washing other work utensils. And being used as an errand girl to run all over the place, moving stuff and carrying things. It was nearly five by the time she got everything done.

She soon reported to the office and got her paycheck.

Afterwards, spending the rest of her time hitting the shops and stocking up on some bathroom necessities and toiletries, Ruby quickly ran in and out of her cell depositing her stuff. Feeling rather content she roamed around before the evening bell rang.

Skimming through dinner and evening roll call, she went to sleep early.

….

A few day pass like this for the young girl. Evading Sasha's passes. The hard routine was tough to get used to. The feeling of having every hour of your day marked down and more.

Routine after routine only made the feeling of freedom ever more fleeting. But it did make her appreciate it the rare moments all the more.

She missed her friends and due to her already previous social awkwardness in meeting new people. she hardly spoke to anyone and barely said more than a few words to her co-workers in the kitchen.

But her bubbly personality didn't die, not yet!

She sorely needed a person to talk to. She knew if these pent up emotions and words get suppressed any longer she could have a meltdown.

And the person she chose was none other than the only two people that stood out to her. Tristan and Sis. She knew who to pick.

Ruby was rolled in on a thursday just the day fresh out of mission day and on a bright sunny sunday she mustered enough guts to approach her.

On that day Ruby visited the gym for the first time. Her height issue was almost on the verge of becoming a complex at that point. If she wasn't short enough already, she ended up being dwarfed by the thick tan muscles of the women around her.

..It felt as if she was a training dummy for them to beat up for fun..

The gym was huge though. It was a 100 feet by 100 feet square floored building with some bleachers in the back. A basketball court where some of the tallest and most agile prisoners were shooting hoops. Ruby didn't even want to go near them at the possibility of being crushed underfoot.

Stepping in through the double doors. The screen of her bracelet lit up red then immediately changed to blue before beeping loudly.

One of the guards noticed it and gestured for her to come closer. Said guard soon pressed a switch on her own wrist mounted controller.

"You must be Ruby Rose. Number 667." She spoke formally taking the shotgun off her shoulder and to her hands. Ruby nodded instinctively.

"Listen carefully. You are an aura user. Normally prisoners are restrained from using aura in this facility but it is temporarily permitted in the gym area. However this arms the incendiary as well. So if you cause trouble we will not hesitate to execute you. In the meantime you can exercise your aura, skills and train. Understand?"

That piece of knowledge made her gulp in fear but was still happy to be able to use aura again. "Yes. Understood ma'am!" With that she disappeared in a flutter of rose petals. Startling the guard. But then she appeared again. The guard then glared at her. Firing a warning shot just ahead of her path, stopping her in her tracks.

"Hey giddy honey pot. That doesn't mean we allow you lot to use dangerous semblances in here. And yours isn't an exception, got it?."

Lost in the elation of being able to use her powers again, she acted out. She knew it was too good to be true...

"S-sorry ma'am." She stammered. Sighing in disappointment she walked around looking for Sis.

It didn't take long before she found her in a corner, topless, save for a bit too tight crop top, benching some heavy weights.

Taking note of Ruby's presence she continued to work.

"Hi." Ruby greeted warmly.

"Yo. Whats up?" She replied.

"Nothing. Just wanted to talk."

"Shoot."

"We spoke before but I think we never really introduced each other. I'm Ruby- "

"Ruby Rose. 15 years old.. Faunus slaughtering huntress dropout." She finished her sentence making Ruby flinch back a little. She chuckled doing reps with 180 pounds like it was nothing.

"Relax kid. Everybody knows it already. So why'd you do it?"

"Firstly I didn't do it. I'm innocent. I got framed" Ruby fired back with a blushing face especially staring at the other's tight stomach, a six pack clearly visible and covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

This time the woman in question laughed.

"Beautiful. You're gonna fit right in with us." Her answer made Ruby crease her brow.

"Rex what are you in here for?!" She asked a few ways down the room to a treadmill Rex was running on. "I didn't do it. Lawyer screwed me over." She replied casually as if it was a readymade answer for it.

"See kid. Everybody here is innocent. Didn't you know that?" She jokingly looked at her. Ruby knew that argument died right there.

"Rumour has it that you're a real ice cold bitch. Who can kill anyone here in a heartbeat?"

Ruby's face blanched as her throat went dry. "Seriously?" She squeaked.

"No just kidding. But you do have a mean streak with that scary face you put up."

"Hey! You were the one who told me to do it." She retorted flustered.

"Did it work?"

"More than I expected. How did it work?" She scoffed with a bit of gusto.

"Simple. I dug up info on you on the first day. These walls are tiny and word spreads fast. By afternoon every cat here knew who you were and what you did. But that didn't mean mass murderers aren't kinda scary. Especially when they keep a calm exterior, you can't tell what they're packin'. So caution is handy."

"Why is everybody so interested in me. Its awkward and the teasing sucks." She complained to her.

"Tell me something about you that doesn't stand out you bald fanny. Short. Cute round face. Underage. Fancy as fuck clothes. Bloody from head to toe. Huntress background. And probably stapled with one of the scariest accusations ever heard of in this prison. Killing over a hundred faunus. Course they'd want to keep an eye on you."

"Ouch. Talk about hitting where it hurts." Ruby said with her chin lowered and her mouth going flat.

"You even got what I said?"

"I tried the library and brushed up on prison terminology. I feel so dirty." She said depressed. This made Sis laugh out openly.

"You're trying kid. I'll give you that." She finished her set and sat up. Ruby stared at those well defined arms. Throbbing muscles and sweaty skin.

"You still owe me for the towel kid." She said flexing her arms. Ruby jerked her head up at that. She shoved her hands into her pockets and whipped out some money to fork over.

"..Well that was fast."

"I've been working hard the last couple of days." Ruby smiled at her efforts at the very least.

"Also, I heard if you need stuff you're the person to talk to."

Sis took on a thoughtful look at that. "I do have a talent for locating things from time to time. What do you need?" She smiled back.

"A music player. Smallest you can find. Loaded with a full album of Casey Lee Williams." She said blushing.

"Music player. Okay. But if we're gonna do business you need understand a few guidelines of mine."

Ruby nodded. "But first. Do something here already. It feels awkward to have you just standing there like a dummy."

Ruby looked around frantically until she found another seat to bench press on. "How much?"

"Let's start with 220.." She said nervously. Sis fixed her with a strange expression. "Sweetie be serious. I get you're trying to make an impression but lying won't get you shit."

"No I'm serious. With my aura I can do it. Load me up." She stammered.

"Okay kid but if this falls on you don't come crying to me if your rack ends up flatter than it already it." She said before loading 110 pound of weights on each side as Ruby casually began to pump more than 3 times her own weight.

"Now. Guidelines. Rule number 1. No snitching. If you get caught and mention my name you're dead to me.

Rule number 2. My price quota is 20 percent more the standard for whatever you want. You better be ready to pay up.

Rule number 3. Don't ask for meaningless shit. I won't risk my neck for sentimental garbage.

Rule number 4. I may be flexible but stretch my due too far and I'll beat it out of you. Savvy?"

"Savvy." She nervously replied. Sis then reached into her pocket and pulled a cigarette and a lighter. Igniting it she blew out a cloud of smoke, sighing.

"I don't usually make comments on what my buyers want but its a waste of money if you ask me."

"Why is that? I mean music is like one of the most soothing things in a mess if you ask me." Ruby replied ignoring the irritation of the smoke being unintentionally blown her way.

"It's not you or me. Ladies around this joint are corrupt as fuck. And prisoners don't have rights to them. It could get snatched right out of your hands by the girls here. Or some rotten guard could whip up an excuse to confiscate it. They'll probably tell you they are putting it with the rest of the contraband but they're gonna keep it to themselves. I mean it's free stuff. And you got nothing to say about it."

"Duly noted. Thanks.. um"

"Sis. Call me Sis."

"Can't you tell me your real name?"

"Ha, You'll know it soon enough kid. In this place names have a special value. I don't know about you but I don't want my real name to be dragged through the mud in case I make a fuck up. An alias is better. You should find one too."

"Don't I already have one?" She chuckled again.

"Well I gotta go wash up. See ya later.. Blood rose." Then turned around. "And one more thing kid. Tomorrow is mission day. Get that blood pumping in your muscles but don't over do it so you pull something on the day."

"Hey when am I gonna get it?" Ruby asked sticking her head up.

"Give it a couple of days or a week."

"A week?!" She gasped nearly dropping the bar.

"Yeah. It's not like I have it stuffed down my pocket right now. Do you know how tough it is to make contact all the way to the kingdom walls? Be grateful the CCT exists. Who knows when some idiot is gonna plan to take it down." She whined before leaving.

She turned and looked back at Ruby who seemed thoughtful. It was obvious the little girl had a lot on her mind adjusting to this new life. And probably even contemplating her future.

'What a girl. Here she is in a hornets nest of murderers and thieves yet she chose to let down her guard and open up to someone. The way she walks and talks is just so… childish. And it's so casual like a teen going to a boarding school or something. Hard to believe she is even considered a killer worth throwing in here. Truth or lies. I don't care. I like that girl already.'

Ruby did a few more reps before spending half an hour on her treadmill before leaving herself. She got all tired and sweaty but now she didn't mind because over the past few days she managed to stock up enough money to buy an extra few clothes.

Day three yielded excellent results to boost Ruby's morale.

…..

[Next morning]

Mission day starts just like any other day. Wake up, freshen up, clean up, eat up.

The morning was now such a routined motion Ruby kept feeling deja vu all the time it was difficult to keep track of the dates in this life, but time was literally determined from the task she was doing.

The classes were cut short though. The teacher gave much more practical lessons this time too. And lunch was earlier too at high noon.

By 1 o'clock all matters were already dealt with. A loud siren with a different screech pattern summoned them to a large red painted building. The interior looked like an auditorium of sorts.

This one however did have a locker room. Ruby and a few first timers were also looking around wondering what awaited them. Inside the locker room many began to strip down and change into street clothes. Ruby ran over to Sis and inquired. "What's happening?"

"Right this is your first time isn't it. Well, we're changing into a more appropriate battle outfit. Most are just our old clothes and some extras are stored in the further lockers ahead. Though they'll still put bands on us to maintain contact and control."

Ruby remembered that her old outfit was completely shredded by Tristan so she had nothing to wear besides checking out the extra ones.

"So why are they letting us change into our own clothes before going out to fight. It's awfully nice of them."

"No. They just want us to be more comfortable when we die." This made Ruby shudder as she stared agape at Sis. "Yeah. Nobody here as any formal training against Grimm. Most of the hardened criminals do have weapons of their own but the others who don't even have one will be supplied by them."

"Let me get this straight. They are sending ordinary people with no fighting experience, no skill with a weapon and no basic training straight into a battle with Grimm? That's insane!.."

"Its an efficient method to keep the prisoners from fighting each other. And if we die.. it's an easy way to maintain prison population."

"That's horrible."

"Somebody has to whittle down the Grimm population in the area. Deal with it kid."

Gritting her teeth she had no choice but to accept it. Choosing to focus on her mission she scanned through the clothing selection for something suitable for her. But all of them were rough rogue looking outfits she didn't want to wear.

"Can't find something that fits your taste?" Sis suddenly appeared behind her already dressed. She wore brown cargo pants. Grey slip on boots. And a dark purple shirt on top.

"Lets see if I can help out. Any preferences?"

"Black and red. Something with a hood." She quickly replied. Sis dug deep into the lockers of clothing till she found something.

"Oh… Boy."

"Wha- Hey!"

Being grabbed and nearly having her clothes torn off in front of everybody, she was changed into her new outfit.

Many of the other girls stared at her and some even whistled loudly. She wore a black hoodie with a crimson inside, an image of a skull plastered on the back while a broken heart sat on her left breast.

A pair of dark blue skinny jeans with a few straps on the right leg. Metal toed red and black sneakers that clanked with the floor with every step. A white belt with a rose buckle and blood red wristbands to complement it all...

The clothes almost seemed to be made for her and accentuated her tiny figure. Somehow, it even managed to match up perfectly with her red highlighted hair.

"Good lord~ You look so sexy I could eat you out right now." Sis remarked proud of her sense of fashion. Ruby however blushed that her looks once again attracted so much unwanted attention. "Isn't this outfit a bit too flashy?" She mumbled.

"Not as flashy as that gothic vampire shit you brought on the first day." She grinned back.

"Are you sure I don't need any gauntlets?"

"Positive. They would just ruin the look."

"But what if I run out of aura and a Beowolf tries to take a bite out of me. At least . . ."

"You don't need a fucking gauntlet. Period. Geez if you wanna prepare for 'every' possible contingency I gotta start coming up with some meteor proof helmets. Alright now shut up and let's move. We gotta assemble in there before Tristan starts shoving bullets up our assholes."

"Right." Ruby stiffly answers as they began their walk into the auditorium, feeling awkward at the sound of her shoes clacking against the ground.

Instantly the guard beside the doorway slapped a metal armband on her left upper arm. It had the sigil of the facility on it. Rubbing away a bit of it's tight hold, she moved on.

There was no seats and the room was well lit. Guards watching from balconies above and others in every corner. Ruby can never get over their watchful eyes over them...

On the stage many guards had standard issue military armour on. Tristan however, stood out. She did not wear any such, but instead was dressed in a full black outfit.

A tight black shirt underneath, and light breastplate armour on top. Her usual dress pants replaced with tough cargo pants meant for heavy outdoor work. Overall it was still police themed but customized to fit her style...

As well as that she had an entire arsenal on her. Particularly noticeable, being a long staff with a thick blue top clearly concealing a deadlier weapon. Her standard rifle, and handgun were also there but the stun baton that was usually strapped to her thigh was replaced by a knife.

She watched as a several workers brought containment boxes from the arsenal and stacked them in order on the stage. After the preparations were done, the guards took their positions and Tristan walked up to the center of the stage.

"Okay. Listen up cockbites and cocksuckers, today your regular chores for the day are replaced by a Grimm hunting expedition.

You will all be divided into teams of 5 supervised by 2 guards to make up a total of 7 people.

These guards will only keep watch over your activities, as it is your job to destroy the creatures of Grimm that are prancing out there and being a pain in the ass to deal with.

Ignore the order and we have full clearance to terminate you via detonation through the arm band you all received. Don't try to remove it though as it is primed to trigger at a certain level of damage.

And try not to press your luck by killing a guard. If the guard dies so will the closest prisoner to the guard. And if both guards die.. The entire team will light up like a firework.

Your movements will also be limited. You must be, at least, within a 60 meter radius of any guard in your vicinity. Stray and the band triggers. All of you will be alloted half an hour on the training grounds to get used to your new and most likely final weapons... And to brush up on your skills. If you have any.

Now if you got all of that split into two groups. The cunts without weapons move to the left and the cunts with weapons move to the right.

Those on the left, move in a single file, take your weapons and get outside. The ones on the right, I will call out your name and number and your weapon. Move fast."

The prisoners acted accordingly to her instructions. Ruby, Sis and most of her friends stayed in the same group while the newcomers along with several others went into a different group.

The weaponless ones were given a variety of different police issued armaments, and other previously confiscated weapons. Ranging from rifles, handguns, swords etc.

Meanwhile, Tristan began calling names as the prisoners one by one ran over to the stage to pick up a box.

"They have so many weapons here. What's stopping the prisoners from rioting?" Ruby asks Sis when she notices the prisoners having much more firepower than the guards. "That's easy. The guards have a built in voice operated detonation switch in their helmet. Just by saying one of our number or name with terminate the band will pop. They can even order all of us to die if they say all terminate. Even then as a fail safe, the guards have heartbeat sensors in their armour. So if they die we die too." She explained back.

"Number 523. Sasha Grif. Cocytus strike." Sasha heard that and whimsically ran over to the stage to pick up a thick long box and ran out the back door.

"Number 643. Roxane Hilda. Shadow star."

…..

"Number 619. Solana Aveline. Desperado blasters." Tristan's voice sounded irritated at that name. Ruby caught that number. "Oh thats me." Sis suddenly said before running off. "See you on the other side kid." Confirming what Ruby thought. She watched as Sis get up on the stage to pass a glance at Tristan. With them so close together Ruby now got it. The two of them looked very similar. They could almost-... almost be sisters. She grabbed her box and left.

A few more names were called and then-

"Number 667. Ruby Rose. Trident Gaia." As soon as her name was announced many prisoners cheered before being hushed by the guards. Ruby ran up to the stage. There she was tossed a small but heavy brown box and left through the door. Upon stepping out a sensor above the door beeped. Her suppressor once again lit up red before turning blue. She took a deep breath and felt her aura flow through her again.

Stepping further she saw that it was a nearly half mile by half mile patch of a training field. Just like a military boot camp.

Hundreds of dummies made of varying materials. A well protected stall where you could collect dust ammo. Several shooting ranges all with different kinds of targets. And also a sparring stage.

The place looked sophisticated but rustic at the same time. She might as well take a few practice swings. Putting the box to the ground she got down to her knees and opened it. Inside was a jet black waist strap to connect the weapon to her hip, alongside a small sword, sheathed in its base mode.

She hesitated to pick it up. It sickened her to realized that she is now going to have to use the very weapon that ruined her life, the very weapon that caused her to be thrown in here... She wanted her Crescent Rose but that brought back dark memories of it being destroyed..

She grabbed the hilt of the weapon and picked it up. Strapping the full sheath to her belt, she finally got a good look at the sword.

The hilt was rectangular and brown with finger grips. There were some seams in the middle of it that allowed the parts to morph into a trigger for the cannon mode she presumed.

Most of the weapon's bulk seemed to be in the guard. It looked like a white spiked hockey puck was attached there.

The center having a bright blue jewel encrusted in it and several identical blade fragments which were magnetically controlled to attach to the front of the blade to change it into its signature Ōdachi form or even.. into a high power hand cannon.

She took a few awkward swings before finding it relatively easy to use. Now for the next step.

Flicking it out once didn't work..

Flicking it twice ended up causing the initial blade to fully extend from the hilt.. And unpleasantly, some of the dried blood splattered from it scaring her. She dropped it in fright as others looked slightly flustered and also amused.

Pushing her fear down, she picked it up and cleaned the blood off it before proceeding to practice with it.

Being accustomed to a scythe in which most of the weight of the weapon belonging on top which she utilised to control its momentum. The sword's weight was evenly distributed with some of the weight closer to her hands.

She remembered her training days after just entering signal academy. She tried a variety of weapons before being inspired by her uncle's broadsword and scythe, giving both a short test run.

In the end, her favoritism of the scythe overcame the other.

But now… She really needed her swordsmanship skills to pull through.

Taking some amature swings before feeling slightly satisfied, Ruby knew that she really needed more practice. But time was short and she needed to learn as much about the other two modes before starting this mission.

She pressed the button on the hilt causing the fragments to stream out and assemble together. The blue edge came out and the Dust inside it grew excited.

The blade glowed and emitted a very large amount of energy. Ruby felt every vibration from the sword and the radiant heat coming from this master work of art.

Though something felt strange about this weapon...

The sleek design was begging her to pour her aura into it. She did and the weapon accepted it so perfectly… And so it grew on her.

Blindly feeding the weapon her aura, she didn't notice it at first but that soon came to pass as a crimson glow enveloped the weapons entirety.

An unseen energy spiralled around its wielder as if engaged in a silent waltz while those who saw the scene watched in silent awe and some fear of the unknown...

Before suddenly, it disappeared… And left in its place was a blood red edge and crimson jewel to fill in the absence of its blue counterparts.

And the feeling of contentment that came with it-

It felt disgusting… It was like she was cheating on her Crescent Rose! Why? Her fingers fit in so perfectly with the finger grips... Why?

'Was this weapon made for me..?'

'No.. That's ridiculous…'

As the odachi gave off a mysterious vibe that seemed to draw her in. She remembered Silver fight with it, but this weapon felt like it was made to serve as hers.

.

The tip of the blade kicked up a ring of sand as an phantom wind spiralled around the blade.

Taking a small breath of air, Ruby fell into the blades vibrations, its silent song, and took a single, soft step forward…

 _ ***Schliiik…***_

...Before cutting clean through the metal dummy with only the smallest of sounds.

Others simply stared at her in shock.

The part of her cutting through metal was no simple feat let alone being with a single swing. But the way she did it… The simple step and grace as the metal dummy fell forward a split second later, the sound of what was once solid and strong being severed apart like that.

It seemed… Unnatural.

Raw power exuded from the weapon as even Ruby is shivering from holding it.

Many wondered, how did she even get her hands on something so simple in appearance, but yet boasts enough power to tear through an entire horde of Grimm.

The pale girl continued to take a few more swings as if whatever happened just now was all forgotten to her.

Misjudging the momentum, her habit of using a scythe over a simple blade, she accidentally twirled the sword and caused it to slip out of her hands. She shrieked as it fell out and nearly cut her fingers off.

Now the others getting over their surprise just openly laughed at her.

She silently watched as the aura leaked away and the scarlet edge of the sword return to its default blue.

It will still take some time for her to get a handle on this weapon let alone master it. Having enough fun for one turn she picked up the blade again and moved to the firing range. There she took the furthest and biggest target she could find.

Coming to it, she morphed the weapon into its cannon mode.

Though the gun still looked like a railgun... The girls there laughed at her too.

"Honey this range isn't for little girls and their toy guns. You need to scoot on over to the kiddie block." One of them began teasing her.

"Trust me. This isn't a gun." Pouring incredible amounts of aura into the cannon just to sustain it, she took aim as bright glowing energy began to flash from the barrels interior.

"3.. 2… 1.. Fire."

She pulled the trigger..

"Oof~!"

The recoil from the weapon itself sent her flying 2 feet backwards. Landing on her back with a grunt moments later. As for the blast it discharged, the bolt went straight down the line. Piercing into the mimic ancient Nevermore and exploding after a momentary pause, obliterating the entire area in a flash of raw power.

At that point even the guards were terrified of what she held. Though Ruby didn't realise any of this while laying on her back dazed.

Ducks flying in circles around her head. She shook herself back to normal as she looked up to see a long pair of legs stand right above her. Realizing who it is she bolted to her feet. Even then the woman stood at least a half foot taller than her. Her eyes flickering in amusement.

"C-captain sir! I'm sorry I didn't see you there. I.. I was just practicing my new weapon.. and.. and.. then I.. I didn't know the full extent of what it could and then- Mmph..?!" she stammered trying to find some sort of explanation so as to not suffer the wrath of their fiendish supervising officer. But her blabbering was silenced by the shoving of said persons handgun into Ruby's mouth.

"For fuck's sake shut up. I get you fucked up your last weapon and are using a new one. I just came here to say we will be keeping a better eye on you and never.. I mean NEVER aim that shit at a guard. Otherwise we will consider that a revolt and will have no choice but to kill you. Understand?"

"Mmm…. mhhmm." she nodded with the gun still in her mouth, sweating bullets.

"Good." She then pulled out the gun and proceeded to wipe it off on her hoodie. Then walked away causing the girl to sigh in relief before choking on the metallic taste that filled her mouth.

Spitting out the taste of iron, Ruby walked around for a bit while staring at her sword and trying to understand it. "Listen up. You can never replace my sweetheart. But you're mine now. I will take care of you if you can do your job right." She murmured to her weapon, something she also did with her Crescent.

Walking around till she got to another shooting gallery. There, Sis was practicing. Ruby first watched out of curiosity. But was soon mesmerised by what she saw.

The person of her interest wielded a pair of dual handguns that looked heavily upgraded and customised.

Thick long barrels and several cartridges were strapped to her belt and thighs. The targets shot up and were moving around while she proceeded to fire.

The fluid motion of her movements. Those elegant turns and the synchronization of her shots with the targets popping up...

She broke them all with a dance like rhythm not missing a single beat or shot. Ruby stood there and watched. "Beautiful isn't it?" She heard someone say beside her. She turned around and saw Rex watching too. She had a pair of Dust powered red gauntlets on. "Uh.. yeah."

"You two seem to be getting along really nicely. So you finally made a friend here."

"Yeah I suppose."

"Cherish it. There is not telling when you're gonna get raped by one of the girls here or clawed up by some nasty Grimm. You can really use a friend during those times." Her voice sounded somber as if she had already been through it.

"She's a cool girl. Be grateful you have that. Prison is no fantasy world. You have what it takes. Stick with her and you can go far." With that she left.

"What was that about?" Ruby wondered out loud. Naïve to the dangers that awaited her. She sheathed her sword and kept walking.

After some time…

"Alright bitches line up. The teams are ready."

Soon enough each team was set up. And what a coincidence. Ruby, Sis and Tristan happened to be on the same team.

Ruby felt nervous now that she realised this woman is now, for the next several hours, going to be watching her back all the time.

"Alright jizz buckets showtime. Try not to die. But if you do and keep it clean just know that I will be very impressed."

At that they passed through the barricaded double gates with insane security. Guards with sniper rifles. Overlooking towers. Double layered razor wire and electric fences.

The area was like a city sized oasis in the middle of a desert. Outside the walls stretched several miles of vegetation and forestland but beyond that is plain sandy desert for several hundred miles. This forest area was their target for today.

Ruby took a deep breath composing herself. "Alright Ruby time to put your training into action." Speaking to herself, she drew her sword.

…..

Sis from the moment Ruby brought out her blade, felt something strange about her.

Physically the girl was the same but her eyes seemed to be glowing brighter. And her aura output was brilliant. Was this some kind of special power or do all huntresses have this kind of magnificent aura. But the most amazing part of it all were the trace amounts of an ethereal silver aura seeping out of her.

This aura felt like none other she had ever felt before... It was almost heavenly and felt like the polar opposite of the dark vibes the Grimm had.

'Ruby Rose kill count. Place your bets people.' She laughed mentally.

Unbeknownst to her, a pair of hungry eyes watched Ruby. Its glance ogled every inch of her body. From her short skinny legs to her cute butt. To her round face and dark red accented hair.

She licked her lips. "Ruby Rose we're gonna have a lot of fun today." She said with a predatory grin.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Happy new year folks. The upload is a bit delayed as my new friend (beta reader) is very busy the chapter couldn't be refined properly.

So this here is kind of the raw version.

I will replace this as soon as we finish editing the chapters.

Enjoy.

Chapter 4. Sparkling light of death.

An angry sun beamed brightly overhead. Golden rays of sunshine was quickly raising the temperature of the surroundings. The whole area felt nostalgic for Ruby as it reminded her of the emerald forest back in Beacon. Only this one has more flat lands compared to the sheer cliffs back then.

Just like her first mission she was thrown into open Grimm territory with several strangers. The four others in her group walked together for some time. The guards moved seperately several feet behind them. "Damn. Should've went for some sunglasses or a hat back in the locker room. Hell of a day to go hunting wouldn't you say?" Sis began to complain shielding her eyes with her gun.

"I got no problems." Ruby peeped from under her hood."Piss off kiddie." Sis just glared at her sending her point across and shutting her up. Ruby couldn't deny she felt a lot better right now. Changing out from that horrible overly baggy prison garb with this new outfit. She had a hood. Form fitting clothes and an environment she could work with her best skills.

She wouldn't admit it but she quickly began to love her new clothes. It felt comfortable. Easy to move in and made her look like cool mix of both elegant and a punk girl. Thinking about it she needs more white metal on her to match with her weapon. Her cheery train of thought grinded to a halt when a sudden flashback hit her. That nasty feeling of having blood splatter all over her face.

The memory of that fateful night. Faunas dying. Blood splling all over the place by the litres. And flesh, organs and bones scattering everywhere.

Her soft smile faded as she bit her lower lip stopping herself from shivering. She grabbed her own face with one hand and looked through her fingers to the sword in her other hand.

The sick feeling came back as she was once again reminded that the very weapon she held was the exact murder weapon of over a hundred innocent people. And the culprit himself stated it was hers and now she so contently walks with it.

As much as her body screamed at her to throw the weapon as far away as she could she knew her best and only chance of survival is sticking with that same weapon. She felt a warm but rough hand on her shoulder.

"What's up kid? You feeling alright under there." It was Sis. Ruby shook her head to clear her mind of that bloody mess. She knew she had to focus unless she wanted another one. Forcing a smile to her face she turned to her. "Nope. Everything is going just fine."

However her disrupted senses did pick something up. She halted in her tracks and raised her arms. The others also stopped looking at her tense face.

"They're close. Everybody stay on your guard." Ruby says softly. Sis simply narrowed her eyes and looked around. As for the other three they were all first timers. Hearing her announcement the pull out their weapons and scoured left and right looking for trouble to avoid.

After a few seconds of rustling a lone beowolf jumped out of the grass scaring the other three. Ruby spending significant time outside kingdom walls and battling several Grimm shrugged it off like a pest. Everyone poises their weapon but then a flurry of crimson rose petals blow everywhere when suddenly Ruby disappeares and reappears beside the beowolf with the sword over its head. With a single handed swing she chopped its head off killing it instantly. And the creature didn't even know what hit it.

That fluid rehearced movement and the skill of a huntress was finally shining through. Sis understood. No matter how tough and experienced these prisoners get there was just that huge gap in the level of finesse that just seemed impossible to bridge.

"Well. Moving on." Ruby replied stiffly continuing.

A soft static buzz beeped as a circular line around the band on their arms all simultaneously lit up green. "Bzzt . .Listen up jimmies scanners detect a large beowolf horde to the north west.

A boarbatusk pack roaming in the east and some big ass ursa's near the beowolves. Scatter and sweep them out. Understood? Reply if you did." Tristan's voice came with an electrical echo through the comm links in the armband.

"Acknowledged." Sis said pressing the button on the side of the armband.

"Understood." Ruby copied what she did and replied.

"Yes . .."

" . .um okay. . "

"Do we really have to travel seperately?"

"Bzzt. . .yes now move before I add a few extra holes in your ass! Dumb wimp." Tristan growled over the comms. Even on long distance comunication she sounded scary.

"Ooookay then . . .I will take care of the beowolves. The rest of you can sweep the strays then . . ." Ruby suggests dryly. The other girls look at her with pained expressions.

"Sure no problem. I can take care of the boarbatusks in the mean time." Sis says cocking her guns. They turned and prepared to move in their various directions.

But just in the last second. "Listen kid. I know you got your goodie two shoes huntress act hardwired into your system. But trust me when I say don't try to help everybody. Most of the bitches here are convicted murderers, unrepenting killers, drug trafficers and horrible rapists. They aren't worth it. But don't mind me. You do your thing if it makes you feel better but don't go out of your way and put yourself in danger to save them. Good luck kid." Sis advises quietly before leaving.

This quickly threw Ruby into a dilemma. She continued to walk through the forest thinking over it. Her whole academic life, from the moment she chose the life of a huntress she was taught that her first priority wasn't killing Grimm but instead it was protecting the people. She remembered a lesson back at Signal. It was one of the first she was ever taught.

No matter the situation hunters must always secure the safety of the people around them before or during their fight with the creatures of Grimm.

Then Sis threw a curve ball by saying screw it. Don't bother helping others if it poses a risk to you. The short girl knew where she was comming from. Even after spending just spending a few days here she learned a lot about the mindset of prisoners and criminals.

Aside from a few exceptions they were almost always driven by one thing. Obtaining a peace of mind. It didn't matter how. Working, reading, training, self pleasuring or even the homosexual interaction with others.

In the end they only cared about themselves and she knew if she stepped into helping them they would likely either use her as bait while try to escape or just throw her away as a sacrificial pawn to kill the enemy. But she still didn't have it in her to stand by doing nothing while someone is in danger.

Her pondering didn't come to a conclusion when she reached a vast clearing. A clearing filled with a horde of Grimm. She tensed her muscles. Those cold silver orbs scanning the area and getting a good read of her opponents and surroundings.

The horde mainly consisted of a couple dozen Beowolves along with a handful of Ursa minors. Something felt off about these Grimm though. They were calm.

Almost as if they were sizing her up. Their black skin and fur deeply contrasting with the grassy background and the blue skies above. Many emitted low menacing growls. She stared into those soulless red pits of their eyes. Those yellow highlights reflecting the sun's rays.

She gulped upon seeing the many patches of blood staining their skin and claws. This let her make a shocking discovery.

These Grimm are very well fed. The masses of emotionally unstable female convicts mean huge amounts of negative emotions to feast upon and it was obvious that these Grimm their fair share of kills.

They are going to be tough to deal with. That's for sure. However a weird sensation pushes its way out from the depths of her brain and whispered to her. Demanding that she kill them all. Already feeling confused she gave into the urge.

Clicking the button the gem in the blade glowed. The ring surrounding the gem spun as the pieces move out alligning themselves to their exact position. The crystal edge juts out and the grand õdachi springs to life.

She grabs the hilt of the sword with both hands looking irritated that she has to rethink her entire fighting style from this point onwards. The weapon she nearly grew up with was now suddenly replaced by something she barely got a few hours ago. No more vaulting from place to place with her sniper barrel. No more recoil jumping. And no more shooting. This weapon only had one purpose.

Cut.

The blade hungered for her aura and she gladly fed it much to her dismay. She had to strengthen her muscles just to endure the rattling of the weapon. Vibrant heat began to surround the little girl as she held a sword nearly 3/4 her own height. Taking her stance the creatures of Grimm charge towards her.

Her eyes began to blur out. That strange eerie glow returning to her unnatural silver eyes. Empty eyes bearing nothing but the raw intent to kill.

The beasts bare their sharp fangs and poise their claws only to strike nothing but air as she disappears in a burst of flower petals. And soon enough they find themselves seperated from half their bodies. Small amounts of blood splashing out only for them to immediately begin to disintigrate to black ash.

The fight broke into a mess as the girl leaps from Grimm to Grimm, deftly moving between them and mercilessly tear them to pieces. They swing their sharp claws and go for vicious bites. Nimbly dodging them all without even letting a single scratch on her clothes. Rose petals flew everywhere stamping down her trademark fighting prowess.

The agitated sword edge glowed with its original blue colour slowly taint into a bloody red. The more the crimson colour increased the easier it kept getting for her to slash straight through their bones.

She charges in with her tremendous speed and with that momentum rams her elbow into the snout of one of the Grimm. Then she proceeded to grab it and throw it towards a pair trying to sneak up behind her. Lining them up she sliced clean through all three of them.

Putting her shoes to good use too she springboarded off a tall Ursa backflipping in midair before smashing her heel on top of a beowolf's head deforming it hard.

After a few more swings their numbers were rapidly cut down. Before long the whole area was stained in dozens of Grimm carcasses evaporating into ash.

But they still utilised their strength in numbers. As Ruby landed on the ground they surround her many taking a good bite at her arms. Buffing up her aura she blocked it with her arms feeling annoyed that the Grimm were comming so close. If only she had her Cresent Rose she could . . . .no. That weapon is no more. Her scythe gun was lost forever. Her weapon now is the Trident Gaia. She can't wallow in her sorrow. She needed to trust her new partner and control it. As she flooded the õdachi with her aura the edge glowed with a blood red crystalline sparkle while the gem turns completely crimson. With an almighty roar she spun hard with her blade extended as the red arc of light tore through the black creatures and knocked them all away. Blood spilling from their gaping wounds and splashing off the silver eyed girl. Soon enough they all fell to her mighty sword.

The only thing left was one lone Ursa. The creature roared viciously. Clearly not knowing when to bow down and retreat. It violently swung its white bone tipped arms around. Hoping to catch the girl in its flailing attempt. Except the dextrous girl sidestepped every blow and retaliated by chopping its arms off. Then spinning around and getting behind it to cleave off its stubby legs she caused the great creature to topple to the ground. She then proceeded to run up its back go get to its nape. Readying her murderous bloodsword she brought it down decapitating the creature and put it out of its misery.

. . . . .

With everything completed her adrenaline rush finally ran out. The fatigue from the fight suddenly hit her like a truck. She jabbed the blade into the dirt and fell to one knee. She struggled to compose her breathing as she took fast deep breaths.

She couldn't understand. She swept hordes like these all the time before. Why is it so hard now? Was it adjusting to this new weapon or its fighting style? But soon she found her answer.

Her Cresent Rose never needed anymore aura than just activating the dust bullets she fired and some basic durability. So she could dedicate almost all of her aura into her semblance. Today she learned how much this sword drained on her. It was a great trade off for her though. Just strong aura for excellent cutting power was worth it. Moving faster than the eyes can percieve combined with a blade that can cut through anything made her a deadly close range fighter. But she needs to learn how to increase her aura output to maintain this weapon.

She looked down to see that the sword once more reverted back to its original form leaving a slight scarlet smudge on the gem of the guard. Standing back up she continued to walk softly.

Thinking back she was ordered to do this. So the right thing to do would be to report it and await further orders. Still feeling squeamish over calling her she forged on. Pressing the button on her armband.

"C-captain. . .I cleared a large number of . . Grimm . . So uh ..what . ."

"Speak clearly dumbass." Came the irritated reply. "I can see that. You're pulling your weight as a huntress alright. That was a huge dent in their number but the area is still crawling with them. Don't slack off. Back to work."

"U-understood ma'am."

"Thats SIR to you!"

"YES SIR!" She quickly replies. Sighing she straightens herself up. Shaking her head to brush away the weariness she walks.

'Jeez why does that lady always talk like she has a metal pole stuck in her butt or something?' She inwardly complains. Still she didn't want to incur her anger any further since she could be watching her through a sniper scope right now.

She didn't bother changing the sword back. And just carried it over her shoulder as she walked back into the forest. Just then she heard sounds of gunfire and high pitched cries. It was an indication the fighting began. Though it probably started earlier when she was busy hacking up those Grimm.

She carelessly walks ahead when suddenly a human hand grabs her neck and slams her against a tree.

. . . .

Sis herself walked through the forest going at it like business as usual. It was all to familiar to her. The tall woman spending over a decade living inside those stone walls had plenty of experience built up. Week after week, month after month, for years. Yet everytime she steps into wild Grimm territory it always made her heart beat a few ticks faster.

Her very body was tempered from countless battles and marred with several scars. Some fresh. Some very old. Yes even through all this punishment she still forged on. There was no meaning to her life yet she didn't want to die. It wasn't that she feared death. She already made peace with herself that she may one day die at the hands of a Grimm.

She realised the irony of her own thoughts. Her reason for living was to find a purpose to live for. And her searching finally hit a checkpoint with this Ruby Rose girl. The raven haired woman tried to comprehend why she felt an attraction to the girl. It wasn't anything romantic or sexual but it made her feel like if she took care of the little girl long enough she may grow up to become a beacon leading to her salvation. That was her peace of mind.

Thinking about it. An image crawled out deep from her consciousness. It was two young girls aspiring to become great hunters. One with a huge variant weapon staff and another with dual handguns. But a splatter of blood tore it apart.

Frustrations built up in her chest needed an outlet. Then lo and behold a generous pack of Grimm show up. With a hungry grin she aimed her guns and open fired.

. . . . . .

In the meantime Ruby out of energy found herself pinned to a tree. But quickly enough she was thrown to the ground causing her to drop her sword and upon turning to her back she was straddled.

By none other than Sasha who had a wide lewd grin on her face. "At last I finally got my paws on you." She giggled. "S . .S-Sasha? What are you . .doing?" Ruby struggles as she tried to get the big girl off her.

"What else baby? I told you all the time that I am gonna have some fun with you. But holy fuck. You are strong. I thought you might maim me If I go after you back then." She tittered pushing up her arms and trapping them above her head.

Tears already began to fill up in the corner of the younger girl's eyes when she tries to fight her off. "P-please get off me. I don't wanna do this." Ruby struggles to speak trying to push her away but without her arms all she could do was wiggle. This amused her harasser even more.

Smiling seductively she leaned in. Got a full close up view of her face. Two scars ran down part of her face. She had a dull amber coloured eyes and some bruises.

Ruby turned her head away resisting her as much as she could. But doing so exposed the other side of her neck. The vile girl licked her lips at the smooth creamy skin shivering down there she couldn't help but go down there and take a few licks along with some nibbling. This send sudden a chill down her body.

Ruby couldn't comprehend what was causing this arousal. Sasha was hitting all of her sensitive spots forcing her to suppress a moan. Yet she couldn't stop her face from turning bright shade of crimson. Her breathing clenched and kept getting tighter.

Her mind began to lose focus as her body quickly started to burn up. In that chance Sasha brough both her hands together and freed one of her own. Now free to do whatever she wants, she quickly snuck her hand below the little girl's hoodie.

Startled again she tried to struggle out of her grip once more. But her hands were like steel bindings. She squirmed under her touch as the hand explored all over her untouched belly in its ascent. Sharp nails raking her sending a mix of both pain and pleasure through her body.

Despide having such decent clothing she still lacked underwear that left her vulnerable as her hands finally reached its desired location and firmly grabs her left breast. She gasped at the feeling.

Sasha let go of her hands to start unbuclking her belt. Even with her arms freed the silver eyed girl could not stop trembling. She shivered at the feeling of wormlike fingers fondling with her chest. She couldn't fight back. Instead of pushing her away she used her remaining strength to cup her mouth to repress the moans and cries escaping her mouth.

Upon feeling her belt come off she quickly used one hand to grab it and prevent her from going further. "No. . .please . ..stop. Stop." She softly begged. But her assailant only enjoyed it even more. "Thats great sweetie!~You struggle. You're a lot cuter that way." She cooed.

Tears now streamed freely from her eyes as she cried in despair. But kept praying. Something, anybody, anything please interrupt this. A stray Grimm. A roaming prisoner. A guard. Tristan. Sis.

The struggle continued as Sasha stuffed a hand into her pants and rubbed vigourously against her most sensitive spot forcing a squeal out of her lungs at the feeling of pleasure and the humiliation of being violated. Her lower body twitched as she felt a strange wetness between her legs.

But slowly she started poking for an opening. The part Ruby was fearing the most. If she takes this plunge there will be no turning back. Her heart wouldn't be able to take it. She tried to close her legs but the ugly girl stuck her knee in between preventing that.

She shrieked loudly and by some miracle bullets were fired.

Three shots attacked them forcing the older girl to move away. One of the shot grazes her lower lip, another cut a fringe of her hair off and the third was a warning shot. The girl looked annoyed at being interrupted while Ruby began hyperventilating still unable to grasp their situation.

Soon both of their arm bands lit up green. "Bzzt . . .you worthless meat toilet. What did I tell you bitch about messing with the inmates. Fuck with them all you want in the shower but out here is my turf. Keep acting like that fuck stick and I will maim you hard enough to never touch another bitch again. Mark my words loose cunt I **will** make you eat your food through a straw for the rest of your fucking life. . .bzzt. Now get off that runt and get back to work." A furious voice growled over the comms.

"As for you junior wanker get your ass off the dirt and clean that cum soaked mess you call clothes. And start killing Grimm before I personally come down there and give you a wash up." Ruby stayed like that for a few seconds taking quick shallow breaths relieved to have been saved like that.

So the captain really was watching over all of them. Her mind was still in shambles. Sasha stood up and winked at her. "So close baby. So close. We'll finish this some other time." With that she blew a flying kiss before picking up her weapon and leaving. Ruby barely noticed what it was. But from what she saw it was like a fusion of a halbard and a hammer. It had a long mechanical shaft with an axehead. But the other side of the blade was instead replaced by a blunt war hammer.

She noticed the hammer side glowing purple with gravity Dust. So that's why she felt so heavy and pinned down. The weapon she held distorted gravity and pushed her down further.

With it gone she finally felt strength return to her body soon. Weakly reaching up she pulled down her hoodie as far as possible to cover up her belly. Using her wristband she tried to wipe off as much of the wetness as she could before she got to her knees and began to fix her clothing.

After pulling her pants back up she buckled her belt again. She stuffed the wrist band she used back in her pocket hoping to wash it off later. Forcing herself to her feet she wobbled as her legs felt like jelly. Walking a few steps to shake it off she picked up her sword again. Her hoarse breathing went on for a few minutes as she tied to quell that squirming feeling inside her.

With slow ragged breaths she finally calmed down. She then walked off into the forest dragging the sword behind her. After a few steps she noticed some blood on the trees. A bad indication that someone was injured or worse killed. She followed the blood trail not liking where this was leading to at all.

Of course it led to a few dead prisoners being eaten by a pack of Boarbatusks. Their faces blank with horrified expressions meaning they died feeling nothing but fear. One of the Grimm was savagely biting at her stomach tearing it open and letting its innards spill out. Ruby covered her mouth at the sight of the bloody gore. "Why? . . . This is horrible. . ." She whispered. Was this the ordinary people's struggle outside the kingdom.

Still putting her fear aside it was her chance. Her opportunity to put that feeling of humiliation away. Taking her blade and getting to a fighting stance she rushed in and tore them apart.

Ruby didn't realise but her random movement let her wander out of beowolf territory straight to boarbatusk land. Sis rolled the barrel of her gun to gravity Dust and fired the Grimm. The force caused it to tumble over to its side as she fired the other gun she set to flame Dust on its exposed underside.

'Damn armour Grimm. Gotta waste two shots to ice these dicks.' Abruptly several shrill slicing noises came from the vegetation ahead of her and the bloody corpse of a Grimm cut up through its armour was tossed in. A few more were also thrown around. She watched casually as blood splattered around. A tusk was thrown her way but she leaned her head to the side and dodged it.

The culprit responsible for this Grimm masaccre was the girl with the crimson blade. "Kiddo? What are you doing here?" She asks. Ruby noticed her and stopped abruptly. Afterwards slowly walked towards her. After getting close she dropped her sword and straight up hugged her. Then broke her eyes out bawing.

Shocked by this turn of events she stood there tapping her head with her gun. "Yo kid. Whats got you so tensed up? The fuck happened? Whats wrong?" She slowly asks question while rubbing her back. Ruby slightly lessened her sobbing as she felt the warmth the woman's body. "Sasha! She . .. she did . ..I . .my . ." She talked gibberishly about the things happening and kept whining about it.

The woman's heart asked to comfort the child. Her motherly instincts began elude her. A few seconds pass as she put away her gun and softly stroked her back but then Sis was reminded of something. This kindness . .. was wrong. Her personal ideals, past and vows were being bent and she will not allow that. She will not let the mindset she built over the long hard years cave in like this and nor will she allow the girl to break down on her and cling to her like a lost child.

Anger boiled up in her as she suppressed her caring side. Holstering both her guns she pushed back the girl with one hand grabbing the hood of her top and slapping her clean across the face shutting her up.

"Calm the fuck down! Talk to me runt." She said growling at her. Ruby used that jolt to clear her mind. Her heart began to tear even further at the idea of being rejected by the one person she accepted as a companion if not a friend.

She used her sleeve to rub her eyes roughly. "I hate this place. I hate the beds. I hate the food. I hate the people here. I hate people dying all over the place. I hate this new weapon. I hate my life. I HATE EVERYTHING HERE!" she screamed loudly.

* _ **SMACK***_

"Speak English dumbass!" She slapped her again. "Fuck. You are annoying when you are sad. . " she said rubbing her face

" .. Let me guess Sasha tried to rape you didn't she? And from the looks of things she succeeded. Well deal with it. If she stuck her fingers into you live with it and move on. If she didn't be grateful to whatever saved you. Can't handle your weapon train a few hours out here. Looks like you finally caved into the prison vibe. Well you shouldda thought about that before going through the shit you pulled to get thrown in here. Well tell me!" She shouted with rage. Ruby quivered at her fury. It was just as menacing as Tristan's. But she did feel a hint of forcefulness from the tone.

It wasn't natural. But it isn't something she will point out. "Yeah. Sasha put her hands on me. She . . She didn't put her fingers in like you said but she was touching me in all kinds of weird places making me feel tingly or something."

"Its called sexual arousal kid." Sis spoke crossing her arms.

"Whatever it was I didn't like it. The way my body reacted to her touch. How my muscles just seemed to go slack on me I was nearly ready to give into what she was doing until . . .until the captain saved me." Ruby said rubbing her chest.

This made the woman scoff narrowing her eyes. "Seriously? Tristan actually helped you. Don't make me laugh kid. She probably just did it so her conscience doesn't think she is a total bitch and probably stop you from going suicidal. Trust me thats about it. The next time you fall in a situation like that I doubt she will lift a finger to help you."

"As for your weapon. Its this or a police baton. I suggest you stop complaining about and learn how to use it. I know for a fact that this wasn't your original weapon." She walked picking up the õdachi now stained even more in the crimson colour and placed it in her hands.

"How . How do you know so much about me? How do you do all of this?" Ruby yelled with a face full of suffering with both her pale cheeks marked by a handprint.

"Heh. That is the easy part. I just let Mick- one of the girls in my gang- bribe a guard to tell her about the stuff. You were pretty interesting on the first day so it was only natural I look you up.

Pucker up kid. You're a fucking huntress. Something nobody here is. This place is prison. Its not one of your academy missions. Your teammates are more likely to gut you than help you, fuck up there wont be no experienced hunter stepping in to save you. You screw up you die.

You cry and whine I fucking gurantee a Grimm will pop up and take a bite out of you. So now you got two choices. Hang on to that purity, you shut up and keep enduring this suffering till you get out of here or embrace that corruption and beat your way to comfort. Either ways you need to toughen up or I can imagine a hundred different ways you could die."

Ruby shut up and took everything in. She knew it from the get go that this will be a hideous ride but to think its going to be this bad just on the 4th day was simply cruel. And she has to live through 5 years of this hellish nightmare.

She knew her paths but both choices were incredibly tough. One way or the other she will have to sacrifice something huge.

"I . . . . . .. . . . .understand. Sorry for being a cry baby. I am a huntress." She said after a long pause. She turned around then fell to her knees then to all fours. "Its just. . .. its just. . . .Its just so hard." Clenching her fists she squeezed her eyes shut to forcibly stop her tears as they kept streaming out and she was reminded of Sasha's hands all over her body. It wasn't the act itself that hurt her the most but how powerless she felt in her arms. That feeling of helplessness when you are completely under the mercy of someone else. To have that freedom stripped away was torturing her.

"Well kid. You're young and soft that is a fact. But give yourself some time. I'm sure after you get used to it things will get easier." Sis still offered a few last words of comfort. A cold but gentle silence began to form between them.

Slowly they heard hissing sounds approach them. The hissing slowly evolved into hungry growls. "On your feet runt. We got company." Si's tone quickly turning frosty swiftly drew her dual guns in a split second. Ruby also got up and wiped away her tears. Gripping her sword tightly she took her new stance.

When they emerged Sis gasped. "Fuck. Not them. At a time like this." She exclaims painfully as a pack of Creeps and Griffons appear. They were some of the trickiest Grimm to deal with. Anything aerial was hard enough as it is. But now she also has to deal with these fast Creeps as well.

"I'll handle the Creeps. You take care of the Griffons." Ruby said readying her sword but the blade didn't take its crimson bloodsword look yet. The edge did light up with energy as she began to feel heat come off the weapon. That quaint wind began to blow again as it picked up a ring of dust and surrounded the blade.

Sis swapped her guns to ice and lightning Dust a took aim. Ruby stared at those strange creatures. They resembled lizards but lacked fore legs. Instead had weird ostrich like hindlegs. But its oversized tail compensated for its lack of limbs for balance.

Ruby turned her sword around in her hands to get herself more and more accustomed to the feel of the weapon. Sis quickly began her spree firing ice bullets to freeze the griffon's wings then switch to wind dust for piercing power. Jumping around all over the place like a gymnast she fired trick shots and evaded their lunges and beak stabs.

Ruby watched her inhuman movements as she begin to shoot in two different directions and even behind her with masterful skill. Ruby rushed the Creeps and sliced off one of its feet making it fall immediately. Using this opportunity she jumped to its back and decapitated it. Moving around she used the same technique on another, then another. This worked and soon began to strongly dent their numbers but to her surprise the next one was much bigger. The semi-lizard/dinosaur creature faltered but did not collapse. The blade got trapped inside its thick tough legs. It lunged ahead and rammed her away disarming her.

Other smaller Creeps quickly surround her now defenceless they all jump at once pummeling her to the dirt. They begin to take big sloppy bites at her causing her aura reserves to drastically fall.

Soon enough the gem on the blade began to flicker. It glowed lighting up and dimming out. The red colour on it slowly began to fade.

"Crap! Sis, I need help." Ruby screamed shouting amidst the mess already disgusted at their messy saliva all over her. "Sorry kid. But . .I'm a little busy here." She struggled to reply fending off the griffons that began to encircle and surround her.

Ruby tried to punch and throw the Creeps off her but she was losing her strength fast. Abruptly a red glow surrounded her and shattered. It was a sign that her barrier broke. Immediately the pain from their bites and stomps came with a vengence.

She yelled out a wail of pain as their teeth penetrated her skin and tried to tear her apart. One of the bigger ones chomped down hard on her arm nearly fracturing it sending intense amounts of pain through her as blood began to pour out profusely from her open wounds.

"Oh no. RUBY!" Sis shouted it fear but her distraction caused a griffon to take advantage of it and pummeled her to the dirt knocking the guns off her hands. She was forced to use her bare hands to wrestle with the the griffon and keep the creature at bay.

Both ladies were being emotionally shaken up as well. 'Fuck. A stupid distraction. since when did I get so sloppy. I still have things to do. Promises to keep. I will not let it end like this.'

" _Tick tock."_

Her purple eyes glinted as something triggered. She made a lightning fast manuver. She slipped under the Grimm, kneed it in its underside and tried to force it off her.

As for Ruby. 'What the heck just happened to my life? Mom. I thought you were my inspiration. I thought I would train hard in the academy. Use my cool weapons. Graduate with top marks them become the huntress I've always dreamed of. What did i do wrong to deserve this? I knew battling Grimm won't be easy but I never had any plans to die at the hands of one. How do i keep going? Everytime I answer a question in my head two more just always seem to build up.' Sadness and pain fill her heart. In the distance the sword began to beep faster and faster.

But then two images appeared in her head. One was her friends back at beacon. Another was Silver and Lily. Anger then built up.

'It was them. They ruined my life. My dreams. Why? Thats right. I kept going so that I can prove I am not a criminal. I am a better person. And i want answers. I am not weak. I wont let people walk all over me. That my life isn't just something they could play with and throw me away.' Thoughts of that fateful night. Those fun times with her friends. Sasha's abuse.

Everything caused a massive overflow of emotions which caused a barrier inside her to break.

Sis who had her back turned to her heard a faint sound. It was like the sound of sparkling. It was comming from the pile of Grimm the tiny girl was burued under. Light erupted from the gaps between them as most of the smaller ones disintigrated.

The rest were blown away with smoke sizzling off their bodies. Out of the bright light emerged Ruby but this was something like no other. Her position was hunched. Covered in cuts and blood. A medium sized creep latched onto her right arm that hung limp on her side but her most terrifying aspect was clearly her eyes. They sparkled with etherial silver light. This was not the glint of the sun reflected off her eyes. Her eyes themselves were glowing with an incredible aura. That light washed over her body and healed up all of her minor cuts and injuries.

She glared like a monster as she grabbed the snout of the Grimm attached to her arm crushing it instantly. She proceeded to peel it off her arms tearing the teeth out of her flesh. The black sleeve of the arm was dyed in the grisly stain of her blood. As soon as it was off the creature turned to dust.

Tremendous amounts of energy flooded out of her body as the entire area was enveloped in a swirling frenzy of red and white rose petals.

The girl vanished upon taking a few steps before reappearing beside the giant creep and tearing her sword out of its leg. The sword itself was going nuts before Ruby grabbed it again. Sucking up that silver aura like a sponge it flashed brightly before reappearing in its crimson form. The blade fragments detached and reformed its matrix converting itself to an even scarier looking jagged blade that looked ready to grind their flesh. With a single arm she lifted it and disappeared.

The petals were all over the place as red light shone in various places. The grimm were single handedly torn apart by the girl. The light in her eyes almost looked like celestial wings as they sharpened with every kill. The griffon were not spared either as she jumped high into the air and tore them to pieces as well.

Ruby's head hurt. Her body felt like the pain was tearing it apart. But she couldn't think. She only had one thought in mind. To clear out every last Grimm here no matter what. Her body moved on its own. By instinct, by rage.

After all that blood splattered there was only one griffon left. It Stood directly behind Sis. She was too busy to notice as her eyes were fixated on the silver eyed warrior doing her job. She turned to her, eyes filled with nothing but pain and anger.

Ruby pointed her sword at her and rushed. Sis stood there transfixed unable to move. This second aura . .. it felt so different. It felt pristine, and . . .pure. It is said the colour and quality of a person's aura is a reflection of their true self. If that is the case in this state Ruby's very being is devoted to this one single purpose.

It reached out and touched her own soul. This power, the feeling was bright but not happy, gentle but not kind. Seeing her she would honestly would not mind dying by her hands right now for this feeling of contentment. But she didn't.

Ruby moved so fast it seemed like the blades of air formed would cut her as she raced by her and impaled the creature straight in the eye. Tearing it out she morphed the odachi to its cannon mode while in its red state. With the silver aura powering it there was nothing hindering its charge up. The purity of the power causing red energy to build up.

She fired enduring the full recoil as the blast vapourised the winged beast instantly. With all the grimm dead she lost her mindset to keep attacking. Her anger vanished and so did her special aura. The energy keeping the wound in her arm closed disappeared causing a huge rip tear into her flesh as blood started to pour out as she collapsed. But just as she fell her mind felt peace.

Suddenly a strong arm grabbed her hood and saved her face from hitting the dirt below. "There . .there kid. Your big sis's got ya." A soft comforting voice was the last thing she heard before her eyes closed and her mind whited out.

. . . . ..

"Come on Ruby. You're getting sloppy. You totally could've dodged that." Yang said after punching Ruby to the ground.

"Yang. . . I keep telling you. I'm not cut out for hand to hand combat." Ruby groaned. "Why can't I just use my beautiful Cresent Rose?"

"Thats exactly the problem. I get your point saying weapons are a part of us but for you getting disarmed is like maiming you. At least try . . .for my sake. I'm going to be going to Beacon soon. And I just want be sure my baby sister can take care of herself."

Ruby looked away and pouted. "Says the girl wearing shotgun bracelets 24/7. . . Fine." Ruby said taking a fighting stance. The sisters sparred.

"But Yang. Won't you always be by my side. Watching my back?" Ruby asked while getting out manuvered.

"Yes Ruby. I will always be by . . . ." Yang's reply was cut of as the skies turned bright blue to purple and red. Everything turned darker as Yang's eyes turned to their enraged red.

Subtly she vanished and in her place a massive Grimm appeared. The vicious creature violently lashed out and attacked her causing her to panic and run.

She was chased through the forest endlessly. "YANG! YANG WHERE ARE YOU?!" She cried out. But no help came. "YANG, DAD. . uncle Qrow? Anybody."

After putting some distance between them she noticed she was holding something. In her hands was her elegant scythe. She felt like she had it the whole time. Filled with confidence and resolve she turned to face the enemy. The beast charged fulk force at her.

"Haaaaaiyah!" She yelled as she jumped towards the Grimm hoping to cleave it in half in the first hit. But then in midair her weapon melted away from her hands. Leaving hot pool of red at her feet. Now barehanded she crashes onto the creature as she was assaulted brutally.

Her body felt no pain however but she did feel helpless. It was only a matter of time before her shield would break and the pain would come. Tears came out of her eyes as the hideous creature smashed it its claws against her.

No Yang. No weapon. No help. She was utterly powerless until. . .

At the last hit that broke her defences a single magnificient white blade went through the monster's head and came out from the front.

The blade then moved down as it bisected the Grimm entirely. Who was her saviour? Trembling in fright she peered up from under her hood and saw. . . . .

Herself.

The version of herself that was forged in prison. The new rogue outfit. The blood red wristbands. Metal tipped shoes. Still her most beautiful aspects was the gorgeous white cloak she wore and the single most stunning piece of refined metal she ever saw. 'Was that sword always that cool?'

It enchanted her but also scared her at the kind of person she would become. . .

This 'new' version of herself walked closer to her. And her old self slowly began to fade.

The shock of the moment jolted her awake.

. . . . ..

She woke up to an aching in her arm while her whole body hurt all over. Her muscles felt like they were just on fire. Opening those burned out silver eyes she saw that she was sitting down leaning against a tree. Her arm was tied up in a splint with a large twig used for support. And everything was wrapped in a sling hung behind her neck. The standard first aid for a broken arm. She looked and saw Sis sitting down and eating a tangerine.

She noticed Ruby moving and spoke. "So you finally woke up."

"How long was I out?" Was the first thing the girl said.

"About two hours. Its just over 5 o'clock now." She said putting another piece of the fruit in her mouth.

"Thanks . ."

" . . . ." She did not reply.

"What happened? . .I mean . . to me. The Grimm and stuff."

"What else? We fought. You were tired. Got ganged up on. Distracted me. We got our asses kicked. Then out of nowhere you freaked out and went berserk. Killed them all. . . .so why don't you tell me. What was that power?" She asked chewing before swallowing.

"Honestly I don't know. Ever since all this stuff happeneded to me I keep having this weird feeling of a strange power or something. Its like my aura but I couldn't draw on it. It was so tiny and distant but then this happened." Ruby said clutching her chest.

"I see. If you knew about it did you look it up?"

"I tried to but the network in the library is really limited and the books didn't have any information."

"That's too bad. With incredible power like that you could be one of the best huntresses in history." She said with a smile making Ruby smile too.

Ruby then touched the bandages and wondered how did she get them. "How did you? . . " From her pockets she pulled out a thick roll of bandages without looking at her. "I keep stuff like this on me all the time. It always comes in handy one way or another."

Ruby looked at the ground and felt her sword beside her. Now in its base form again the blade neatly tucked away she saw the gem turning more and more red as it looked like the sapphire crystal had bloodstains or something.

"Um . .its not that I'm not grateful for you helping me. But why did you help me? You told me saving one's own skin took most priority" Ruby asked looking down at her patched up self.

"I was swarmed and disarmed. I didn't stand much of a chance there. I love making people work off their debt to me but I hate being indebted to people too. You saved me from the Grimm so I saved you from bleeding out so there. We're square." She said turning away with an annoyed blush.

Ruby felt that warm feeling in her heart again. This lady was so much like a fusion of the rest of her old team back at Beacon. She was reserved like Blake, resourceful like Weiss and warm like Yang. Ruby also realised much of her sweat was also cleaned off as she felt a little fresh. Had she been sitting here taking care of her all this time? Their surroundings were slightly different so they have clearly moved from their previous location.

She felt comfort just by knowing that there was still some one willing to help her even though reluctantly. This showed that there was still a tiny flicker of hope in both of their hearts. There was still strength left in her. She knew she could make it through.

A nice fuzzy feeling built up inside of her.

"You're a kind person. . ." Were the weak words that escaped her lips. The corners of her mouth curling into a smile. The woman turned her back to her yet cringed at those words. "S-shut up . . . you little bitch. Just because I can be nice once in a while doesn't mean you can get all mushy on me!" She harshly begins to scold her but there was no fierceness in her voice. It sounded forced and faked. Ruby knew the woman had wounds in her heart already. As she tried to put up a wall between her and those feelings so she didn't push further.

She stood up rubbing her face before digging a hole with her shoe and burying the skin and seeds of the fruit. "Let's get going. I don't care about your condition but if you can't get to your guard by closing time it may be considered an escape attempt and they might execute you." She said in a neutral tone.

"Oh crud. Wait a minute. If I was out for twi hours why didn't the captain do anything about it?" She said struggling to get to her feet.

"Its because she doesn't care. You cleared out most of the enemy nests and killed some of their most dangerous threats. This area is secure. So she doesn't care whether you live or die after your job is done." The woman said.

The little girl felt like she was in surprisingly better shape than she expected though working with one arm was throwing her a bit off balance. But moving those broken bones were extremely painful.

The two then slowly began to walk back to the group guided by their armbands. Along the way. "Hey Sis."

"Yeah what?"

"A while ago you asked me I had a choice. To stay good and endure the suffering or turn bad and fight my way to comfort. Which one did you choose." Ruby asked rubbing her hurting arm.

The woman looked thoughtful but then gave her a soft smile. "To be honest. I haven't decided yet."

. . . ..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. All is not what it seems.

She took soft heavy steps as she walked. Huffing for breath every second just to suppress the pain in her arm.

By the time they arrived Tristan stood there with a bored look to her face while she was chewing some pink bubble gum. Ruby noticed the other three did not arrive yet. Tristan passed a glance at them then returned to her usual state.

"You were done pretty early but you sure took your sweet time getting here." The woman said chewing her gum.

"What happened to the others?" Ruby asked weakly.

"KIA. Apparently there was a sudden appearence of Creeps and Griffons in the area so today's casualty count was a little higher than usual. And the fuck happened to you?" The captain said eying Ruby's injury. Hearing those words Ruby flinched again. Dead? Why are people dying so much here. Just a while ago she wiped out the Grimm at the cost of a few bad injuries only because she was tired and distracted. A sense of failure began to bite at her mind again.

"Who do you think cleared them out . . . Sir." Sis replied with an annoyed face. Tristan looked like she couldn't give two craps about what happened and kept checking her scroll.

"Whatever. Our sector is clear. Its getting late. Lets call it a day." With it she marched them back to the prison walls. Ruby felt worse that she was willingly walking into those walls but her aching wounds said otherwise.

Inside she saw Sasha and a few others already done with their missions and hanging out in the training grounds. Ruby knew she was strong but to move in and out so easily and remain unscathed was a incredible. She was cut and scratched but nothing huge.

Ruby walked away unnoticed. Inside the locker room it was tough to change out of her clothes with the sling on. "Take it off. It'll hurt but changing and showering will be easier. After you clean up head to the infirmary asap." Sis said while taking off her clothes.

Ruby gasped in pain upon loosening the tight bandages. The broken bones moving inside her arms sent endless jolts of agony into her body. She entered to see two baskets set up in the locker room.

One labeled 'trash' another marked 'laundry' the girl understood that some of the clothes maybe ruined beyond repair but she really wanted to keep her hoodie. Hoping to replace the shredded arm later she took off her top and want to place it in the laundry basket but then.

"Hey!" Another bark came from behind her. The guard watching her shook her head not allowing the bloody attire to be thrown in there. With a heavy heart she had to trash it. Quickly going to the empty locker she took she hurried to grab her t-shirt and hide her modesty before someone else walks in. Her pants were harder as they were very tight fitting. Especially using one arm for it.

Somehow she managed to get through it. Now back in these ugly prison clothes her mood fell once more. Inside she was faced with a choice to show her arm to the infirmary or go to the showers. She opted to do the latter first because the others were not here yet so it was a chance for her to finally get some privacy in the showers.

By the time she was done the prisoners flooded both places. She was glad she could finish things off before they swarmed the place.

Freshened up and having her cast replaced along with a strong dose of painkillers she finally felt at peace.

The day slowly came to an end as she ate yet another bland dinner. There was evening roll call and finally she could get some rest.

She fell asleep before her head could even hit the pillow.

. . . . . .

The next morning.

Due to her powers consuming so much energy the girl didn't realise how much it exhausted her. Sleeping in that day taught her what was the consequences of such an act.

"WAKE UP YOU LITTLE TURDBALL. WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO WASTE ON YOU!"

A yank to the floor and a kick in the butt was her special gift that morning. Getting up terrified she stared at the two guards glaring at her. "Get up Rose, we got a schedule to keep. Your tardiness wont be tolerated." With that the other guard picked her up and shoved her towards the wash basin.

She was rushed through her morning wash up and wasn't even given a chance to finish up properly. After nearly getting thrown in line the routine continued. To make things worse her broken arm began to hurt again as the painkillers wore off.

. . . . . . .

At the breakfast table. " . . .and then she was like all sparkles and silver. Just looking at them made the Grimm burn away. Ripping the pest off her arm then grabbed the sword out to single handedly sweep the rest of the Grimm." Ruby heard Sis's voice chattering in there as she saw her gossiping about the events of yesterday.

The little girl entered the mess hall with a messy bed head and a sling going around her neck holding her limp right arm.

"Ahh the girl of the hour. Had your beauty sleep sweetie?" Sis noticed her and waved. The others began to snicker already.

'Ugh. Why do I get the feeling they already know I got my butt kicked first thing in the morning?' The poor girl groaned as she gripped her broken arm with the other as she walked over to the trays station and pick up her food. Carrying it with one hand she walked over to her usual spot but this time Sis gestured her to get over to them.

With gingerly steps she walked over to them as Sis picked up her tray and sat it down for her. She didn't know why she so easily moved here. Whether it was her new somewhat friendship with Sis or that she just wanted some company to eat with she didn't know.

The girls fix her with a smirk and curious looks. "Well . . ." Silence built up as they seemed to be waiting for something. "Sis?" Rex said tilting her head.

"Ah. Right I forgot you idiots have a tendency to treat new people like food. So I'll introduce you to the pack." Sis said with a sunny grin slapping her hands together.

She pointed to Rex and started. "I'm sure you've already met Rex. She's a cool gal to be with but if you really want some deep, meaningful conversations about life, the world, and all other philosophical shit. She's the granny for you."

This made Rex fluster as the others began to poke her and agree with. "Hey. Everyone has their way of mental relief. Its too bad you halfwits are too busy jacking off to understand anything." She shot back which made Ruby giggle slightly but quickly began to stuff food in her mouth to hide it.

"Well its better than wanking your brains out I suppose. Whatever. Moving on next we have Mick." She pointed to the tiniest member of the group. A girl barely reaching the 5 feet tall mark with shoulder length auburn hair and dull blue eyes.

"Tiny, sly and the perfect handyman. She's small fast and almost invisible if you don't pay attention. But you want secret stuff to be moved around here she's your go to girl . . .for the right price."

The tiny girl puffed her chest with pride. "Too bad she sucks in a fight so she's pretty much useless outside the walls." And the bubble came bursting as they began to laugh again. "Yup Grimm can sniff her out in an instant and she can hardly fight them off without help."

"Then we have Lilac." She pointed to a very beautiful looking tall woman with long flaming orange hair with red eyes. Though she wasn't as appealing to Ruby as Sis she still looked attractive. "Probably the closest thing you have to a walking make up box. This girl is pretty much the living example of a self obsessed beauty freak." The woman didn't respond.

After that she leaned closer to Ruby and quietly whisper out of ear shot of the others.

"I hear she was charged with multiple arson cases. Word through the grapevine is that she burned down every salon that failed to satisfy her. She's got a few screws lose so watch yourself. But keep your negative verbal opinions of her looks to yourself and you should be fine."

"Uh huh?" Ruby gulped as she woman ran her fingers through her hair and threw it back.

And finally to the last member was easily the quietest one. A punk girl with a few ear and lip piercing sat in the far end of the table. She had very short spiky hair with a purple highlight. "At last we have Steph. A little creepy in the face but a pretty nice girl to get along with."

"Well you certainly are a master at making people feel right at home." Steph replied. Sis just shrugged smugly.

"What goes around comes around Sis. Introdue the little squirt." Mick said. "Kid?" Sis turned to Ruby.

"Hmm . .lets see. Ruby Rose. 15 years old. Youngest puke to ever walk in Black Feather. Weapon Gaia Rose."

"Trident Gaia." Ruby corrected.

"Bloody faunas killer who's cute as a puppy and uhh . .what else? Racist?"

"No. Framed."

"Right framed for over 100 faunas slaughtered in cold blood yet lost a debate in a Vale court."

"Wow . ..loser." Mick jabbed.

"Cool so you're a mass murderer?" Lilac finally spoke clearly not caring whether she was really convicted or innocent.

"The fact that you're alive scares me." Steph said then.

"Kid . . ?" Sis who didn't know that detail looked at Ruby putting her on the spot.

"Um . ..?" She stuttered nervously. "Well I was arrested but I was just there. There wasn't any conclusive proof I was guilty so I'm on a five year stretch to uh . . ."

"To test whether you are really innocent or guilty. And probably old enough to get a life or death sentence. Fuck I keep forgetting how young you are. Man those clueless days when you're an innocent virgin without a care in the world."

Sis began to look up and made an expression of reminisnce. But then her eyes widened as she stared at Ruby. Said girl slowly began to cower under her menacing look when she asked. "You are a virgin right? Unless you lost it somewhere down the line." Ruby quickly began to shake her head vigourously to deny it. "And if you didn't . . .oh my god you are the only fucking honey pot that's still clean wow." Her sunshine returned as she gattled out.

" . . . ." She talked so fast Ruby's tired sleep depraived mind couldn't process it fast enough.

Sis didn't take the silence nicely "Um kid. Don't tell me . ."

"No. No. I still have it. Stop making a big deal about it." The topic finally hit her as she blushed and furiously tried to steer her away from the topic. As everyone began to laugh again.

They continued to talk while going over breakfast and Ruby found herself laughing with them. But suddenly bit her tongue to stop herself. But her laughter didn't go unnoticed. "Look at that. Our little ball of doom and gloom finally cracked." Lilac pointed out.

"Well depression is sin and sin is death. Or was it greed?" Sis said.

"You made a hell of a few first impressions. Man that sexy entry from the jet is something I will remember for life." Mick said dreamily. Reminding everyone of Ruby's first blood soaked appearence here. "But pretty mismatching sword if you ask me" Lilac now intervened. "I mean with the whole red and black theme with a white and blue sword. Bad contrast babe bad contrast."

"There goes our fashion nerd." Rex said.

"You really get off on this stuff don't you Lilac." Sis then teasingly poked her.

"Its not my sword!" Ruby then squeaked in a high pitch tone. All of them then proceed to stare at her like she grew a second head.

Images of how fluidly she handled her weapon sans a few hitches came to their mind.

"Blood rose what the hell are you smoking to make you say that?" Rex said with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm serious guys. This may be hard to believe but my actual weapon was a scythe sniper rifle!. . ..which was . . . .sadly melted away in a barrel of acid." And in her attempt to correct them the pain in her heart came back to bite her like a coiled snake lashing out.

She quieted down immediately. "And yet here you are with a freaky colour changing multi purpose super sword. Care to explain where you got that?" Steph finally spoke out of the corner.

"The guy who slaughtered those 100 faunas gave it to me as a parting gift. Apparently."

"Calling it. She's nuts." Mick spoke raising her hand.

"Hey!" Ruby yelped offended.

"You expect us to believe some guy just happened to kill a 100 faunas gave you the mass murder weapon and told everyone you did it. That's more bullshit than having a pet grimm." Rex said.

"Its the truth." Ruby protested but nobody cared so she had no choice but to give up.

"Still the way you swing the blade is funny. So who knows whats gonna pops out of your kooch?"

"Looks like we have a badass on our hands." Sis said putting her hands behind her head and giggles proceeded again.

Ruby continued to watch and observe the moment.

'Why am I enjoying this? . . These people are horrible criminals so why am I treating them like friends?' She contemplated her situation again. Then she gazed over the many scars marring their hands and face. They were light showing that they have faded over the years but it was clear they survived countless battles. It made her realise how talented they truely were. No aura, no semblance, no high tech weapons. And they lived for almost ten years like this.

'But this feeling. It is like . . .its like sitting with a group of friends. The casual-ness. The light hearted chatter. For a brief moment she pictured herself in the Beacon cafeteria with both team RWBY and JNPR. Don't cry Ruby. If they see you it'll make the moment horribly awkward.' .

The situation slowly began to turn somber as they finished their breakfast.

After that was classes. Ruby seperated from the group and headed for her usual classroom. Once again she intentionally chose to be a few minutes late. Not that the instructors actually care. But interestingly enough there was a box full of envelopes placed on his desk. With the lesson being useless and the classmates being mostly savages from Sasha's gang she slacked off for most of the class and spent it just looking aroind here and there.

Interestingly enough Sasha never even came close to her that day. Even so it was very nice to have some peace and quiet once in a while.

" . . .and so the lesson is concluded. You are dismissed. Please reflect on your behaviour and try to make yourselves better people."

"We know that already professor quack so just hurry up give us our payload already." A disrespectful member of the group barked at him.

He sighed behind his barrier. "Why do I even bother? Screw it just take it and go." The instructor said as he began to take envelopes and call out names one by one. Ruby's turn came and many gawked at the rather hefty size of her earnings.

With a smile she left the room. Outside her calm was abruptly shattered as the hordes of prisoner looked at her with predatorial eyes and how she earned so much. Instead of checking it out she stuffed it in her overshirt and kept walking.

Thankfully nobody made a move on her.

. . . .

That afternoon she was sitting on some bleachers in the yard because she wasn't physically capable of doing any work in her condition. On the exact middle of the stand she sat crosslegged trying to find some way of dealing with an itch she felt under her cast. But there was still company. With both Sis laying on her back beside her and Sasha on the highest step on the far right.

Sis laid on her back with her head resting in her hands and one leg pulled close with the other outstretched. Her hair thrown up and most going beneath Ruby's own knee.

"Oookay. What's with this weird dynamic?" Ruby questioned looking at both women with one who was basically her best friend here and the other girl who she nearly hates for doing what she did to her.

"Fucking tired~" Sis said with a groan. "Ugh. Yesterday was messy. And I barely got any sleep thanks to that stupid morning roll call."

"Don't remind me please. I had to pee at gunpoint today and it wasn't the best feeling in the world."

"Sucks doesn't it. Well you still got off easy. If the captain found you. You'd probably tossed out with a second broken arm or a hip depending on her mood swings." Sasha giggled with a creepy laugh.

"Shut your face bitch." Sis said in a bored expression with her eyes closed. "Its either your fingers or your mouth. You just have to keep them running don't you." Ruby was genuinely stumped at how such a bored neutral face spouted this rough choice of words.

Sasha's only reply was a tittering smile. "Tee hee. No need to be so savage Sis. Everybody gets off on something here. We all need a release from time to time right?"

"Yeah except everytime you get your release some poor lass ends up traumatised." Sis furrowed her brow.

"If its any consolation I never killed anybody up until now." Sasha throws back.

"You drive people to commit suicide. I won't call it far from murder."

"Touche." Sasha leaned back and bit her tongue.

"Speaking of trauma why are you here runt. Didn't you nearly had your cherry popped back in the forest by that cunt?" Sis then glanced at Ruby who was watching their conversation in silence. "I expected you to get bad flashbacks and curl up in a corner on the other end of the compound bawling your eyes out."

"For a soft body little cutie's got hard spirit. And that just makes you sexier." Ruby then slightly shivered at how her tone was getting.

"I-I . .I had my cry. Just because I'm not crying about it now doesn't mean I put it behind me. I just . .I just . ."

"Have a lot on your mind?"

"Yeah. Everything is so different its like my life hit a 90 degree turn. Its just weird adjusting to it. But let me make it clear." Ruby's voice broke at first but then glared at Sasha. "I hate you." The silver eyed girl spoke with her voice cold and angry.

"Aww. Look at the cute little puppy acting all brave now that her mommy is here. Try saying that in the forest when you're by yourself." Her comeback made Ruby flinch slightly.

"There are other ways to communicate with people than sexually intimidating people fuck head. And you 'puppy'. Good lord I can't believe how perfectly it fits you. Stop shrinking to every strong word they say unless you wanna spend the rest of your days here kissing boots and licking cunts. . ..buuuut.~ You're taking this a lot better than others."

"My life is a wreck. I need to get things fixed before I deal with emotions." Ruby said trying to sound tough but paled in comparison to the women here.

"Thats the spirit." Sasha then stood up making Ruby tense up at what she was upto. She walked a few steps down and leaped 6 stairs to the ground. Sis turned her head but remained disinterested. Turning around she approached Ruby.

Now the girl felt threatened that Sasha was licking her lips. Ruby straightened her legs wanting to run but Sis didn't seem to care. Was threre really no danger here? The guards are watching so she couldn't possibly pull anything right?

Sasha extended her hand and reached for Ruby's chest. The girl raised one arm to defend herself but then.

"Stay strong kiddo. I can't wait for the woman you grow up to be. Cuz I'll be the first to take a crack at it. Till then . . .try not to die or maimed." She said with a warm smile and patted Ruby's head leaving her speechless.

"Huh?" She just sat there stoned

Sasha then ran off to grope the ample breasts of another prisoner in the distance. Ruby still sat there with the same lost expression as before.

"That was . . . .weird."

"Adorable ain't it?" Sis said before giggling at her. Ruby turned to her with a vexed expression.

"Ok can you _please_ explain to me what the heck just happened right now?" Ruby demanded.

"Didn't she say she loved you? Well she is showing her love for you." Sis taunted then pinched her cheeks. "But . .but." she kept stuttering. "I thought she saw me as another one of her 'victims' to put it bluntly." Ruby said as Sis let go of her face.

"What are you talking about? You need to pay more attention you sad little child. Sasha is the kind of girl who's dreadfully honest. When she said she loves you she seriously does. As with any other girl she likes. Thats what's strange about her. She might run her fingers all over your body but she's gonna protect you with her life in exchange. Thats what makes her endearing."

"Does that mean nobody hates her?"

"Of course not you idiot. A lot of people hate her but . . ." She sighed slightly then smiled. "You just can't bring yourself to get rid of her. Its kind of like a lousy old dog that keeps barking at you. But still protects your house. So you feel compelled to feed it. It works the same way and some even willingly give their bodies to her just for her protection. And they can get some pleasure out of it too. But she does have a few nasty fetishes and one of them involves rape so you can't help but smack her around from time to time."

Ruby gulped. 'Does that mean its possible?' Ruby wondered to herself. At first she kept thinking of a notion of how to fight her off for the next 5 years or god forbid lead her to a situation resulting in her death. But now it might be possible. She could convince her to . . .to be frien . . ..no. Another part of her mind slapped her for being so optimistic. She is a crazed prison rapist. How can she possibly be friends with a maniac like that?

"Hey Sis."

"What?"

"Is she strong?" Ruby asked presumably knowing the answer.

"Who Sasha? Yup. That lunatic is probably one of the strongest fighters in this prison." And that confirms it.

Ruby already knew firsthand when she was forced down by her but for even Sis to acknowledge her power Ruby was scared. It brought that sickening feeling back. The feeling of helplessness when her arms were pinned down with her unable move an inch.

"Off topic here but where are the others? I thought you usually hang out with your frie . . .companions." Rruby tried to say the word but the woman scrunted her nose at the implication of the word.

"They are all probably busy working. I don't work after mission day and make plenty off my 'business'. Speaking of business. I'm gonna go make a killing right now." She stated mysteriously before standing up with an omnious vibe she walked away leaving her alone again.

Soon enough two guards approached her. She turned to them. "Can I help you ma'am?" Ruby asks nonchalantly after noticing that not all the guards are as hard assed as Tristan.

"Prisoner number 667. Ruby Rose. You are summoned to the main administrative office. The warden would like to have a word with you." They ordered. Ruby was still tired from the scuffles of yesterday but knew she had no choice but to comply.

Following their escort she was led through the security fence seperating the inmate area from the officers area and guard quarters.

These buildings were far more advanced and well maintained than the prisoner buildings for sure. It had bright white walls with various adornments. A few paintings hung up among them. There were lush carpets lining every isle. Ruby looked around and saw many security cameras watching her every move.

She wasn't restrained not that she needed to. At where she stood she felt like the wind would knock her over. Right then she had absolutely no intention to fight.

Few desk workers as well as a secretary were also present working. They spared a glance to Ruby but then returned to work once more.

Walking foreward she saw a few open rooms where people with bigger and more luxorius desks were working. Clearly higher officers and some guard quarters.

She was led to the end of the hallway where a second checkpoint was there. The woman there glanced at them and did something with her computer. And nodded to them. "I've cleared you for access. Warden's room is at the back of the hallway." She said in a business like manner.

The guards nodded and led her through. In there was a highly peotected metal double door that opens by sliding. The guard in front of her took out her scroll from her wrist mounted controller and scanned it against the panel beside the door. A blue light lit up. After a few seconds the light beeped to green and the door opened with a hiss. A rush of cool air flowed out from the well air conditioned room.

"Enter. And behave." The guard stoicly said to her before showing her in. Inside the room she couldn't help but look around. Everything was so extravagant here. The walls, the windows. The couch in one end of the room, the lavish chairs in front of the glorious wooden desk. The bookshelves and even the odor of the room felt so lavish. She felt like she could spend hours in this place . . . If not for that one particular woman standing against the wall at one end of the room.

Tristan. The mere sight of her sent chills down her spine. The woman casually leaned against the wall while tapping the tip of her boot against the floor. Her arms were crossed as she looked down with her standard police cap pulled down enough to keep her presence to a minimum. Even then Ruby felt pressured.

The warden herself was wearing a light blue classy suit with a lavender shirt underneath. She wasn't even wearing any glasses as she went over the several paper stacks on the table.

"Take a seat miss Rose." She said pointing to one of the chairs. Ruby did accordingly. But the softness of the chair made her want to melt instantly.

"From yesterday's events I believe you have learned firsthand how the system works here?"

Ruby snapped herself back to her senses as she nodded solemnly.

"But we still reward our hardworking prisoners appropriately. Are you satisfied with your earnings from yesterday's mission?"

Ruby with more than enough money to buy whatever she wants here nodded again this time more vigourously.

"That's very good to hear. However what we are not satisfied is the unexplainable turn of events which transpired between you and the Grimm yesterday afternoon. Tristan." Tristan took out her scroll and tossed it over to the warden

The woman caught it and inserted it into a slot on her table. This quickly started up a video about the silver light incident which happened yesterday.

"Would you mind enlightening us as to where and how you got such power?" She said with her sunny sunshine voice one more but still Ruby could not ignore the malice that was in it.

"I can't. . ." She slowly said.

"Pardon?" Her eyes narrowed immediately.

"I said I can't. I don't know what happened to me. It was like a dream back then. Everything is all fuzzy now. All I remember was being pummeled by Grimm and I thought back to my past. I wanted to keep living and prove myself innocent. My feelings went haywire and that silver power came out. That's all I know, I swear." Ruby explained.

The warden knew she was speaking the truth just by looking at her eyes. She turned off the video and gestured her attention.

"Very well then. If you have further answers I strongly advise you to keep us updated if you know what is good for you." The woman sternly commanded. Ruby nodded instincually. Already hating the fact she was turning into a beaten dog for them.

"Um . .is that all ma'am?" Ruby asked as she sat in silence as the woman returned Tristan's scroll.

"Well truth be told I do have another matter to talk about." She said intertwining her fingers while resting them on the table.

"Yes?"

"In the last few days I've noticed you made several close interactions with prisoner 619 Solana Aveline."

"Sis? Yeah, I did what about it ma'am?"

"Tell me what do you know about her?"

Ruby's eyes widened at where she was heading with this. "If you wanted to know about her shouldn't you check her files or ask her directly." She defensively said.

The lady furrowed her brow in disappointment. "Just answer the goddamm question and we won't need to get rough." Tristan suddenly spoke up sending a chill down Ruby's spine.

"I don't know anything about her! I swear. We just talk about day to day stuff like missions, weapons and work." She quickly stammered out.

"I see. Do you know what crime she committed to come here."

"No. The prisoners hate talking about their past. No one brings it up unless its something to joke about. Please ma'am tell me where this is going."

"Getting nervous? I expected a bit more composure from a huntress." She smirked with triumphant air.

"Let me tell you a story child." Ruby tilted her head in confusion. "Huh?"

"The Black Feather institute was originally built with the main purpose of holding the kingdoms worst criminals on hopes they will serve as human weapons on the frontiers of the kingdom walls. Over time law became more refined and criminals were reduced. This place was slowly losing its purpose so in the end it was changed to just another ordinary prison.

But their aura and essence still lives on till this day and this place is a magnet for Grimm keeping them away from the kingdom. In a sense it still works. That essense however does not roam about freely. The myth goes that it affects the prisoners in strange ways."

"What kind of strange?" Ruby asks not wanting tk hear the answer.

"The violent cannibalistic murderer kind of strange." Her voice made the little girl cringe and get even paler than she already is.

"And how does Sis fit into all this?" Ruby said through clenched teeth and heard teeth grinding from the side of the room as well. She sneaked a peek at the source and learned that Tristan was growling too.

The woman stood up and slowly walked towards the tinted window overlooking the prison.

"It started about 11 years ago just a year before I became warden. Horribly half eaten mutilated corpses appeares in various blind spots in the prison. Well 81 to be exact. Prisoners always die in battle against the Grimm outside but it infuriates me when somebody dies in here. It irks me to no end to find a fresh corpse that is even fucking treated to not have any trace of who did it or with what." Her anger was getting more and more prominent.

"And where does miss Aveline fit into all this you ask? Well she is the only surviving prisoner brought in here 11 years ago! Thus it all began ever since she came here. And even though there is no proof of her being guilty she is always nearby when the body gets discovered. And several of them were people who made good friends with her." This hit Ruby's nerve. How could it be? Who is that woman? The kind motherly woman who risked her life to nurse her wounds and guard her unconscious state. Or a cold blooded murderer. Sasha is more likely to cause it than others but . . . . .

Then again how much does she really know about Sis. She barely had a few conversations with her. What her past and her true character was Ruby had absolutely no idea about. Could she really trust her from one act of kindness?

"What do you want me to do?" The little girl stoicly asks.

"Ahh. Finally we are on the same page. No worries dearie you don't have to worry about anything. Just keep going like you have and act as if this conversation never happened. All you need to do is get as close as you can to her and try to learn everything you can about her." The woman returned to her chair and sat down.

"Ok . . .. whoa! Wait a second. Are you telling me to become a close friend to her so that if I get killed the same way the others did it will prove that Sis is really guilty."

"Ouch. If you put it like that it makes me feel like the monster. Please no. I just want you to observe her movements and tell me any suspicious activity she may be involved in."

"So you are asking me to spy on her?"

"Assume whatever pleases you but if you can be useful and get on my good side I could help shorten your sentence."

~ _ **crunch~**_

The sound of glass breaking along with plastic and metal being horribly bent came as Ruby turned to see Tristan squash the scroll in her hand.

"Oh my. Captain it seems that you have broken another scroll please do take care of them. They are quite important."

"Yes. Sorry madam warden." Tristan replied with a menacing but light hearted tone.

"Well that is all miss Rose. You may leave but just remember this miss Rose. We are watching you. If you do anything I deem the least bit suspicious i wont hesitate to exececute the both of you" She then waved Ruby away. Ruby rubbed her injured arm again as she stood up. Upon walking to the door she had a thought.

"Excuse me ma'am but why me?"

The warden raised an eyebrow at her. "I heard from a conversation earlier Sis was with others for upto 9 years. I'm sure they are a lot closer to her than I am. So why did you pick me?" Ruby grimly asks.

Not quite. Miss Aveline may have saved lives on several occations but she has never taken the time to patch someone up or try to protect them. You are the only one she did." As much as she wanted not to think about it that warm feeling in her chest came back. The woman did care for her. Could she truely be a blood thirsty murderer?

"Also you have no guilt in your eyes." Ruby snapped her head to look at the woman. Bright electric blue eyes stared back at her soft tarnished silvers.

"I can tell just by looking into the eyes of a criminal how much they repent for their sins. You walk as if you truely didn't commit the atrocities that you did. So either there lurks an extremely heartless savage within you or the possiblity that you may be innocent I very believeable."

"I've said it before and I'll say it again. 'I. Am. Innocent.'" With that she exited the room.

As she left the room the guards were waiting outside and escorted her out.

. . . .

Back outside Ruby let out a huge sigh of relief to be away from those two people. She didn't know why but their very presence always seems to make her choke.

But now with these scary ideas in mind and the thought of a violent murderer locked inside these walls with her was terrifying. It was driving her insane and paranoia was slow begining to seep in.

Shaking her head free of these thoughts she buffed up her shield to as strong as she was allowed to and moved on.

The next few days passed uneventfully. Ruby bought more painkillers of her own. Finally some decent sized underwear and some extra sets of clothes.

Her excellent aura made it very easy to recover and in a weeks time she was able to remove the cast and resume work. She learned there was a thing called injury break that allowed you to skip one mission day but still receive a small pay. Not that ruby minded as her first day yielded a very large bundle.

. . . ..

It was evening just before dinner. A small group of prisoners from the laundry department were making their rounds through the cells taking their used up beddings and giving them their new clean ones. The one who arrived in Ruby's cell was Mick which she barely made an aquaintance.. She threw her bedsheets, pillow covers and others into a basket on a cart before handing her the new set neatly folded up. Then just before leaving she winked at her then continued her work.

She first tilted her head in confusion then ran her fingers through the stack of cloth for her new covers and sheets. Then felt something solid underneath. She reached under and grabbed it. Understanding it she smiled.

She waited till lights out before taking out her new gift. It was a red and white shiny new music player. A tiny full colour screen and the minimum of buttons. Sticking those earphones in she played the first song in it.

~I may fall~ begins to play.

After hearing the tune she smiled slightly but remembered Sis's words. If the guards found it in the morning she could be in trouble. So by nightfall just after lights out she used the butt end of her toothbrush to punch a hole in the old dusty wall just under her bed so its out of sight.

Coiling it up tightly she wrapped some toilet paper around it and shoved it into the tiny denture in the wall. Afterwards pushing the tiny fragments of concrete and rock back in their place and using some water to make a tight seal so it will not be noticed even during inspection.

Satisfied with her work she went off to sleep to be ready for the next day.

. . . . .

This new week she took on laundry duty along with several others. It wasn't much skill at it was effort. Putting in detergents in washing machines. Moving about piles and piles of clothes and folding them .

Ruby was still working hard to keep her mind free of the paranoid feeling she kept getting from everybody.

Ruby kept the wardens request and never spoke to it about anybody and acted just as naturally around Sis as she always did. And the woman's vibe keeps making her trust her more and more.

"Hey Rose!" The leading worker called out to her. "We're running low on detergent. Scoot on over to the storage near the showers and fetch a couple of drums." She was ordered and the little girl immediately complied.

Running off she saw the storage building. She learned about it a couple of days ago. The storage was a large building strategically placed in the center of the prison. Cleaning materials, food, clothing, medical supplies, weapons, contraband and all kinds of other stuff were stored there in individual catagories.

It was easy because all the supply drops from the kingdom were all stored in one place making it quick and efficient to access.

It was like a semi warehouse with most kept in open space but also had area's placed with closed doors to prevent prisoners from other areas from tampering with them. She saw a handful of other prisoners also present doing their own chores and gathering stuff.

"Lets see now. Laundry. Laundry." Ruby looked around for the door or area marked laundry. And soon she found it. Quickly running over there she opened the door and walked in.

The dark closed up room had a dank musty smell that irritated Ruby's nose. She noticed the light switch on the far end of the room and walked towards it. Advancing slowly the smell changed to something akin to rust and kept getting more and more potent.

Ruby simply assumed it was just the cleaning material or a leaking bottle. Then she suddenly stepped on something wet abd sticky on the floor. Without any bright light she couldn't make out the colour of the liquid except she knew it was very thick.

"Eww." She grimaced thinking this was the source of the smell but this liquid was warm. Even though it was through her sandals she felt this liquid was warm. Ignoring it she walked on still unable to put her finger on what exactly that smell is.

Stepping a few soft squishy parts she started to feel scared. What was on the floor? Her heartrate sped as she feared turning on the lights. The slowly felt sufforcating and toxic.

Getting closer and extending her hand she tripped on something round and hairy on the floor.

But catching her fingers on the switch it was flipped as she fell with half of her face hitting the disgusting fluid on the ground.

"Yuck. What is . . . . .." she never managed to finish the sentence. With the lights on she saw red.

Literally red . . .

The very sight alone made her want to throw up immediately. Her whole body began to tremble in fright as her eyes grew wide as saucers.

Staring at a single dead eye looked back at her from a severed head with a dismembered body nearby torn to three pieces and each of them hanging on by pieces of skin. All that liquid was the fresh warm blood that was oozing out of the hole where the neck was supposed to be.

The way she turned the severed head was just inches away from her face as it rolled on the ground.

She couldn't take it any more and tore her vocal cords shrieking at the top of her lungs.

The bloodcurdling scream could've been heard throughout the entire compound as just about every guard was rattled and rushed to the scene.

Ruby sat paralysed staring at the horrible state she found the corpse in and to rub it in half her face was stained with blood as the flood of memories back to that fateful night that changed her life forever came rushing back.

"For a huntress you sure lack composure seeing a corpse. You just can't seem move around without getting blood on your face can you. . .kiddo." tears streaming down her eyes as she looked at the doorway. A tall woman with beautiful raven black hair stared at her. With one hand resting on the door frame.

Unreadable glowing purple eyes with red glints stare at her.

With shaky breaths. "Sis!"

T. B. C.

Well thats the chapter folks. Not much action as I intended but I hope things are starting to develop.

Also reply to a review no Ruby's new weapon will not have a scythe form but I do have a plan in mind regarding a scythe in the future.

Not much of a cliff hanger but I hope you enjoy. The review button is down there fyi. Please use it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. The light in those eyes

* _ **BANG*BANG*BANG***_

Several gunshots rang through the forest. A tall girl will blazing red eyes stood surrounded by hungry Grimm snapping at her heels. The girl didn't seem to care one bit. The only thing in her mind was frustration and in her heart was anger. The savage beasts leap towards her as golden yellow aura flooded her body and her muscles expanded then tensed.

She ducks underneath one comming towards her and followes it up with a devastating uppercut while firing her weapon.

The creature's head exploded as its blood began to splatter all over the girl. The enraged girl didn't seem to care as she turns to the others and rushes them all. Firing off a straight right hook the blasters on her gauntlets fire a bullet of dust straight into the creature's chest followed up with a swift kick knocking it away.

Another attacks from above but she expertly fires upwards hitting it in the face then grabbing it by the throat and using it as a meat shield to defend her from another one trying to claw her.

The creature's claws sank into the body of its cohort when the young huntress punched through the latter. Tearing her fist through it she shoots the former.

Killing them both she jumps into the air and spun building up momentum to smash her heel onto the skull of another one charging towards her deforming its skull and flattening it instantly.

Carrying it foreward she shoots the one closest to her and kicked away the next trying to blindside her.

Seeing chaos break out the remainder all gang up on her. With a series of well co-ordinated movements and a hectic onslaught of punches, kicks, knees and bullets. Blood splashed all over the place as she visciously killed them all.

But more kept crawling out of the bushes. "It just never ends, does it?" She grunts before tanking her stance again. Once again she faces them head on without a shred of fear.

Punching a Grimm hard she grabs its snout then fires a volley of shots to its gut then used the recoil of the shot to launch a devastating elbow to another one's snout at it tried to bite her.

Jumping away she shoots down the throat of a beowolf before grabbing by the leg and tossing its body at a pack. Then buckled her knees pulled her arms back and fired a gattling volley of shots decimating them all.

Her rage did not blind her battling instincts as she noticed on comming up behind her. She shot her final bullet at its foot slowing it before using the recoil to smash her elbow in its face hard enough to break its skull.

Using the last shot in her other arm she propelled herself to the center of a swarm and dropping to one knee. Coiling her arms her gauntlets triggered and sprayed the smoking hot shotgun shells all over the creatures stunning them giving her ample time to reload.

The fight escelated when the girl slowed down and the creatures finally began landing hits on her. But little did they know this was exactly what she planned.

Her semblance absorbed the impacts while her aura prevented damage. As energy built up her golden blond her began to glow like dazzling flames. Thinking this was their chance they all closed in on her and jump. Taken down several grimm proceed to stack on top of her cloaking her in their matt black bodies.

A few moments of silence occured as flames erupted from the pile and the moment her aura broke. All that pent up energy was released all at once in a spectacular explosion obliterating all the Grimm surrounding her.

The only survivior being the tiny one at the very top who was sent flying upwards. She didn't even bother to look but simply raised her fist waiting for it to crash on it. A crunching sound came as its ribs shattered and collapsed as the force of the girl's fist.

But she wasn't done yet. For the coup de grace she fired one last time tearing the creature in half seperating its upper body from its lower. This tear caused to blood to rain down on her staining her beautiful hair, pale face and her clothes in scarlet.

She stared upwards then closed her eyes breathing hard. She stood unmoving as the crimson fluid poured all over her arms legs and weapons.

The girl didn't mind whatsoever since Grimm leftovers almost instantly decompose and disappear. Since the blood already started turning to black ash.

After that adrenaline a nice feeling of euphoria flooded her veins. It didn't quell the frustration and pain in her heart but her anger cooled significantly.

The next time she opened those eyes her intence blood red pupils were now replaced with soft lilac coloured ones. After getting that cold frosty feeling off her chest she said taking a deep breath.

"That felt good."

In a few minutes the blood was all gone. The only indicator left of her violent fight was her deshelved hair and dusty clothes. With a sigh she proceeded to walk back to the school and to her dorms.

Along the way a few thoughts go over her mind. One being her last encounter with the school headmaster. The main culprit of the incident was blamed on a random criminal. Silver and Ruby were both labeled dead. Weiss was hospitalised and everyone was told Lily was too traumatised to be asked questions. Yang after learning of this cover story rushed straight for Ozpin's office.

"Ah. Miss Xiao Long I was told of your arrival." He said the moment she stepped off the elevator. Yang however walked with angry heavy steps and charged straight for his table before just stopping herself from breaking it.

"What the hell was that announcement professor?!" She yelled in his face but the man's expression did not change from his noble calm.

"Please mind your language miss Xiao Long and speak calmly. Explain what is troubling you." He replies.

"That announcement about Ruby being dead! How could you people just kill her off like that?" Yang said slamming her hands on his table.

"We did not kill her. I believe you are old enough to understand the concept of a cover story." Ozpin slightly turned on his chair and sipped on his coffee.

As much as her gut was telling her to slap that cup off his mouth Yang restrained herself. In a cold low voice she spoke

"Ever since I heard about you. I've always respected you and admired you. About how calmly you think. About how carefully you make decisions. But today I don't get that one bit. Why professor? Why is it that the man I see before me is nothing but a coward! You keep saying you do everything you can to protect your students so why this? You're just trying to sweep it under the rug and wash your hands of the whole matter." Yang roared glaring at his face.

Ozpin's eye brows furrowed slightly. He put down his mug and looked at her straight in the eye. "Tell me miss Xiao Long what would you rather have me do. Waltz into the crime scene for a magical clue that proves Ruby's innocence. Trust me if there was the police would have found it a long time ago." His eyes then narrowed.

"Or would you prefer we come out with it and tell the truth. Can you even fathom the chaos that will unleash. Either versions a student from this academy murdered over 100 faunas. It will completely destroy the human/faunas peace we have established here."

"What peace are you talking about? Even now the faunas are discriminated and bullied. Thats the reason why . .."

"Your friend walks disguised as a human." His reply cut her off. She stood there silenced.

"Yes. I am fully aware of miss Belladonna's past and origin. And speaking of your team are you willing to bear that burden. Along with your teammates. Just imagine the pressure that will be on team RWBY when the school finds out your leader was a wolf in sheep's clothing."

"Ruby is not a monster."

"She may not be to us but can you speak for the families of those who were killed. They were all told Ruby was executed later on to keep them quiet."

" . . So thats it then. You are just gonna sit here and keep drinking your coffee while my sister is going to rot in prison for a crime she never did."

"It is a sad situation but until further development this is all we can do. Just be grateful that she was given a 5 year sentence instead of a lifetime one."

Yang lowered her head at that. It took every bit of her patience to not tear her hair out. "Grateful. . ." She spat venomously. "You expect me to be grateful for what's happening to Ruby. She is suffering right now as we speak!" She growled before leaning over and trying to punch him.

The man swiftly grabbed his cane and easily blocked it seeing she was doing it only out of anger and not thinking straight.

"Calm yourself Yang!" He raised his voice slightly and began to pressure his own aura against her and it worked.

"Just because things are falling apart doesn't mean you fall apart with it."

"STOP LECTURING ME!"

"Then start listening. The Beacon academy stands as a symbol of peace and even if on paper it is a place where humans and faunas are treated equally. Such an incident can ignite another skimish between the two races and if that happens it wont be long before things escalate. By doing this I am protecting you, our reputation and the peace. Unless you have stong proof Ruby is innocent things will remain this way so I suggest you go cool off and stop wasting both our time. Because I am too busy taking care of things to babysit a child throwing a temper tantrum."

For once Yang felt anger and irritation in the man's voice and she backed away.

"Fine. I'm sorry for barging in here like that." Frustrated she turned away and started walking away. But then she heard.

"I am sorry too Yang. But sitting here drinking coffee is the only thing I can do. .. . However you are not bound by what I am."

This made Yang stop dead in her tracks. "After you set things straight you are free to look into this matter as you see fit. But be aware not to do anything that will cause trouble. Then again with you its bound to happen but please steer clear of others."

"I understand. Thank you professor." Even though she gave that soft reply her eyes were still red. Up until she cleared out those Grimm.

. . .. .

Opening the door to her dorm room Yang entered to see Blake in her school uniform writing on a note book. After seeing Yang in her messy condition she closed the book and put her pen down. "Yang what happened? Where were you? And . . .why do you reek of Grimm blood?" She said wrinkling her nose.

"Just needed to let off some steam. Don't worry I'm fine." Yang waved it off before removing her Ember Celica and throwing them at her bed before sitting down on it.

Blake turned in her chair and looked at Yang. "You were out in the forest killing Grimm."

"Yeah I kinda lost my nerve and barged into the headmaster's office. Got chewed out so needed to cool off before comming back. I feel a lot better."

Silence was slowly building up again. "Sure is quiet without Ruby around." Yang said with a sad smile while rubbing her face. Blake wasn't much of a talker so without Ruby and Weiss's constant chatter things were getting somber especially with the cold atmosphere Blake took after learning about what happened.

"Um. Wanna go see Weiss?" Blake suggested. Yang looked up and immediately replied. "Yeah sure but first I need a shower. What about you?"

"I'm already done. I just have a little work to do before I get ready."

"Alright." Yang said before stripping down to her under wear and walking into the bathroom.

15 minutes later Blake got changed and Yang emerged in her new outfit. Strapping on their weapons they head out.

While walking to the garage to get Yang's bumblebee she said. "So . . What were you doing back then?"

"Homework."

"Pfft. Really all I ever see is you reading those creepy weird books." She joked making Blake fluster. "Hey even I do something productive time to time. Well truth be told. I just have alot on my mind and needed a distraction."

"You are still shaken up from that incident right?"

"More than you can imagine." They walked to the garage where the students and teachers keep their personal vehicles.

Yang brought out her bike and the two drove out if the school gate towards the hospital where Weiss is.

(Back to the present)

" **KKYYYAAAAAAAAAHHH**!"

As the freakish roar tore through the prison Tristan who was sitting in the officers cafeteria felt her coffee shake. "Alright. Who died this time?" She said with a mixture of boredom and annoyance. The gulped down the hot drink not caring if it burned her throat as she got up and headed for the storage warehouse.

There she saw a few guards gathering along with several prisoners. Taking a deep breath she glared at them. "Outta the way fuckbuckets I got work to do." Hearing her voice many froze and dispersed. Inside she pulled out her white coloured police baton and approached. At the heart of this matter she saw.

A handful of prisoners and guards standing there waiting for her. An open door with a trail of blood comming out of it leading to a horribly messed up bloody girl on her knees. Ruby was taking heavy breaths trying fix her nerves from that terrifying sight.

Beside her was Sis who leaned against the wall with her arms crossed and a cigarette in her mouth. This made her scowl. 'Why her? Why does this . . ..bitch always have to be somewhere nearby when this shit happens. Warden is not gonna like this.'

"Ok give an update." She commanded.

"Sir we found another mutilated corpse . .well technically she found it but whatever the case its in bad shape and we chose not to tamper with the scene until you or the warden say otherwise." A guard reported.

Tristan nodded then stood in front of Ruby. The girl looked up to her sickly and expected some kind of order or relief. But she was harshly ignored as the captain narrowed her eyes and turned to the door. Inside underneath the light laid the body in all its glory. The clothes were torn up. Blood, guts and even bones were all over the place.

She turned back to Ruby. "I get that but what about you?" She asks Ruby.

"I-I . ..tripped."

"How cute.. ." She says annoyed. Entering she stopped just an inch away from the pool of blood there. The body was still beyond arms reach

Now looking visibly disgusted she with her white high heeled boots stepped onto the pool to get to the body. Crouching before the head she used her baton to turn it over and make it face her.

"Aww man. Why do you of all people have to die? And you were such a good janitor. Yup, the warden is gonna be livid." Standing back up she stepped out to see the guard. "Contact the warden tell her 598 is dead and call in a cleaning crew to mop this shit up."

"Roger." The guard gave a salute before leaving. After that guard was gone she turned her gaze to Ruby. Walking over to her with bloody steps she crouched before her kneeling figure.

Using the tip of her baton that had a smear of that scarlet fluid she touched her throat and raised her chin making her look up at her.

"Khh." The girl let out some weak whimpers.

"Its time for some questions. Now then blood squirt since you were so nice as to blow your load alerting us you're up first. Now then tell me. How did you kill her?" Tristan says licking her lips keeping her tyrant exterior.

"I DIDN'T KILL HER!" Ruby yelled hysterically. With her mind already scared and shaken up another false accusation was too overwhelming and she needed an outlet.

However immediately she other prisoner slightly back except for Sis as Tristan tightly gripped her neck. She stood up forcing her to do so as well. Then pinned her against the wall. "Easy there crimson crotch. I do the yelling here no need to strain your vocal chords that far."

"Just explain the fucking situation and get it over with kid." Sis growled in the distance. This made Ruby snap back then muster as much focus as she could. Tristan shot a nasty glare at Sis before turning to Ruby.

"I don't know . . . anything. I was just .. .working in the. . .laundry. The head worker . ..told me to . .get some .. .deter . .gent from the store house and when I came . .here the lights were off. I couldn't . .tell what was going on and when I . .. tried to turn on the lights in the . . .last second I tripped over the head and .. .turned on the lights. . .then found this body. . That's all I know . ..I swear. Just please let me go." Ruby forced all that out scraggyly as her throat was being squeezed by the iron grip of the woman and her rough sandpaper like gloves on her skin.

Tristan narrowed her eyes slightly then threw her away. Ruby fell on all fours coughing trying to catch her breath. "That's it? Well whatever. Go hit the showers again and clean that shit up." She tilted her head towards another guard and she nodded escorting Ruby away.

Then she turned to Sis. "Solana-fuckin'- Aveline. Why is it that everytime one of these shit buckets die you are around?" Growling angrily Tristan spoke. Sis looked away saying. "Coincidence."

"I wonder how many weeks in the pit you're gonna get this time."

"Wanna bet on it?"

"Wanna bet on how many bullets I need to break your aura? Fuck it. Its probably an excuse but what's your alibi?"

"Nothing but Steph is working kitchen duty today so I'm helping her." She said pointing to Steph in the crowd. Tristan sighed in annoyance.

Ruby noticed out of the corner of her eye how calm and composed Sis sounded like it was an everyday thing. Even when she asked around many feared the pit. They said it was just a tiny room with nothing but a toilet and two meals of a slice of bread and a cup of water.

That woman pulled her out of that room. It only opened up a fountain of questions in her mind. Did she kill that prisoner? Then why else would she be here. If so then why did she pull her out of that room? What is the issue between her and the captain of the guards.

(Previously)

Streetlights flashed uncerimoniously as the duo sped through the streets of Vale late in the evening. The bright yellow bike glowed in a blur as it dashed through the traffic leaving a few people cursing.

Yang was dangerously speeding kicking up strong winds in her wake and manuvering around cars instead of letting them pass.

"Yang you're going too fast." Blake said loudly but it was still drowned out at the sound of the engine. At this point it was only a matter of time a police would spot them.

"YANG! SLOW DOWN!" Blake finally yelled loud enough and squeezed Yang's shoulder making her realise her mistake. Soon enough she eased up on the throttle and lowered their speed to a more acceptable level.

"I get that you are frustrated but please try not to get us killed or worse arrested for speeding."

"Yeah. I'm sorry. Its just that I'm still pissed off about what happened to Ruby. Everything just seems to fall apart all of a sudden."

"Yeah. I guess." Blake sounded somber.

Yang caught onto that tone of voice. "You are worried about Ruby right?"

" . . .. ." Blake's hesitation to speak made it clear. The blond manuvered to the side and slammed hard on the brakes. Nearly throwing the cat faunas off.

Yang stopped for a second and took off her helmet. Without getting off she turned and glared at Blake who avoided her gaze.

"Tell me the truth Blake. What are your true feelings about this situation? I am already sick of the lies piling up. I won't have another if I can help it." Yang said with a growl.

"I do care for Ruby's well being, I swear. Yes I am worried about her .. .but."

"But what?" Yang looked away but began to grind her teeth together.

"You can't deny the fact she was involved in the mass murder of a hundred faunas. As a faunas myself its tearing me up. Trust me when I say, I want to believe in Ruby's story more than anything. But a part of me just can't help but reject and condemn her. Maybe it's just my faunas blood talking. Maybe it's the anger and grief of having so many of my brethren killed."

Blake was now tearful as the confession brought out all of those mixed feelings inside her. These feelings that was again tearing apart whats left of this team.

"Still I have spent a long time with Ruby. She is kind, honest, straightforeward and naïve. Even after learning my true identity she had no problems accepting me as part of this team and I am grateful for that. I care about her as a teammate, as a leader, as a friend. But with everything happening . .. "

"Its all up in the air isn't it?" Yang said understanding Blake's nature. She held her helmet in her hands and felt like crushing it at the thought of all this hate and anger that is being aimed towards her sister. Yet after a heart to heart conversation with her about their past and issues Yang could understand what was causing the conflict in the girl.

She did her absolute best to suppress any further negative emotions. Taking's Ozpin's advice to heart she calmed herself down.

"Just answer me a couple of things. Do you hate Ruby, be clear about it?" Yang looked ahead her eyes flickering from red to lilac back and forth.

"If I have to be absolute, no. I don't completely hate her its like I told you my instincts are telling me to from the facts I see yet my feelings as a person deny it." Blake turned to face Yang's back unable to tell what face she is making.

"I see. Are you a member of team RWBY?" Her voice turned cold.

"Yes! Without a doubt."

"What are you gonna do about this case?"

"The same as you. I wanna look into things and figure out the truth about what's going on." Blake took on a serious expression as Yang began to put her helmet back on.

"So basically you have mixed feelings. And the search will give your verdict."

"Yes."

Yang sighed softly. "I guess there is no helping it. Let's go." Flipping down the visor of the helmet and driving away. Neither spoke for the rest of the journey. Both girls understood the other's reasons and feelings. Now only Weiss can get them further answers. After things were sorted there was only one last fear in their minds. What will their search lead to. And if what is said about Ruby is true.

Soon enough they arrived. Yang went to park her bike while Blake waited. Entering the automatic double doors the duo marched straight to the reception.

"How may I help you ma'ams?" The receptionist asked politely. "We are looking for Weiss Schnee. She's a friend of ours from the Beacon academy." Yang said back flashing her student ID. Already aware strangers would not be given information so easily

"Friends huh." The elderly woman at the desk noticed that and proceeded to type into the computer. "Let me see. Schnee. . .S . .c . .h . .Ah here we go. Weiss Schnee. Room 4018 on the fourth floor."

"Thank you." Yang said turning away.

"Um excuse me. But do you have any weapons on your person." She called out after noticing the Gambol Shroud on Blake's back.

"Yeah. We are huntresses in training." Yang replied holding up her fist.

"Please deposit them here before proceeding. For security reasons we do not allow any weapons inside. Don't worry we will not tamper with them, only for safekeeping." After saying that the two exchanged a glance and then nodded seeing no choice Yang took off her bracelets while Blake removed her blade and handed them over in exchange for a token.

After exiting the elevator on the fourth floor Blake spoke up. "Ugh. It feels weird to be in my combat gear but not having my weapons. I should've just came here with my school uniform."

"Don't feel threaten, without your weapon." Yang threw out another oner of her puns. Blake smiled slightly at her attemt to lighten the mood. "For once it was a good one."

"Well can't stay mad forever. I need to focus and get to the bottom of this." She said upon arriving at Weiss's door. A nameplate with 'W. Schnee' was beside it.

Yang put her hand on the handle then hesitated. Blake saw her hands slightly shiver. "Are you alright Yang?"

"I don't know. Truth is I'm scared. Just who is behind that door. Is it the Weiss we all know? What is she gonna tell us? Can she tell us anything? So many questions just keep piling on and on."

But Blake put a hand on Yang's shoulder. "Hey. Its Weiss. We know who she is." Blake forced an assuring smile to her face nodding to Yang. With that courage she opened the door and entered.

What she found inside was surprisingly normal. Weiss dressed in a simple hospital gown with her hair let down. A roll of bandages warpping around her neck and a few machines monitoring her heart rate and vitals.

She was awake by then and noticed them as they walked in. Trying to push herself up to a sitting position Blake quickly moved in and used the remote to raise the bed. "Let me get that."

"Thanks."

"So . . .how are you doing?"

"Not so bad considering everything that happened. Why are you standing around for. Take a seat, you're making me nervous." Weiss said pointing to the chairs in the room. The duo pull up a pair and take a seat beside her.

Without Ruby's bright personality lighting up the mood coupled with the bloody incident the atmosphere was getting sad.

"When are you gonna be out?" Blake asked her.

"I'm a huntress. With my aura I can heal up fast. I should be discharged in less than a week or day after tomorrow if I'm lucky." She sighed.

"Annoying isn't it."

Thr two remained silent. "No need keep beating around the bush. I know why you really came here for." Weiss kept talking as Yang once again broke her sad face and took on a more serious look.

"We want to know what you testified for the court is real or not."

"Yes. What I said was the truth." Weiss tightened her brow looked down at her hands and gripped her blanket.

Yang and Blake's eyes shot wide open. Their faces turning very pale. Yang stood up and made a back step in horror knocking her chair backwards.

"No way. That's impossible. Ruby could never do such a thing. She can't even badmouth anyone. How can she kill so many people." Yang tightened her fists so hard she nearly dug her nails into her hands. She squeezed her eyes shut as tears forcibly came out.

Blake gripped her chair trying to focus. But now with this confirmation her faith in Ruby was hanging on by a thread and she wanted to sever it. But for the sole purpose of her teammates is the only reason she didn't storm out the room.

"But by truth I don't mean whole truth." Yang's eyes snapped back open as she glared at Weiss.

Weiss rubbed her eyes with the palm of her hands then grabbed her head. "What I told the police is word for word the things I saw. Ruby attacking me. Killing the faunas and Silver. But the more I think about it the more it clashes with each other."

"Clashes?" Yang rushed to her side and gently gripped one of her hands with both of hers. "Be clearer. Ruby's life depends ln this."

"Its like having a continuity error. I have two sets of memories happening over the same time period. The first one is the only one I could remember when the police first questioned me."

"The one where Ruby killed all those people right?"

"Yes but the more I think about it another faded version keeps surfacing. Its sort of like a fresh coat of paint over an old picture. Its more vivid and eye catching but feels like its forcibly trying to hide what's beneath it."

"Yes yes. That's right Weiss keep going. What is that faded version? Tell me." Yang gripped her hand tighter and nearly begged her to tell.

"It starts off . .just like the first one. Our entry way was spotted my the faunas inside and while some of the innocent faunas tried to escape . . .Lily shot the switch trapping everybody inside. . .."

"Keep going. Keep going."

Now even Blake got closer to her trying listen to her weakening voice.

"And then. . .she attacked my throat." Weiss brought her other hand to her neck but now a splitting headache struck her as two conflicting images keep appearing. One where Ruby shot her with a lightning dust bullet. And another with Lily zapping her neck.

"Don't stop now. Come on Weiss."

"Then I collapsed. I couldn't see anymore. But I do remember hearing something."

"What?"

"Laughter."

"Huh?"

"Maniacal laughter. It was definitely a male voice but it laughed in happiness and the screams of the people dying. Then it dies out. After that is just a faint image of Silver covered in blood standing before Ruby who was groveling at his feet. Ouch. Yang you are hurting my hand." Weiss winced in pain as Yang squeezed far too tightly.

"Yang back off." Blake then began to pull her away.

"What is going on here?!" An angry yet professional voice rumbled behind them. The trio turn to see a nurse clad in a pink and white outfit holding on to a clipboard and looking very ticked off.

"Visiting hours are over. You are harassing our patient. Please leave quietly otherwise we will forcibly eject you frm the premises."

"Make m. . mhh. ." Blake slapped a hand on Yang's mouth before she could retort.

"Come on Yang. We are here to check on Weiss and find answers not cause trouble. Lets go." Blake slowly whispered into Yang's ear.

She the let go of Weiss's hand. "I-I-I'm sorry Weiss. I didn't mean to do that. We'll meet again soon. Take care and bye." Yang said fast before leaving

"Good bye." Blake added.

"Uh . .bye."

Choosing to take the stair the duo ran all the way outside. "What is wrong with you Yang. I know you are impulsive but you shouldn't go picking a fight with ordinary people." Blake scolded her but then stopped.

She saw her head lowered but a tiny smile on it. "Yang?"

"That does it. Weiss's story matches with what Ruby said in the court. That means its possible. Its possible she's innocent. And I wont stop till I prove it." With that she punched the air in delight.

"Lets go back to Beacon before we get in chewed out by the teachers."

"Yang wait."

"Now what Blake?" She said irritated.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Forgetting what? Stop wasting time Blake."

Blake then pointed at her wrist making Yang realise. They both left their weapons behind. "Oh crap. No!" With that both run back to the reception.

. . . .. .

(Present)

"ANOTHER ONE! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" The warden screamed at Tristans face who stood there grimacing and not looking her in the eye. Walking around her office she began to rub her face.

"Okay. I wanna hear it from you. What condition was the body found in?"

"The head was cut off, the remainder of the body was torn up but not seperated from three points. Neck and shoulder. Hip and abdomen and . .. between the legs."

"Who found it? Please don't tell me its Solana."

"It was actually the kid. But yeah she was there to pull her out of that mess."

"She is alway nearby isn't it."

" . .. . "

The woman put both her hands on her table and sighed. "11 years. Thats how long these grusome murders have been going on. Everytime shit like that happens its always out of camera view and no guard this there. Sometimes I wonder why I even pay you useless pricks.

BECAUSE ALL YOU CAN DO IS STROKE EACH OTHERS DICKS AND SHOOT OFF YOUR MOUTHS."

With that she pulls a gun out of her desk and proceeds to shoot Tristan. The woman however just stands there and takes it.

Her aura glowing in a light green hue as it defend her against the whole clip. After the gun was empty she said. "With all due respect we don't have one."

"Just get the fuck out of my office."

"One last thing though. What are you gonna do about Sis-s . . .619?"

"I would throw her in the pit for another week but tomorrow is mission day. As much as it annoys me she still keeps the body count low. If the kingdom finds out that I have way less prisoners than the limited stretch list I could lose my position or worse they might cut our funding down."

Tristan nodded and left. After the door clicked shut she sighed and said. "What a two faced bitch."

. . .. .

The next day was a mission day. Ruby's standard outfit now always has the wristbands and metal plated shoes. This time she stuck with her same old jeans. On top she wore a red half sleeved t-shirt under a white jacket.

Because there was a chance Sasha may attsck her she tried to follow wherever Sis went. "Its weird."

"What is?" Ruby replied

"These murders have been happening for a long time." Ruby hurried to make some kind of surprised expression to not give away the fact she knew beforehand. "Really?"

"Yeah. And everytime they did happen I would usually find the body or be nearby. Because of that the warden came to hate me. Thinking I am responsible for them."

"Did you kill any of them?" Ruby immediately slapped her mouth shut thinking what a stupid question that was. Sis looked skeptically at Ruby. The short girl feared that was she that bad at keeping a secret.

But then the woman laughed. "Would I be talking to you about it if I did? But the thing is she hates me so much that I get tossed in the pit on a whim. Not sure if I should be thankful or not but a couple of killings still happened while I was in there so it was partial proof that I am not responsible."

She looked at Ruby who had shining eyes and a big smile on her face. "What's with you kid?"

The silver eyed girl hurried to get her face back to normal but she couldn't contain the elation of knowing the woman may not be the killer.

Soon enough a pack of Grimm appear to greet them. The two unfazed whipped out their weapons and slaughtered them all.

"You're so awesome Sis. How do you shoot like that?" Ruby said with a huff.

"Thanks. You're not half bad yourself. I'm impressed. You said you first used the sword on your first mission here. And now you're already a natural." She pointed to Ruby's sword. The girl knew it too. There was a mystical charm to the weapon.

Its specs. were nearly ideal for Ruby. And it hardly took much effort to handle. There was even a special feedback from it that refines her aura control and efficiency.

"Say Sis. You once mentioned Sasha is one of the strongest fighter in the prison."

"Yeah. What about it?"

"'One of the strongest' which means she isn't number 1. If its not then who is it."

Sis blushed slightly before turning away silently. The pair hear a rustling in the bushes before a human sized figure leap and wrap her arms around Ruby's shoulders and press her breasts against her back.

"Who do you think cutie pie~?" A seductive voice purred before using a big, rough tongue and licking the short girl's tiny face.

Ruby disgusted and terrified elbowed her harasser in the gut to force her to let go. Not that she held very tightly in the first place.

She bolted off with a flurry of rose petals and hit behind Sis. "So adorable~"

Sis just rolled her eyes. "Ugh here we go again." The figure now identified as Sasha whimsically ran over to Ruby who tried to use Sis as a shield.

"Alright knock it off both of you." She said as she smacked the butt end of her guns on their heads causing them to stop.

"Tell me something Grif. Were you hiding in the grass all this time just for a this exact moment your name was mentioned."

The girl in question just smiled. Ruby finally stopped to get a good garner at her battle outfit. A halter neck black tanktop with a skull artwork, below an unzipped loose striped hoodie. And grey ripped jeans.

With that was also the hammer/axe she wielded with a magnetic strap on her back. The handle looked like carved wood but was in fact painted metal.

"Well jokes aside. You did want to know who the best fighter in the prison is right?" She said slightly dropping her smirk.

'That was a joke to her. She is sick.' Ruby groaned internally but nodded.

"Well if we're gonna make rankings I'd say I make second not counting you of course. And number one is . . . ." The weird girl waved her hand dramatically before lowering them towards Sis.

"Shove it bitch. No need to go down that line." Sis warned pointing her gun at Sasha's face who stood unfazed.

"Aww. You're so modest Sis. Thats what I love most about you." Sasha chortled.

"Wait a minute. You're the strongest." Ruby squeaked turning to Sis who avoided eye contact with her.

"Yup. That beauty of a milf there is the most powerful cat around. Sexy guns, masterful aura control, a freaky semblance and probably the most cunning mind you'll ever see."

"That's it beat it before I put a few extra holes in your cum bucket of a body!" Sis growled before firing a few warning sbots at her making her back away laughing.

"That bitch. Sometimes she just gets on my nerves." Sis said sighing.

"Was she serious? You said Sasha doesn't lie. Does that really mean you are the most power . . ." Before Ruby can run her mouth Sis pressed the muzzle of her gun against the girl's lips making her kiss the hot Dust powder left in the barrel after the shot was fired. "Yeah, yeah I am good. Stop yapping about it."

She instantly freaked out and dropped her sword to rub her mouth. The heat was scary but her aura prevented damage.

Funnily though the sword fell to the ground with a huge crash and even sinking a centimeter into the soil.

The two soon stopped their tussle and stared at the blade on the ground. "Um. Was that blade always that heavy?" Sis asked gulping. Ruby reached down and lifted up the weapon. Holding it out she took a few swings feeling the same weightlessness as always. "Seems fine to me."

"Can I see it?" Sis waa never into other people's weapons but this one had such an alluring vibe to it. The blade edge was now a dull red without any aura in it. The gem in the guard almost completely changed to crimson save for a few spots of blue left.

"Uh okay." Turning it over she stretched out her hand. After Sis began to reach for it she began to have second thoughts. Could she really trust her with her weapon. No this was bad. This woman might have killed people in the past. She is dangerous.

Many dark thoughts cloud her head but then Sis grabbed onto it. Nothing seemed to happen until Ruby let go. This caused the sword to fall hard and stabbed into the ground before stopping.

And Sis was dragged in by the pull an almost fell to one knee. "Holy crap that thing is heavy. How the hell do you swing that shit like that? Its like 150 lbs or something."

Ruby then effortlessly picked up the sword again. "What are you talking about? This thing feels light as a feather." True to her words she easily moved around with it.

"Strange. Let me see." Saying that Sis got closer and grabbed Ruby's upper arm. "Huh? Sis what are you doing?" Ruby said nervously at the closeness. After a few squeezes she seemed satisfied.

"Now I get it."

"Get what?"

"That sword is clearly affecting your aura manipulation . . .in a good way though. There is no way your scrawny muscles can lift something so heavy. The only thing that explains this is you buffing your muscles with your aura to hold it up."

Ruby looked thoughful for a second. "Now that you mention it. Yeah this sword is a lot easier to carry than when I first used it. I thought it was just me getting used to its weight."

"No way. I use aura to make myself stronger and I could barely hold it. You are definitely using something more." She then tapped her gun against her temples before looking at Ruby dead in the eye.

"Punch that tree." She said pointing to a thick nearby tree. Ruby seeing no problem walked to it. Pulling back her fist and with a grunt she punched. The sight made both their jaws drop.

It was obvious she hardly put much force behind it seeing as she waltzed up to the tree and hit.

The terrifying thing was how she punched through the trunk and tore out the other side. Panicking a little she ripped her hand back out and looked at it bewildered. When did her strength increase so dramatically? Was this the influence of the weapon or was it something else.

Sis looked at Ruby's eyes and saw that same shining light again. That light that seemed to ooze with purity but was filled with destructive power. 'That silver power in her eyes. I've never seen anything like it before. And if she is doing all of that unconsciously. Just imagine what she might be capable of if she can tap into it of her own will. With that power it just might work. Night is gonna be really pissed if she finds out about this'

Giggling to herself she said. "Hey kid!"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Meet me at the gym tomorrow. I wanna show you something." With that she left.

Now alone once again the girl proceeded to clear her head and do what she does best.

(The next day)

The gym was probably one of the scariest places in the entire prison for Ruby. Tall mean girls, lean tough muscles and a sweaty smell of sexual tension.

Turning a blind eye to all of that she walked over to Sis who was sitting on a large mat on one end if the building. She was sitting crosslegged and leaning back supporting her weight on her arms.

"'Bout time you got here. I was starting to get bored you need to pick up the pace with that lazy ass of yours." Sis said with a sly grin.

"Who are you calling lazy? I just . . .I just don't like comming here." Ruby first said annoyed then mellowed to a softer pitch.

"Trust me. Ruby minus aura equals pathetically weak scrawny girl. I'll beat that into you some other time."

"Speaking of aura you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Yeah sit down here." She said pointing to a spot beside after sitting up straight. Ruby also sat down crosslegged like Sis and looked at her.

"Tell me. What did the academy teach you about your aura?" Sis asked leaning closer.

"The academy well . . . Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It bears . . ."

" . . .bears our burdens and shields our hearts." Sis ended surprising Ruby. "Where did you learn that?"

"You have your past I have mine now contining. If aura comes from the soul, what is a soul?" Now Ruby looked confused.

"Do you want me to define it or something?" Sis shrugged ber shoulders. "I guess its life force. It keeps us alive . ."

"I'm gonna have to stop you right there. In the traditional sense it works but then how do you explain the Grimm." Ruby stopped and looked thoughtful and realised she was true.

"The creatures of Grimm are considered soulless monsters but even then they are living creatures. Sure they lack the base necessities of living creatures but they are alive nonetheless. So it doesn't work like that." Ruby nodded at her explaination.

"Then what is your answer. How do you define it?"

"For me I believe the soul is the collective form of a person's mind, spirit, and a sense of self. In that sense you yourself are the soul. The aura is you. Thinking like that what is our physical body you ask. To put it simply it is the vessel for your soul. But not some ordinary container. A humam body is after all considered a godlike marvel correct. So it can change dramatically depenting on how you treat it. Its one of the reason I keep training to maintain my peak form.

The phrase a sound mind in a sound body is more literal than you think." At this point Ruby was getting confused.

"Heeh? Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Heh heh. Sorry Rex must me rubbing off on me. Its just that you the only other person with aura here, I've got a lot if things I wanted to talk about but no one could understand. Well philosophy aside let me get to the main point of things. You already know the general abilities aura usage allows you right?"

"Yeah I do. Physical buff, defence, minor healing and semblance."

"That covers the gist of it but do you know that its just the tip of the iceberg. When you have free time to experiment like I do you can learn a ton of new things."

"Just how much is there?"

"For starters the more refined your aura us is the more effective your abilities will become. For example with better aura control you can rapidly heal injuries on par with partial regeneration and even heal major wounds. Hell you did it yourself on your first mission. That arm you use so easily would been rendered useless if you hadn't done what you did back in the first mission of yours."

Ruby's eyes widened sharply and her curiosity began to climb. She stared intently at the woman.

"Now you're catching on. Do you know why you hunters have such brilliant aura output. Its because you are very inefficient with it. To counter this the huntsmen academies first train their students with weapons that consume extreme levels of aura to force the soul to adapt and increase its aura output. After graduation their own custom weapons are adjusted to a more moderate consumption."

"No way. Are you serious? How do you know all of this?"

"By doing that powerful huntsmen and huntresses are build up with so much aura dedicated to defence they are near invulnerable to an average Grimm pack.

So now testing you try to gather some aura and project it outwards. If you can master it you can turn it into a potential sneak attack if you ever get disarmed."

Sis pointed to Ruby as she tried to hold out her hand. With a little focus her body was covered by a dark blood red sheen as it began to accumulate in her hands but abruptly burst in a shockwave hurting her own hand. Disappearing to nothingness. Sis had a disappointed look in her face.

"Generating it is easy. Making a shield and using my semblance is all good but bringing it outside my body is harder than I thought." Ruby said sweating as it began to tire her.

"I know. Almost all basic functions of aura happen inside the body making it easier to manpulate there. But expelling a fixed amount outwards without a semblance is a lot trickier than you think. I never expected you to be able to do it in the first try but I had hopes."

"Sorry. But this is making me appreciate some of my friend's skills more." Ruby said thinking about Ren who had the ability to fire shockwaves using pure aura.

Sis then brought a finger to her lips and thought. "Say kid where does your aura originate from. I mean you generate it inside your body but where?"

Ruby insinctively put a hand on her chest. "Well here I guess."

"Why do you generate it here?"

"Huh? I mean . . .I don't know. I guess we were taught this way."

"Ever wondered why there of all places?"

The little girl shook her head. Sis then scowled and flicked her in the forehead. "Gullible little shit. Don't you ever question anything?" She sighed in disappointment as Ruby rubbed her pain away.

"Fine if I were to tell you to think of any point of the body where would it be?"

"What kind of a question is that?"

"Just answer it. You know what. Don't tell me. Instead I will try to guess it."

Ruby made an exhausted face seeing her attitude. "First its along your line of symmetry."

"Is your semblance mind reading?" Sis flicked her in the forehead again this time reinforced with aura. "Wrong questions kiddo."

"Alright alright stop doing that. It hurts."

"Anyways you get my point right. If you think to a point its easy to focus on somewhere in the middle. Narrowing it down that leaves three major points. The head, heart and the gut. Its awkward to be pulling aura out of your gut and its tricky for the head kinda like scratching the same armpit with the same hand. So it leaves only the heart. Its easy to focus there and generate aura. In reality you can do it in any part of the body."

Listening to her words Ruby tried to focus elseware only for a messy and painfully hazy output instead. "Don't bother trying right off the bat. Since you are used to this technique its better to stick to it for now. But over time you should train yourself to able to produce aura from anywhere."

"Finally we get to the main event." Sis enthusiastically smiles rubbing her hands together. Ruby gulped for what she has in store.

"And what is that?"

"Now you're askin the right questions? To get straight through the point put aside all that bullshit I just told you and focus your aura. And not just any ordinary aura. I mean that silver shit you pulled the other day." She said sharply pointing at her silver eyes

"Hey I have no clue how I pulled that. Its not like I can do it as I please." Ruby raised her arms in defence.

"Well it can't hurt to try."

"And what is it about focusing aura? Please explain how that works." Sis facepalmed herself.

"They really didn't teach you anything did they. Fine at least explain how you do your thing and keep it short."

"Well . . . produce, pull out, weapon/semblance, results . . .I guess." Ruby said nervously.

"You know what babe. For that you deserve a cookie."

"SERIOUSLY!?" Ruby suddenly jumped her at the notion of the cookie.

"Uh no. It was a joke." Her face immediately fell to . .. nearly to a crying puppy. "Okay, okay I will get you some just stop making that damn face, you're making me feel really guilty."

"Yay!"

"When did I turn into a fucking convinience store?" Sis said grimacing.

"Alright back to the matter at hand, speaking of focusing aura, my method is just a kind of meditation." Sis sat with her back straight and put her hands together in a meditative pose. But instead of clearing your mind try to look inside of yourself." She stayed silent like that as a purple layer of aura appeared all over her body.

"And what do you see?"

"Darkness . .. and a swirling vortex of purple. A vortex is chaos incarnate but the more serenity you try to put into it and manipulate its flow the better it gets. At least for me. You try."

Replicating her pose Ruby also closed her eyes and tried to visualise her inside. After a few seconds a strong red sheen appears once more on her.

"So. . ."

"Chaos." Ruby replies. "Its like you said but I didn't see any vortex. All I saw in the blackness was red colours splashing all over the place."

Sis fell into deep thought once more. "Any sign of that silver power." Ruby shook her head.

"That means you have a huge reserve but its all a mess and chaotic. You got a lot of power in you but without properly channeling it you are performing way less than your true potential."

"No. It can't be. You saw me in the forest. I punched through a tree trunk what about that. You yourself said my muscles can't do that."

"Sorry to break it to you kid but that's the Gaia's power not your's. Your freaky bloodsword can drastically improve your battle prowess but without it you're crippled." This reminded her of how she lost her cresent rose. Without a weapon she was powerless. The students at Beacon did praise her for her good durability and skill with weapon. Now here stripped of all that she realises how much she relied on external armaments for her battles.

"Keep trying. Don't stop till you find even a tiny sliver of that power inside."

They kept at this for about 15 minutes till Ruby fell flat on her back panting. "Good grief. This aura training is really tiring me out." Says her in between huffs.

"Still nothing. Perhaps we are missing something. Maybe there is a certain requirement of the power, or perhaps the origin point is wrong. Tell me kid in all the instances you felt that power go off what were you feeling? What was your condition?"

Ruby stopped to think over it for a moment. "What I was feeling? I guess . . .anger, hurt, some sadness and hate."

"Negative emotions huh? I see and any physical conditions."

"Not that I'm sure but the first time I just felt it and I was physically fine though my aura was depleted."

"And lastly what did you feel when it came out. What was it like?"

"Uh . . .now that I think about it. My whole body ached. But expecially my eyes. It felt like they were on fire or something."

Sis crossed her arms and began to make deductions. Piecing things together. Thinking back she remembered when Ruby used it her whole body glowed with the aura and her eyes had tiny wing like structures made of light were extending out of her eyes while the glowed vividly.

"That's it. Alright kid I want you to try again. This time try to think back to all the pain of your life. The emotional injuries you sustained but try to use your eyes as the origin point. "

"Shouldn't we steer clear from psychological pain."

"Shouldn't we cry in pain at the thought of traumatic pasts."

Ruby shut her mouth up and tried again. This time remembering all the pain she suffered to get here. All the ways she was wronged. Pains included watching her beloved scythe/gun melted down to a puddle of goo.

The sparks began.

Forced to watch such horrible bloodshed. Countless faunas people slaughtered and having their blood spilled everywhere including her face.

It ignited.

Silver toying with her heart and stepping all over it. Ruining her life right before her. The utter humiliation here of being stripped of your rights, dignity, clothes and privacy.

She opened her eyes and Sis once more heard that angelic sparkle. The girl's body began to gently heat up making her sweat more. A faint etherial glow surrounded her. Tiny featherlike winglets protrude out the side of her eye and incrrased in power.

Ruby in a calmer state felt all that magnificient power flow through her. But now without the adrenaline she faced the consequences.

 **~bzzt~**

Since she was calmer the shock of such incredible power flowing through her broke her concentration and the unstable power backfired. The energy burst in a shockwave on her face making her feel like both her eyeballs were pierced by a lance.

With a huge shriek she grabbed her face and fell on her back writhing in pain. Turning over she involuntarily turned around and grinded her face against the mat to scrape off the pain that assaulted her.

"Well it was beautiful while it lasted. Are you okay?"

"It can't hurt . . .to try my foot. My eyes . .. it feels like they just exploded." She whimpered in muffled cries staining the mat with her tears of pain.

"That was actually a pretty good first try." Sis laughed as she gently crawled over to her and turned the girl over. Pulling her eyes open she saw the entire outer edge was bloodshot and thick nerves visible. But seeing it quickly heal was calming. She didn't go blind at least.

"Okay. Stop crying now. You will be fine in a couple of minutes. You didn't lose your vision." She said trying to assure her. "But it hurts so much." She cried.

"Fine if it makes you feel any better I will give you some free cookies." At this she slowly quieted down.

"Chocolate chips and ultra sweet?"

"Chocolate chips and ultra sweet. Now shut up."

Now with near bleeding eyes Ruby smiled.

"Yay. Free cookies."

T. B. C.

I know these last few chapters have been rather light hearted and had barely any action. But don't worry its a build up of the tragedies to come in the future with a ton of action. As you can see. Ruby's training has begun, the murder investigation is about to start and how Ruby's character will develop.

Review and let me know what you like and what to fix.


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter may be a bit overboard with the size aspect but I hope it will be entertaining. If not them I'm sorry. This work is shoddy and very rushed so I hope you understand.

Chapter 7. Necessary evil.

Days continue to pass in that fort of misery for the little girl. Things certainly began to change for Ruby. Someways it improved. Other ways it deteriorated.

Chores slowly began to get easier as she registered the dull repititive tasks to muscle memory. Doing some thinking she decided to stick to one task a week. First was the kitchen she started with. Then was infirmary. Then laundry and so on. She diligently attended missions despise her being granted absence due to injury simply to get more and more experience with her new weapon.

As such she never suffered another bad injury after the first mission again . . .at least not yet.

Her aura training brought fruitful results as her strength improved, shield endurance and semblance control all rose. However it was still very difficult and painful for her silver eye powers.

Life fell into routine and everything was in order. Except one major problem. Sasha's attack did not lessen if not get more aggressive. That encounter she had with her happened over and over. With varying results. Sometimes the girl came alone, other times Ruby was ganged up on.

Often times she saw her comming and escaped with her semblance in the nick of time. Othertimes she was caught fresh out of a battle or taken by surprise. If she had strength leftover she fended them off but she couldn't always be that lucky.

The poor girl's body was covered by more wounds from them rather than Grimm. Her body was sullied and violated several times. Occasionally she would get lucky as a guard or Sis would appear and stop them part way. Sadly none of the prisoners would never help out. Most either intimidated or uncaring. Some even stay and watch to get a good wank off the sight.

Tristan would always keep a sharp eye but her willingness to help always depended on her mood. That was also part of her routine. She never talked about it but everyone knew what she was going through.

Some thought the girl would break soon but surprisingly she was sturdier than she looked. Ruby endured through it and lived her new life. But no one can deny those were some of the hardest few months of her life.

She lost count of how many times she wanted to kill Sasha or even herself, or how many nights she spent crying herself to sleep.

Life here was a living hell but she still found solace in many of the little things. Such as quietly reading books in the library to listening to music at night. And the new friendships she made was one of the biggest things keeping her fire of hope burning.

Yet in the back of her mind a thought always keeps clawing back was of the repititive murders going on. Just about every other week a corpse would be discovered. Maimed, torgured or even raped. And the prime suspect is always Sis yet there was no evidence to go on.

Ruby chose to remain ignorant of the darkness lurking around the area. The little conversations with Sis and rarely with Rex she got a little close with Sis's gang. One of the biggest benefits of them all was probably the protection she got in the showers. Though they themselves wouldn't mind taking a playful grab. Still it was better than those other girls.

. . . . . . .

Now nearly two and a half months later on a fine tuesday afternoon she was sitting in the library reading a storybook. She took off her overshirt and kept it on the back rest of the chair and wore just her huge plain white t-shirt. But now with a good tight fitting sports bra it was much more comfortable. But it did leave the huge scar on her arm exposed.

A huge brown patch of scar tissue marred her beautiful pale white skin. It covered most of the outside of her right upper arm and some parts of her forearm.

But the mark left a long lasting impression. It reminded her how dangerous this place is and she can never afford to let her guard down anymore on the outside.

Along with that it also scared her that this may not be last scar she will ever get.

The librarian was patrolling the shelves and isles while a guard herself was sitting in a distant chair reading a book herself. But every so often she would take a glance and keep watch over the prisoners. Security camera's also kept a keen eye on them.

Sis entered and slowly wobbled to the chair across the table Ruby was sitting at. Crashing at the chair she let out a huge sigh of exhaustion. She was slightly scratched up and had a bandage wrapping around her forehead as injuries from the previous mission while Ruby came out with barely any damage.

"Graaah! What a day." She breathed as the silver eyed girl peeked over her book then went back to reading. "Damn kid. How the hell do you do mission after mission unscathed while the rest of us get our asses handed to us?" Whining she takes a glance at Ruby hiding behind her book.

"Pure skill and my natural talent." Ruby replied trying to mimic her sarcasm.

" . . .and a silver spoon up your ass." Sis ended. Her purple eyes scanned through the table they were on and picked up a random book.

Taking a good like at the cover page she remarked. " . .'Ninjas of love' . . yuck! So this the kind of smut crap you're into."

But nevertheless flipped open the pages. Ruby gave her a confused look then waved her own book. "What are you talking about? I'm reading this. She showed off a thick hardback book and read out the cover.

"Shit. Can your pea brain really handle that level of literature?" She said as she began to read her own book and suddenly getting hooked into the content. "Man, this is some juicy stuff."

"Now tell me who's more hooked into smut crap. As for this, its nothing a week's worth of grinding can't smooth out." Ruby replied light heartedly.

"You sure have a lot of time on your hands hot stuff."

"Hey. I'm in prison. I got nothing but time." She replied coldly.

"So what's it about?" Sis didn't seem to care.

"What's what about?"

"Dumb shit, the book you are reading. What's it about?"

"Oh right, this. Its about a guy who got framed but then broke out of prison and later goes for his revenge on those who ruined him."

"Uh . . .you're not planning to . . ?." She suddenly gave a nervous look at Ruby.

"No . .no. Its nothing like that. I don't wanna cause any trouble here or for myself. I'm just reading a story."

"Your story. . . Does it have a happily ever after?" She suddenly sounded somber

"I don't know. I haven't got to that part yet." Ruby replied with an equal amout of expression about this story and her own life.

"Tell me something Rosie. You used to read books as a child too?" Sis asked looking up from her book.

"Not exactly. My older sister used to read them out for me. Most were just about heroic huntsmen and huntress stories. Those were actually one of my main inspiration to become one in he first place." Sis visibly stiffened at the mention of the word 'sister'.

Ruby also stopped short. She realised that just now this was the first time she spoke about her past to someone. And how casually she revealed information about herself to Sis.

"Sis? Sis? . .?" Ruby called to her but she didn't answer. She seemed to be lost in thought about something else.

"Solana?!" Ruby used her real name this time to snap her out of it. In the past months Ruby learned that using her real name really triggered her and made her lash out so that others don't say it.

This snapped her back. "Uh . .sorry. i spaced out all of a sudden. And . ..damn it kid. I keep telling you guys not to use my real name!"

Ruby then giggled at her facial expression. The beautiful woman looked even prettier when she gets flustered and this amused Ruby. "Why not? Its a really nice name."

"Shut up you little runt." She shot back while focusing back to her book.

"So. . .uh Sis. I noticed that you and Tristan are the only ones here that can use aura."

"You did huh? How observant of you. And it only took you two and a half months to notice. " Sarcasm reeking in her voice.

"I was just wondering how did you learn to use it. I mean like did you unlock it here or do you also have huntress experience?" Ruby asks ignoring the insult as it became far too common in this place. A little cautious of her words as she stepped into unchartered teeritory.

"Do you have any idea where you are going with this?" Sis closed her book and put it on the table. Ruby stuck her head just above eye level beyond the book and stared at her.

The woman's voice turned slow and grim as she fixed Ruby with an interrogatory look. "What you just asked about is personal information about my past? Its a 'slippery when wet' situation you put yourself in. Are you ready to learn it?" Ruby slowly closed her book and got drawn into her alluring voice.

". . . Yes. I wanna learn more about you." She said breathing harder.

"You sure you can handle the scariest origin story ever?"

"Hit me with your best shot." Ruby egged her on leaning over the table after standing up.

"The truth of the matter is. . . .. . " she paused for dramatic effect. This allowing for Ruby to come as close as possible.

"I grew up with a fun and happy childhood in a city in western Vale." She said boredly before leaning back to her chair.

This caused Ruby to slip her hand and fall face first on the table making her laugh out loud till the librarian hushed her.

"Ouch. That was anticlimactic and . . lame." Ruby replied rubbing her hurt nost while the woman continued to laugh. "You gullible little brat. You totally fell for that. Literally." She said in her laughing fit.

"Alright. Alright. You got me you big old troll. Now come on and tell me really."

"Heh. Alright sure. I'm sorry about the joke. You looked so dead serious I couldn't resist." She said rubbing the tears from her eyes and sitting up straight.

"Truth be told my life was pretty simple really. At least up until certain series of incidents that lead to this. She looked away with a regret filled hateful look.

I was born and raised in a middle class family in the big city of Alma. I was your typical hyperactive extroverted girl.

I'd run around streets talking to people and always sniffing for loopholes in the system to twerk it to my benefit just for the fun of it.

But then after learning about huntsmen/huntresses I fell in love. I was in love with whole idea of taking up a fancy weapon and battling monsters to protect people. It was noble, romantic, adventureous, enchanting and everything I ever wanted.

Being city folk my peers never exactly got my fixation but after one hell of a heated arguement I managed to convince my parents to let me join a fighting school. Pathfinder academy. I made my little sister who also shared the same ambition and enthusiasm as me also join me. Together we worked our butts off and graduated at the top of our classes.

I even made my very own weapon." Her face looked nostalgic as she smiled slightly.

"You mean those blasters?"

"Yes and no. I mean yeah I did make those two guns back at the academy but the name was different. I felt like some noble warrior on a holy quest to vanquish the evil monsters. Magna blasters was what I used to call them. It was fun while it lasted

Man to think I was such a gullible little brat back then. But then shit went down and now I live as a disgrace to that very dream."

"You are not a disgrace!" Ruby who was silent for a while finally spoke up. "You still have it in you. You still want to help people. That wish isn't dead yet. Like my wish it still stands strong. Please don't be so hard on yourself."

Sis then let out a sigh. Knowing self pity will get her nowhere she proceeded. "Well whatever. After graduating I headed for Beacon."

"Hold on. Did you just say you went to beacon?" Ruby's eyes went wide.

Sis then giggled at the girl's excitement. "Yup. Those were probably the best years of my life ever. I can still remember it like yesterday. I was even part of a team. It was called team . . ." She waved her hand in the air.

" . . .CMSN (crimson). Each member was so awesome I often times found it hard to believe I was part of that team."

"Who else was in it?"

"There was our leader Crystal. A badass with a high tech bow. Magenta a lightning powered knucklehead, your's truely and Night who was a mean close quartars figher with her epic battle staff.

But enough about me kid. Why don't you tell me something about yourself?" She stopped reminising and turned to Ruby who was suddenly put on the spot.

"Um .. where do I start? Oh right. I was born and raised in Patch. An island just a little off the mainland."

"Isn't that like a hotspot for retired hunters?"

"In my uncle's words. A nice place to raise a family if you are into that kind of stuff."

The lady nodded her head thoughfully. "So let me guess. One or or both of your parents were hunters."

"Yeah. So naturally I picked up some inspiration and wanted to be a huntress just like them. Eventually after I was old enough I moved to the mainland to attend Signal academy. It was there my uncle trained me and even helped me make my scythe." At the mention of the word scythe she began to look down again but forced that thought to the back of her mind just like she always does.

"Continuing from that a strange incident happened. One evening I went to a dust shop to stock up on ammo for my gun and saw the music collection the shopkeeper kept as an addition. Right then while I was busy I didn't even notice the shop was getting robbed by some hustler."

"Wow. The way you say it. Its like you don't even care even if you did notice it."

"Well when you fight Grimm on a regular basis the common thugs aren't exactly much trouble."

"True, especially when you haul around a 6 foot long death scythe."

"Moving on. When I did notice them I reacted like I always do and fought back. Then after a short chase I followed the leader to a rooftop but then had small aircraft as his escape route. He tried to nuke me by tossing a flame Dust crystal at my face and blow me up.

I knew I was out of my league right then and just when I was about to get barbequed someone stepped in. That someone was a genuine full fledged huntress. Glinda Goodwitch."

"Ouch. That hardass. I bet she chewed you out real good later on. Didn't she."

"How did you . ..? Uh no nevermind. But it wasn't over yet some weird lady with magic like fire manipulation or something retaliated.

Then the two had an epic fight with flashy colourful powers. But in the end they did manage to escape. I was squealing like a little girl when I tried to talk to her."

"Don't you still do?"

"Yeah whatever. So like then I find out all of my moves were actually caught on camera. I was confronted by both her and professor Ozpin. The hea . . "

"The headmaster of Beacon. I know. You don't need to tell me the titles of everybody kid."

"Oh. Ok. Right. So Ozpin questions me about a couple of other stuff then out of nowhere he says, 'how would you like to come to Beacon with us?' And then poof. Couple days later I was sent packing and shipped to Beacon two years early."

"That explains your size, tiny."

. . . ..

After a bit more chit-chat Ruby stopped just short of talking about team RWBY as she still wasn't feeling up to talking about them. She didn't hate them exactly but its still painful to think how little they were able to help in her case not that there was anyway they could. Along with Weiss's apparent betrayal.

After a while Sis put her book down again and stretched in her chair a bit. "Damn my muscles are getting stiff. Say kid, wanna hit the gym?"

"Not if I can help it." Ruby said in a scared tone.

"Oh come on. Don't be a pussy. Its not like the girls there are gonna eat you."

"But still. The girls that go to the gym are huge. Big muscles, big chests and even . . ..great curves." Ruby said with a blush hiding her face. No matter how many times she went there with the pretence of training the people there always intimidated her.

Sis began to giggle again. "Relax A-cup. If you're with me nobody is gonna say nothing. Besides I just wanna spar. You know some bare knuckle boxing."

"Are you sure you wanna take on the best Grimm killer in the prison?" Ruby tried to taunt her by looking at her in the eye only for those very eyes to consume her.

"No problem." She licked her lips. "Trust me. Without your sword and semblance I can kick your ass blindfolded with one arm. Lets go you chicken." She finally said before gtabbing the silver eyed girl's arm and dragging her away.

Soon enough Ruby found herself in the gym once more. Standing on a large cyan coloured sparring mat for free movement.

Surprisingly a large crowd gathered even people who don't attend the gym regularly. "What's with the audience?" Ruby nervously stutters.

"Oh those guys? Well truth be told I do have a knack for bare handed fighting."

"But I thought you're a gun slinger."

"I am but I do have a track record going on here and your unique-ness is eye catching." She said with a smile before taking off her over shirt. Ruby slowly followed suit. A few cheers and whistles went of as Sis took her white t-shirt off as well leaving only her crop top.

Ruby quickly swallowed her saliva while looking at her. No matter how many times she saw her naked in the showers her body never ceased to entice her. Those lean muscular arms. That tight, scarred stomach and lastly that suggestive top which was clearly emphasising her well endowed bust.

Trying her best not ogle at her curvaceous figure she raised her arms to a fighting stance. Ruby though initially reluctant of this idea chose to come willingly.

She knew she had to work on her unarmed self defence skills. What Sis said was true. Even though she was deadly in weaponised combat disarming her drastically dropped her performance. The poor girl learned it the hard way with a giant ugly mark on her arm to remind her every time.

She sorely needed to get stronger to hold her own. At least until she can recover her weapon once again. It was that day she began to badly regret for not paying any attention to hand to hand combat class back at school.

Aura usage was also an issue. With the odachi guzzling down on her aura she needed self defence if her aura breaks.

The older woman put her clothes away on a nearby rack after turning to Ruby she made an annoyed face. Putting a hand on her hip she sighed shaking her head.

"Come on hurry up already and take it off." She barked.

"Take what off? My shirt?"

"Yeah. What are you so embarrased about dumbass? They've already seen you naked like hundreds of times. So stop screwing around and take it off. Unless you want it to get all ripped up and drenched in sweat." After a few scolding Ruby took her own top off revealing a black with red bordered sports bra that had barely any volume.

The crowd still made a lot of noise seeing her shy figure. With a soft embarrased blush she took a sloppy stance by just raising her arms.

The girl did notice the changes in her body happening over time. She did put on some muscle. Her arms were more shapely, lines appeared on her abs as they developed further as her figure became more curvatious. She got slightly taller and her hair grew longer. Sadly her most desired bust size was yet to grow.

Overall she began to fit in with the prisoners here. Even though her hair colour, eye colour and small frame stood out like a sore thumb.

Sis tied her hair into a thick pony tail before taking a strong, firm tai chi esque fighting stance.

Many murmurs came from the crowd but the one Ruby heard the most was. "That little girl is gonna get slaughtered." And other demeaning things along those lines. This prompted her to prove them wrong and she took the initiative.

Moving in to land a fast punch it was effortlessly blocked by a forearm and countered with a solid punch square on the face. The shock of the hit stunned her and made the child choke on her spit. Coughing a few times she tried to stand up again.

"Oh come on. Don't tell me you're done in with one love tap. That wasn't even a warm up." Sis taunted dropping her form.

"That was a cheapshot." Ruby said now after clearing her head her fighting instinct lit up. Taking a tighter stance she moved in.

"Haiyah!" With a grunt she went for another sloppy punch. Sis grinned as she shoved her hands in her pocket and side stepped every blow and dodged them. "Sweetie, I don't like holding back. I'm gonna give you a chance. Put up your aura shield now unless you wanna end up beaten to a bloody pulp."

"Heck no! You are insulting me bad enough as it is. If I use my aura but not you I'm gonna start losing my self esteem." Ruby said taking a large swing.

"Heh." Sis chuckled before ducking underneath and socking her in the gut causing Ruby to double over in pain. But it didn't end there as she followed it up with a spectacular uppercut causing her to crash on her back on the mat.

"You sure about that girlie. But I think you have to choose what you want to lose right now. Your worthless self esteem or. . .a couple of teeth." She said in a feral voice cracking her knuckles.

"Graaaah!" The girl yelled her frustration overcoming any fears or doubts she has about the woman. She charged for a takedown only for the lady to use her momentum against her and roll her up.

Ruby instead found herself on her back with the full weight of the woman sitting on her belly.

She couldn't understand this woman's movements. Sis either avoided or blocked each and every one of her hits and her counterattacks were lightning fast.

How?

For a woman her size she was extremely agile, efficient and skilled. Ruby felt out power, out matched and outsmarted. There was not a single aspect where Ruby stood above her.

Sis stood up and got off her. "Kid. Remember what you told me about your sister." Ruby got to her knees coughing. "I'm not her!"

Ruby's eyes widened significantly. 'She's right. This lady isn't Yang or Weiss.' She doesn't have the same feelings or obligation to care for her. It slowly dawned on her at how truely weak she is without a weapon or her aura. How much did Yang truely hold back on her back then?

"With your body type I expected you to be lean, mean and fast. Turns out not only does your footwork suck your punches barely had any weight behind them. You're gonna have to put some serious work into this."

"Not yet."

"What?"

"I'm not done yet." Ruby got to her feet and spat.

Sis grinned one more before raising her arms again. "Alright then. This time lets test your defence." With it Sis dashed foreward and executed a swift roundhouse kick from the right. Ruby used both arms to defend against it but then the lady flanked her and did a palm thrust on her side. This sent a shocking tremour through her body causing her to gasp and lose balance. She couldn't adapt her fighting style.

The woman kept changing from one fighting form to another making her movements very unpredictable. "You're too light kid. Keep your eyes on my hands and your mind on your feet. For a feather weight like you evasion is everything."

Trying her best Ruby succeeded in dodging a few blows trying to build up momentum for a counter attack.

Finally a kick missed her head and she wrapped her arms around it. Twisting she swept her other leg and made her crash to the ground. Immediately following however with that leg freed now the older lady kicked the girl in the already injured gut and threw her off.

She squeaked as she fell and caught her lip on her teeth as her face hit the mat making her bleed slightly. And the crowd seemed to love it even more.

"You learn fast kiddo. I hope you are not down for the count."

"Honestly I feel like a dog getting beaten up for entertainment. I never thought I'd say this but I've been through worse." Ruby whimpered using her aura to close up the wound and wipe the blood off.

"Atta girl. Thats the spirit." Ruby saw it. There was something strange about the woman here. On the mat she was much more aggressive. She knew the lady had frustrations she wanted to work off but she expected to be the punching bag for it. The woman's features looked scary, battle hardened and tensed.

"You know what? I'm bored. That bout was pitiful. Let's see how your aura is coming along." With that she clenched her fists as a purple sheen of criss crossing lines wash over her and disappeared leaving a faintbwhite glow over her. It was a sign she activated her aura and with her shield up its going to be even tougher.

Ruby did the same except with a blood red aura. At least it goes both ways. This time Sis rushed her. With stronger defences she blocked the first blow to her face and retaliated by ducking and elbowing her in the gut. Unfazed Sis grabbed Ruby's head, yanked it down and smashed it on her knee. Stunning her then following up with a swift kick throwing her back.

The fight esclelated in intensity with more fine attacks and harder blows and both quickly began to wear down each other's shields. Now Sis began to get more technical and swept her leg to knock out Ruby's footing making fall to the mat. Using this chance she grabbed her leg and forced her into an anckle lock. Blows didn't hurt but awkward twists did. She yelped in pain.

"Whats the matter small fry? Can't handle a submission hold? You did good. Just tap out and its done." Sis gave some trash talking again.

But Ruby instead growled meaningly. "Keep talking. You're gonna eat those words." Using her arms she rose up putting all her body weight on them freeing her other leg she rammed it on Sis's face literally shutting her up and freeing herself. Rolling away foreward she escaped.

"Heh. Not bad for a wimp." Not giving her a chance to recover her balance Sis tackled her down and grabbed her in a chokehold. "Now how do you plan to escape." The crowd was cheering watching their bodies intermingle and sweat fly all over the place.

Ruby tried to elbow her back but she didn't care. "Strikes don't work on aura sweetie. Lets see which one is stronger. Your mind or your body." Ruby realising the futility of the attempt tried to think fast. Then an idea came to mind. Channeling all of her remaining aura into her legs she planted them firmly on the ground and tried to power her way to her feet. Sis began to feel dragged in pulled in the other direction. The hold was cutting off her breathing so she had to find a way to escape lest she pass out.

With one last ditch effort she got to her feet just then Sis let go letting the girl stand up but before she could comprehend why the woman let go she was grabbed by the neck and choke slammed into the mat. That last blow knocked the breath out of her lungs and her shield broke.

Everyone thought that was the end of the fight and that Sis has won. Ruby turned over and tried to crawl away to get away from her. But to her shock a piledriver came down on her head and crushed it hard against the mat.

As it turns out Sis was stomping on her head with her right leg and pulled her left arm with hers. This sent painful jolts of pain through her shoulder and chest not to mention the weight of her foot on her head.

"I didn't hear you give up yet babe. This isn't over yet." She said menacingly. Sis didn't stop. Out of nowhere she snapped and continued to stomp her head and back. "I'm not done till I break that cute little jawline."

Ruby's heart sank at this cruelty. This pain. It hurts. "W-why? Why are you doing . . .this? It hurts please . . .stop. I . . .gi . . "

"I can't hear you." She said playfully first but then looked disappointed. "What did you expect little bitch? A few pissy blows and we'd shake hands after a good workout don't be so naive. THIS IS PRISON! And when we fight here I will keep beating you to a bloody pulp to work off frustrations of my life. And there is a fucking crap ton of it. Did you really think that when we spent some easy time together I will take mercy on you? I am a murdering criminal not your girly friend." With that rant she stomped her head even harder. Ruby began to tear up again.

At her own stupidity in blindly falling into her trust. That was true, many warned her not to make quick friends here and never trust anybody. But her childish self just couldn't get over ther feeling of betrayal. That sad loneliness began to kick in once more. But after a few months here it felt different. Her pain quickly disappeared and a feeling of dark numbness began to wash over her.

'Focus. Eyes. Origin. . . . .. . POWER!'

Sis began to feel heat under her foot. The sparkle returned and a strange light appeared under the girl's hair covered face. The silver eyed girl clenched her fist and punched the mat tearing through it to break the floor. And by raw power pushed herself up.

"You know . . . Its good that you came clean. I am tired of all these lies piling up on my life. I have had enough of this STUPID, ASININE, SHARK-JUMPING BULL CRAP." Ruby stood up and turned. Everyone gasped in shock as her eyes lit up in glowing silver while bright wing like projections appeared.

Sis's angry facade disappeared as she gulped and stepped back. This prompted Ruby to step up and charge her with a fist. Clobbering her away she initiated a highly refined barrage of attacks that knocked her off balance.

The essence of Silver in her fists penetrated the woman's aura and inflicted heavy damage with each blow. She was pushed back with each attack but as she neared the edge of the mat a sly smile threatened to appear on her face.

" _Tick tock!"_ With that trigger word her purple orbs flashed as she rapidly ducked her lightning fast punch and manuvered to get to the other side of the mat.

After recovering ground she took on her next volley. But to the surprise of everyone in the crowd she evaded every blow with the tiniest of movements.

It was like her speed just hit a multiplier. Twice . . .no thrice. This strain was able to keep up with the girl's silver eyes but then. Red and white rose petals appear and she knew what was about to go down. Not caring what was going to happen she punched hard with all her might at the air in front of her as ball of petals rush her.

As per prediction Ruby appeared in that exact spot as they landed a solid punch on each other. Resulting in a double knockout. The crowd stood speechless. And left in wonder at what just happened.

. . .. . . . . . . .

(Two days after meeting Weiss.)

Team RWBY dorm room or WBY as everyone began to call them behind their backs. And BY at the moment. It was nearing dawn. Late at night a pair sneaked in avoiding survaillence cameras. And returned to their dorms. The pair of black and yellow bumblebee colours bleed into the dorm halls and stealthily made their way to their rooms.

Entering they immediately crash into their respective beds. "We need to stop doing this. This isn't right." Blake moaned in a daze.

"Nobody asked you to come with me. If you don't want to you can just stay here." Yang said sleepily.

Their arguement couldn't get much heated as they both fell asleep in their dirty battle outfits. The reason being Yang's relentless endeavors into the depths of the Vale city underworld.

Every night after talking to Weiss she kept going to bars clubs and as many places where people and faunas would meet. Everywhere she was met with denial, rejection and a dead end. Nobody wanted to talk. Those that did, said nothing but garbage or misleading facts. On several occations she was met with hostility forcing her to talk more with her fists than her words. Blake out of worry followed her and oftentimes helped her out. But their fruitless search only seemed to wear down their spirits rather than provide any answers.

The next morning the two skipped the first lesson sleeping in. Both woke up feeling sore and beat up. After several groggy movements the pair managed to get themselves socially decent before heading to class.

Team JNPR surprisingly went on a hunting trip to the mountains as part of school work so during lunch time the duo had the table all to themselves. Blake was halfway through her meal before she noticed Yang barely even touched her food.

"What's the matter? You missed dinner last night, skipped breakfast this morning. If you keep this up you're gonna starve to death." The faunas cautioned.

"Sorry. Just don't have the appetite for it."

"Shut up and eat." She said sternly. Hearing her stiff tone Yang bit her lip then sighed beginning her meal. In a few minutes the blond said.

"Nothing. After all that searching we got nothing."

"Hey its only been two days. Its still too early to lose hope."

"I didn't lose hope. Its just what Weiss said. From what she said its obvious the truth is being hidden away but even when its right in front of my eyes I am sitting here like a helpless wimp. Powerless. Its just something I have never felt before." Yang growled with here eyes turning to crimson.

"Hey. Everyone needs to rest and recouperate at some point. Remember back during the whole white fang incident and Roman Torchwick. I was losing it myself. You really saved me from killing myself back then. I want to do the same for you. Please, your mind must be exhausted after all those events. In your condition . . ." Blake reached out and squeezed her hand tightly.

"When my mother left us I was too young to remember much. So when my search began it was more like a quest for answers than anything. I could live my life as normally as I wished. I didn't feel a thing for her except maybe a little resentment for abandoning us. . . .but Ruby, my sister. I promised her. I promised to protect her to make up for what _her_ mother couldn't. Yet she was ripped away right under me. I feel like I didn't just fail her I failed myself.."

Yang dropped her spoon and clutched her chest painfully. "My whole life was about punching through one problem after another. But this is the first time I couldn't do a thing. I know I have to keep my cool to focus on this search but it just hurts. It just hurts so goddamn much." Blake could feel the pain in her voice. Yang tried her best to not show it but internally this whole mess was ripping her apart.

. .. . . . ..

(Present)

Laughter, joy, food fights, friendship all that felt right in the world kept swirling around Ruby who couldn't comprehend anything. She tried to smile and walk towards it. But then a downpour of black rain came and washed away all that light as bars blocked her way. Reaching through the bars she managed to grab something.

Something soft round and fluffy. It reminded her of a teddy bear all of a sudden. Snapping here eyes open she noticed the face of a girl scowling at her. The fluffiness she felt was in fact the girl's faunas animal trait. Those warm yet gentle bear ears.

A light smack was enought to get her touchy fingers off her ears. As it turned out Ruby found herself in the prison infirmary and tightly groping the ears of the beloved prison nurse Ashley who apparently had a bottle of ointment and was in the middle of treating her face.

"Even in your sleep you just need grab and suckle onto something don't you?" Came her condesending words. Not that Ruby minded at this point. That was the first time she touched those ears but their softness made Ruby want to touch it even more.

"Ashl . . .sst." Ruby opened her mouth to speak but a stinging pain on her jaw shut her up. Then the young woman stood up.

"Shhh . . .Try not to talk" she puts a finger on her lips to shush her. "So how does a dislocated jaw feel?"

"MMMMPHH!"

Surprised at the news Ruby propped herself on her elbows and touched her face in fright. The prison nurse giggled. "Relax I snapped it back in place while you were out cold. Also while I was at it I shoved a couple of painkillers down your throat so you'll be a little numb for some time."

"Mmmm-hmmm!"

Checking herself Ruby did notice most of her wounds were already dressed and the bruises on her face was covered with a few band-aid patches.

"Well looks like you're in better shape than I thought. I expected a minor concussion or a broken jaw at the very least." She remarked seeing Ruby regain her movement with relative ease. "You're pretty resilient for eating up that punch. Then again you huntress people are always a weird bunch with those freaky superpowers."

Getting back up the bear faunas started to put away the medicine.

"But damn. To take on Sis full force, you're either really gutsy or very retarded. Sis is the best hand to hand combat fighter in this prison even though her style is ranged attack. She's been undefeated here for years so nobody ever challenges her anymore. Because at this point fighting her is a one way ticket to the infirmary. Still . . ..watching her get a taste of her own medicine was pretty hot." She said with a sly grin followed with a cute twitch of her bear ears.

"Almost makes the extra work worth it."

Ruby watched the woman do her work and dabble on. Even though she still wasn't much of a talker here listening to the nurse's voice felt eerily calming. Looking around the large room she sawm several beds but only one besides hers was left untidy. It was easy to assume Sis was there. Ruby pointed at it and tried to speak.

"S-Sis . ..was . ."

The nurse saw it and sighed. "Yeah. For the first time she came here in 6 years not on her own feet. Must've been a huge blow to her pride to be k. by the tiniest runt in the joint. To put a cherry on top waking up to see your face didn't help either. The lady stormed out before I could even treat her. Well less work for me so I'm not complaining."

Ruby spoke to this girl a few times and from what she learned she is very similiar to Sis. How she is always grumpy and irritable but secretly cares alot about others. She was also surprisingly lazy. Always trying to avoid chores and keep work to a minimum yet she takes the work she has very responsively. There was nothing half assed about her. Once again questions filled her mind about how such people ended up in here.

"D-do you . . ..k-know Sis? Like .. .um . .way back?"

"Way back huh? I guess 10 years count. Being of a medical background I was quickly given priority work at the infirmary sector. Back then Sis was a real reckless bitch. I ended up having to treat her wounds on several occations. So while stitching up lacerations, disinfecting bites and patching up bullet wounds, we did end up spend some time getting to know one another."

Walking over to a shelf the older girl pulled a plastic bag and poured some water into it. From another jar she snagged out a sky blue Dust crystal. Putting it in she sealed the bag in a second all the water froze. With a squeeze the ice shattered to smaller bits and she handed the freshly made ice pack to the hurting girl.

Ruby took it and placed it against her face. At first the cold ice felt burning on her skin but then began to ease her pain. " . .mm . Thanks. . . ." Ruby mouthed

Feeling a little numb Ruby forced herself to stand up. The cold floor felt like needles prickling her bare soles. That and a little stiffness in her sore muscles after burning through her silver aura again. The nurse didn't seem to care about her slight struggle as she even found it amusing.

Ruby stood up, picked up her previously discarded clothes and wobbled to the door. The girl was nice enough to open the door for her and whispered to her. "Watch yourself. There are monsters lurking in every corner here. Try not to get jumped, otherwise you might end up back here or worse having your splattered guts scraped off the floor somewhere in this godforsaken place." With that the nurse caressed her chin and cheeks softly before giving her a peck on the tip of her ears.

"Mmmmmmh!" With gritted teeth she squealed but she was already pushed out and the door shut behind her. 'Damn it! I take it back. She is just as weird as the rest of them.' Pulling her shirt back on she walked away unaware of the entity watching them.

In a dark corner just outside the treatment room someone was watching with a hand in their pants. Sloshing sounds came as the creature eyed the nurse through the window of that room. The way she worked, the way she moved the monster shamelessly ogled her.

Long messy platinum blond hair that reached down to a thin waist with a voluptouous hip. Piercing emerald eyes that can analyse any would and with magical healer like skills she fixes them with out a sweat.

"Ashley Falkner. I can't wait to taste your blood." The hungry beast murderously moans.

. . . .. . .

Too tired to bother with work she slacked off that afternoon relaxing in her favourite spot in the yard. She noticed many of the girls exiting the gym all sweaty and exhausted, somewhere else another group were playing softball . Ruby watched with a little envy as they talked each other so casually and laughed, basically flaunting their social contact.

'Two and a half months in and still socially awkward.' Ruby sighed at her failure to blend in. She could barely speak ti a handful of people that are not work related and one if them is a dangerous rapist. Well its understandable why. She is barely a teenager and even though she got involved in a number of fights she was till innocent in the criminal sense. Everyone else were basically adults and up to their necks in crime.

"Yo. What's up blood rose?" Speaking of friends. Rex showed up holding a tiny packet in her hands. " . .oh . Hi Rex." Ruby said gloomy.

"Yeesh. I knew you got your shit kicked but not this hard."

" . ..I am not depressed .. ."

"Okay. Wanna talk?"

"Yay. Social activity." Ruby sarcastically said before Rex smacked the top if her head with the packet before plopping herself down beside her.

"Don't give me that sass. That aside, good fight. Its been so long since I saw Sis frazzled. What was that white light?"

"Silver. I'm not sure myself, I learned a new power a few months ago and have been training with Sis. We worked pretty good."

"Interesting. I think I heard something like this."

"You do? Please tell me more." Ruby leaned closer to her now more interested.

Rex reached into her packet and whipped out a bag of potato chips. Tearing it open she selfishly ate in frint of her.

"Let's see. Does this have anything to do with eyes?"

"Uh . .yeah."

"Now I remember. It was something like a silver eyed warrior."

"Warrior? That sounds pretty intense."

"It is. You know that the creatures of Grimm have existed since the dawn of mankind. From what I can remember before the advent of Dust the only people who could fight them off were these special warriors. Their aura was special. Even just coming into contact with that aura was enough to vanquish those monsters. At full power even the mightiest of Grimm faltered in fear. But after Dust was discovered and technology sky rocketed ordinary people were able to take up arms and defend themselves. So their need slowly disappeared. Those warriors dwindled in number till their existance was reduced to myth. Some still believe they roam the world of Remnant killing old powerful Grimm and living their destiny."

"Wow. Thats incredible. What is that destiny?"

"To live and die fighting Grimm."

This sent a shiver down the girl's spine. She knew what she was getting into when she chose to live as a huntress but fighting an endless war against the Grimm made her mouth go dry.

"That is the difference between a huntress and a warrior. Looks like Sis knew about it and wanted to steer you in her own direction."

"So like she was using me?"

"Maybe but I think it benefitted everybody. I mean if you get stronger and hammer the Grimm hard it might save lives. This will lessen some of the negative emotions of the prisoners and keep Grimm numbers down."

"I guess you're right. But why did she get so hostile with me? It felt like we just became friends. I thought . .I."

"Kid, if you play with fire its only a matter of time till you get burned. Sis is a weird creature, she looks out for us and cares about us. But she still wants to keep a safe distance.

"What for?"

"You know kid. There is one kind of attitude I really hate about people. Ignorance. You are no exception. I suppose since you are still young you can't comprehend it. But in life people go through traumatic situations that force them to act in a way completely out of their character."

Ruby could understand a part of what she said. The girl would never go looking for trouble but if it came to a situation about facing someone who is about to commit mass murder she didn't know to what extent she will go to take that person down because she is just that terrified of a severe bloodbath.

"So you mean Sis went through something similiar."

"Its obvious. Nobody does crime of their own free will. Whether its mental defect, peer pressure or just terrible circumstances. Sis is no different. Everyone has a dark secret they don't want to tell."

"Do you know what happened to Sis?"

" 'course not you dummy. I just said secret. All I know for certain is she has trust issues and scared of betrayal. So its natural she will not let you get too close. Even though she truely does want love and friends. That contradiction is also something eating away at her. Let me show you something." She got closer and pointed to a girl on the softball playing group.

"See the chick over there with the thick, bouncy rack. . ."

"Mmm." Ruby nodded.

"Its fake."

Ruby's face twisted in a weird feeling as to how this knowledge helps her.

"Or that buff muscle headed amazon . . . .steriods. That old hag calmly meditating over there . . She's probably having sick thoughts of bombing this joint right now. Or even Lilac with her bright flaming hair, that hot dye."

"What are you getting at?"

"What I am saying is that everyone will take some sort of contradictory action to hide or avoid something they don't want. Boobs over there hated being teased for her chest size in the past. Muscles used to be bullied and granny there does it to look sane. Just like you withdraw yourself from everything when shit gets tough and you're clearly having social anxiety here. Its a common response."

"I understand what you mean. If that is so what's your weakness?"

"If I am completely honest, I have a bad habit of easily trusting people. Normally I wouldn't tell anyone that but I kinda feel like I owe you for screwing you up."

"What!? How?" Ruby tensed up at her tone.

"We noticed how you and Sis have been getting closer and closer to one another so it was easily an opening for jab. Since she is kind of like a top dog here everyone is hungry for a chance to roast her. I guess she just snapped today."

Anger began to ooze through the little girl's mind. These people, it was their fault Sis lashed out at her today. A dark urge wanted to push her fist across the woman's face so badly but the sensible girl restrained herself knowing it can cause trouble.

. .. . . .

(Previously during lunch time)

Sis entered the mess hall with an uncharacteristic smile on her face feeling slightly upbeat despite going through another rough mission the previous day.

"Well someone sure is upbeat this morning."

"Where is your little puppy Sis?"

The mouthing already began and her smile disappeared. "At it again aren't you. Don't you lousy cunt faces have anything better to do?" Sis furrowed her brow in annoyance. At the time Ruby was yet to enter the hall.

"What's the matter Sis, feeling down without your baby girl?"

"Why do you guys keep mentioning her? I told you before she has aura I have aura. Its something we have in common and work on it. Nothing more."

"Oh really. From what I saw you were all over the kid like mother and daughter."

"Shut your hole." Sis growled now getting flustered at how they are treating her.

"Hey guys. I think I noticed some cookies and cupcakes in the last shipment."

"Really. That is so~ cute. I'm starting to think mommy Solana is gonna be a thing."

"Who's willing to bet we're about to see some steamy MILF teen action?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU INBRED SHIT EATING WHORES!" Sis finally snapped and violently tossed her tray away causing all the food to splatter over the floor. She furiously stood up and walked away leaving the group of silenced inmates in her wake.

. . . ..

"So I apologise for the inconvenience." Rex pressed her hands together but her face clearly showed she didn't give two craps about what happened.

"Piss off." Ruby barked at her making her titter away. "This day cannot get anymore disappointing." Ruby groaned.

Unfortunately it did as the painkillers wore off and using her mouth to eat dinner was a nightmare.

. . . .. . . .

(Much earlier)

Professor Ozpin was still working in his office. His face betrayed no emotion but his mind was filled with worry as the situation that was unfolding after the incident. A bleep on his computer made him check.

"Professor. Sorry to disturb you but . . . .you might want to see this." His secretary spoke over a comm line. The call was followed by an online link. Tapping it his table monitor opened up a new screen. Reading the contents of it his eyes widened to great proportions.

He contacted his secretary immediately. "Make arrangements to move miss Schnee back to this academy at once. Summon the remaining members of team RWBY immediately. And do not allow them to leave the academy grounds no matter what. Is that clear?" He said glaring at the screen.

"Yes professor. Understood." After the connection cut off he fell back to his chair rubbing his face.

"Damn you Silver. This whole mess better be worth this madness." He groaned taking a sip of his coffee again.

. . . .. . .

A few more days pass and contact with Sis was abyssmal. The other members of the pack were not as sociable as they seemed. Lilac lived up to her moniker of beauty freak as all she seemed to care about was appearences. Steph reminded her of Blake being the introverted type but was the one who insulted Ruby the least so that is plus point. Rex and Mick were who she got along best as they loved to talk for the most part and didn't expect much from her.

It was finally another day of Grimm hunting. Some were jumping in excitement ready to finally get some action. Others feared for their lives. Ruby was inside the locker room now picking from a decent range of clothes she aquired over the months courtesy of Sis and Lilac. This time it was black pants held up by the same belt.

A dull red T-shirt beneath a dusty black jacket with a thick hood. The whole look topped off with her now signature accessories of the wristbands.

While preparing she locked eyes with Sis once more. An uncomfortable silence began between the two. But it was sis who spoke first. "I won't apologise for what I did." She coldly states.

"I don't expect one." Ruby replied matching her coldness. "Everybody here is a vile criminal. It was stupid of me to get so careless around you animals."

Ruby's answer made the woman smile once again. "Good. Because I want a rematch. You still owe me payback for what you did."

"Fine. I will kick your butt anytime." Ruby replied feeling their chemistry recovering once more.

The two made it to the training grounds where they went their seperate ways. Ruby moved to the straw dummy section as she was banned fron the metal ones. This ban stemmed from how she experimented her sword's cutting power and ended up destroying several metal dummies which needed to be melted down and recasted in order to use them again which was very expensive and annoying for the prison warden.

But before she could get started someone walked up to her. Ruby flicked her blade to life and then growled. "Back off before I do something you regret." She already felt this prese ce was not one of Sis is pack. Others would stay away from her so it had to be Sasha or one of her mooks.

"Whoa! Easy there sweetie no need to be so hostile. We mean no harm." A voice dripping with filth pricked her ears.

Ruby turned around to see it was in face two of Sasha's girls. "What do you want?" Ruby says defensively whilst examining them.

One of them was tall, olive skined and brown haired and the other tan as a nut with curly blond hair. The blond held a lance while the tall one carried two short axes. Both had nasty grins on their ugly faces.

"Hey there hot stuff. You sure sent the whole place upside down by knocking Sis on her back. Everybody is talking about you." The tall one said.

"Is it really that special?" Ruby replied in a gloomy tone.

"Oh yeah babe. Those two are the baddest cats in the house. You just . . .. "

"Stop screwing around with me. If you're here to harass me then stop wasting both our time and get lost." Ruby now irritated turned her back to them and walked away.

At least she tried to before a lance was shoved just millimeters from her neck. Ruby bared her teeth in anger. "Just hold it right there sunshine. This place is a training ground, do you know what people do here?" The girl with the lance spoke up slightly annoyed.

"Train?" Ruby answered back.

"Thats right smartass we train. And our weapons are really hungry for your blood." The axe girl then said with a grin.

"But don't worry we aren't gonna cripple you. Just a sparring session with a little pit of tough love." Her partner followed.

"You guys really wanna spar with me after knowing what I am capable of?" Ruby flexed her joints now ready for them.

"Oh trust us bitch. Sasha and Sis aside with are still on a pretty good league on our skills."

"Fine just don't go crying to the captain after I beat you to a pulp." Ruby couldn't understand where this aggressiveness came from. The rational side of her brain commanded her to exercise control and restraint so as to not kill or severely wound them.

Yet her heart ached for some sadist action. Broken bones and blood splatter all of them were flashing before her eyes as both women rush her at once. In a flutter of scarlet rose petals she disappeared and appeared behind them and swung her sword in a horizontal arc forcing them to jump foreward and evade her attack.

"Five seconds in and you are already resorting to cheating." They complain.

"If it makes you feel any better i wont use it again." Ruby said before quietly adding. "Whimps."

The pair glare at her and attack. The lancer repeatedly jabbed at her. The point action of the long lance made it tricky to detect but easy to evade. Ruby dodged a few while deflecting others casually with her sword. There other however was a pain as she kept charging with her axes like a savage with no regard for any strategy or tactic.

But soon enough their random unpredictable movements became clearer. One utilised their weapon's length and kept going for her openings, the other with lightning fast close quarters combat kept her off balance. And it worked as Ruby began to lose both stamina and ground. Annoyed by this she slashed at them hard forcing them to take defensive actions, then back away.

With the opening she carved out Ruby tried to pressure them by advancing. This time she performed a rising cut making the axe wielder to protect herself with her weapons. The sword smashed into her and chipped the sharp edge, knocking her backwards. Now back on the offensive, heat built up inside the girl's chest as she suppressed the desire to severely hurt them.

Without any pause or wasted movement she turned to the lancer and accelerated. The shape of the blade blurring into a white arc of light as she moved faster.

Her target brought in the lance horizontally to block the vertical strike but it ended up shattering the weapon as it split in two.

Thousands of metal fragments scattered everywhere as Ruby's heavy broadsword dug into the ground absorbing the shock. The woman used the power loss of the sword to evade the attack, but it came at the cost of sacrificing her weapon.

Ruby got angrier. As she suspected they were pesky but their attacks were weak. All she wanted was to be done with them but everytime she tried the leash of her mind would restrain her from going overboard.

The axe user soon rose to her feet and counter attacked. In a clash of metal on metal sparks began to fly. The girl on the ground hurried to pick up the blade end of her lance and struck.

* _ **slash***_

Everyone froze for a second. It took Ruby a full second to realise what happened. Her face turned pale as she looked down and saw the tip of the blade piercing her jacket and penetrating her skin.

She was stabbed in the shoulder but it was barely an inch in. Ruby grabbed it and slowly pulled it out. Very slowly. Sounds of flesh being cut up along the way came as she removed it.

Pain didn't register into her mind as much as the sight of a single crimson drop of blood on the tip of the blade. Her mouth went dry while she saw her jacket get slightly ruined with some leaking blood.

And finally the barrier broke. Bloodlust erupted as her body was cloaked in a bloody glow heralding the activation of her aura. The wound closed instantly but not her rage as rose petals now with a darker shade of red surrounded them.

With a wild battle cry she attacked one of the two. Not caring about the consequences she struck. The tall woman turned and used her arm to guard herself but cried out in pain as she felt the crimson girl's blade penetrate her flesh. The sword moved roughly across her arm till it escaped out the forearm leaving a gaping, lacerated cut. She fell in a growing pool of her own blood.

As for the other she got terrified and tried to run but the merciless huntress threw the bloody blade in front of her stopping her in her tracks. She turned only to face a sickening hook kick.

The kick was intended for her head but due to the height difference she fell short to her arm. Even so the horrid contact was made.

* **Crack*snap***

Strong leg muscles reinforced by aura inside shoes lined with metal plates was the perfect combination for the ultimate pain. The impact shattered the woman's arm instantly as indicated by the loud audible cracks that resounded through the open field.

The arm fell limp at her side with everything below it hung at an awkward angle. Clutching it the woman gasped unable to breathe for a few seconds. Walking two steps she fell to her knees.

Her eyes turned blank as she looked to the cloudy heavens and belts out a bloodcurdling scream.

That ear piercing cry knocked Ruby back to her senses. Realising what she had done she fell back terrified dropping her sword.

Using both hands to cover her mouth she kept whimpering over and over scared. "What have I done? What have I done?"

T. B. C.

Well that's an ending. But this time the mission day will be very eventful. So things are about to escelate. Thanks for reading and plz Review.


	8. Chapter 8

Crap. I did it again.

Chapter 8: Dropping the axe

The group of prisoners were busy with their activities preparing for the day's mission before everything came to a screeching halt. By the throes of pain comming from the other side of the training ground. Most guards up on the towers drop everything and quickly grab their rifles to check on what the hell was causing that noise.

They were welcomed by the sight of three people on the ground. All of them disarmed. Only thing is their youngest member was shivering in fright while the other two were writhing on the ground with grave injuries. One of them had a badly cut up arm and lying on the ground with a dangerous amount of blood while the other was clean but had her entire arm twisted at a very bad angle, clear signs that it was broken or worse crippled.

Seeing as though the matter had already been settled before it even started they did not take action. Waiting for their infamous tyrant captain to take action. The captain of the guards sure enough heard the commotion and quickly walked over to the scene grabbing her battle staff.

As soon as she arrived she was about to pull it off her shoulder but paused for a moment. It caught the woman's attention that the little girl dropped her weapon and was desperately trying to put some distance between herself and the gruesome scene.

Tristan took the weapon off her shoulder anyway and slammed the head of the staff into the ground with a loud thud. Loud enough to make her presence known. Ruby froze immediately and slowly shifted to her knees.

"The hell is going on over here?!" She growls lowly looking back and forth between the pair of wounded prisoners and Ruby. "This is supposed to be a training session not a bloody fuckfest." She said a little louder. Others quietly begin to gather out of many reasons. Most out of curiosity, while others simply wanted to see the drama of how certain people would react to this.

"AAAAHH! CAP'N . . .THAT CRAZY BITCH BROKE MY ARM. I THOUGHT IT WAS AGAINST THE RULES FOR . .. " the blond prisoner screamed at the captain which only seemed to piss her off even further.

"Shut your hole!" She roared back. Clicking the buttons on her staff the top opened. Various parts opened and moved reforming and restructuring till it took the shape of a bladed mace. But a hole opened at the top as well. With another button press a barrel in the shaft spun and the whole weapon's blue area's were replaced by a fiery orange. She twirled the weapon around for a bit then held it outwards. Scared out her wits Ruby was, but the finesse with which the captain moved that weapon was mesmerising

Then she proceeded to walk towards Ruby. The girl who was now scared out of her mind closed her eyes and braced herself for the worst. Those demonic footsteps moved firmly. Closer and closer the captain moved while Ruby tried her best to buff her aura as much as she could.

Just a little bit more and the woman was right in front of her. The girl waited for a punishment that never came. The footsteps walk past her but she was too scared to open her eyes.

"Hold still. Otherwise you're toast . . .literally." Came her cold composed voice. The click of a switch and the weapon discharged. Ruby grinded her teeth together bracing for something to hit her.

And what hit was the soul crushing screams of another person lancing her ear drums. Surprised at the fact her eyes snap open as she looked at the horrific scene.

The captain stood on top of the tall woman whose arm Ruby slashed up. The horrible lacerated cut was now being burn closed. The captain put her foot on the prisoner's shoulder and wrist to keep her from moving.

Ruby sat paralysed with fear while the emotionless captain did her job amidst all that painful shrieking. An awful smell began to fill her nostrills. It was the appalling smell of burning flesh. And nobody would believe how putrid it smelled. Many others watching also grimaced at the repulsive sight they were witnessing.

After the job was done the weapon was switched off and along with that those intense screams died down. Ruby's heart was beating like racehorse as she watched but as the smoke slowly dissipated the captain moved away. The prisoner had a neat thin line of charred flesh running down her arm. The hot, sticky blood nearby was still mercilessly invading her nose but the wost was over. The woman stopped bleeding and passed out from the pain.

"C-c-c-c-captain . .you . . ." Ruby still failed to form word in her mouth as she looked up to the somber lady.

"For all I care you guys can fuck off and die outside as much as you want. But in here I run this show and you meat sacks are not allowed to die unless I say so. That wound would've taken too long and lots of stitches. By that time the dumb bitch was probably gonna bleed to death. A little on the cruel side but I doubt you freaks deserve any better after what you did in your past." The heartless voice spoke with clarity.

"As for you . . ." Tristan sighed for a second then pointed her staff at Ruby. With another series of clicks the staff changed again as the mace unfolded and the parts move down the shaft of the weapon changing it into a big high tech musket/rifle. And Ruby found the muzzle aimed directly at her face.

" . . .anyone who can't follow the rules need a good lesson in descipline."

The girl closed her eyes but then felt someone run towards her. Immediately that person got between them and raised both hands in a surrendering stance. "Whoa! Tristan, Tristan, Tristan hold it. You are literally jumping the gun here. Please wait a sec."

The crowd was jaw dropped at who stood before the dangerous captain. Only two people in the prisoner population dared to call their harsh dictator by the name right in her face. Sis stood in the crowd with her arms crossed watching the other.

Tristan herself was left flabbergastered. "Grif. Why you of all people?" The girl in question was none other than Sasha Grif who brought her arms to chest level and gave a tittering smile nervously.

"Come on Tristan. Don't be harsh on the poor kid. Isn't this a little unfair for her?" Sasha said holding her ground.

"What are you talking about?" The captain seeing her unusual behaviour played along.

"It was those two that attacked first. The little squirt just retaliated. All her life she fought against Grimm and aura users like you so there was never any need for restraint. Its not her fault that they were pathetic weaklings." Sasha said earning surprised looks from the crowd but a devastated on from the girl with the broken arm at the feeling of being abandoned.

"That still doesn't justify how she savaged these two."

"I saw everything." She used her thumb and shook her head to point out the bloodstained hole on Ruby's shoulder. "She was stabbed. Anyone would flip out after being scared like that." Sasha tilted her head to spare a glance at Ruby. "Besides. She literally slaughtered hundreds of faunas before. You should be happy she didn't kill them." Strange words accentuated with a soft giggle.

Seeing her point the captain looked thoughtful and began to nod her head. The people in the crowd slightly snickered.

"SASHA! What the fuck are you doing?! Why are you siding with that bloody freak? I thought you said you loved us. That you would care for us!" The girl on the ground yelled but it quickly died to a whimper.

Sasha smirked slightly. "Sorry love but I don't like it when my things don't act like how I want them to. I specificly told you not to mess with the kid without my permission. But not only did you disobey me you dared to wound my precious little plaything. You are already worthless. . .. and besides.

I don't play with broken toys." Her cheerful demeanor quickly turned cold as she shunned the girl away. Cast away and feeling lost she fell to Sasha's feet using her working arm to grab her leg and begged.

"Sasha -love- I'm sorry. Please I'm begging you. I swear I will never do this again. I belong to you. You can do whatever you want with me. Just please . . .please. . . .please don't cut me off. You can have my body, anything . .. just don't abandon me PLEASE!" She pleaded like a broken dog but Sasha seemed indifferent. Like she was so used to this.

The girl's plea's fall on deaf ears as Sasha didn't even bother to look down her. The captain faltered slightly. It was an excellent opportunity to get rid of this rapist on the excuse of obstruction of justice but was it worth all the extra work.

"Damn it Tristan! Put the gun down." Everyone looked at the new voice that pierced the argument. Sis stood firmly with crossed arms. "You don't need both of their blood on your hands if you can help it. I'm pretty sure your lazy ass is already busy dealing with the mission. Making excuses for the warden isn't exactly necessary. That and the fact that your creativity is so poor the only way you can think of punishing the kid is shooting her." Sis's condesending tone made several prisoner's blood run cold at the snarl that came from the Tristan's throat.

A few seconds of suspenceful silence pass.

The captain seeing it all finally put away her musket reverting it back to a staff. The crowd was left slack jawed as how the dead set captain was convinced to put her weapon away.

"You know what, you're right. This situation is just too stupid for me to waste my time in. Reaper I'm letting you off for now just because it feels too cheap to just shoot you in the face. You're a special case of fucked up and you will get your special kind of reprocussions, just not now." The policewoman said with a shrewd smile that Ruby clearly didn't like.

Her eyes shifted to Sasha. "Grif. . . .fuck off.

You two get out of my face and get to the medical bay.

As for the rest of you cocksuckers. THE FUCK ARE YOU STARING AT! BACK TO WORK. We move out in five."

The woman commanded before leaving. The crowd dispersed and two guards pick up the wounded prisoners and take them away for treatment. Sasha turned to Ruby and waved with a warm smile before walking away.

After everyone was gone Ruby recovered enough from her episode. Picked up her sword and stood up. Breathing heavily for a few seconds she walked up to one of the clean up shacks.

Opening one of the taps she washed the blood off her sword then proceeded to splash some of that cold water in her face. Which did wonders for her mind and fixed her focus. Wiping the sword dry she put it back in its sheath.

As she stepped outside. "Torn muscles, badly lacerated skin that needed to be fire sealed. Half a litre bloodloss and a total loss of nervous connection in one.

The other a fracture that completely severed the bone. Bone fragments and ripped ligaments lodged into the inner walls with massive internal bleeding in the other.

Yup, its safe to say their arms are crippled. And to think you did that to them without a thought or a moments hesitation"

"Eeek." The little girl squeaked before stumbling to the side when she noticed Sasha leaning against the wall near the door. She seemed uncomfortable with the hammer on her back getting in between her back and the wall. But she maintained her stance while crossing her arms and looking thoughtful.

"So which is it blood rose. Either you're a really good liar, suffer from multipersonality disorder or perhaps this place might truely be cursed."

Her words had so much truth to them it hurt. All that guilt Ruby had been trying to suppress was immediately let out. She couldn't deny it any longer. It was her who did it. She hurt somebody. And not just any kind. What she had done was unforgiveable. The wounds she inflicted were irreversible and may possibly ruin their lives. Or may even indirectly kill them.

"W-wha . .. -Whats going to happen to them?" Ruby bit her lips trying to hold back tears.

The older girl opened her dark brown eyes and stare at her dead in the face. Her gaze was soft and warm. But there was a mix of sadness and pity along with a bit of playfulness in them. But Ruby did not see any anger or hate in them. In fact she never saw the girl get mad.

Whether somebody attacks her, insults her or does anything to her or her . . .underlings the girl just never got upset. Always smiling, laughing and at worst keeping a straight face like before.

"What else. They're gonna get patched up then thrown out there like the rest of us. Participation is mandatory. There is no helping it. Even if they don't want to they're gonna get tossed outside by the guards anyway. Nothing is gonna change. Except their chances of dying just radically went up." She said coldly. Her next thought made her giggle. "Thinking about it. It would've been better if you did kill them. At least it would've ended right them and there. Now they gotta run around like an amputated rat in a cage full of hungry cats. Enduring all that pain till they meet their end in glorious display of blood and guts in the hands of a savage Grimm. All like a cannibal's wet dream. Wow you are scarier than you look, you little devil."

Ruby shuddered at the thought. An incredible urge to vomit pressed at her throat. She clasped her mouth and willed her guts to tighten to push back the bile building up.

"T-that's horrible. But . .. but what about the injury pass." Ruby said with a desperate 'clutching at straws' smile.

"That pass is only applies once a damned year. Its just an imaginary safety net making retards think they can be safe. And those weaklings already used it months ago. They can't be saved from going on this mission."

And that just stomped out the last embers of that hopeful fire in her heard. "Why are you getting so worked up about this? You did that to them yet you look ready to throw up while they are the ones about to die." Ruby could not believe how callous the words coming out of the blond girl's mouth were. Those were her companions. Yet she threw them away without even batting an eye.

"Why? . . .why?" Ruby cried.

"Why what?"

"Why did you stand between me and the captain? Why did you stand up for me?" Her voice cracking as she got the words out.

Sasha just then smiled brightly. "Just like I said it before. I love you. Its natural to protect something . .. uh I mean some **one** you love right."

"NO! Stop screwing with me. I knew you were too crazy to reason with." Ruby panicked and yelled out before turning her back to her and trying to leave.

Not one step she took a feeling of deja vu hit her as she heard the sound of a mechanical whirring. Turning around a thin metal shaft came up, caught her neck and slammed her against the concrete wall.

Stunned Ruby was unable to react. Sasha extended her hammer shaft and pinned her against the wall trapping her neck. With the bladed part on the back of the hammer head embedded into the wall there was no way out.

Pirouetting around on one foot she stood before Ruby and pressed the shaft further almost choking her. "That isn't the kind of reaction I expect from you sweetie. You should be grateful I stopped Tristan from turning that cute little face of yours into charcoal. What you did warrants at least a week in the pit. Do you think you can handle that? All alone all day for seven days." She began to talk more and more slowly.

"I'll take . .my . . chances. I don't need. . .your pity." The little girl spat.

"Are you sure about that? You really think your prepubescent mind can handle that. In a dark room as small as a closet. Locked in with nothing but a toilet and a wash basin. Four grey cinder block looking walls with your only light being the holes they give your food and water that only opens twice a day for less than a minute." The silver eyed girl could feel the sadness in her voice.

It sounded hellish. To Ruby it was the last place she wanted to be in. She wanted to be free and open. The fear of being locked away even further like that took all of her strength away. She stopped struggling and looked up at Sasha with fright. The strange girl smirked slightly at her submissiveness but also a bit disappointed at how easy it seemed to stomp her.

"You should be grateful I did that for you. I'm a nice person when I try. So I'm nice to you in here but if you want I can change that! Sorry I can't say the same for your beloved captain. I wouldn't put it past that psycho hardass to let it slide. She's gonna come up with something. And it wont be pretty."

Ruby's arms fell from the hammer shaft to her sides. Feeling lost. Feeling hopeless, but suddenly a voice called out to her from the inside. Who was it? What was it? Or was it just instinct. Regardless it only demanded one thing from her.

 _ **'Do. Not. Give. Up.'**_

With a last bit of courage she said. "Tell me this. Why did you throw them away? Your teammates. Your friends. Those girls begged you for your care. They said you loved them too. So how could you throw them away like that?" Ruby said clenching her teeth and forcing her feet to keep her standing.

"Why do you care? All they did was hurt you, insult you and try to rape you. I can't understand why you would even bother to care about them. In fact shouldn't you be happy they are going to disappear from your life forever. But if you must know. . . .You heard what I said back then. I don't like broken toys. They don't work the way you want them to. I liked them but after they got ruined I didn't need them anymore."

"Is that why? Is that why you protected me? So I can be a replacement for one of your . . 'girls'? So you see me as nothing but a toy for your sick, twisted pleasure." Ruby seethed now holding onto that survival instinct to create that anger to give her strength.

"A little crude way to put it cutie pie. Its not sick or twisted . ..well twisted maybe depending on the position but there is nothing wrong in it if both sides enjoy. As for you. I wouldn't call you a replacement. You are special. Unique. Unmarked. Untouched. Pure. Young and beautiful. It just makes me so wet thinking I have a chance to tap that." Licking her lips she used one hand to cup her face touching that pure porcealin while face while leaning in. Ruby flinched and tried to pushed herself away from the creep as much as possible. They both felt each other's breath on their faces. With their lips just inches away.

Ruby exhaled softly. Her hair coming to cover her eyes for a second before she looked up and glared back. "Then you got another thing comming. I will never fall below the level of someone whose value of love is only as strong as their body's worth."She strongly grabbed the hammer shaft with one hand before pushing them apart with the other.

A bloody red sheen appeared over her indicating her aura is activated to compensate for their strength difference. After fully stretching her arm and throwing the bigger girl off Ruby said painfully with a voice filled with guilt. "Don't think one incident is enough for you to win me over. I will never forgive you for the things you did to me. I can take it. I will take anything the guards throw at me but I will never . .ever become one of your .. ..fu .. .slu . ..I just wont." Never in her life did Ruby want to cuss more than she did now.

But deep in her heart she knew she won't say anything that will degrade herself to their level. After freeing herself she removed the hammer and reached for her sword. Again she felt it slipping. No. She cannot allow her mind to fall apart like that again.

Soft giggling came once again. "Thats it. Thats what I wanted to see. You're a big girl. You should know how to swallow a load properly. Don't ruin that growth. After all I want to see how you break at your strongest." Sasha continued to giggle playfully. Grabbing Ruby's chin she quickly moved in and left a peck on her cheek. Afterwards picking up her hammer to leave.

Ruby stood there alone. Feeling disgusted, sad, scared and even guilty. Lost in the tempest of emotions she is trapped in. Right then her arm band lit up green and an electronic voice came from it.

"All prisoners assemble. Its time to move out."

Seeing nothing else she obeyed the command.

. . . . . . .. . .

(Sometime ago)

"I'm sick of people asking me these questions over and over again. That bitch Ruby killed my Silver. That's it! No amount of your raging and breaking stuff is gonna change that. Now get out of my room before I tell the teachers you are assaulting and harassing me!" A girl screamed with a broken voice from the Beacon academy girls dorm room while being pinned against the wall. "What did you say about my Sister! I dare you to say it again!"

How this situation occured one may ask? It all originates from Yang hitting dead end after dead end from her searching. Alongside the repeated faunas attacks everytime she left school. After going past her breaking point she ignored all of the teachers orders and tackled it at the source.

Lily Percinious. The poor girl who lost her closest friend or even love some time ago was minding her business brooding in her room when all of a sudden a yellow dragon barged into her room and demanded answers. She wouldn't comply so things quickly devolved to a scuffle whuch ended in Yang pressing the girl against the wall. Yang herself sleepless for many nights made her unstable beyond what she already was. But if it weren't for Blake stopping her and her hand preventing any permanent damage.

"Yang! Are you nuts?! The teachers specificly told us not to bring this matter up. You can't barge in on her and force her to say it."

"I'm sick of this stalling. Its obvious from what Weiss said the truth is being hidden. And she is the only one present ther . . .."

 **~smack~**

Finally Yang stopped. A hard slap straight to her face jarred her brain hard enough to let Lily go. A four finger red mark was left on Yang's face in order to bring her back.

"Enough! I've put up with your crazy delusions of a piece of evidence somewhere. As a friend I have always supported you but this is going too far. Lets go before you cause anymore trouble." Blake hissed as she forcibly pulled away the weakened Yang out of the room.

"I am so sorry for what she did. Please understand her sister and our team leader was . .. "

"You don't need to explain yourselves to me." Lily said glaring at the floor. "I don't want anymore trouble. I won't tell anything to the teachers but please make sure something like this never happens again." She said with clenched fists and teeth.

Blake felt both sorry and disappointed as she took Yang away. After they leave and the door closes Lily slumps down against the wall weeping like a lost child.

"Silver . . .. why? . . .why did you leave me like this?" She cried.

Outside after making Yang walk on her own feet the members of team RWBY return to their own dorm room. Pushing Yang onto the bed Blake sighed again.

"Take a nap." Blake said glaring at Yang.

"What?! What do you mean take a nap?"

"You've officially gone nuts. Look you Yang what happened to that cheerful social butterfly. You haven't slept for days. You barely eat. You spend your nights brawling with the thugs on the streets. You barely talk to anyone anymore and you've lost so much weight. The bags under your eyes are blacker than my hair."

"I don't ca . . . ."

"Shut up!" Blake retorted harshly but her face softened then thinking there was also a time she acted like this. She took some slow heavy steps and sat on the bed beside Yang.

Placing a hand on her shoulder she spoke softly. "I know you are trying hard for your sister Yang. But I know Ruby would be sad if she knew her sister is running herself ragged. Ruby may be suffering but it will only hurt her even more if she finds out her sister is destroying herself for nothing."

"For nothing . . "

"Tsk tsk." Blake put a finger on her lips advising Yang against talking. She raised her hand from Yang's shoulder to her dry cheek before going behind her head and pulling her in for an affectionate hug. Yang was rendered unable to argue. Her body felt like it was about to melt into Blake's chest.

"Just for a couple of hours. Lay down and close your eyes." After they parted Blake pushed her down and sat on the ground beside her. "Take a nice breather for the rest of the afternoon. After getting up go get yourself a nice warm shower then grab a bite to eat at the cafeteria. We can continue our investigation later on. Okay?"

Yang looked ready to protest but with her head already hitting the fluffy pillow the sleeplessness began to take its toll followed by Blake's soft lullaby like voice lulled her to a full daze.

Blake stood up and headed for the door. "W-wait. Where are you going?" Turning on her heel she heard Yang call her.

"I got nothing to do so I thought I'd pay Weiss a visit. She must be bored out of her mind being in the hospital for so long." Blake said with a light hearted smile. Yang propped herself to her elbows struggling to stay up.

"Let me come with you at least. . . "

"No. You need your rest. Weiss has been there long enough. She might get discharged even today. It will be better if we meet at our own home. Besides if you come along it would ruin the whole purpose of me trying to get you to rest." With a threatening smile and a wave Blake exited the room.

She still had her doubts. So the faunas waited for five minutes before going. Just to double check if Yang might follow her. Then creaking their room door ever so slightly she took a peek inside.

Sure enough Yang was out like a light, sleeping like a rock. The faunas girl wondered how gentle and peaceful she looked. But was also amused that she could almost be called defenceless if she wasn't armed by her weapons. Its best to let the sleeping dragon lie. Closing the door and locking it she made her way down the halls.

Her smile disappeared followed by an angry scowl. As far as Yang's ironclad faith in Ruby pushed her Blake's belief only kept deteriorating. And these repeated failed endeavours only served to weaken that resolve. And logically it didn't make sense. Everything falls into the story of Lily and Weiss's first version. The only thing hinting of a set up would be Weiss's implications and Ruby's pleas. But one thing throws a huge wrench in the works. Why would Silver kill himself? It was just too dumb.

How could a friendly guy who keeps acting like a charmer and ladies man with a knack for sarcasm hold such a grudge he would end his life to ruin another's. The scenario was too stupid for her to accept.

But she felt a sudden pain in her chest at the thought of letting Ruby go. That naive, cute little socially inept girl. It was unfathomable that she was capable of doing something like that. She kind, soft spoken and very friendly to the friends she could make. Ruby who had no qualms about accepting a faunas as a friend it felt cruel on her part.

But the anguish of the countless slaughtered faunas made her bite her lips again in fury. 'Ruby Rose. Just . . .just who or what are you?'

Eventually making her way to the academy gates she departed for the hospital.

. . . .. . . . .

Back inside the team SLVR dorm room. Lily sat on the floor eyes and nose red from all the crying. Suddenly she felt a tingly sensation on her hands. The feeling grew and grew till it turned into an electric shock that kept pulsing through her body. Pain flared through her nerves as she felt like the flesh of her hands were about to melt off.

Quickly peeling the gauntlets off her hand she saw they completely turned red with smoke comming out of them. With the nerve damage she lost control of her limbs and the fingers began to bend at awkward angles.

Then like a magnetic pull her hand moved on its own till it aimed the fingertips towards her study at what was happening to her she tried to resist. "No. No. What's happening to me?!" She cried in pain.

Giving off a loud shriek as a bolt of lightning burst out of her fingertips and stuck under the desk with a loud clap of thunder.

Moaning in pain she gripped her bleeding fingers and breathed deeply, arching her back and stretching her neck upwards as far as she could. The burning electricity caused pain inside disappeared replaced by the wounds on her fingers. She gasped in horror seeing the burnt skin and broken loose wires interweaved into the skin of her hands.

Blood dripped from her fingers to her clothes and the floor and the smell of smoldering wood permeated the room. Still breathing deeply she saw a twinkle in the dust cloud under the desk.

Pushing back the pain she hissed as she tried to move. Going to the source of the shine she examined the damaged area to see that the bolt tore open a secret compartment under the desk. In that compartment was a box that had it's top blown off.

Peering inside she saw a strange crystalline object. "A Dust crystal?" She huffed. It was white-ish but didn't seem like an ordinary wind Dust crystal. It was polished and shaped like a diamond.

Something about that crystal made her forget her pain. A very enchanting vibe came from its sparkling radiance. The moment she laid eyes on it she knew it wasn't any ordinary Dust crystal. She reached out for it. Blood continuing to drip down her fingers as she grabbed it. Light flooded through the room as an icy feeling poured through her as the bleeding stopped. Gripping all the burnt up wires she tore them all out while the remaining bits and pieces were washed away in the blood.

The light grew stronger and stronger till the whole room went white. After it was all over all she was left with was a used up crystal that was nothing more than a rock, a bloody mess of wires all over the room, damages and a realisation.

A tiny smile clawed its way to her face before she crushed the rock. A brick-red aura enveloped her as her smile faded. "I see Silver. Fine. I'll take care of it. But you owe me an explaination."

With that statement she walked to the bathroom to clean up the mess of her hands.

. . . . . . . .. .

In contrast with everything that's been happening, things were very peaceful at the cabin the young heiress of the Schnee family stayed in. Things were quiet.

Too quiet.

The Schnee heiress flipped through the channels of the holo TV chewing her lips. Bored and frustrated. Its been almost a week since she was here. Her body was fully healed up yet for some mysterious reason the doctors refused to discharge her.

Always whipping up some kind excuse along the lines of 'your nerves are not fully healed yet. We still need to run a few more tests.' Filthy liars. How many more are a few more?

She scratched her neck trying to ease the itch of this obnoxous band of rough bandages around her neck. Even though all injuries under it were long gone.

"If this goes on any longer I might start going daffy. At least I wished these doctors would let me go take a walk around this place" she said tugging gently at this pesky piece of cable attached to her chest for monitoring her heart rate. She once tried to take it off and got chewed out by the nurse.

"Good afternoon miss Schnee. How are you doing this afternoon?" Speaking of chewing out the door of her cabin slid open and her assigned nurse strolled pushing a covered trolley.

"The same as I have been saying for the past 4 days. I am perfectly fine. Can you please call your blind doctor and tell him that he has been restraining me here against my will for far too long." Weiss complained with a pout.

The nurse gave a soft giggle while approaching. "Well you're in luck miss Schnee. Today is the day you will be 'cut' loose. Yes, the doctor gave the green light. You will be back in the academy by tonight."

The way she said cut sounded very forboding but Weiss couldn't care less. She was going back. After so many days of being couped up in here her body felt like it was stiff as a board. She needed to get out of here as soon as possible and resume her training again.

Weiss smiled brightly before falling back on the bed with her arms spead wide. The nurse did her work throughout the room. Weiss relaxed excited at the prospect of going back to her dorms again. Terrible instances aside she missed her team. She wanted to with team RWBY again but her mouth went dry thinking about Ruby again.

"Tell me miss Schnee. How is life in the big house? And why are you in Vale? Isn't the Schnee mansion all the way out there in Atlas?" The nurse asks. Weiss narrowed an eye at her off placed questions but didn't mind.

"Trust me. It isn't as grand as you think it is. Sure if its an object you want you can get it in the snap of a finger. But . .it was cold. The people in the house felt distant. Kind of like 5 strangers living under one roof. So one day I just had it. I spat out the words 'I'm going to Vale'. And with my skills and the company name getting into Beacon was easy."

"That company. . .the SDC. Are you aware of how it became so wealthy so quickly?" Now Weiss felt confused. What is she saying? What is she getting at? She questioned herself.

"Of course. The company makes a business on Dust. It is the most powerful resource material in all of Remnant. It powers just about everything in our lives."

"That's right miss Schnee. But a lot of special Dust crystals a found deep underground and other dangerous places. The cost of giving protection to those crews must weigh something?"

Now she felt guilty. Its true in several parts of the world there are branches of the company that mine for rare variety of Dust. In those dangerous environments they often employ faunas to do the heavy leg work. Their stronger physique allows them to survive dangerous incidences in the mines. However they are not given any protection from Grimm, no health checkups or medical help, poor working conditions, and below minimum wage. And worse their families are given no compensation should any incident occur. Its immoral but very cost effective. That is the main reason the company has risen to such a level built on slave labour and why it is so badly hated by the faunas society.

In that regard the White Fang attacks and assasinations were very justified. Weiss felt guilty she couldn't stop her father from continuing the deeds he does. Lost in her thoughts she got distracted from what the nurse just did.

Suddenly a needle pricked her arm and quickly injected something blue into her body. "OUCH! What are you doing?"

"You're wondering about the misdeeds of the company and why the faunas hate you people don't you." Weiss felt her muscles stiffen. As she stared into the hungry, vengeful eyes of the once calm and strict nurse.

"W-wha what are. . .are you doing?" Weiss said in pain while trying to put up her aura shield. But it kept failing.

"I'm just a messenger here to give you a taste of all that pent up anguish the faunas have for that damned team RWBY." She said with a feral animal like exhale taking out a scalpel hidden in the trolley.

Weiss eyes shot wide open at the horror unfolding on her

. . .. . . . . .. .

"Professor. We have might have little problem." The secretary of the Beacon headmaster buzzed on the screen of his office.

"What is it?" Ozpin said calmly. "Did Yang do something already?"

"Quite the contrary sir. Reports from team JNPR say that she is fast asleep in her dorms." Strange news but a good one. Ozpin was glad for once that troublesome girl is finally kicking back.

"Then what seems to be the issue?"

"Its miss Belladonna. She just left the school grounds a few minutes before you gave your orders."

"Call her back then."

"Thats the problem. She left her scroll back in her dorm room."

"Then just do what I said before. Mobalise a handful of guards and get both her and miss Schnee back here at once."

"Yes professor. Understood."

Then the line cut off. Ozpin sighed again. "Just one problem after another. How long is this mess going to drag out?"

He said continuing to read through the forums on the net. It was a simple thing at first. With access to the CCT network the people could easily open up closed discussion sites and other what not for various social activities. The faunas also had those of their own. With his resources and staff Ozpin could easily look into them. All this time he simply ignored them as they were filled with work, advertisement or socialising. Things completely irrelevant to him. There were a few occasions he stumbled up criminal activities but they were nothing the police can't handle.

But this was an eye opener. Dozens of these suddenly popped up. Many expressing their support for the white fang but the most scary fact was the flood of hate messages and death threats towards team RWBY and Beacon academy.

Now normally he would simply ignore them instead choose to believe his students can handle themselves. Problem here was this time civilian faunas are getting dragged into it. Most faunas who can make a decent living usually stay away from trouble namely the conflict of the white fang. But this time their relatives got slaughtered in cold blood by a little girl no less.

Yes they were given some solace with the news of Ruby's execution but even a monkey can figure out this won't be enough.

With Yang's repeated assaults on faunas home territories, some tension of Blake's siding with the humans and of course who could forget the Schnee Dust Company. All this bunched together was a pontent mix. If all of this gathered in one team. Then Ruby's actions just catalysed an explosive chain reaction.

And his academy and his students might be at risk for having both team RWBY and the Beacon tower. Not to mention the secrets beneath this academy.

Somebody is bound to get hurt. And his students were likely to be the first.

. .. . . . ..

"Listen up pukes." An authoritarian voice commaned over the comms. "This week we will deviate from our standard tactic of the semicircular spead formation. Instead all of you will head north. A big ass nest of deathstalkers just popped up out of nowhere out there. So today well go on pest control. Kill any Grimm you see along the way, blow up that nest and sweep the rest." With their marching orders. The packs of unorganised prisoners all head north.

Ruby already sword in hand carried it over her shoulder like she usually does when not in use or sheathed. Beside her was Sis dressed in black pants, white shoes. A matching black top under a sleeveless vest. A set of spiked wristbands and a pirate dual gun holster strapped tightly on her hip.

A few feet away from them was Sasha. Hair tied into sideways pigtails. Dressd in some red sneaks. White thigh high socks with red leg warmers, purple spandex shorts under a likewise purple frilly mini skirt held up by a red belt. On top was a midriff and shoulder baring cheerleader style top. A blue sweatband accessory was also added on. And a magnetic strap for her hammer.

Ruby couldn't stand the heat and will all that excitement before forced her to take her jacket off and tie it around her waist. This whole outfit felt like Yang's she realised she had been dressing all tomboyishly for a while now. Mostly because the feminine outfits were too uncomfortable or too skimpy which she wouldn't be caught dead in. Especially not before these sexual predators. And most of the good ones were already taken.

So this was the only way she could hold onto her theme. It was a part of her and she had to conserve as many pieces of them as she could. Because she was in fact losing them faster than she expected.

Heavy metallic sounds came as her armoured shoes crunched the gravel on the dirt path they walked on.

"Tristan!" Sasha spoke into the comms and yanked everyone's attention.

"The fuck you want?"

"You sure you didn't miss out on a~ny little detail about this 'special' mission?" She said with glee.

". . . .mmm yeah . ."

Come on cap'n. Don't abuse us poor little prisoners like that. After all we are the ones putting in the leg work here. That is just misuse of your power."

"How about I misuse my hand upside your ass?"

"With or without the glove?"

"With."

"Pity." Sasha sighed then flipped the bird.

"Fuck it. Fine. I have no idea why the warden does this for you shmucks. Special detail comes with special privilieges. This time its beef for dinner. . .. for the top ten best performers reported by the guards."

Ruby instantly felt the hunger levels surge through the population. She herself felt hungry. Finally a chance to get real food in this place. The growling in her stomach intensified. She was very eager to get to the front lines and start cleaning house.

With their spirits lifted they quickened their pace. Sis glanced at Sasha who also made eye contact. "If you keep showing off the middle finger like that, you're gonna lose it at some point." Sis said looking ahead.

Sasha giggled. "Right now its pretty much a game. She shoots she loses."

"And what's with that outfit. You look like a cheerleader themed hooker. You know what? Just swap the hammer for a chainsaw and dye your hair apple white. I bet you would look just like some thing out of a video game.."

"Thanks but no thanks. I love my Cocytus. She's all I need for a weapon. And you look like a pirate cosplayer. You sure you shouldn't have worn a bandana on your forehead?"

"Shut up and walk faster jackasses." Tristan barks from the comm lines.

Both chortle to themselves before switching off their armbands.

After several feet of walking Sis kept passing glances at Ruby. She ignored it at first but after a while it got annoying. "What?" She asks.

Sis looked away and whistled. "Oh. Its nothing."

"Spit it. I know you have something on your mind."

"I'm just wondering . .. how in . .the actual hell did a cute little strawberry like you ended up in a place like this. And how you were able to adapt to this shithole."

" . . .. "

"Look at you. When you first came here i felt like dracula's daughter walked in here. The red and black colours. That fancy bouse, boots, stockings. Now look at you in your sexy t-shirt, wristbands and fancy sword." She laughed as Ruby took a second look at herself.

"You're a real mystery kiddo. When you say you didn't do your crime I almost want to believe you. But seeing the stunts you pull I feel like you were a natural born killer. That look in your eyes when you get pissed of is always mesmerising. I've never seen so much clarity when you're in that state. Like you lose your whole mind. And focus on the one single thing in front of you. That kind of focus is beautiful. . .. too bad it always ends in a shitty cough out." That finishing line totally killed the gentle mood she first started.

Ruby blushed in embarrasment over the past few incidences. And Sis was right. Every time she used her silver eye power she would always end up unconscious on the ground.

"Hey . .its not my fault if my whole body feels like its on fire everytime I use it. And my eyes hurt even worse like somebody just poured a litre of acid into them." Ruby complained.

"Well then you better get started on how to turn it off because in a real battle an ability that knocks out the user after its used is pretty useless not mention dangerous if there are more enemies nearby."

"I think I'm gonna die from my own powers than a Grimm."

"Just keep in mind that if you do die because of your own power is gonna be a hilarious joke in this place for years to come. Your gravestone will probably read. Ruby Rose,, cute little moron that . . .. "

"Alright, alright shut up. You guys are freakin' evil." Ruby cried before hearing some rustling in the bushes. A slobbering growl then suddenly a medium sized Grimm jump her biting her neck.

It savagely gnawed on her neck but no skin broke, no blood came out. The aura shield was up. She wasn't the ordinary prisoner. Ruby in panic didn't have time to move her sword so she placed her palm on the side of the beast's head and fired a powerful blood red shockwave.

Blasting its skull open on the side spilling blood and other unspeakable fluids all over the place. It died instantly. Ruby pried its jaws off her neck and stood up breathing deeply as the saliva and blood quickly evaporated to ash.

Sis seemed indifferent and didn't even bother to pull her guns out instead just stood there with raised eye brows.

"I'm impressed. When did you learn that aura burst technique?"

"If there is one thing I never slacked off on then that is my training. With a little bit of practice it was surprisingly easy to do. Anyways . . .. " Ruby first said calmly. Then turned hysterical. "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT REACTION!? That Grimm was right in my face. Why didn't you do anything?!"

"Why? You handled it pretty easily."

"Easily? I almost got killed!"

"No you didn't you dork. You had your aura shield up."

"And what if I didn't?"

"What kind of a moron would not use an invulnerability power if they could in a place infested with Grimm. You are dumb enough to do that then you deserve to die."

"You could've at least pulled your gun and pretend to help me."

The woman sighed. "What the fuck to you want from me kid? Do you want me to go 'oh Ruby, Ruby. Don't worry I will get that monster off you. Hey you dirty Grimm get your filthy paws off my Ruby. Bang bang' Hahahah. Did you really want me to do some thing like that?" She laughed loudly.

Ruby twitched with her mouth going wobbly. The woman did a horrible impression on her trying to thin her voice to match Ruby's pitch. The tone made Ruby cringe and cry a little. "More or less." She honestly says.

Sis laughed again before the arm bands turned green again. "Alright you just got your first encounter. Huntresses, take the lead and tackle the nest directly. Reaper will do the most of the hack and slash while Sol can mop up the rest. Center line stagger and take out any Grimm in sight. Left and right wings spread out and sweep the area I don't want any stragglers laying around." Like lightning she belted out commands and disappeared as quickly as it came.

"We're on the front lines? This outta be fun. Plus its an awesome spot to get some quick kills and rack up the numbers." Sis said with an anticipatory grin.

"So I'm going in straight to the front. Wanna come with me?" Ruby offered. Sis aware of her semblance thought over it and wondered. "You can do that? Take more people with you?"

"Basically I carry you but yeah."

"Eww. That doesn't sound right. You sure I can't just grab your hand and we rush to the front."

"My semblance is speed not teleportation. So what is it? Are you comming with me or not."

"Ugh fine. As long as I'm not seen held in your arms."

Ruby giggled as she approached her. She then slowly reached out and grabbed the back of the woman's neck.

"Uh. What are you doing kid?"

"Nothing. Just holding your neck so you don't get whiplash. I tried it once with my sister and nearly broke her neck."

Sis got startled at the idea. "On second thought. This might not be such a great ide-aaAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

It was too late as Ruby already acted and the two disappeared in a cluster of scarlet rose petals. The others on the central line didn't even know what hit them as a ball of clumped up petals blew past them shocking them.

After a while they stopped. Both were breathing deeply as the petals disappeared. "Please don't do that again. I think I'm gonna be sick."

While Ruby was huffing because of the weight she had to pull. "Man you are heavy. If I knew I had to haul this much I wouldn't have tried to go so fast."

"If you had half a brain to process that."

"Excuse me for not knowing you weigh like a truck."

"Yeah I'm sure you had plenty of experience lifting up trucks didn't you A-cup."

"What does my cup size have to do with anything?! And for the record its at least a B."

"Like I give a shit half pint."

"Screw you. You old hag."

"Fuck you. Little brat."

"Bitches focus." And the arguement grinded to a halt.

The two argued leaning against some trees. Then they both heard the sound of hissing. Looking head a decent sized swarm was waiting for them.

"Showtime." Both ready their weapons and got to work.

. .. . . . . .

The nurse took off her cap and unclipped two tight hairpins. Revealing a pair of bright red fox ears.

"A . . .a faunas . ." Weiss muttered struggling to move.

"Yang Xiao Long. A vile brute that constantly throws caution out the window visiting bars, pubs and clubs late at night. Constantly looking for trouble. Do you realise that a lot of poor faunas have to work there for their daily bread because no one else in the human society would accept them. They hog all the ranks and think we are animals who can only do nothing but hard labour. That crazy hothead is either too dumb to realise that and keep ruining those places or is just so arrogant that she doesn't even care. Whichever it is she needs a good ass whipping to understand it.

Then we have the famous Blake Belladonna. Or the traitor as everyone likes to call her. What an embarrasing piece of shit. She should've left with her folks when the white fang converted if she couldn't have the stomach to handle this fight. That filthy kitten betrayed her faunas pride and people and now cowardly lives hiding as a human. Abandoning her battle and living under the human's protection. Makes me sick. Mark my words. She can run but sooner or later we will find her.

You Weiss Schnee. Ah yes, the heiress of the infamous Schnee Dust Company. How can we ever forget that. The company that treats us like slaves uses our people like machines and pack mules. They reap the fruits of our labour and ruin our families. And you sitting here looking all pretty with all the money you could ever need or even more. All harvested from the sweat and blood of the faunas.

And finally Ruby Rose. Who would've thought that all four of you were bunched into the same team. RWBY what funny name. Did you guys work together to ruin our lives? Is this a planned assault on the faunas to remove us permanently. Are we that obsolete that you chose to gather us together and slaughter our people? I know Ruby is alive. You think any of us would believe such a convinent excuse. A child be executed by this state. Don't fuck with me. I know you people locked her away just waiting for us to forget this incident and gut us in our sleep.

Its all comming from that stupid Beacon academy. Either Ozpin is an autistic retard for not seeing his students rampage like that or he planned this to happen. So much for his fancy speeches about human faunas equality. Just a bunch of bullshit to lure us in.

But enough is enough. We've tolerated enough of your subjugation. Our forces are amassing and the day will come where you humans will get your due comeuppance. Starting with team RWBY and ending with the Beacon tower."

Weiss shivered in fright. She didn't want to die here. But also were they really in the right. Or under one huge delusion of the world.

"I-I-I'm s . .ss .sorry. . ." The nurse stopped her scalpel and stared into Weiss wet, icy blue eyes.

"Excuse me. I didn't catch that. Could you please say that again?"

"I'm sorry . .." a bit more clearer. The faunas bit her lip so hard it almost bled.

Swinging her arm hard she knocked a flower vase all the way across the room causing it to break. The flowers and water flew and splattered everywhere.

"You bitch. You think just by apologising your punishment will be any less. Bring back our dead parents, friends and family back. Then we will consider."

"I think. I. . .sort of understand your pain. I don't know how this happened. . .how did all this carnage develop so drastically? . . .When did our sins become so heavy? . .I will be honest. I never liked the faunas. All I ever knew in my life about them were from the White Fang. So I naturally disliked the things that harmed me or the things around me. . . .but . ."

"Enough! I wish I could make you suffer even a fraction of what you made us go through but we're pressed for time. Haaaa!" She brought the blade down on her neck.

Weiss pumping as much aura into her leg muscles as she could to kick herself away. Dodging the sharp edge she rolled away. Hitting the railings before forcibly opening them and falling to the floor on the other side tearing off all the cables attached to her. The machine began to blare loudly giving off the heart stop alarm.

"There is no use trying to run. All the guards on this floor are on a break and I took care of the only one. And I injected you with a strong dose of neural inhibitors. Your brain's motor activity is drastically reduced. You wont be able to move or use aura for a while." The nurse hissed running around the bed before jumping on and sitting on Weiss's back pinning her down.

"I was a moron for stalling this long. Hmph. All that talk about apology was just another filthy excuse to slip away. I'm gonna finish you off right here and now.

Sitting on her back the faunas nurse pulled Weiss's hair to lift her head up. Tears began to form in her eyes as her mouth quivered. She didn't want to die. She was afraid and wanted to wake up from this nightmare. With a happy grin the nurse brought the scalpel in.

. . .. . . .

Slash.

Slash.

Hack and slash.

Ruby didn't even care about the high numbers of mini deathstalkers literally crawling all over the place. All she needed was her new weapon and energy to move her muscles. Taking care of these were a breeze. She tore through most of them leaving Sis to clean up the survivors with an easy shot.

"Well this more boring than I expected." Sis groaned looking around for any signs of the nest. Ruby also did but wasn't getting anywhere. Instinctively she pressed the button on her armband. It turned green.

"Captain."

"What?"

"Where is the Grimm nest?"

"I said its up north."

"Yeah but where in the north?"

"What am I? Your fuckin' tour guide?! Figure this shit out on your own. I swear . .if you contact me for bullshit like this again I will . ."

"Shut the fuck up and turn it off." Sis complained sighing at Ruby's foolishness before pressing the button on the band to turn it off.

"And this is why socially awkward ones always die first in horror movies."

"Unless its the protagonist. Kyah." Ruby back talked before Sis shot an ice bullet on her ass freezing it. With a loud squeal she jumped trying to chafe off the ice. Aura prevents damage but not sensations.

"Oi. Get ready. Something big is comming." Sis quickly got serious. Ruby stopped herself before focusing. It was a very loud hissing. They reached a clearing in the forest and some hilly terrain finally appeared. The gaps in the rocks showed the presence of caves and an ideal place for Grimm to hide in.

The hissing got louder as quickly two gigantic black king taijitu appears. Sis felt annoyed. "Aww man. This is gonna be a pain to deal with. If I knew we were dealing with snakes I would've packed a couple more rounds of gravity shots."

But then she noticed Ruby. The girl stared at the beast with excitement. Like a young and hungry lion cub about feast on a huge stab of meat. The girl bared her gleaming white teeth at the slithering creature. 'Hmm. Girl's got nice teeth.' She herself grinned and the fight broke out.

The colossal black snake coiled around them and then lashed out. Ruby dodged the dirty, bloodstained fangs and jumped into the air. Without any hesitation or restraint she rammed her foot on the side of its head causing it to deform.

The monster roared in pain as it tried to wrap is body around her. But Ruby and her crafty fighting skill stuck her sword into its body and flooded her sword with her aura. The blade edge flared to life and began to vibrate. Slicing clean through its body she escaped its clutches. The creature drastically slowed down with a 7 foot long bleeding cut on its body. But it tried to strike again.

This time Ruby held her ground and took the oncomming fangs head on. Returning to a single grip she extended on hand and used her aura to block one of the fangs. With that opening she grabbed it and with raw strength snapped it off clean. Blood and other greenish fluid spilled from the place of the broken fang as the taijitu tried to reel its head back but triggering her semblance the last thing the creatures eye saw was a flutter of rose petals before being pierced by its own poisonous fangs.

Stabbing the creature with its own fang Ruby jumped onto its head. Then after shoving her blade straight through the protective bony armour on its head she used the hilt as a pivot for her body as she threw herself outwards hanging onto the blade handle then smashing her metal plated heel into the other red eye.

It also burst in spectacular fashion splattering a thick clear gooey liquid all over the ground below them. Pulling her foot back out she got back to the head and powered down the length of its body. Without removing the sword.

The whole sensation felt like peeling a banana from the middle leaving a waterfall of blood oozing from the wound slit open by the girl. Red muscles and white fibres all pulsating on the inside now visible under the skin after being exposed from that deep cut.

On the other side the white head of the taijitu hissed in pain but was unable to react as Ruby jumped upon reaching the neck and spun rapidly. Aided by her semblance, speed and circular momentum she moved in and with a strong powerful roar decapitated the white head.

The smile never disappearing from her face she stood before the churning bloody cluster of moving flesh left behind after the head was removed. Dropping her weapon she shoved both hands into it and fired another aura burst attack. The shockwave travelled through the entire body splitting the whole creature in half and caused its innards to explode splashing blood all over the grass.

The blood splattered all over the girl too but for Grimm blood she seemed indifferent. All in a day's work and Ruby felt a huge weight off her shoulders.

Sis on the other hand had been struggling a bit. When it came to tough defences her gravity Dust was the trump card. Right now all she had to rely on was peppering the Grimm with flame bursts disorienting it. Switching it to ice she fired a shot freezing it at the joint before blitzing it with lightning dust. The sheer size of the creature made all of her precision attacks ineffective.

The creature shook off her attacks and tried to bite at her head on. "Fuck it. Fine. If you want me to play by your rules I will." Holstering her guns she clenched her fists and punched the beast head on. Crushing its snout forcing it to recoil.

Leaping high into the air she jumped onto its head and smashed her right fist hard into the center of the top of its head. Bones both inside and out cracked. Jumping off again the creature fought back trying to bite upwards. The woman twisted around and slipped between its jaws and kicked at its teeth. Shattering every tooth in its mouth. Propping herself with her legs in its throat charging up power in her palms she thrust them out.

Ruby watched Sis get eaten by the snake but then burst out of its skull in gory fashion. Splattering blood, grey matter and several whitee bone pieces while covered in that very stuff.

"Eww gross. That icky stuff is all over the place."

"For someone who freaks out at the first sight if blood you sure don't give two shits about Grimm blood."

"Hmm. I guess its because it disappears fast." Ruby shrugged as truely the warm blood and brain fluids began to evaporate into black ash once more.

But it wasn't over. In their conversation they completely forgot about the second white head on the other side. In their talk they didn't see it comming as it slingshot in, bit Ruby in the stomach and pulled her away. Screaming in surprise as she was whisked away and the teeth began to drill inti her aura rapidly draining it away.

"SIS!"

"WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO?!" Sis yelled.

"I don't know! Just hammer it before I get skewered!"

Sis looked around wondering what to do before some rustling came from the top of the trees.

"DID SOMEBODY YAMMER A HAMMER! YAAHOOOOO!" a loud happy cry came from the tree tops as a shadow jumped out of it. Sis and Ruby watch with big eyes and raised eyebrows at Sasha comming down like a meteor. The head of the hammer glowing purple with gravity Dust.

~ _ **smash~**_

The girl came in with a wide goofy grin as the raw power of the weapon flattened the taijitu's head completely. Deforming it and crushing it to a messy pulp in one blow.

Ruby peeled the fangs off her body and crawled away. Both relieved and annoyed that Sasha saved her again. She then shoved her arm into the twitching mound of flesh till she grabbed the hilt and tore the white sword back out.

"Yuck." She moaned shaking the blood off.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Just here to give you a gift from our lovely captain."

"Tristan?"

Sasha replied tossing two objects back at them. Ruby grabbed one and Sis did the other. "Is this . . .?"

"A Dust bomb." Sis stated.

"Tristan?" Sasha turned on her armband.

"That was fast." Tristan replied.

"Yup." Sasha giggled.

"Alright then. This is good enough. You two split up here. Grif will take over. Reaper take the east. Sol take the west. Kill anything that moves. As long as its not a person."

"Roger." Sis answered.

"Okay." Ruby said.

The trio seperate with Ruby now alone again. Walking peacefully again she looked at the greenery. The trees had many cuts and damages. Several burn marks also littered the place showing signs of battle. What a cunning strategy she wondered. Using the negative emotions of the prisoners as bait to lure in Grimm to this area then killing them off as exercise.

Some time later and a few run ins with Grimm which she dispatched quickly a loud death cry pierced her ears. This made her heart beat accelerate again. Looking around she could deduce it came from the south. A direction she isn't supposed to go.

"Ignore it Ruby. These people are bad criminals. There is no need to risk your neck trying to help them." Turning her back to the source of the sound she took one step foreward. Unfortunately she couldn't go any further. Her huntress instinct screaming at her to go see it.

"No. Sis told you to not get emotional. They . . ." But then a new feeling hit her. Flashbacks to what she did to those girls appeared vividly in her mind. The laceration, broken arm. That huge scary pool of blood.

Sasha's words also came to her mind.

"their chances of dying just radically went up."

"Thinking about it. It would've been better if you did kill them. At least it would've ended right them and there. Now they gotta run around like an amputated rat in a cage full of hungry cats. Enduring all that pain till they meet their end in glorious display of blood and guts . . . ."

"SHUT UP!" Ruby yelled at nobody. "Its their fault for attacking me right?" But her guilt told her otherwise. She went overboard. One little poke on the shoulder is not equivalent to two criplled arms. "Crap." Biting her lip she triggered her semblance and rushed in that direction.

The screams aleady died down by the time she arrived. Just around the corner the smell of fresh blood filled her nose. Poising her sword she moved in. A few beowolves greeted her. They didn' last even a second as Ruby ripped them to pieces in record time. Stopping now she assesses the situation. But it almost made her puke.

On the ground was a corpse. It was the tall double axe wielder dead at her feet. Claw marks marring her face. Arms badly ripped apart with blood leaking out. Worst of it was the countless bite marks on her stomach and chest. A few white ribs were also visible underneath the flesh bitten off. A large potion of her stomach torn open causing blood and guts to spill out.

Half eaten intestines were also lying around which Ruby assumed they were feeding on before she arrived. As scared as she was of the sight she felt more guilty at the thought she was the one who weakened her to fall victim to this.

She then heard soft breathing comming nearby. Turning her head she saw someone hiding near a tree. Ruby walked over and found it was the lance wielder. Still alive. A shadow of a smile almost appeared in her face until she looked down and noticed two missing limbs.

"Y-you . . ." The gravely wounded girl moans. "Its all. . . .your fault. . ..you goddamn . . .evil bitch." She could barely speak but stilled glared at Ruby. Her body was also ravaged by claws and teeth. Her left arm and leg both ripped off by the Grimm. Pulsating red muscles and white tendons twitched from the open areas where her limbs were supposed to be. Exposed bones and even some leaking marrow tissue. That and the huge puddles of blood nearby.

Ruby wanted to get the hell out of this place as fast as possible but something inside her stirred. "Please can I help you?" She weakly says.

The girl whose name Ruby didn't even know was too weak to keep that intense look. The fear of death, the pain of living like this and the failures in her life came to her. The angry face changed to a fearful one.

" . . . You want to help me? . . Then please . .make this pain go away.. . ." She cried tears comming out. Ruby looked at her. The blood flow stopped and she was not hit in any vital regions. If Ruby ignores her she will die a slow painful death or until a Grimm picks her off. Ruby staggered lost at what to do.

"It hurts . .it hurts so much . . . .its all your fault. Take responsibility . . .and get rid of this pain."

Ruby didn't know what to do? How can she help her?

Her fingers reached for the arm band. She knew it was dumb but anyone will do for now. She didn't want to face this predicament alone.

"Captain."

"What?"

"There is someone dying here."

"So?"

"So, please tell me what I should do to help her."

"Is she your mother?"

"Wha . .no!"

"Is she any friend or family?"

"No."

"Then let her rot and get back to work. Why the fuck are you getting all worked up about it?"

"But sir please. I can't just leave her to die. She is suffering so much and its my fault."

"I see. So you wanna do this just because you feel guilty."

" . . . . ." Ruby didn't know what to say. What was it? Was she doing it out of the goodness of her heart? To satiate her guilt or acting on her huntress instinct.

"I see. Its one of those bitches you broke. So you're just doing it to make yourself feel better."

"I . .I . .Can I bring her back to the prison?"

"And then what? The doors are sealed shut. It isn't gonna open till closing time. And even if you do. What about her? You want her to live on doing all the prison chores with her injuries." The captain used her equipment and scanners to obtain a visual on them.

"You really want her to live on without an arm and leg. Oh lord. As if you weren't cruel enough. I didn't know you hated them this much that you would break and ruin their lives like this. I just thought you would kill them and just be done with it."

"YOU'RE WRONG! I just want to help her." Ruby yelled now ready to cry herself.

The sound of a sigh came from the other side. "Fine. If your feelings are genuine I can tell the gate keeper to open up for you."

Ruby's face lit up. "Really?!"

"Yeah. But are you sure?"

"Huh?"

"Can she make it back? And on the off chance she does do you think she is ready to live on with two limbs. That is just horrible and she is already obsolete. Her body is already finished. The only thing you will achieve is prolonging her suffering till she falls in a situation like this on the next mission."

"But . . .but I can't just abandon her. . . Captain I am begging you. I will do my time in the pit. Anything. Just please show me a way out of this. Tell me how do i end her suffering ." Ruby cried.

The captain went silent for a moment pondering the situation. "If you don't want to leave and don't want to make her experience this anymore. . .there is a third option."

"Yes. Please tell me."

"Kill her."

" . .. . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . . . .. what?" After a long pause Ruby spoke.

"That is the quickest way to finish this. Don't worry I will turn off all the recording equipment and wont punish you for it. Do a mercy killing for her."

"I can't." Ruby said in a dry voice.

"Why is that? I thought you killed hundreds of people before comming here. I'm sure one more is nothing for you."

"That's a lie. I was framed. I have never killed anyone in my life. I can't kill her."

"It didn't seem that way when you turned their arms into meat flavoured jell-o."

"No that was. . .what about you? Why don't you do it? . . . .." Ruby has no justification for what she did.

"Hmph. I can't. My regulations state I can't lethally harm prisoners if they don't commit any major crime here or disobey the rules.

You wanted to take responsibility then now here is your chance. Its your fault she ended up this way in the first place. And you wanted them to live and keep feeling that pain. That is just inhuman. That's why I hate criminals. Heh and you pretencious pricks had the gall to call us evil. What a two faced whore.

Alright let me sweeten the deal. Your original sentence was one week in the pit. If you do this I can chop it down to half. How about that? Well take it or leave it. You have your options. I'm out."

The armband turned off leaving Ruby, the prisoner and a gruesome scene. Ruby didn't realise it but now she realised holding on the sword so hard it caused her hands to bleed.

She took a long time debating over it. At some point she came to a conclusion. She took a step towards the dying girl. Disgusted at herself for even considering this. But somewhere in her heart she broke even more. Another step closer she grabbed the sword with both hands.

Upon standing right in front of her Ruby whispered in a cold dead voice. "Don't worry. I'll make all the pain go away."

Overcoming incredible hesitation she lifted her sword. The prisoner smiled. "I'm sorry. I really am. . . . "

"Me too . ."

And the blade came down.

Meanwhile in the middle of work. Every armband of the prisoner lit up red. As did the scrolls of the guards.

Both Sis and Tristan growled. "Son of a bitch."

Sasha groaned. "Aww man. This is gonna ruin my whole day."

T.B.C.

Well I had fun making this. Wbu. Plz review.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9. Bounty hunter

 _"~If we take our time_

 _And we stick together_

 _Everything we do_

 _Will go our way.~"_

Cheerful light hearted singing accentuated the malicious sounds of gunfire and blood splatters. Cloudy skies on the verge of rain. The sun was missing making it hard to tell the time of day.

 _"~And if we try_

 _Now and forever_

 _No matter what comes next_

 _Will Be okay~"_

Under those dark skies. Countless events tall voluptuous woman easily dispatched the angry soulless beasts that got in her way. Her golden guns glimmered reflecting the tiny rays of sunlight peeking through the clouds.

Her search finally led her to a huge rockface with a gigantic opening. Other openings with sizes ranging from a rabbit hole to something big enough for a man to fit through dotted the other sides of the area. Everything directly hinting a huge cave system.

"Jackpot!" The woman chortled. Swishing her elegant black hair in the wind she ran over seeing the small cluster of prisoners gathered there too afraid to go in.

Straightening her face she spoke to them. Sighing in disappointment at their cowardice, she opted to take the lead. Handing some of them a handful of red Dust crystals to make any kind of lighting. Many built torches then lit them up.

Sis casually strolled into the dark cave while the others cautiously followed. The collective light of their torches illuminated the cave, in a dull orange tint making vision possible but difficult.

The first portion of the cave was empty. Only thing causing problems was a stench of rotten flesh, indicating somebody died in here not too long ago. As they proceeded further the roof of the cave got narrower.

Eventually it came to a point where the central path diverged to several tunnels. Ominous rattling came from the darkness as a round orange glow slowly approached them. The stinger dangled on the end of its six foot long body. The rattling changed to crawling. Soon the entire place was filled with moderately sized Death Stalkers. All with gleaming claws snapping at their heels.

"Alright girls time to get to work. Stick together and stay calm. I don't want any of you shit stains to hit a bad rock and bring this whole cave down on us. And in case any of you get dismembered or killed try to keep your organs and limbs close to your body. Its really distracting to have a loose one lying around."

One of the cockier members of the group announces. Callous words aside the experienced fighters quickly cut down the Grimm. They maybe weak but their collective might made quick work of the enemy.

"~ _Lets kick it up_

 _And show 'em all the things_

 _That we can do_

 _Lets kick it up_

 _Another notch tomorrow~"_

Easily ganging up on each individual Death Stalker and gunning them down one by one produced excellent results as they moved on. Making great time the prisoners covered a huge portion of the cave system. Covering both the main tunnels and the auxillary channels. Sweeping the rest of the tiny Grimm.

"Must be lovely to be able to have so much fun in a death march." Somebody groaned behind Sis.

She giggled. "Aw. No need to be so gloomy. Its not so bad once you get used to it." Firing a couple shots of wind Dust at one of the Grimm it shredded its head off splattering its innards all over the cave floor.

Lilac Burnz and her weapon the Meteo Dragonar was another ace fighter of the prisoner force. Using a black, red and gold plated high impact Dust rifle.

"Sorry but not everybody can become temporarily invulerable or have an arm that can smash through concrete." She complained shooting a big fireball at one of them.

"Point taken. But anybody can unlock aura right?"

"Please teach us o' wise one." Lilac replied sarcastically. The pair of gunslingers led the way in a mix of casual chatter and huffed grunts.

"You know for someone who didn't even have any training with a weapon you handle it pretty good." Sis said watching how elegantly the so called beauty freak handled her gun. The crouched stance focused eyes and that flaming red hair.

"Wow. Took five years before someone actually complemented me. Funny what you can buy in a pawn shop these days." She smiled then grabbed a handle below the gun and pulled a foot long short sword from the 2 and a half foot rifle that doubled as a sheath. Using the blade she slashed away at the few mini Death Stalker that got too close.

"Well hunters die everyday. Somebody has to salvage their weapons. You can't let that load of expensive metal to rot in the woods."

"Damn it! These creepy assholes got their disgusting gunk all over my beautiful boots. Fuck. This is why I hate melee combat. Its so dirty and disgusting." She whined as the baby Grimm's blood and entrails spilled over her white high heeled boots.

"Tell someone who cares about your cheap knock off boots. If its Grimm then it'll disappear in no time." Sis then examined her almost full black outfit. It was a rehash of a black sailor uniform. White boots, black stockings that went upto her thighs. A ruffled mini skirt with the rest a sailor ourfit with red highlights and even a crimson tie to complete the look.

"Still that horrible smell isn't gonna go away anytime soon." She sounded flustered as her shots began to move erratically.

"Seriously. Your whole attitude hits a fucking 180 as soon as you have one speck of dirt on you."

"I'm wired this way. What am I supposed to do about it?"

"What you need to do huh? I'd normally say get some therapy. But for now what I want you to DO is to pull up your frilly stockings, tighen your thong and START BLASTING SOME DAMN GRIMM!" She roared upon firing a barrage of bullets that mangled them all leaving an array of twitching limbs and bodies flying everywhere.

"Moving on. We're getting close." She sighed after her outburst.

"How do you know that?"

"Too many babies crawling all over the place. Its obvious a big spawner is nearby. And besides that god aweful smell just keeps getting worse by the minute."

"Eeuk. Don't remind me."

Traversing further in, the terrain became more rough. More cracks began to appear in the ground and the poor lighting of the torches didn't help much as many often tripped. Some even fell into deep crevices needing assitance to get out. The whole area was riddled with its own natural set of traps.

"Whoa hold it!" Sis warned grabbing Lilac's collar and pulling her back.

"Hey what the hell was . . . .." her retort was cut off as the light from one of the torches revealed a massive expansion in the cave leading to a straight 30 foot drop. Had she walked right in her bones would have surely been crushed.

"Holy crap. I almost fell right into that. Thanks. Still I probably could've made it out with a couple of broken bones."

"I think you'd probably be happier dead than broken in there." Sis pointed out as following her cue the other prisoner held their torch high up reavealing the main source of that rattling sound comming from the cave.

A colossal Death Stalker made its nest there, this one was at least ten times bigger than the rest. Huge gleaming claws that looked big enough for it to crunch cars. The white bony armour covering its carapace had bright red tribal markings making it look all the more intimidating. Several prisoners gasped in horror while others whimpered and tried to pull back.

But what was truely terrifying was the continuous process of black goop dripping from its body. As it touched the ground it spawned a half foot long baby. And there were hundreds of them. All clumped together in one big writhing mass of black flesh. Its intimidating presence was further solidified with each step it took. Rattling the dank floor of the cave.

"Well well well. Looks like we hit the motherload." Lilac groaned.

"Yeah. Literally." Sis said.

The giant Grimm took note of their presence and screeched loudly. The shrill noise made the swarm of hundreds of Death Stalkers rush them. Panic broke out as the prisoners open fired. Swords, axes and every other bladed weapon , a small portion however turned tail and fled.

"Welp better get started. And plans Sis."

"I'mma blow this joint." She grabbed her explosive that made the flame haired girl go pale. "One minute. I'm gonna count to one minute. Clear the others out ASAP."

"Listen up shitstains. This whole place is about to go kaboom in a hot 60 seconds. So unless any of you got a death wish . . Grab yer friends, grab yer shit and GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!"

Everyone quickly went bonkers rushing to get out of the nest. Lilac moved back and spoke over her shoulder. "You sure you're gonna make it?"

"Calculating the distance. I should be able to make it out with a quad boost."

"But doesn't that . . .. "

"Yeah."

"Good luck." Lilac then proceeded to run off.

After most of the prisoners got outside "55 . . .56 .. ..57 . ..58 . . .59 . . .60. Fire in the hole." Sis clicked the button and tossed it in a crevice between the rocks. " _Tick tock."_ Her heart rate quadrupled and she ran at four times faster speed back the way she came.

The bomb exploded sending wild tremours through the cave. Many supports in the wall crumbled and the entire rock face began collapsing into itself dropping gigantic boulders down on the Grimm. The baby Grimm were squashed immediately. The mother Grimn tried to put up its claws up in defence till thousands of tons of rock, dirt and soil came down on it. Crushing everything and entombing it into the land.

Running to the entrance she saw a prisoner still trying to exit. She kicked her in the rear tossing her outside and escaping just as the entrance collapsed.

"Whoo . ..barely made it." She breathed looking around for Lilac among the girls. That hair was easy to spot and she walked over to her.

"Great job. But seriously where did you throw that bomb to bring the whole place down."

"Everything has its weak point. You just need an eye to spot it. By the way did everyone make it out?"

"Sorry but a handful stumbled in the panic and fell. They couldn't make it out in time." Lilac spoke without a care at all. As much as Sis looked saddened Lilac felt nothing over the dead prisoners.

Neither spoke of it anymore. The flame haired girl looked at the cloudy sky and felt a raindrop hit her nose. "Aww man. Now this rain is gonna ruin my clothes even more."

"Hey don't just stand there. There may be stragglers nearby. We still need to clear them out." Sis suggested to keep her mind off the topic. The group dispersed with many going alone, in pairs or sub groups.

Getting away from that smoldering mess the pair of Sis and Lilac moved together through the woods. An eerie silence built up between the two. Sis's lips quivered as she tried so say something

"Yo Lilac. Do you . .. do you think I am overweight?" Sis asks with a slight blush.

"Yeah why?" She didn't even try to sugar coat it. Letting her have it straight on the face.

"Nevermind."

"Come on tell me why? And I didn't notice this but you were in the rear line. How the hell did you get this far ahead so quickly?"

"The kid's semblance."

"You mean your baby girl's semblance."

"Enough with the teasing."

"Enough with playing coy. Spit it."

"Nothing its just that Ruby grabbed me and used her power to haul me straight here. Then complained I weigh like a truck. Also I killed a ton of Grimm by stomping their faces in. So just a little weight conscious."

"My answer. Too many chocolate chip cookies with your puppy dog."

"What!?"

"Oh yeah. We all saw it. How you and your squeeze enjoy some sweet cookies in secret after your private training session." Lilac said with a sleazy grin.

"Just put a sock in it already. We are just two people with the same ability and background. So we get along." Sis got flustered once more.

"Mmm Yeah . . . . . .keep telling yourself that. Can't wait to see the day you pull her into a corner and fuck each other like rabbits."

Sis grinded her teeth hard enough to shave diamonds but held back.

"Hey bimbo."

"What?"

"Your stockings are ripped."

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Immediately their armbands glowed red and their quarrel ended. "Son of a bitch!" Sis cursed looking at the sky. Lilac also stopped her tantrum and searched for the danger. Both of their faces turning pale at the thought of it.

. .. . . . . .. .

Raindrops pattered all over the landscape soaking everything. Sasha after clearing out the Grimm moved east. Hearing the explosion and seeing a huge pleateau crumble down made her think Sis has it covered. But her main reason for going there was Ruby. Without any distraction her body craved for that little girl's flesh. She licked her lips in anticipation

Suddenly a red light began to shine from her armband. Her smile disappeared immediately. "Aww man. This gonna ruin my whole day." She groaned.

The red light meant only one thing. A cataclysmic threat was quickly approaching this prison. The forboding rain began its downpour heralding grave danger. And considering Sis just took out a giant mother Grimm with barely any trouble how bad was this going to be?

She gripped her hammer tighter and searched for Ruby. Now with the intent of needing her help. With the increased moisture in the air the smell of blood was exceptionally potent. But short lived as the rain soon washed it away.

The smell did lead her to a few corpses. One was a half eaten girl with her intestines all over the place. Another lacked an arm, a leg and had badly torn neck. Several pints of blood all around her that lead away from this place. At a forest clearing she spotted the vanishing remains of a few dead Grimm and a blood trail.

. . .. .. . .

'So now you got two choices. Hang on to that purity, you shut up and keep enduring this suffering till you get out of here or embrace that corruption and beat your way to comfort.'

Those words kept echoing in Ruby's mind. She walked with weak sloppy steps trying to get as far away from that scene as possible. Flashes of blood kept splattering in her peripheral vision as she tried to make it go away. Her sword was stained in fresh blood that dripped from it with every step she took.

Ruby's memories getting as muddy as the path she walked on. The faunas killing. Did she kill them? No. It was silver right? Yet now as she thought back to that night all she could remember was herself holding this damned sword and blood splattering.

Her knees were dirtied by the aweful blood and the rest of her clothes also had drops of blood here and there. Walking a few more steps she couldn't take it any more. Stabbing her sword into the dirt she threw up her lunch all over the grass.

Her armband also turned red right then. But unaware of its implications she completely ignored it. The rain came down buckets turning the soil to mud making it more difficult to walk.

Her hair was completely soaked and matted on her face making it even harder to see. Her clothes were also completely wet causing it to stick tightly to her skin making it very uncomfortable. One quirk of this mess was that the water cleaned most of the wet blood on her and got rid of that rusty smell.

Tears mixing with rainwater her eyes felt irritated. Rubbing them away she turned back to see someone approaching her. She felt relieved at first thinking finally someone alive and well. But that train of thought derailed and went down in flames as she noticed the hammer. The pain came back in torrent as if was now compounded with Sasha's repeated molesting and raping attack. Her mind was in no condition to deal with this. Freaking out on the spot she bolted in the other direction not caring if she was getting too far from a guard.

"Wait! Don't go that way!" That voice confirmed it. Ruby's leg muscles kicked in as hard as they could as Sasha also ran after her.

"Stop. I'm not here to . . . ."

"NO! I've had enough for one day. Stay away from me!" She cried out in a broken voice.

Sasha noticed rose petals beginning to appear around the girl as she was about to trigger her semblance and run away at that mach speed. If she lost her it going to be problematic.

"I don't have time for this nonsense!" With a hint of irritation. She pressed a switch on her hammer causing it to blink in a spectrum of dark colours. Twirling it so that the head was as high in the air as possible she dropped to one knee and smashed it into the ground creating a sparkly black cloud. This cloud was turned into a wave that shot foreward.

Washing over Ruby it made the gravity on her multiply tenfold. Now with the weight of nearly half a ton on her body, she collapsed face first into the mud. Every fibre of her being was pressed firmly into the ground.

'Oh no. Its happening again. I hate it. I don't want her fingers inside me. I won't let her!' Thinking fearfully she pushed her aura to the limit making her muscles throb painfully as she forcibly overcame the gravity to push herself up.

Sasha looked visibly annoyed now that she noticed how much power and resourses they are wasting in this useless farce.

"Stop stuggling you little worm I'm not here to ravish you today. I need your help." Sasha softly said with overflowing kindness. The affection in her voice only made Ruby more disturbed.

"BULLCRAP! Do you really expect me to fall for that!? You kept lying to me before. Saying . ..those kind words just to lure me into your filthy garbage. I will never believe a word you say to me." Ruby growled in a mix of anger and pain as she got to all fours. Mud smearing all over her front side.

Sasha grunted as her hammer spat another wave of black Dust doubling the already high gravity even further. Ruby felt the bones in her body beginning to shake. Ready to shatter and break into itself. Losing her strength she fell again into the mud.

"Trust me sweetie. As much as I'd love me some sexy mud play I am going to restrain myself. You wanna know why? Its because the red light is on. And if this situation goes any further south your body is gonna get flattened into a nice, red greasy paste. Just by the weight of your own muscles. So either you stop struggling and let me explain or we can do this bogus till your body is flush with the rest of the pitiful dirt. I'm a little disappointed. I wish you'd stick around a little longer but it will save me the trouble of digging you a grave." She spoke slowly Her voice was sad. Strained yet calm. Callous yet gentle.

Seeing Sasha hold her ground, fingertips hovering over a button ready to let her go. Ruby struggled to think again on how could she handle this situation. Her heart felt like a hard rock lodged into her chest. Lungs begining to push past its limits and start to tear. Filling up with fluid making breathing even harder.

Her bones finally hit their breaking point and shattered. Bits and pieces scattering inside her and ripping up the soft flesh and blood vessels. Shoulder joints popping out of their sockets. Delicate ribs snapping and splintering at the weight of her own spine pressing down on it. Every single one of her internal organs felt like it will crumple under the pressure. The blood in her brain began to rush downwards and even into her eyes blurring her vision.

The pain started after her muscles began to tear off their tendons. Bone fragments was now about to cave into the squishy marrow within. Caught by surprise she realised there is no other way out. Just on the verge of blacking out she wailed.

"O-Okay fine. Stop. . .I will listen." Ruby croaked through a very tight jaw. Immediately the gravity returned to normal. Sasha smiled, lifted her hammer and whisked the mud off it.

"Good girl."

Ruby turned over and looked at the sky. The rain pouring down on her made it very uncomfortable on her face. Torn lungs failed to expand properly making a wheezing sound come from her chest. Erratic heartbeats also plagued her due to the huge internal bleeding.

Even though she was alive and conscious her body hurt all over. "If you were going to agree you should've done it sooner. I never wanted to do this. But we are in really deep crap and we need every skilled fighter we got. The two of us included."

Sasha walked closet to Ruby imtently watching the broken girl's chest heave up and down. Unknowingly she stuck up a hand to coup a feel but froze on the spot trying to stop herself.

Ruby saw it out of ther corner of her eye and didn't take kindly to it. Piercing through this loud downpour a beautiful sparkling sound struck the older girl's ears. Ruby's eyes glowed brightly as she focused. Once again metaphorically reaching deep inside of herself. Grabbing hold of that tiny flicker of silver light and pulled it out through her eyes.

The pain sizzled through her already hurting muscles but she directed that aura straight into her legs. Cracks in her bones slowly disappeared. That internal rattling inside her vanished. Loose flopping muscles healed and tightened, reconnecting back to their tendons and bones. Soon after her legs twitched, regaining their strength.

Suppresing a scream building up in her chest as the feeling of her muscles burning up from the surge of that hot aura. She directed it to her chest as her rib cage moved back up releasing the pressure on her heart and lungs finally easing her breathing. She was grateful no splintered bones pushed too far and this new power was capable of such acts of healing.

Seeing Sasha creep closer Ruby forced herself to her feet willing her body to hold together. She reached for her sword and stabbed it into the mud to prop herself. Her knees however buckled immediately forcing her to hold onto the blade for dear life, trying to shift the weight of her body on her arms and sword letting her legs recover from its ordeal.

Hearing wet boots splattering mud Ruby glanced at her. Even though locked in this suffering her anger didn't disappear. She was the one who put her in this condition. Sasha kept watching as the etherial light repeatedly washed over the little girl's body. Seeing the damaged innards fix themselves from the outside, it was exciting her.

Distracted in this enchanting display she didn't notice the astral red and white rose petals that surrounded her. Moving freely unaffected by the rain the petals enveloped Ruby and rushes towards Sasha.

The ball of petals almost warped right before her. And then an appendage -she couldn't tell if it was an arm or a leg- struck her hand making her drop her hammer. With an elegant swirl of petals the big girl found hands on her neck and swept off her feet.

The short attack stopped with Sasha's back ramming into a large tree so hard a portion of the trunk caved in and some of the wood splintered away. The collision completely knocked the breath out of her lungs and her body went stiff with pain.

Whats more she found a pair of hands trying to strangle her. Thin pale fingers wrapping around the soft contours of her neck ready to snap it at anytime.

Being a non aura user her defences were not as impressive as Ruby's. The damage on her back immobalised her. Wet mud splashed everywhere and with the little girl choking, her breathing got snared. But amidst all this aching she still smiled and giggled softly. Her hair now getting all over her face

"Never . ..t-thought you had it in you. . I didn't know you were capable of playing possum." Sasha watched very carefully studying the girl's every feature. The colour of her hair, the sparkle in her eyes, the rhythm of her breath. The movement of her shoulders as they plop back into their joints with a crack. Heat building up in the pit of her stomach in arousal.

"Grr. Couple months with you crazy criminals will do that." Ruby replied irked that the girl was still smiling. She glared with shining eyes trying to control her emotions and work through this burning sensation.

Ruby felt hungry too. The kind of hunger she hated. A desire to kill and hurt. Once again she was faced with a choice. A choice of her morals or her well being. And she wanted to hold onto both.

It was such a wonderful opportunity as well. No guards, no witnesses. Just her and this fiend. No one will know and if she's lucky it will just be blamed on that mysterious prison murderer.

Ruby's fingers tightly laced around Sasha's throat. Just one more push, one little twist and all her troubles will disappear. So easily . . .so .. .easy . .. but then

Why is she hesitating? Both of them stood there frozen staring into each other's eyes. The rain harshly pouring down on them and cleaning the mud off their bodies.

'Why are you stopping Ruby? You killed before right. The faunas, that girl. You can do . . .no what the heck am I thinking? I think I am going crazy. I didn't kill. It was silver. And that girl . . I. . .I. Will anyone care if she suddenly disappeared. I'm sure a lot of people will be happy. Right? Then . .oh no. What about the ones who depend on her. But she throws them away when ever she wants . . . They are better off . . .but what Sis said . . ..' swamped by her inner turmoil she couldn't think at all. Memories of the previous incident flashed in her mind. Followed by Sis's words. 'You just can't bring yourself to get rid of her. Its kind of like a lousy old dog that keeps barking at you. But still protects your house.'

Her hands were cold and wrinkled up from all the water she touched.

But Ruby felt warm. Sasha's neck, the blood flowing through it. The pulse under her finger. Even the strained breathing through her grip. Ruby teared up again. Why is it feel so painful to hurt this person? Is it her warmth? She is an aggressive sexual harasser but . . .but does she deserve to die for it.

Sasha did not struggle at all. In fact she let Ruby push her back. "What's wrong? I can see that your arms healed up. Its not exactly strangling if your target can still breathe." Immediately Ruby's hands clenched on her neck and slammed her back into the tree again. Ruby now digging her fingers into the soft flesh. She snarled.

"SHUT UP! . . . .tell me. . .why aren't you fighting back?" Ruby said with a tight jaw.

"Why should I? I hurt you so many times. Wounded you both physically and mentally. You have every right to get back at me." Her reply made Ruby flinch. Again her display of kindness twarted any composure she mustered.

"Even if I kill you? Aren't you gonna try to protect your life?"

"Can you kill me? And even if you could I wouldn't mind. Dying at the hands of such a beautiful creature is a great ending compared to getting savaged by a Grimm. So hurt and scared so many girls who came here. Its perfectly fine for you to finish me off right . . . ."

Her words were cut off as a hard knee struck her belly. Ruby felt horrible at the thrill she was getting from hitting a person. But she couldn't deny how good it felt. Even if she was just passing her pain onto another person.

Both then hear a loud shrill cry sounding from the north-western horizon followed by some human shrieks. Finally a distraction Ruby tried tk change the subject.

"You really aren't gonna do anything to me?" Ruby said voluntarily loosening her grip to prevent Sasha from passing out.

"Not t-today." With that same hurt smile she said.

"What's going on out there?"

"An . . .S class Grimm threat." She croaked.

"Wha . . .?" Ruby raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"In this prison the Grimm are classified to different ranks to measure how much danger the prisoners can take without any high death toll. D for all small Grimm that any idiot with a mallet can kill. C for beowolves, ursa minors and other medium sized Grimm. B is ursa major and all large Grimm. A are huge Grimm, ancient beowolves, spawners and all flight enabled Grimm like griffons. The kind me, Sis and a handful of other pro fighters handle, you included. S class are Grimm that can kill everyone on this mission. The red light means critical danger. If we can't stop it a lot of people are gonna die. So now I need your power not your body." Sasha explained it all without moving from her spot.

Ruby took a moment to take it all in and let her go. Throwing her to the side into the wet ground and stepped back. Walking to her sword she picked it up and hit a rock a few times to shake the mud off. "Okay I will do what I can. What kind of threat is it?"

Sasha coughed a few times before saying "It only appeared twice since this prison's founding. Both times the prisoners failes to kill it. The first time it attacked the whole prison changed."

"Changed? What do you mean?"

"Have you noticed the symbol and name of the prison."

"Its . . . black feather."

"Where do you think it came from?"

" .. .. I don't know."

After a short pause.

"Nevermore."

To Ruby it was nothing. How can a Nevermore be any threatening. She killed hundreds of them and even took down a giant one.

Seeing her confusion. "Not your run of the mill black bird you idiot. . . . I mean an ' _Ancient Nevermore'_."

"What is that?"

"Just a Grimm that was born over a century before the great war and still alive to this day." This quickly unnerved Ruby. Younger Grimm always rush in without a care making them predictable and easy to handle. But they get bigger, smarter and stronger as they age. And if a Grimm thst old is here . ..

"What about the second attack?"

"It killed over 1000 prisoners the last time it showed. I lost a lot of friends back then. And I don't want it again." Sasha said finally looking a bit sad. She looked into the defining features of the silver eyed girl and smiled again. Ruby's face was so honest it was adorable. It hides no emotion and now the girl clearly looked excited in sinking her teeth into something big.

Ruby's eyes gleamed in anticipation. She didn't understand why she was so eager to face this Grimm. All of her pain suddenly swept away by her excitement. Her mind solely focused on the cries in the distance. Her blood boiled in the prospect of facing such a powerful opponent. Without wasting anymore time she left in a swirl of petals.

Sasha giggled, picking up her war hammer and followed suit. "That girl."

. . . . . .. . .

" . . . I'm going to finish you off right here and now." The faunas nurse yanked on the Schnee heiress's snow white hair and lifted her head up high. Using the scalpel to cut away the bandages to reveal the pale skin stiffening as the cold blade touched it.

"NO STOP!" Weiss did the best she could to struggle but with her strength sapped away she was at the mercy of the fox girl. With every bit of strength in her legs she kicked out firecely but it was a fruitless attempt.

In their struggle they didn't hear the door opening. As the blade broke the skin a few drops of superficial blood leaked and poured down to the neckline of the gown. Just millimeters away from her carotid artery someone yelled.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" Immediately a black boot kicked the nurse on the side of her head knocking her away. The scalpel dropped to the ground as did Weiss's head. The faunas quickly crawled away putting some distance between herself and whoever attacked her.

But apparently the person that barged in was focused on Weiss instead of her. "Weiss! Oh no. Weiss get up stay with me."

The nurse looked up to see a face she quickly recognised. "Blake Belladonna." Blake heard her name and glared at the faunas.

"I swear if anything happens . ."

"B-Blake . . .not . .now I need . ." Weiss spoke hoarsely trying to put pressure on the cut in her neck. Thankfully the blade didn't hit anything severe but Blake didn't know that. Seeing Weiss bleed out from the neck was scaring her out of her mind.

"Weiss! You . .ha .. what .."

Weiss quietly whispers out of ear shot of the nurse. "The . .cut . .wasn't too . .deep. Just get rid of her . . .please . .."

Blake still not convinced at the blood dripping through Weiss's finger pressing against her neck. She wanted to get closer to help but she must address the elephant in the room.

Standing up she was a bit insecure without her weapons. "I knew something was off when I found the guard unconscious. Who are you and why are you hurting my friend?" Blake stomped foreward with clenched fists.

The fox was too jarred from previous blow to the head and was not ready to face someone like that. She hurried to the window and got on the window frame.

"You may have stopped me traitor but the White Fang's assault will not stop until every human being in Vale bows to the faunas. And you team RWBY will be the first to die. I am not the only one here." The girl smiled maliciously. "There is a price on all your heads. And more will come. Ruby, Weiss, you and Yang will all die one by one. That's a promise."

"What are you talking about?! The human faunas conflict is over. This is a time of peace. All you are doing is senselessly instigating a war that will destroy both of sides." Blake replied angrily.

"Tell that to your bloodthirsty leader. Or your ignorant teachers. Try talking about peace when you don't have have little girls mass murdering people like its no big deal as long as she is put away. Like you're one to talk, hypocrite. If you are so sure there is peace between humans and faunas then why do you pretend to be one of them. Do you not have any self respect as a faunas. You are more pathetic than I thought."

" . . . .. . " Blake had no reply as the faunas jumped off the window. Landed on a nearby tree then slowly descended to the ground before leaving.

Blake didn't have time to think over it as her friend was bleeding out. Running straight to Weiss she looked around what to do. Seeing nothing she grabbed the bed sheet. Tore it to strips and tried to wrap it around Weiss neck. After several minutes of fumbling and nearly strangling Weiss the bleeding stopped with a thick wet roll of cloth now around her neck.

"Why the throat . . ..why is it always my throat?" Weiss complained now sitting on the floor leaning against the wall as Blake wiped most of the blood off her.

"What's happening? Why are we being attacked like this?" Blake groaned.

"A faunas that betrayed the White Fang . .." Weiss looked and saw the pain in Blake's amber eyes as she heard that. "A brute that assaults places where poor faunas work. . .the heiress of a company that uses them like slaves. . .and now a hundred dead bodies. What happens when you bunch it all together in one team sheltered by an academy."

"No way. I . ."

"I know its not your fault. . .but . ..it looks like the faunas hit their boiling point and now they are deliberately trying to take us down. . .where is Yang?" Weiss spoke slowly and weakly.

"Sleeping in our dorm." Blake's reply made Weiss chortle slightly

"Seriously. Yang of all people relaxing like that. Tell me you are joking." Blake remained gloomy.

"You are taking this a lot more easily than I am." She said.

"I was faced with a life threatening situation. I am just glad I got out with my life intact. If you had not shown up when you did I would be in the morgue by now. Thank you." She said gently.

Blake slightly blushed at the warm attitude the usually strict Weiss acted. "I'm your teammate. We have each other's backs."

But bringing her serious face back again. Weiss said. "We need to meet with Yang and talk about this. If there really is a bounty on our heads then we can't move around freely like this. First things first. I need my weapon then get out of here as soon as possible."

"The weapons are kept in a storage on the ground floor."

"Wonderful. Now lets go."

"Aren't the doctors gonna protest?"

"Like I care. People tried to assassinate me. There is no way I am still staying here."

"Whatever you say princess."

The duo then proceeded through the hallway. Blake slowing her pace to let Weiss keep up who barely had any nervous control of her body and struggled to walk properly. As they walked they noticed a security guard and a few hospital staff lying on the floor. Blake quickly explained that they were unconscious.

Unwilling to stick around. They slipped past them and entered the elevator before the guard came to. For a hospital they were lucky nobody needed to use the elevator giving them a quiet undisturbed descent to the ground floor. As soon as they stepped out many eyes bolted to Weiss's neck. Seeing the bloody gown and the poor patchwork many stepped up but they chose to ignore it till they got to the reception despite their protests.

Out there however they were met with a team of Beacon academy security men. They were quickly identified and the team leader approached them.

"Miss Belladonna, miss Schnee. . . What happened?" He started saying something but immediately changed topic after glancing at Weiss.

"Assassination attempt." Blake curtly replied.

"Are you okay? Do need any help?" He said slightly concerned through his professional demeanor.

"We are fine. . .more or less." Blake answered.

"Mostly less. What are you people doing here?" Weiss also spoke albeit much more quietly.

"We were ordered to escort you back to the academy grounds. You were supposed to be under our protection but I am afraid."

"You were a bit too late." Blake crossed her arms condesendingly. The guards also seemed embarrased and disappointed in themselves but didn't openly show it.

"We apologise for our incompetence. In any case please come with us back to the academy."

Blake and Weiss exchanged a glance and nodded. "Okay but first we need our weapons." Blake said looking at the receptionist. The guard tilted his head gesturing the same thing.

"Uh right. Myrtenaster and Gambol Shroud."

With their weapons back they were hushed to a car and driven back.

. . .. . . . .. .

Back in the raining forest. Sis and most of the prisoners already gathered together after clearing their respective sectors. However due to the red light and the fear of a huge threat approaching large number of Grimm began to crawl out of their hiding spots and repeatedly attacked them.

In the midst of the fray Sis's gun emptied needing to be reloaded. In that opening a beowolf jumped from behind her.

"Haiyyaaaah!" It was intercepted in midair by a high pitched cry. Sis saw a blur of red and white move in and cleave the beowolf in half. The whole area was filled with rose petals as the remaining Grimm were chopped down. Watching elegant red arcs cut through the bony armour that was giving her so much trouble annoyed her.

"Can that sword really cut through everything?" She says a bit relieved.

"I don't know. Ever since I started using this sword I can cut through that armour. I gotta admit its pretty fun." Ruby said appearing before her. Giving Sis a chance to get a good look at her.

"Are those blood stains? Somebody sure has been getting down and dirty."

Ruby chose to ignore that comment. From the same direction Ruby came Sasha jumped in mashing a little ursa against the ground.

"A tad too dirty." She added. "You two enjoyed your last lovemaking session."

Ruby's face flushed red. "Oh yeah~. It was simply. . . .breath taking." Sasha moaned licking her fingers seductively. Seeing the red marks on her neck made Sis realise she meant it literally.

"Heck no!" Ruby shot back waving her sword not paying attention to the Death Stalker stinger looming over her head. Not that she cared. Even so a hot fireball came in and blasted it to smithereens.

The owner of that shot was Lilac. "Um ladies. Sorry to interrupt your threesome but there is a good chance we're all gonna die. And I don't want my carcass to be eaten by these ugly scum. So skip the foreplay and get to the action."

A hammer glows

Guns reload

And the all cutting blade heats up, shining a bright crimson red.

The trio parted without a word and launched a full force assault on the Grimm.

"~Restless young maidens, falling to violence

Moaning in pleasure, in the night silence.

Watching the damsels bow to toward their new queen.

These are few of my favourite things~" Sasha sang with joy like there was nothing greater in the world.

"Is she singing 'my favourite things'?" Ruby caught onto the melody while stabbing a beowolf a few times.

"Yeah. If only her lyrics weren't so god awefully whack it would've been a lovely song." Sis remarked.

Suddenly an ursa minor gets tossed in front of them and a hammer comes down on it squshing it like a bug causing bones, innards and blood to splatter all over both of them.

"Ahh. No matter how many times I do this there is just something 'special' about that squelch you get when you crush a Grimm flat. Its something guns and blades can never do."

"First of all, WHAT?! Second of all THE FUCK?! Just because that stuff goes away doesn't mean you can just throw that shit at someone." Sis roared.

"Oh my. What on Remnant could you possibly be talking about? I just killed this cute little beast here. You just got in the way."

"Nice try smartass. I saw . . . ."

"Does it make you angry?"

"What?"

"Me beating up Grimm while you sit back on your thick sexy butt."

"Not much. Less work for me."

"Then why am I killing your share of the monsters."

"Because you get off on it? Since you get horny at practically anything live and fleshy." Sis said deadpanned.

"Ohh unbelieveably. But seriously though. Kill these pukes fast before the big one shows up."

"Finally something out of your mouth that makes sense."

 _ ***GRRRRRRRAAAAAAHHHHHSSSSHH***_

A horrific growl began to sound in the horizon just over the clouds. Sis looked at Ruby. "Kid tell me that was your stomach."

" .. . . . Nope."

All prisoners stood slack jawed as strong winds blew apart several clouds creating an opening. And from that opening descending the largest Grimm Ruby ever saw. With a wingspan of over several hundred. A body cloaked entirely of diamond hard black feathers. A beak bug enough to swallow a whole car. Six glowing eyes stare down at the prisoners through the highly decorated colours on its head armour. Several smooth flowing tribal patterns adorned this creatures head. The armour was cracked in several parts and its lower side littered with scars showing its experience in countless battles. Sharp glittering talons seemed ready to cut a person in half.

The nevermore in Vale was nothing compared to this colossal creature. Everyone looked ready to wet themselves in fear but Sis saw a tiny smile build up in Ruby's face. Her stomach wasn't hungry but her heart was. She sorely wanted to take to the skies and cut this beast down.

. . . .. . . . . . . .

(Back to Beacon)

Upon arriving back at the academy. The guards dropped the pair off and lessened in number. Some scattering others keeping a safe distance but staying close in case of danger.

Strangely Weiss and Blake didn't see any students on the grounds. Which was off putting since with this many people somebody had to be here. They didn't mind however as it saved them from needing to explain Weiss looks till they get to the dorms.

But a bright bob of golden blond hair snared their attention. They notice Yang of all people sitting on a bench in a very casual outfit. An orange tank top that just exposes her hips, a light grey jacket with her emblem on the right shoulder. And some tracksuit pants. Funnily a pant chain with her Ember Celica in their bracelet mode hung loosely at her side. She was also drinking some hot coffee with a dull expression.

As soon as she heard footsteps she looked up and saw Blake and Weiss in that condition. "Blake. Weiss what the . . ?" Putting down her cup she stood up with a worried face. The bracelets clanking together as she moved.

Blake saw Yang's face strongly recovered. Eyes more focused and looking a lot fresher.

"Long story short. Attempted murder. Blake showed up in the nick of time. Perfect excuse to get out of that prison. So now I want to get to my room thanks."

Weiss slowly spoke explaining as Blake nodded along. Yang also nodded and the trio moved.

While travelling Blake asked. "Where is everybody? Why is the whole place empty?"

Yang looked hesitant this made Blake's worry rise. "Tell us Yang what happened?"

Her answer made them both stop immediately " . . .Two students. Two students were murdered just a while ago.".

T. B. C.

 **So how is the story progressing? What do you think about the characters? Do you think anyone might die in the future? Give me some hard criticism.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10. Just work through the pain

"W-what?! What do you mean two students are dead?" Blake said horrified. Weiss stood her ground in silence but shock evident in her face.

"Let's head back to our room first. We can talk there." Weiss suggested still feeling very weak. The other two nod and proceeded. Yang enters the room first. Followed by Weiss cautiously looking around. But feeling a lot safer in her own room. The whole week was eventful and not in a good way. Blake was the last one in and locked the door behind her.

Weiss wasted no time going through her clothes and heading to the bathroom to change out of those bloody rags. Blake then stared at Yang. Her new appearence was intriguing. Yang would always keep her bracelets on at all times during the day. This was the first time she saw them off, clanking together as they dangled on her chain.

"So what's up?" Blake asks getting straight to the point.

"Let's wait till Weiss gets here."

"No I mean what's up about you. How are you holding up?" Blake said with a bit of concern. Yang's eyes widened slightly at her tone.

"Honestly I feel a lot better. I really needed that breather. Thanks." She said with a tiny smile but it vanished as soon as it appeared. "But enough about me. What the hell happened to Weiss? I want details."

Blake crossed her arms as she stood there. "Its just as we said. Assassination attempt. The nurse in charge of Weiss tried to kill her."

"Wait. You mean that nurse? The one with the red hair."

Blake nodded. "A faunas. She caught Weiss off guard and injected her with some kind of drug that messed up her nerves. In that opening she tried to cut her neck with a scalpel hence the bloody bandages. I barely made it in time to stop her."

Yang bit her lower lip in anger, eyes slowly shifting from lilac to red and back as she tried to focus her rage. "I knew something was off about the way she treated us. Damn, its like every faunas in the city is gunning for us." Yang stared at the floor crestfallen.

"You're not wrong." Blake's reply made her eyes bolt. Yang fixed her with an intence expression. "Just a couple hours ago when that fake nurse escaped she told me that the faunas hate all of us, that there is a bounty on our heads."

"You can't be serious."

"I am. The faunas already hated us for our own actions. Your attacks, me, Weiss's family company. It all piled up till Ruby's mass murdering ignited the whole thing."

"Ruby didn't kill them. We agreed not to jump into conclusions." Yang said more sternly. She saw how tight Blake's jaw was getting in this talk.

"Why are you so stubborn in refusing to believe she did it?"

"Why are you so stubborn in condemning her? Remember all the good things she did for you. Remember all the fun we had together. I've been with her ever since she was born. Do you really think such a simple easy going girl will kill so many people? Let alone with a different weapon."

Blake hesitated again. Yang was right, she had a stronger resolve than her. She knew Ruby far better than any other person alive.

"But . .. .it looks like you are having a hard time accepting that." Yang said pinning her with a skeptical look. Blake turned away ignoring it.

"Don't dodge the question Blake tell me what you really think?" Yang said louder.

"Damn it! I'm having a breakdown over here alright!" Blake yells. "I never wanted anything against my people. I only left the White Fang for their criminal ways. Now all the faunas think I'm a traitor who abandoned them and hiding with the humans. All my life I've worked to make this world a better place for them. How do you think of being targeted by the very people you've shed so much blood, sweat and tears for?!"

Her eyes shined with the tears flowing out. "Years of hardwork . .completely ruined because of one goddamned incident. And Ruby is right in the middle of it. YOU TELL ME WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?!"

"Hundreds of faunas were killed, yeah. But don't you dare blame my sister for this. Some bastard out there did this and Ruby is a victim. SO IF YOU WANNA FIX YOUR CRAP STOP MAKING STUPID ACCUSATIONS AND HELP ME FIND THE CULPRIT!" Yang stood up tightened fists ready to strike.

"THE CULPRIT IS RU . . ." Blake was about to utter the very line she was going to get clobbered for but just in the nick of time.

"Quiet both of you." The bathroom door opened and a soft, strict voice commanded. The pair look to see Weiss in a bathrobe and hair dripping wet from the shower.

"Even after nearly dying I can't take a decent shower with you two dunderheads bickering." Weiss said with a hand on her hip.

"What? Now you think you're our leader now?" Yang growled with narrowed eyes.

"I don't plan to. But if you two keep acting like a couple of uncivilised half wits I might have to." Weiss retorted but then gently sighed. Slowly raising a hand. "Listen. The faunas massacre is a closed case. The situation won't develop unless we find practical evidence. And with Ruby in gone, its pointless whether she is guilty or not. Arguing about it won't help us in any way. Blake, all of us are in the same boat. I can certainly empathise with your struggle. The faunas are your family." Bringing her hand to her neck. "But creating confict amongst ourselves will only put us in danger. And Yang, I know what Ruby means to you but please control your anger before you get us all killed. Because right now we have bigger things to worry about." Seeing Weiss of all people to act so calmly despite going through the worst of it made both of them feel guilty at getting heated up like that. They exchange a glance and stop.

Turning on her heel she walked back inside to finish. A tense silence built up between the two as they sat back down waiting for Weiss to finish.

Few minutes later Weiss emerged in a cyan gradiating to navy blue from top to bottom, full sleeved turtlenecked t-shirt that hid all but a tiny bit of bandages. Which were slightly sticking out from the top and it had the Schnee emblem on the chest. This was followed by a frilly mini skirt of an appropriate colour. And her hair was still tied in a white towel.

Walking over to them she broke the silence. "So . . .explain. Students, murder?"

Yang took a moment to prepare herself. "Two students. The other two members of team SLVR, Vic and Rei."

Blake gasped while Weiss stared silently. Blake was about to speak before Weiss raised a hand to stop her. "Keep going."

"After I woke up and used the shower, I went to the cafeteria to eat, right in the middle of it I heard a scream. It was Velvet who called standing with the crap scared out of her in front of a janitor cleaning closet. Inside were two corpses arm in arm both had their throat cut open with a butter knife. Seeing that I pretty much lost my appetite. The scream alerted most of the staff and teachers who showed up and hushed us out. Thats about it. The teachers said not to talk about it till they give an official statement but who knows whats gonna happen from now on."

The trio sat in silence. Yang giving the other two to let the news sink in. Blake at first felt relieved Yang has fully recovered save for the obsession in dealing with Ruby's case but this incident threw them in a whole new mess. Not only is it scary but its a message they are not safe even in this school. Making things worse the students must be terrified and with them neck deep in criminal accusations there is no doubt someone may suspect them. Or even take dangerous action out of fear and panic.

~ _beep~beep~beep~_

The three of them were startled as the sudden audio stimuli hit their ears. Fumbling around the room the see their scrolls with a new message:

Students Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long of team RWBY are summoned to the headmaster's office. Please cease all current activity and report there immediately. I repeat, presentability is not a concern, please report there immediately.

Thank you,

Beacon Academy office.

The message was short and to the point. "Looks like Ozpin is losing his nerve too." Yang commented.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked raising an eye brow.

"Well you see. In the week you were gone me and the professor talked a couple of times discussing the matter of the incident."

Weiss and Blake's expressions clearly doubted her words. Feeling pressured Yang said. "Which mostly involved me yelling at his face. But he never reacted much."

"Well something really lit a fire under him this time." Weiss said standing up and grabbing her rapier. Yang took her bracelets and put them back on.

They exit their dorm and head for the Beacon tower. Along the way they were met with many suspicious stares. Which was to be expected considering two of their three members were holding weapons despite wearing casual outfits. The scary thing was that they were in fact the primary suspects in the eyes of the students.

Even though the teachers ordered them never to speak of it in the open word still spreads and almost everyone knows of the mess team RWBY is.

. . . . . . . . .

"Tell me kiddo. Have you ever been afraid of a Grimm?" Sis smirked at the face of certain doom all because after all the bloodshed she witnessed this tiny little girl is actually smiling like a lunatic and is itching to fight it.

"Thinking about it not really. My parents were pro hunters and protected us well. And after enrolling into the academy I had my aura and weapons to fight with so no. If never been afraid of Grimm." Ruby realised as how hard Sis hit home in her assumption. To her Grimm were fragile, black skinned creatures that can be easily dealt with a few swings of a blade, some bullets and a bit of careful planning. So why? Why were they called the most fearsome creatures known to man?

If she can't feel it there must be something wrong with her. Standing in this dark rain being stared down by this dreadnought of a bird flapping its wings. And each beat was generating winds strong enough to blow rain clouds away. Ruby took a step foreward tightly gripping her longsword tightly, the scarlet edge vroomed like an engine, ready to draw blood.

Red petals slowly appear around her body as she steps foreward but a kick to the back of her knee stopped her immediately. Turning around she sees Sis staring her dead in the eye. Scary amethyst eyes glared at her. It reminded her of a mother's anger of her child doing something very dangerous.

"What the hell do you think you're doing half pint?"

"Going to fight the enemy." Ruby replied.

"And how you plan to get up there miss. Demon slayer?" Sis pointed to the sky.

The little girl pointed to her gleaming sword. "Move to high ground. Lure it close, grab on and then chop it down." She curtly said with a few light hearted swings.

"In a flatland forest. . .yeah. Good luck with that."

Ruby's face fell but then a spark of hope ignited. "What about the rock faces in the west. There is higher. . ."

"Shouldda said that before I leveled the whole place." Came her nonchalant reply. Ruby stared at her slack jawed.

"Why in the name of the four kingdoms whould you do that?!" Ruby griped.

"Killing a Spawner Death Stalker."

"Oh come on!" Ruby groaned rubbing her face. "Screw it. I am bringing this overgrown birdie down one way or another."

"Don't be suck a cocky little cunt. We are falling back. We can't beat that winged asshole in our current condition. Its too high up for melee combat and Lilac here is the only one with remotely any firepower to pose a challenge."

Then another belial roar from the black bird startle them both. In two flaps of its wings a huge spray of quills rain down on them. The quills were so big and sharp they mowed down entire trees and pireced through rocks.

"INCOMMING!" Sis roared making all the prisoners scatter frantically. Ruby triggered her semblance and dodged all of them remembering her experience in the Emerald forest. Though this time there was no cape to pin her down. It only served to remind her of another one of her favourite things.

Shrieks came from nearby as several prisoners couldn't evade the onslaught of giant sharp quills and were impaled, dismembered or killed on the spot. More blood was spilled which caught Ruby's eye. PTSD of her previous encounter caused her knees to buckle and lose her composure, enough to not notice the giant feather comming straight for her. Her hands began to shake as well as her throat going dry. The previous excitement of battle quickly faded and sent her into an internal conflict.

She couldn't ponder for long when the quill impacted her straight in the head throwing her back, crashing into the mud below. No pain once again. The aura negated everything but the blow clearly bit a massive chunk out of her reserves. Looking around the forest was quickly turning into a blood bath.

The rainwater, blood and the mud slowing mixing together into one big filthy concoction of misery. Pushing herself back to her knees the squeezed her eyes shut to block out the blood. 'Don't think about the blood. Don't think about the blood. Don't think about the blood, Ruby. There is a Grimm to kill and I will . . .' She chanted to herself.

"Watch out!" Her eyes snap open seeing a second barrage of feathers comming at her but it was too late to dodge. If this hits her aura is good as gone. Without it she will probably be dead minutes. Raising her sword to guard but another person stands before her. The gleaming tip of the quill struck the palm of that person's hand.

Several short pulses of elegant purple energy radiated out and blocked the hit. Causing the feather to fall to the ground with a thud. Suddenly the aura shield shattered. Ruby saw the person's arm sputter back like a whip accompanied by a cracking tear sound.

"Oh no Si . ."

"FLASH FIRE!" Before Ruby could even start the woman turned and grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her away with a cry.

"This is just not my day." Lilac groaned taking the cue. Clicking a switch her rifle morphed. Mechanical whirring sounded as the muzzle changed and got wider. Loading up a mixture of glowing orange and green dust she fired with a grin. A fire tornado erupted from her gun shooting upwards straight for the ancient creature. Engulfing its underside with a torrent of flames.

The bird resisted it quite well but the heat of the flames below it tried to cook it inside out causing it to wail in fury. The heat vapourised much of the rain and created a cloud of steam to give some cover for the scrambling prisoners to escape.

The flames began to burn the tips of its feathers causing the great bird Grimm to lose stability and drop altitude.

In that time Ruby was taken to the side and slammed against a rock. The ensuing lightning gave her a full view of the woman's face not that she didn't know who she was already. Yet the expression on her face was much too foreign.

Tears were coming out of those bright amethyst orbs as she tried to keep a straight face. "Listen up filthy worm. Get that gunk off your face and take a good hard look around you. What do you see?" She grunted.

Ruby cranned her neck as per dictated but all she could see was carnage and chaos. "That big ass bird is slaughtering us all. Now I can turn a blind eye to a lot of things but I will not ignore a haemophobic idiot -who our only chance at getting outta here alive- stand there waiting to die like an asinine jackass!" Dropping her to the ground the woman seethed gripping her dislocated shoulder.

"Ah kuh . . .what do you mean only chance?" Ruby gagged choking on her own spit. She then saw purple light accumulate on the woman's shoulder and the limb plop right back into place on its own.

"You know of anyone else in this place armed with a 2 inch Dust cannon that shoots god knows what orbs of destruction." Ruby looked down at her blade then back to her.

"But I dont . . ."

"I swear kid if I have to break another limb for you I will shove my cuete up your pre-pubescent twat and pound you so hard even your daddy will blush in embarrasment. Listen up. Those flames aren't gonna last for long. That crazy bird clearly took some damage from that attack. The others will carve out an opening. The moment you see it I want you to blow your payload all over that overgrown turkey. Got it."

Ruby hesitantly nodded. Rubbing off the pain Sis and Ruby began to move. Lilac's round ran out and the fire tornado disappeared leaving the smoking Nevermore to do its thing again albeit much closer now.

The ranged fighters tried to build on this counter push, unloading on this giant target. A volley of multicoloured shots and beams bombard the wings of the bird. It shook off most of the damage and swooped down on them with its aged battle sharpened talons. Blowing them away. A few unable to escape escape got mangled beneath its claws.

"KID!" Sis yelled at Ruby who clicked the button causing the sword to change. The red edge went back in, the central pieces of the weapon parted down the middle with the fragments realligning themselves to form the railgun. Red sparks flashed on the tip of the gun and swooshed down to the guard. It repeated getting faster and faster as light built up on the rails. Ruby took aim at the main body of the giant winged creature. As the shining red light formed on the guard it moved down the length and focused on the tip getting stronger and stronger.

Pressing her back against a tree to endure the recoil that was about to come and hovered her finger over the trigger. "Here goes nothing." With a whisper she pulled.

 _ ***KKHHOOOEEE***_

A hollow air tearing sound came as the bolt fired down the rail shooting the boulder sized orb . Ruby felt her lungs getting squashed as the gun pressed against her chest.

Sis watched the ball of energy charge towards the Grimm. Others quickly trying to get out of its trajectory and blast radius. Centuries of battle honed its instincts as the bird forgot about the prisoners and knew a lethal attack was incomming. It swept its wings repeatedly, trying to evade in time.

But the hard tips of its feathers cliped the orb causing it to detonate in a bright red explosion. Shockwaves tore up the ground sending dust and leaves flying. The bird fell to the ground in furious rage writhing in agony while toppling nearby trees. Everyone saw that its left wing was badly damaged, sizzling feathers and exposed flesh underneath. It struggled to take flight desperately trying to escape.

"Yes! Great work kiddo. One more, just one more and this nightmare will be over." Sis yelled estatically. Ruby was also surprised how easy it seemed. And at how different everything was. Back in Vale nobody got hurt. Everyone had aura to defend and talented ways to fight back. Here people are dying left and right. Yet conversely it took so much planning and coordinated efforts to shut it down, here all it took is a few shots of her . . ..

It wont charge. Ruby held up the gun but the rails didn't glow. No energy build up occured, the gun was inactive. Instead a new slot on the guard opened and out popped a cartridge. "Ammo?!" She exclaimed. Sis looked at Ruby a little annoyed at how long it was taking. "Whats the hold up? Hurry up and shoot. Don't let it get away."

"I'm out of ammo." Ruby nervously replied.

"So . . .? Reload and fire."

"Thats the thing. .I . ."

"I what?" Sis dangerously narrowed her eyes. Ruby shifted sheepishly. After a short awkward pause.

"I didn't bring any."

" . . . " Her face looked constipated. "That is a gun right?"

"Mm yeah."

"And what goes into guns?"

" . . Bullets?"

"Yes so . . .WHY THE FLYING FUCK DID YOU NOT BRING ANY EXTRAS . . YOU CALL YOURSELF A HUNTRESS! WHAT KIND OF A GUN FIGHTER USES A USES A WEAPON WITH A SINGLE SHOT . . . You are an embarrasment to ALL Grimm fighters not even including hunters . . .stupid asswipe." She exploded on Ruby chewing her to bits as she stood there with her face red with embarrasment.

"Why?" Ruby saw the woman turn away and stare at the bird with a glare.

"Huh?"

"I said why!" She repeated harsher making the poor child wince. "You got a knack for laying a beatdown on Grimm. That's the only thing you're good for. You must have some reason for botching the cooch on this one. So why is it? Or you really are mentally retarded."

In a few moments Ruby composed herself. "I never planned on using it in the first place."

"What?" Sis glanced at her raising an eye brow.

"I never wanted to use the cannon today."

"Why is that?"

"That recoil. The power output is too much. Its too hard to control. I hate using something that doesn't work exactly the way I want it to. A weapon that drops me straight on my my back is one of them."

"You had that sword for months. Surely with your fighting skills you could work your way around it."

"I tried but I really couldn't make it work. Every scenario i can think of it always screws up. So I didn't bother to waste time on it and kept practicing the swordplay. Half an hour twice a week really isn't much time to prepare something like this. And besides its not my style to blow stuff up."

"So you just abandon it entirely. Great, we have an overpowered weapon like that on our hands and the only idiot here who can use it is a featherbrained weakling."

"Hey I . . . " Ruby having enough of the insults tried to snap back.

"Screw it . . You inflicted a decent amount of damage on it. That's good enough. We'll just have to chop it down manually." Sighing Sis yanked out her pair . .of guns took a step foreward.

"Why are you so bent on killing this Grimm?" Ruby asks following her.

"Do you have any idea what this Grimm means to everyone here?"

"More or less. Sasha gave the gist of things."

"Really? You had a decent conversation with her, you must react in all the right ways." This incided a vivid red blush on Ruby's face again. "But that makes things easier. That Grimm killed a crap ton of people, I can't let that slide and many of them were my . . friends. Shameless criminals they were but they were still people. And I wo . . . The huntress in my blood wants to avenge them."

Ruby sensed she was trying to say something but changed it mid-sentence. "Hey you two." Their armbands split into dual colours of both red and green on either half.

"Captain?"

"Tristan?"

"If you plan on attacking that aerial bastard lure it to the north-west. There is a small mountain range right before the desert you can use for higher ground." The captain spoke in a soft restrained voice. "The guards will advance to give you more range."

"Since when do you . . .?" Sis started.

"Fuck off." And the connection cut off.

"Well . .what was strange?" Ruby remarked confused as why the captain who was silent for so long would choose to speak now.

"I guess. Well captains orders. Lets roll." Sis still looked confused but pushed it aside. The pair get out of their hiding spot and advance.

Quite a sizeable distance away Tristan the captain of the guards watched the action from the cameras installed on the guards' armours and through the scope of her rifle. 'That kid's weapon actually did damge to that bird. And it wasn't even a direct hit. Could the warden's words really be true? The girl's power might just be enough to kill it. That bloody rose just keeps getting weirder and weirder. Gaia? What in the world is thst weapon? It packs a crap ton of damage but is unbelieveably heavy. So why is she the only one capable of lifting it? The last thing I expected in this shit job is to be protecting a prisoner of all things.'

She thought about the private meeting that took place between herself and the warden the day after Ruby's first mission in the prison. "Can't lose the sword? Why?" She asks confused. The warden herself held her head in her hands with a confused expression.

"Take a look at this." With a few clicks of a button a holographic screen appeared with a text message sent from the Beacon academy itself.

"Beacon? Ozpin sent this, what the hell?" The most of the message involved requests to not harm Ruby alongside some basic background information about her.

The most eye catching part of the message was the specific mention that her weapon the 'Trident Gaia' must not be removed from Ruby's posession, destroyed, lost and in the worst case scenario 'she dies in battle' the weapon must be recovered at any cost.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She said annoyed.

"Literally what it says on the screen captain. It means no breaking, no toting, no jugging and if you have to, keep that bitch alive. The government is already breathing down my neck I don't need Oz and his hunters down here too." The warden groaned.

"Whatever its not like that sword is worth taking anyway. Its stupidly heavy for anyone to use . . . and the cannon's damage output is downright ridiculous. Its aura drain isn't any better either." She said the first line out loud then grumbled the rest.

"Yet that scrawny brat swings it like its made out of paper. Just keep your eyes peeled on missions."

"If its that important why don't we just stash it away? Our storage systems are always under constant monitoring."

"You saw what that kid is capable of. I know for a fact that a person can't have two auras. That silver eye thing is dangerous. If Beacon -the academy considered on par with government- is willing to stick its head into this shit hole to not mess with freaky magical powers, it would be best to heed that warning."

"What about the rapists?"

"What about them?"

"Don't play ignorant ma'am. We both know how newbies are welcomed by Grif." Tristan said crossing her arms.

"Her life is all that matters. I couldn't care less about her mental condition. Sasha can mindfuck her all day, as long as the welp doesn't go offing herself or someone else for that matter just say clear and observe." The woman in charge said coldly.

"So in short. Nobody takes the Gaia off her. Keep her under constant surveillance and intervene only when she is pushed to a point somebody might die. Is that all?"

"Yes, thank you captain." This made Tristan drop her hands and turn away to leave. "Oh just one thing. Don't forget about the cannibal killer and Solana."

Tristan froze for a second. Grinding the soles of her shoes in the nice red carpet of the room she left saying. "I can never forget that." Very stiffly.

Back to the battlefield. Tristan looked at her gloves clenching her fists a few times. The white leather faded to grey and covered in scratches. Even the sound of the badly worn glove sounded off. She tried to take it off but the moment the wind hit the bare skin of her hand she flinched, then pulled it back on tight.

"Indirectly so but Reaper did kill two people and the cannibal is nowhere close to getting caught. I really suck at this job don't I." A disappointed smile appeared on her face as she breathed. 'Ruby, Sis. You two are such a pain. I hate you.'

Just then she heard a hissing behind her. Looking back she noticed her partner gone and a small Grimm in her place. Wrinkling her nose. "Hell of a time to go take a piss." Suddenly as it jumped a blade of air spiralled around its neck and decapitated it mid jump. Its two body parts splat lifelessly in the ground while blood spilled all over her back.

But it disappeared as quickly as it appeared. The other guard eventually joined her and they advanced to where the fight was going on.

. . . . . . . .

(Previously at Beacon)

"Initially I planned on calling you here to pass you a warning. But apparently you have already experienced first hand of the issue that has arisen." Professionally as ever Ozpin spoke with perfect fluidity.

The three girls before him were too on edge to even consider sitting down. Ozpin sensed all three of them have their aura up.

"Is that all you have to say professor?" Yang said stressed.

"I wanted to assure you that you will be safe here. Unfortunately this most recent incident ruined that hope."

"Tell us what is going on. The teachers are silent and the students are going nuts."

"Its exatly as you reported Yang. Their throats were slit open by a blunt butter knife. Considering the strength needed to complete such a feat so quickly and cleanly the only thing we can deduce about this killer is that he or she is exceptionally skilled. Not only that the surveillance cameras show no sign of suspicious activity." Blake and Weiss flinched at his words. Yang stared indifferently.

"What about the . .. " Yang started.

Before Weiss interrupted her. "H-hold on. What is point of this whole meeting? We are slready aware of what is going on here. So why bother bringing us here."

Ozpin stayed silent for a moment. He looked at esch of their faces and observed their respective struggles.

"Its because you are in danger." Even though it was blatantly obvious the way he said it was really disturbing. "The deaths of those students were very unexpected. There was nothing we could do to stop it and, the same thing can happen to you. The issue revolving this is that it ruined all hopes of safety I had in this school. You three are being openly targeted and I cannot protect you. In the past all it took was a little time and some persuation to settle disputes. However the aftermath of the faunas massacre incident left them furious and it shows no sign of cooling down anytime soon. The other students are already beginning to distrust you. Its only a matter of time before you find yourselves isolated from the others."

"Get to the point professor." Yang insisted.

"My point is I recommend you leave this academy as soon as possible." This sent chills down their spines. He was literally trying to shove them out of the school. A heavy silence gripped the atmosphere of the room

"No!" Blake raised her voice. "Professor after all we been through to be a part of this system and you are just kicking us out."

"I am sorry but it is for both your sake and the students. The situation is grave and I am try to do my best to protect my students. You people are walking targets. But I know each of your respective homes can look after you much better than I can. Also with you gone at least the students will be safe."

Ozpin could feel the anger pouring out of all three of them. Weiss stood with her head lowered. Blake shivering on where she stood and Yang was livid. Eyes flickering back and forth from lilac to red as she tightened her fists.

"IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE?!" She roared slamming her fists on the table causing the computer screens to glitch and sparks come off the hardware. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE ARE? Do you think we are a bunch of helpless children who needs to run along home because things are getting too tough? We are huntresses goddamn it! We battle vicious Grimm everyday. What can a bunch of animals do to us?"

"Yang stop it." Weiss said in between but it was far too quiet for Yang's fuming ears to register it.

Blake snapped her head at Yang for the tone she was taking in front of the professor. Especially her reference to the faunas.

"I worked by butt off to enroll here. So did Ruby. We did everything we could to be the best of our abilities. Now her life is ruined because some bastard framed her. You can't expect me to abandon just her and run back home to Patch. What am I supposed to tell our dad? The others can leave but I won't stop till . . . ."

"That's enough Yang!" Weiss stammered glaring at her. With one hand on the hilt of her rapier and another outstretched. At a flick of her fingers a light blue circular, glyph appeared over Yang's mouth and a thin layer of ice manifested. It harmlessly crumbled away silencing the blond. "Behave. The professor spoke his mind and you did yours there is no point arguing over this anymore."

"Like hell it . ."

"YANG! We are leaving, _now."_ Weiss commanded. Yang removed her fist from the table and looked away with an angry grunt.

"Your resolve is strong miss Xiao Long. But is it strong enough?" Ozpin spoke with his cold emotionless voice again causing Yang to glare at him. "Strong enough to take a life?" He pressed on. Yang's anger simmered down quickly, making her steo back. "Do not underestimate these people, just because they are not as savage as the creatures of Grimm doesn't mean they are weak. If someone is resolved enough there is no telling what they are capable of. These people are comming at you with the intent to kill. You must defend yourselves with that exact same resolve. Just be sure you know the difference in consequences for killing a Grimm and killing a person."

Blake stood horrified. Weiss stepped foreward. "Professor, I understand your concern but we have our own issues to handle. We can't just throw everything away and leave. Even so I am disappointed as well. After seeing all we have been through and our capabilities how could you undersestimate us like that. I may forgive but I will never forget the disrespect you have shown us here today. I will earnestly apologise for my friend's behaviour but I too can't respect you as I did before." She breathed with a fury that was far different than her usual irritation. Even Yang and Blake could feel the pressure comming off her.

Turning around Weiss began to walk away prompting the other two to follow her. Yang took a glance over her shoulder to see the look of disappointment on the man's face.

Inside the elevator Weiss unloaded. "Have you completely lost your mind!? That was the school headmaster. You can't just smash his table and yell like an idiot thinking everything will be fine . . How long? How many times? What in Remnant has been going on while I was gone?" Seeing Yang's uncaring attitude to this matter made her realise this happened a few times already.

"At least I had some backbone to stand up for myself. Unlike you who just took it like a champ." Yang retorted.

"Shouting at figures of authority is a never a solution. He gave us a recommendation not an order. What happened to you Yang? I know Ruby's incarceration left you shaken up but I never expected to be that bad. Blake, you knew of this?" Weiss turned to Blake but she was lost in thought.

The elevator reached the bottom as they exited. "So what's gonna happen now?" Blake inquires.

"I don't care what kind of danger that comes my way. I am not leaving till I finish this case and bring my sister back." Yang proclaimed.

"Neither am I." Weiss said. "I am not going back to that prison of a mansion." Yang and Blake then turn to her.

"Weiss." Blake said.

"I got beaten up, left in a puddle of blood and nearly got killed today. I wanted to be a strong proud huntress all on my own skill. Yet I am getting kicked around like a ragdoll. I cannot live down this humiliation. There is no way I am running away to Atlas without answering to that insult." Weiss spoke with a never before seen anger in her eyes looking ready to dive headfirst into this matter.

Yang seeing another friend standing together with her made her feel guilty about getting so angry. "Weiss. I am sorry. . .for flipping out like that. My anger is really getting the best of me lately. What about you Blake?" She spoke pinching the bridge of her nose.

Blake seemed conflicted as to how she will face this oncomming danger. But she wasn't ready to face her family like this. "I-I-I'm staying. . . There is just too much going on for me to just look away. . .and . .and . . I can't put my family in danger dragging them into this mess."

"Then that settles it."Stated Weiss. "We have to stop arguing amongst ourselves and try to come up with a plan on what to do now. Just for safety we should stay in areas with more people. I know it might backfire at but its better than getting picked off one by one. Things are getting really dangerous. So we have to keep our auras up at all times."

"That's a pretty tall order. That might drain us completely" Blake said raising her eyebrows.

"I am well aware. Having strength isn't going to cut it anymore. If we have to defend ourselves against people we need to get stronger. Therefore we have to step up our training and our endurance. Also this bloody mess is . .. . . . Darn it." Weiss cursed realising something.

"What is it?" Yang asks.

"Dealing with your crazy antics I totally forgot asking about Lily." She answers facepalming herself.

"Crap, you're right. She is the only one left in that team. Who knows what the hell she is upto. We can't lose sight of someone so deeply involved in this case." Yang mused with her eyes lighting up.

"This is actually pretty bad. If she is a suspect in the faunas slaughter case, then she might also take out her own teammates to tie uo loose ends. And if she is innocent there is a good chance she might get killed next. Either ways we need to find her. Lily is a huge piece of this gruesome puzzle."

Weiss took a strong step foreward before a loud growl made her freeze up. That grumbling sounded from her stomach making her realise she hasn't eaten since morning and the day was almost over. Considering the events she was subjected to her body's need for food finally kicked in. "Ugh how unsightly." She griped

Yang and Blake both giggle at her dismay. "Well we can't investigate anything on an empty stomach. Let's grab a bite first."

"Yes please." Sighing Weiss complied.

Strangely their target in question was apparently shoveling down a bowl of pasta in the cafeteria looking a bit worse for wear. But otherwise very calm.

. . . .. .. .

(Present)

The plan to lure the ancient Nevermore to the higher grounds was set in motion. It was led by Ruby and directed by Sis. Thanks to Ruby's speed semblance she avoided hits and retaliated hard. Being the only one with a weapon that can actually cut giant bird's iron hard feathers she was placed in the forefront. Not that she minded as the close proximity to the massive Grimm flooded her with euphoria. The rush of adrenaline from the risk of death gave her some sort of high.

She repeatedly climbed to the top of the trees and leaped at the bird. Landing severe blows on it bringing it even closer to the ground.

"Look at that pipsqueak go. Aren't you just proud of your baby girl, Sis? Just look at her go." Lilac grinned whilst shooting up some smallfry Grimm that were gathering in the area due to the rise of negative emotions inside the prisoners.

"Is it really gonna take a bullet to make you stop running your stupid mouth?" Swapping to flame dust she shot a tiny Death Stalker causing it to burst into flames.

"Do you know that sound?" Lilac pointed at the burning Grimm. "Its what denial sounds like."

"You know what Flash Fire? One of these days you are going to die and then you will be out of my hair forever." Sis smiled back innocently.

"Who knows? Last time that bird showed up I almost did die. So I'm gonna enjoy this day to the fullest."

"Well aren't you optimistic."

"Umm ladies. I know I can be a bit rough at times . . .but a little help here." This sudden request caught the pair's attention when it came from everyone's favourite hammer wielder who was surrounded by large Ursas and getting overwhelmed. She fought back but her swings didn't seem to have the same force as before.

"Really. I thought you said you can handle 'anything' we can throw at you." Lilac retorted.

"True but . ..the thing is I might have taken a hard one to the back a couple minutes ago. I am human. I can only swallow so much." Sasha giggled back defending against the huge boulder like claws with the shaft of her hammer. Her arms trembling ready to give out.

"Is everything you say utterly retarded or an innuendo?" Sis grimaced watching her struggle.

"A . .good portion. . .but no." Sasha quaked under the force and fell to one knee. "I wasn't kidding . . about the back part. . .it actually hurts like a . .bitch." she said with a fading smile. This caught Sis's attention as she noticed that her back was in fact badly injured. The cloth was cut up, few splinters here and there, but the worst was how red that area of skin got.

"Good lord what did that kid do to you?"

"In a nutshell . . .got plowed up against a tree."

"Then she tried to choke you to death I presume."

"Lovely. People are cute but . . . getting gangbanged by . .a couple of Grimm isn't a way I'd like to go out. . ." Her legs gave out and she fell to the ground with a pained grunt. The Grimm mauling at her. It was only a matter of time till her arms gave out.

"And here I thought you were a suicidal serial rapist. Just waiting to die."

"Not after . . Finding that little gem. . .I'll owe you one, now please help!" Her please getting frantic. This favour request quickly tickled Sis's funny bone.

Holstering her gun Sis cracked her knuckles with a devious smirk as she approached. "Getting a favour out of you. Now that might be fun. Funny how much you mellowed down since that kid showed up in here."

Getting close one of the Grimm turn to attack her. With a nonchalant stride she closed the distance and shoved her hand straight into its throat. Gritty flesh curling noises came as she gripped the tough neckbone of the ursa. The black beast struggled in incredible pain. In a flash of purple its neck exploded. Seperating its head from its body, making it fall to the ground dead.

The three others remaining understood the bigger threat and moved away from Sasha targeting her. Her sadistic smile only grew bigger. One of them came swinging its gigantic claws, sidestepping she landed an uppercut hard enough to break its jaw straight into its head killing it.

The last two roared viciously. But she didn't miss that opening. Pulling out both blasters she stood with a perfectly symmetrical stance firing wind Dust bullets into their open mouths. Blowing their heads off immediately.

Neatly cleared out she blew out the smoke comming from the muzzle of the gun. Sasha now relieved to be saved laid back on the ground trying to catch her breath.

"Now I am not some kind of sick, twisted freak that takes pleasure in all of this. But . .damn does it feel good work these knuckles once in a while." Sis said whilst shaking the blood off her hands.

"RRRRAAAARGHH" A sloppy slobbering snarl came from behind them as another Beowolf attacked.

But a tiny blade pierced through its head splitting it in half. The blade had a string attacked to it that reeled it back into a gauntlet worn by Rex. "You two done making out? We got work to do." The blade disappeared into the red metal of the weapon as a gun barrel appeared that fired bullets towards other Grimm.

"I wish." Sasha moaned lying on the dirt.

"She can make out with my cold dead body." Answered Sis coldly.

Another cry caught their attention as they see Ruby finally bring the ancient Nevermore to the cliffside. Now with several vantage points she leaped off them and continued slashing the bird with eyes full of excitement.

But returning to focus. "Where the fuck is Steph and Mick? Sheesh, I know that girl hates socialising but come . . . ."

"Who the hell do you think has to clean up the messes you leave in your wake?" Their most silent member enters lazily with a big, black, whirring mechanical axe over her shoulders.

"I always wondered where the leftover Grimm go after my fights. How nice of you to sweep them out. Hmm . . I think I should get you something." Sis put a finger to her lips and generously thought.

"Hey can I get in on that." Yelled their final member riding in on the back of an Ursa at the same time strangling it with a glowing red whip

"Yay the gang's all here." Sasha giggled standing back up. Her knees were wobbling ready to give out any second.

" _Heads up. Another pack comming in from both east and west. Kill it like the rest."_ The captain chimed in alerting them of the next danger. The group moved and got to a slightly different location.

Thanks to the elevation in terrain the trees lessened and their visuals improved dramatically. The clouds in the sky parted and the rays of sunlight finally penetrated through. The team finally made it to open ground to catch their breath.

"Damn, that girl is putting in work. At this rate we might actually survive this." Rex remarked, sadly that hope was dashed as the Grimm used its monstrous wings to slap her a way causing Ruby to tumble and crash face first into the wet soil. "Nevermind. We are doomed."

"Aww . .don't be so down Rexy. We always pulled through some how." Sasha smiled brightly. The lecherous stink ever present in her voice.

"Don't even start jizz bucket." Lilac groaned.

"Can we focus, we are not out of the woods yet!?" Sis stomped demanding their attention as dozens of Grimm began to crawl out from behind the trees.

"It never ends, does it? These number at over hundreds. I'd say a circular formation with couple dosen each works." Mick suggested pulling her whip.

"Sure." Sis reloaded her gun

"Neat." Lilac cocked the rifle

"Works for me." Small blades extend from Rex's gauntlet.

"Hmm . .fine. whatever." Steph added turning on a red layer of Dust on the blade of the axe. Sis and crew agreed in unison.

"Wimps. Screw that I'll take 'em all on." Sasha stood straight slamming her hammer on the ground. The others gawked, while she did a few stretches making several popping sounds across her back

"That's the spirit. See guys. This is why the rapist makes the most money out among _all_ of you." Sis grinned with her own muscles twitching to have a crack at them. "The fuck is wrong with you. Stop standing there like a slack jawed idiot and fight."

The other gritted their teeth in annoyance. "Rushing in head first. What a Gutless bitch." Mick bemoaned.

"Wait how is that gutless." Lilac asks confused.

"Because suicide is the coward's way out." The smallest one states placing a hand pridefully on her chest. Making the others roll their eyes.

"Alright lets pound these black assholes." Rex yelled to pump up some morale but the meaning of her words had a backwards effect.

"Do you have any idea how . .." Sis started.

"Can we fight now?" Sasha requested deadpanned.

"YES!" They all comply as the Grimm attacked.

. . .. . . . . . .

'Note to self. Mud tastes bland and rocky.' Ruby picked herself up and spat out all the mud that got in her mouth after her fall. Her aura flashed, a bad indication it was about break. Standing back up she looked at the bird Grimm. Its underside was filled with new cuts. Blood trickled down those giant red openings she tore open. But the creature seemed unburdened by it.

Ruby was truely beginning to regret not practicing the cannon and not bringing extra ammo. The damage to the wing slowly began to close up. With its balance restoring the fight began to tip to its favour. Ruby was running out of stamina. But then she remembered something. Patting her pockets she realised. The Dust grenade Sasha gave her was still there.

Reaching in to pull it out her attention on the bird deviated. Opportunity presented itself and the Grimm took it. Flapping its wings it took to the skies. Unbalanced awkward movements but it could fly again. The gusts of wind blowing threw her light body off an the explosive out of her hands. "No . . ." Ruby cried reaching out for it trying to stop it from being blown away. It flew just out of the reach of her finger tips.

In a last ditch effort she used up more precious aura to push herself towards it in a flutter of red petals. Grabbing it and running to the peak of the cliffs. But by that time the Nevermore was well in the air out of Ruby's throwing range.

The battle hungry girl had an idea. Reverting her sword back to its broadsword form. She armed the grenade and _whacked_ it towards the giant Grimm with the blunt side of the weapon. Little sound came from the tiny stick as it flew through the air. Getting as close to the Grimm as possible.

Just before the bomb went off the bird used its signature attack. The grenade exploded all over its underside. Stunning the bird and causing severe damage. With another loud sickening cry it chaotically flapped its wings to try and stay aloft before it turned around and desperately tried to get away.

Ruby looked on to see the shower of quills comming down at her. Triggering her semblance she moved a few meters before her aura ran out and the shield broke. Her semblance also dissappeared along with it.

"Oh cra . . .!" Before she could even say anything the force of the attack destroyed the hill top and the ground crumbled beneath her. Losing her footing she barely moved away before a final quill came in and impaled her in the stomach. Nailing her to the ground.

Tearing through her guts it quickly came to rest breaking her spine. She lost feeling in her legs immediately as the organ damage caused her to cough up blood.

A cascade of pain trampled through all of her nerves. Her jaw locked yet it tore open with a lung tearing scream.

It all happened in plain sight so it caught Sis's eye. Her face went pale. Her heart sank and the pit of her stomach felt like it got 12 feet deeper. Forgetting everything around her she makes a mad dash towards her shouting. "RUBY!"

T.B.C.

Holy crap that took ages to finish. This writers block thing is painfully frustrating. To have a plot but can't seem to build a story to lead up to it. I might fix this crap chapter sooner or later but for now enjoy.

Review.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Man that last comment was brutally honest. I went over the few chapters and realised it was messier than I thought. The story was left in a bland gristly state without any sign of improvement. I apologise to anyone and everyone who got a bad impression of this story. Exams were going on. Didn't have a well thought plan and general carelessness I'd say.

Hope this chapter lifts some spirits and can continue the story in a better way.

Chapter 11. Ruby Rage (Part 1)

Dazed and confused a pair of silver eyes pop open and stare into the evening sky. Shaking her head to clear her mind the little girl tried to think only to draw a blank. Her neck felt stiff and very uncomfortable. Licking her dry lips she felt a weird taste in her mouth. Something bitter and a little sweetness. With her nerves working again her fingers twitched. Moving her arm she used the back of her hand to wipe away some of the wetness on her mouth and swallowed.

Ruby let out a soft calming moan. Raising her head slightly she looked down to see she was lying down on a patch of large leaves just keeping her off the forest floor. The jacket now covering her. Pulling it up she peeked underneath. She was missing her shirt and saw a clean, tight roll of bandages wrapped her midsection which felt relatively stable.

Using her elbows for support she pushed herself up just to get a flash of pain through her back that got rid of the numbness.

"Wow . . .. just wow!" A voice just a few feet away from her head exclaimed.

Ruby slowly turned her head to face the source of the voice and saw Lilac gawking at her in the midst of munching on a chocolate bar. "Where do you always get this stuff?" She mutters weakly.

"Really kid. You come back from the dead and the first thing you ask is where I got candy. I'm surprised you can even breathe." The redhead replies.

This made Ruby remember the horrific events that transpired. She inflicted severe damage on the nevermore but ran out of aura before getting impaled down to . . .. Panicking she rubbed her legs and sighed in relief when she felt her toes wriggling inside her shoes. Taking a few deep breaths her insides churned but they didnt hurt.

"Do you remember what happened?" Asked Lilac before finishing the bar then throwing a second one at Ruby.

In a swift movement Ruby caught it impressing herself as well. Tearing open the wrapper she took a bite. That sweet, nutty taste gave her brain the extra kick to jumpstart her thought process.

Just after she was hit the quill vanished leaving a gaping hole in her stomach causing her to bleed out. She remembered collapsing to her knees but not falling unconscious. A scary pain cascaded over her making her tremble. Unable to remember whether she did it by herself or it kicked in by reflex.

"That power." Ruby softly said.

Her eyes glowed once more and a flood of powerful concentrated aura moved in to close off the major wounds. The bleeding stopped. But just before the smaller blood vessels closed she fainted.

"I was conscious long enough to heal myself right?"

Lilac just shrugged. "Maybe but I didn't see much. What I did see was Sis make a mad dash straight for you. And boy that was heart warming. To see someone so cold just throw away her facade and protect her friends."

Ruby ran a hand across her bandages and felt some bumps underneath it. "What happened next?"

"Oh just Sis guarded and pulled you away to safety. Later on Ash showed up, stitched and taped up that lovely pink flesh of yours and _et voila_."

"What's going on right now?" Ruby tilted her head asking that.

"Well you scared off the bird. The spawner is dead so mission complete. We're just easing off until closing time."

Ruby didn't feel that great. Her expression softened looking down.

"Cheer up kiddo. No one ever dealt that much damage to the bird before. You did great. After we get back you can get nice, hot shower then probably some delicious beef stew to fill that ripped tummy of yours."

"But the nevermore got away." Ruby griped taking another bite out of her bar and chewing quickly.

"Do you have a death wish? That _thing_ is bad enough as it is. When it shows up its matter of surviving it than killing it. And I can assure you a shit ton of people made it out alive thanks to you. If you ask me its an outstanding outcome."

"That's not good enough. Its gonna come back. So this carnage will repeat itself. More people are gonna die."

"Ever heard of the saying 'live to fight another day'."

"That crap is for battle hungry freaks that take pleasure in fighting day in day out everyday."

"Says the runt hell bent on killing a demon bird."

"I am _not_ getting impaled like that again. I've had two near death experiences here already and this _Deus ex silver_ BS isn't going to save me everytime. Call me nuts but I want that bird dead."

The flame haired girl giggled nonchalantly. "Oooh spicy. If only you had that kind of attitude on the battlefield I have a feeling things would've been much more different." Lilac remarked at Ruby's expression.

Ruby gritted her teeth and tried to sit up ignoring the pain. With a few slight twists she got a grasp of how much she could move through her bindings.

"Where is my shirt?" Said Ruby tensing up feeling a chill as the cold wind brushed against her skin. Imstinctively rubbing her shoulders.

"You sure you wanna see it? Its not exactly in the best of shape." Lilac pointed to a nearby tree and on the branch a dripping wet t-shirt was hanging on and in there was huge tear in the abdomen section with patches of blood all over it. "Sure your haemophobic ass can handle it? Mick washed it out for you but blood stains aren't exactly easy to remove without proper detergent."

Ruby shifted uncomfortably but was tired of all this. "Screw it. I'll take it." She said hesitantly.

"Adorable." Lilac stood up with a smirk, walked over to it and picked up the wet shirt. Giving it a good whisk to knock the dirt and water off she handed it to Ruby.

Silver eyes scanned the blood patches surrounding the tear and couldn't stand it. With a firm tug she tore the whole midsection off removing all blood stained areas. And then she pulled it over her head feeling even colder but was happier with the covering along with the hope her bandages will suffice for her midriff. After that put her jacket back on and pulled the zipper all the way to the top.

"Careful sweety, if you wrap yourself too uptight that shirt will never dry out. It could make you sick."

"I . . .don't care at this point. It feels better this way."

"Well whatever floats your boat." Lilac looked at Ruby then slightly ahead. "Um. Hold that thought.." Whipping out her gun she pulled out the hidden blade and ran past Ruby. A single stabbing sound came with a crunch. "Down boy."

Ruby saw a single Grimm behind her but the red head dispatched it immediately. Ruby looked around wondering where her weapon was.

"Well that was eas. . .. " Before she finished her sentence Lilac heard a loud swish and a heavy thud. Turning around Ruby did a short graceful dive to take down another Grimm. Pinned it's head down and twisted. Breaking its neck, killing it with professional finesse.

"You missed one."

"Not bad hmm hmm. You know, you should do that more often." Lilac grinned seeing Ruby back on her feet.

"Do what?"

"What you just did right now? I mean the whole pro huntress vibe thingy. Kill Grimm without hesitation. In the field you always hit a switch or something. Like one time you do these perfect manuvers to kill loads of Grimm in a single swing. Yet other times you just stand there like an idiot waiting to take a hit." Lilac herself roamed a bit in the area. Twirling her gun, and playing with it.

" . .. .I . .uh . " Ruby had no response.

"Its the blood isn't it, runt?" She said with a pause.

Ruby silently nodded her head. She herself is baffled at how quickly she gets distracted at the sight of blood and loses her cool.

"Hey Blood Rose. Are you really guilty of your crimes? If you are, is this some kind of atonement? Or are you just a hardcore masochist." Lilac said tilting her head and raising her eye brows.

"No I'm . . " The silver eyes fell to the ground.

"Karma doesn't work here. You're surrounded by so much bad being good is pretty worthless. You won't be redeeming yourself here."

"But I . . ."

"And if you're not then you are just dumb. Childishly dumb. Honestly I think whatever past crimes you did you already paid for it and more. There is plenty of room for you to bust some heads and climb to the top of the food chain here. I mean fuck, you don't even talk rudely to anyone. The only thing stopping you is apparently that tiny bit moral you hang on to for some reason. You're afraid aren't you." Lilac came back and began to walk in slow circles around Ruby.

Ruby feeling pressured again stared strongly at her. But the older girl did not falter under Ruby's intense expression. Seeing Ruby's discomfort Lilac was convinced and her smirk grew wider.

"You're afraid if you accept this darkness there won't be any turning back. You just wanna get through these five years without any trouble or any connections. How the person leaving her will differ from the person who first came in? You want my take on this? . . . . You looked hot smashing the two gals during practice."

"Get to the darn point!"

"I already made my point. If you're guilty of a mass killing, act like you are. If you're not guilty, fight to prove that. Either way grow a backbone. A little blade play won't resolve anything. Your pathetic goodie goodie two shoes act . . . .." She abruptly stopped and in a flash " . .is only gonna get you killed." Ruby found a blade right in front of her neck. The movement was so fast and precise she had no time to react. Flinching at the hot steel just bare millimeters from the skin of her throat.

"It would be a real shame if such a beautiful, pure skin got ruined. Heh heh. Give it a month." This time her voice sounded feral, with a chilling under tone.

"What are you talking about?"

"You. I'm talking about how long people are gonna remember you after you die. Just sad little cutie that bit the wrong end of the stick. Then forgotten just like the hundreds of prisoners that died before." This made Ruby quiver in fright.

"Huh . .but why? I'm only here of 5 years. Why would the . . ?"

"Do really think Tristan cares? She looks down on the prisoners like worthless maggots that needs to be squashed. Its all because the warden keeps her on a leash she helps. Only thing that matters to her is the numbers. As long say **X** percent of the prisoner population survives and the Grimm threat is eliminated its a job well done. She doesn't give a shit who lives or dies." The tinted red blade was perfectly still. It didn't even move a millimeter in her perfectly steady hand. Her other hand however touched Ruby's nose and traced her jawline before stopping to softly pinch her cheeks. "Whether its a sweet pumpkin like you, a mass murderer or even . .a blood relative."

"No, not you too. What is your deal?" Ruby stammered panicking. But to her relief Lilac let her go and sheathed the blade back into the gun.

"I'm the same as Sasha. I see something beautiful, I look after it. The difference between me and the rapey cunt is that she savours it to break it. I want preserve it. And if the moron responsible for looking after it is too incompetent I don't mind getting my hands dirty fixing it. Even if it is the thing itself. Call me crazy but that is my way of life." With the blade back in she pulled the bolt action, cocking it.

Ruby gulped as she found the muzzle of a gun at her face again. But understood its meaning. Especially seeing the weapon. Being a weapon nut herself she admired the maintainance of it.

The handle and the trigger were shaped, carved and customised to fit perfectly to her grip. The bore of the gun looked polished and clean with almost no dirt or shrapnel in it even after such heavy use. Red and gold lines marked the underside of the black metal that encompassed the whole structure. A tiny, red handle for a bolt action had feather like fletching along with a retractable scope for long range shots.

Alongside that her outfit despite the damage incurred still had that vibrant feel about it. It was clear she had high standards and strongly defends them. Which made her feel bad.

"Say do you know where my sword is?" Ruby spoke quickly, trying to change the subject. Lilac moved the gun up and pointed in a direction. "Over there. Sis was livid having to carry that hundred ton of dead weight. So left it near the lake. Its upright so you should spot it easily."

"Speaking of Sis where is she now?"

"Looking for your mommy? She's probably out there by the lake too taking out her anger on some poor animal." This incited a blush from Ruby as the jokes were getting out of hand for their dynamic.

"Well. See ya." Ruby curtly said before leaving.

"A small parting message kid. The rules are a bit more flexible than you might think." She said with a sly grin.

"Ye~ah. I'll keep that in mind." Ruby replied with our stopping.

"Toodles." Lilac waved her off.

Walking nervously she headed in the direction Lilac pointed to her. Not having a weapon was unsettling. Its one of her most important posessions and felt naked without it. In a few steps a red glint shone through the treeline. That was it. With faster steps she closed the distance. The white metal was visible, the red edge now a dull crytalline colour the same as her namesake. And the blood red jewel on the guard. Not a moments hesitation she grabbed the hilt but noticed something. But it was too late.

"Oh no, oh god. Ew ew ew. Its sticky, its moist. Why is it moist? What the heck is going on?!" She squealed, talking fast and annoyed at the wet sticky stuff on the hilt which she realised it covered the whole length of the weapon.

Letting go of the handle she stared at the transparent slimy thing that was on her hands. Bringing it closer to her nose she almost gagged at the horrible smell.

'What is wrong with these people? This smells like fish and pee mashed into a jelly.' Seething internally she shook the dirty liquid off her hands and looked ahead.

The lake was there in all its glory. Pristine clear waters after the rain. Soft grass patches and one of the most beautiful places to she ever saw here ever since came to this prison. . ..If not for the dozens of prisoners hanging out on the other side of the place. Pushing back her disgust she grabbed the blade, taking it with her to the water's edge. Dunking it in and washing the filth off it.

As it emerged from the water the blade sparkled with an ethereal glow that began to entrance her again. Running her hand down the length of the blade she wiped the water off. She triggered her aura and sent some of it into the weapon. The engine roared to life and the blood ruby edge glowed. It hit her for the first time how soothing that sound felt. Her fingertips traced the sharp cutting end. The vibrations grinded against her invisible aura shield. Strong as ever; she felt confident she could cut diamonds with this sword.

She rubbed it some more, gently caressing it whilst flicking the dirt off it. So engrossed in her care she did not pay attention to the shadow moving through the water approaching her. In seconds the shadow shot through the surface of the water right in front of Ruby, badly startling her.

She yelped in fright. But her fight or flight response along with a reaction in her body shocked her right arm into action. Muscles tightened, posture perfect and straight focus. Gritting her teeth she plowed her fist straight into the figure.

A very humane cry pierced her ears as the figure fell back and splashed into the water. Euphoria, energy and power flooded through her being. Something kicked in and Ruby felt very awake but also scared at the person she hurt. Seeing as she struck first Ruby opened her mouth to apologise. However upon laying her eyes on the face of the person she attacked all forms of regret and penitence disappeared. Instead she scowled creasing her brows, stood up and proceeded to leave.

"Sheesh. Talk about cruel. You hit me so hard for no reason and just leave without even a simple sorry, that is just hateful." That bad ear grating voice spoke.

Ruby through clenched teeth was desperately trying to push back the smile that was comming out from the sheer arousal she got from the blow. Even then her knuckles were throbbing at the release she felt. "You are the last person I will ever apologise to down here. You totally deserve it after all you did." Ruby flexed her fingers, opening and closing her fists a few times. "Its a good thing you are a sick freak. I just feels so~ good to hit you. If you were anyone else I would almost regret doing that." Ruby began walking again not even trying to look at Sasha in the water.

"Bout time babe. I was wondering how long it would take." Came a sultry voice Ruby tried to ignore but her curiousity got the best of her.

"What?"

"Everybody's got a fetish for stress relief. I had a hunch when you plowed me up a tree but now you proved it."

"Proved what? I have other things to do. So get lost." Ruby coldly brushes her off.

"Proved that you take pleasure out of physically assaulting others. Particularly me, not that I mind. I'd love to see how act as a dominatrix. The others are so sloppy and submissive its boring. It oughtta be a fun change of pace."

"No. You're wrong. I am nothing like that. There is no pleasure to gain out of hurting others. You crazy animal. Shut your mouth before I come down there and do if for you." Ruby threatened feeling another swell of energy flow through her.

"You're welcome to try." Sasha goaded now swimming with a backstroke showing off her frontside. This prompting a dark glare from Ruby. Once again her silver orbs began to shine. Sword in hand she was very tempted to advance.

But then it caught her attention the big girl was wearing nothing but her bra and panties that disgusted Ruby even more. "What are you even doing?" Ruby groaned.

"Fishing. I was grabbing some grub to eat before the trek back. There is just something really yummy about fresh fish cooked over a camp fire. But I can do your fish too if you'd like."

Ruby opened her mouth to retort but then. "You know its amazing how many more friends you could make if you just kept your rapey tendencies in check a bit more, you stupid cunt. Hell just a couple hours ago you were acting so nice and cool." Another voice entered the arguement. Ruby turned her head to see a pair of white round polar bear ear twitching. The nurse Ashley watching their talk.

Now dressed in white cowboy boots, black stockings. A red and black checkered skirt, held up by a brown leather belt. A white dress shirt under a lavender coat that looked akin to a lab coat with patches of blood on it. And topping everything with yet another magnetic strap holding a police issue shotgun.

"I knew you were alive after I treated you but damn that was a fast recovery. For a cute scrawny girl you're more durable than you look." Speaking with professionalism despite the swearing. Ruby rubbed a hand on her stomach still feeling the tight bandages squeezing her innards hard.

"Thanks I owe you one. You really saved my life." Ruby said with a slight nod.

The good doctor just scratched her head uncomfortably. Unsure whether to just say it or take gratitude. "I'm just doing my job. If you want to thank anyone you should thank Sis. She was the one who pulled you out of that mess. Don't sweat it. If you wanna return the favor then just try not to get hit like that again and if you do die, please do it in some out of the way place. I'm kind of out of painkillers here. When it wears off you are in for a world of hurt. Anyways. If you wanna meet Sis just go. Don't waste you your time talking to this lunatic lesbian ho."

"Thanks again." Ruby took in what she said and turned to leave.

"Aww man. I was this close to getting her in the water. Why'd you have to ruin it." Sasha said mocking some annoyance.

"If you're here to fish. Go for actual fish and not other girls." Ash sighed as Sasha returned to her usual business. "Seriously. You need to get that mindset back when the alert was on. Perfectly focused. Good team work and no funny business. Why can't you be like that more often?"

"Because the red light is gone. Without that trouble why bother?"

"Ugh. Just jump off your libdo and fall into your standards. You will save me a lot of trouble. Crazy slut."

"Make the strawberry do it."

"Fuck you."

A few meters away Ruby used her semblance to race past the string of prisoners relaxing by the lake side. Some eating snacks they brought along. Other more experienced ones cooking and eating the animals and fish in the area.

Just ahead she noticed Sis standing alone. But her armband was green. Communications were open so Ruby sneaked close to evesdrop.

"You can't be serious." Sis spoke in a shaky voice.

" _I'm dead serious. That is an order."_ Came the voice from the band.

"We just barely made it out alive. We did our mission, drove the ancient Nevermore away and now that we have a chance to go back alive you are telling me to find and kill it."

 _"After all the encounters we had with it. This one is where it's closest to death. There will never be a better opportunity_ than this ever again. _Kill it now and all that bloodshed will finally be over."_

 _"_ And how much blood do we need to spill to get that. That Ruby could be dead for all we know and dozens of girls were slaughtered in the last skirmish. Do you really think they will move foreward this close to closing time?"

" _Then I'll just have to extend today's mission a bit longer_."

"You wouldn't dare. The prisoners are gonna lose their collective shit if they hear this."

" _Which is why I want -you- to tell them and carry it out. They see you as a leader at some level right? So make use of it."_

 _"_ You're really not going to give me a choice on this?"

 _"I am. Either you and your posse, go kill that bird or you can just stay here to rot for tonight_."

"That's not a choice, that's a fucking ultimatum!"

" _Do I give a shit about grammar? No. So go tell them to get off their bloody asses and do their fucking job. Or I will do it for you."_

"Stop it Tristan. Please don't do this. Lets just call it a day and go back."

" _Me it is."_

"There is no way I am leading a group of people to their deaths. If this is about settling a grudge then do it by yourself, Ni . . ."

 _ **"**_ _ATTENTION PRISONER FORCES!_ " Tristan opened all comms and roared through them.

"Oh just bend me over and fuck me in the ass, bitch." Sis hissed.

All the armbands sounded at the same time echoing through the forest. " _Stop lollygaging and get off your worthless asses. The Ancient Nevermore has taken severe damage from today's battle. You can-not get a better opportunity to eliminate it. If you take this chance just imagine your future here. The rewards, the respect, the opportunities. You get to destroy the very creature this prison is named after."_ Tristan trued her best to goad the prisoners in to moving but the moment the news dropped almost everyone revolted. It didn't matter about the money or glory. They were tired and simply wanted to escape with their lives intact.

"Oh~ crapbaskets." Sasha mouthed.

"You can't be serious." Rex grumbled.

"BULLSHIT!" Roared Ash.

"Go fuck yourself Tristan. I didn't survive this long just to get maimed by a bird."

"Hell no. I don't give a crap about some stupid reward."

Ruby stood quietly listening to all the prisoners rage wondering what she should do. She felt very stupid to even consider it but she was agreeing with the harsh captain. She too wanted to kill the nevermore.

"Ignore that order." Sis growled through the band that startled everyone.

"The fuck you just said?!" Tristan shouted back.

"I said what I said. Ignore that order. There is only 16 minutes left to closing time and primary objective is complete. We don't need to kill anymore. So calm your tits."

"Listen here, bitch. You worthless fucks will obey me or else I . ."

"Or else what? Execute us? We did our job. You do anything to us and you are the only murderer here. What's the warden gonna say?"

"I am your leader. Follow my commands or I will execute you."

"There is no point obeying a leader that's acting like a daft cunt. If I am destined to die today then I'd rather get blown up instantly instead of being ripped apart by giant quills then slowly bleeding to death. So if you wanna convince me . . on -any- level to leave my spot. Get out here and say it to my face . . .,you little brat."

The atmosphere froze. Everyone felt a chilling silence pass over them. It was like a bomb timer that just hit 0. And the bomb was about to go off. Many braced themselves. Anywhere. From any direction. A blade of wind would come and someone would be horribly torn up.

The air went calm before a soft breeze picked up. Ruby who was watching Sis from behind a tree also felt a chill down her spine. Seconds ticked by. Seconds became minutes. Anxiety cascaded over everyone.

Finally a savage whirlwind was kicked up from another end of the lake. And through that tornado emerged the captain with a blank expression. She approached while the others scrambled to get out if her way.

"Solana Aveline. Level 2 . . .penalise." The order was accepted and Sis's armband lit up white before sending a massive electric discharge. Electrocuting her and forcing her to her knees, winding her heavily. Ruby turned her back to the tree not looking at Sis and slapped both of her hands on her mouth to not cry out.

She spared a glance to her own armband terrified of this new feature. Now desperately willing this thing on her arm to disappear. Moving away slightly from this mess she put some distance then observed. "You brought this on yourself . .Sis." said Tristan harshly.

"Do . .whatever you . . want with me. . .But I won't lead . .any . . more people to their deaths." Sis spat shivering with all over her muscles hurting.

"With or without you. That bird is going to die today. And it will be you fuckers doing it. _Your new orders are as follows. We are extending today's mission . .indefinitely till the Ancient Nevermore is silenced. That is your new target. So go do the deed and claim your prize or fuck off and I kill you right here on the spot._ "

"Please don't do this Tristan. . .I am begging you. I'll. . ."

"Are you high or something? You really need to take a nap. I'll do you a favour and put you down right here." Tristan took off her staff once more and held it atop Sis's head ready to bring it down.

.

.

"Captain wait!"

The leader of the force was now ready to blow a fuse. These constant interruptions, denial and general loss of order was really getting on her nerves. "WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU?! YOU . . . .huh? Reaper? You're alive?" But as she laid eyes on Ruby who she left for dead her anger instantaneously halted.

Sis desperately cranned her neck to the right to spot it was indeed Ruby standing, alive. "Ru~by!?" She croaked.

Ruby on the other hand was sweating bullets, and cursing over and over in her head hating her own impulsiveness. She felt stupid for saying something before even thinking. This a very caustic situation and she dove headfirst into it. But this energy building up inside her kept pushing her on.

Since she already incurred the wrath of the tyrannical captain. She might as well go all the way. And besides, the power she felt inside her kept telling her it was a once in a lifetime opportunity. She can't let this feeling slip away. 'Open your mouth Ruby. There is no way out except foreward.'

Sharpening her facial features she glared at the captain. "Captain. . .I . . .I . .completely agree with your decision." Already feeling the scathing heat of the prisoners' shock and fury on her back Ruby stood her ground. Both Sis and Tristan were left dumbstruck.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that. You what?" Tristan said bemused putting her staff down.

"I said. I agree to your decision." Ruby said nervously digging her feet into the soil whilst trying collect her thoughts and formulate a plan.

"To make the prisoners move or they die?" The captain pushed further just to confirm.

"No! I mean to kill the Nevermore." Ruby raised her fist trying make her stand. For once Tristan couldn't find what to say. "But . .sir. Your way isn't right . . . If we all just charge in head on the results . .will just b-be the same. People will die and there is no guarantee we can win."

"And am I supposed to believe you have an idea to kill it?"

"More or less. . .maybe . ..I've been checking out the terrain of this area and I sort of have a handle on it. So I was hoping we . .." Ruby could no longer hold eye contact and let her eyes roam here and there. Tristan forgot all about Sis and approached Ruby, upon recognising her speech pattern.

Sis writhed on the ground scratching and clawing to stop the captain while Ruby froze up. Upon standing right in front of her Tristan grabbed the collar of Ruby's jacket and pulled her dangerously close. To the point they could feel each other's breath on their faces. Leaning closer the captain whispered in an almost velvety smooth voice. "This better be -really- damn good. Or you're in for one hell of a ride for wasting my time." Ruby flinched having second thoughts but tried to shake these doubts off. Which was surprisingly easy. "If everything works out I can do it."

"Very well then, lets take this discussion elsewere. I'm seeing a lot of eyes and ears hounding us. We need some privacy don't we?" The whole suggestive tone of her voice completely loosened up Ruby's tense muscles.

Letting her go she gestured Ruby to follow her. And Ruby did accordingly. Leaving the others in a state of confusion and bewilderment at the conclusion of this mission.

Partly because of how Tristan actually managed to cool down without harming anybody. And how the typically meek natured Ruby was suddenly so gutsy in challenging the captain.

"That is not Ruby." Ash stated while glaring at the pair's receeding figures.

"What do you mean?" Lilac casually said twirling around her rifle.

"I mean that little squirt had absolutely no self confidence in interacting with people the moment she got here. Withdrawn, socially inept and a complete dunce. Her only standout characteristics were her looks and fighting skill.

Even then she pussies out at the first sign of blood. And she's WAY too fuckin' nice. The welp can't even swear right. Hell she doesn't even talk shit with you guys. And everybody knows how 'nice' you bitches can be. I expected her to be turned into Sasha's number one cum dumpster way before she ever confronts Tristan. And now look at her literally going face to face with her."

Lilac openly laughed at the nurse's words. "You got a point there doc. But put a little faith in the pipsqueak, people change after life threatening experiences."

"No, after near death experiences people go back home, kiss their loved ones, bang their mates and thank the lord for being alive. And after a decent amout of time, recover and ultimately get smarter by seeing a situation better. Not get a stupid confidence boost and a bolder attitude. Something smells fishy and it ain't Sasha's tuna."

"You're the one who treated her. You should know."

"That's what baffles me the most. Her intestines were torn open and her spine got severed. She should be dead by now or at least in a coma. Yet not only is her legs working perfectly I only needed a few stitches and a couple pills of painkillers to put her back together. Now I'm no expert on aura but I've never seen aura capable of healing this well. Hell this is on par with regeneration. This silver magic shit is really unsettling."

"Thats what makes her fun. But honestly I think she just got comfortable here. Medicine is really awesome. We can see how Ruby really acts. I expect beautiful things from her. "

"WHAT DID you just say?!" Ash wildly roars.

"Eeeh. No need to rage doc. I'm just . . ." Lilac stopped playing with her weapon and flinched.

"No jackass I meant literally. What did you say just then?"

"Wha . . .what do you . . ? Like about Ruby's change . . "

"No. I mean even before. You specificly mentioned meds. Why? . . .oh no. Please don't tell me she is . ."

"Whoa hostile . . ..chill polar bear. . ."

Ash seized Lilac with both hands tightly yanking the collar of her sailor outfit.

"Don't you 'polar bear' me you sly vixen! What did you do to her? I know you were the only one alone with Ruby all that time. What did you put in her?" The two white bear ears on the faunas nurse's head twitched violently.

"Hakuna your tatas doc. A little juice never hurt anyone." Lilac bit her tongue and tried to squirm out. Ash let her go and stood stoned.

"Oh fuck all kinds of duck. You actually did it."

"Its nothing to blow a fuse over."

"Of course it is. She's a fuckin' minor you dumbass, do you have any idea what it might do to her? If she's running on borrowed time its gonna be a hell of a crash and burn when it runs out. And no -amount of regeneration- can fix what's gonna happen to her."

"Easy girl damn, Ash. You haven't spent half as much time with the blood rose as we have. I know for a fact she's got a lot more than it meets the eye. She's just too scared of the consequences and holds back too much. All she needs is a little push. Nothing more. Give her a chance. I know in my gut that this is Ruby's true power. You can't judge a flower's beauty before it fully blooms!"

"Sis is gonna throw a major hissy fit if she ever finds out."

"Only if you tell her."

"Heh. Like Sis can't strongarm that outta us."

"Nope. Sis changed. On the gym mat maybe but outside that Sis would rather take a bullet to the face before hurting anyone."

Ash sighed deeply. "Can't wait to see how this blows over. What is Sis even doing? A bargain sale? She really needs to get a grip on her products "

"One things for sure. Something is coming back in pieces at the end of the day. Whether its us or that shitty bird." Lilac brightly grins.

"Why do I get the feeling one of us isn't gonna make it back alive? And that cannibal is still out there."

"Aw. Doc. Dont be so gloomy. Didn't we always pull through no matter the odds. If that cannibal is dumb enough to show up before us we are gonna pound it till its totally knocked up." Lilac smiled brightly.

"Your optimism frightens me. And stop calling me doc. Its bad enough to work with that old hag in the infirmary." Ash sighed again.

. . .. . . .

Ruby was quietly following the captain who became uncharacteristically quiet in this walk. "Um captain how much further do we have to go."

"Shut up and keep walking." Ruby was instantly silenced. The only sounds that came now were the crunching of their shoes on the ground. Gaining a sizeable distance from everybody Tristan stopped. Taking a glance left and right she closed her eyes and breathed deeply. A slow air current began to pick up some dirt and leaves.

The current sped up gaining more and more power. Ruby tensed up again looking around nervously. Tristan raised her left hand. The current then stabilised into a large dome shape over their heads. Immediately all outside noise was cut off. Ruby was positively drooling at the power of that semblance.

Ruby creased her brow in confusion. Opening her mouth to speak but the police officer cut her off. "A sound barrier. Sound needs to travel through mediums to reach the ears. No water here, air is blocked off and the ground will dampen it out before it travels far. Nobody can hear what happens inside, and we can't hear what happens outside."

"Isn't it a little over the top sir? Its not like I'm saying something really secretive or anything."

"I can't stand outside interruptions during a discussion. I want to take a crack at the entire thing myself before I let some other dweeb express their opinion cuz frankly opinions are bullshit here."

She pointed to a few flat rocks and sat down on one of them. Dropping most of her weapons to the ground she pulled a cigarette and lit it up. Spreading her legs out to take a wide intimidating posture. Ruby sat on a higher rock and kept her legs close, resting her blade on her lap.

"Before you start though i want you to tell me something, Reaper."

"Yes?"

"You just barely survived a near fatal attack a while ago. Why are you so eager to fight this battle?"

" . . . "

"Most of the prisoners are terrified of comming out here. A handful are indifferent or just crazy. But are the only one who looks forward to days like these. You enjoy battle. Its your vocation. Why?"

"I . .. I . ."

"You throw all sense of self preservation out the window and jump headfirst into the Grimm. What causes it? Is it your obsessive dutifulness as a huntress? A past grudge against the Grimm? A means of venting out your anger or perhaps . . ." Taking a big whiff of the stick she breathed a bluish grey smoke. " . . .something . . .much . ..more . . .primal." The slow arousing way she said the last few words made Ruby's legs feel like jelly.

"Why . .the sudden interest . .sir?" Ruby replied gulping.

"Boredom. . .everyone here is your generic breed of scum. After a decade of this same cycle of shit anything new is always accepted. I'm gonna let you in on a little secret, that part of my job requirements demand that i keep track of that weapon you so lovingly cradle. Yes you heard me right. Just the weapon. But since you hang on to it all the time I can't help but watch you as well.

You're a weird one. Silver magic powers, small, a flip flop personality and a unique weapon to boot. So i'm just curious how your mind works."

"I don't know myself. When I pick up this sword a fighting instinct just grabs me by the neck all of a sudden if that makes any sense. But if I see a Grimm a voice inside just screams at me to kill it."

"Yet conversely you puke out at the first sight of blood. That's funny. Well gentle storytime is over. START TALKING!" Finishing her smoke she stomped it out and barked.

"Eep. Right. Here goes . .. "

. . . . .. . . .

"Whoa. . .how many years has it been since Tristan actually ever used that?" Rex awed approaching Sis who barely made it to a sitting position. Hastily drinking water while leaning back against a tree. Sweating profusely. "So how did it feel? Looked shocking."

"Ever been fisted up to the elbow?"

"Not that deep, no."

"Well its like that only a million times worse with a glove made of sandpaper."

"Seriously why doesn't she use it on the rapist once in a while."

"I bust my ass protecting all of your worthless lives and what do I get? A fucking electrocution demonstration."

"Don't lose heart Sis. We all love you. Especially your baby girl."

"Don't you fucking start." Sis growled taking out a cigarette herself and biting down hard on the butt end before lighting it up.

. . . .. .

1 week back.

The elevator door opened and a man with very loose footing waded into the office room. A small silver alcohol canister with a crow carving on it in hand. The mouth was open and constantly sipped on. Ozpin raised an eyebrow at the uninvited guest and restrained himself from sighing.

"I knew the preperation for a festival was eventful but isn't it a bit much. Either I need to stop drinking or Salem is positively drowning in the negative energy comming from here." The said with slurred words.

"Hello Qrow. Nice to see you too." If there was ever a term professional sarcasm this would be it. As evident by Ozpin's voice.

"Slaughtered faunas, dead or incriminated students, assassination attempts. A real kindergarten you got here Oz."

"Please Qrow, unless you have anything useful to report do not start acting like Yang. I have enough to deal with as it is."

"Whoops my bad. But do you care enough to explain this hot mess you got 'on your hands'."

"If you're talking about this matter to me I believe you already spoke to the other teachers. If that is the case there is nothing more I can add to that."

"But I wanna hear it anyway. And come clean. Don't bullshit me." Qrow said taking another sip.

"Its exactly as you heard. Ruby, Weiss, Silver and Lily went into faunas locale and sumbled onto a meet. Events happened and over 100 people died, Weiss was hospitalised, Ruby and Lily were arrested, Silver was dead. On paper Ruby did it, on the news as cover up some terrorist did it, according to Weiss and Yang Silver did it. The rest is history."

"So much for human-faunas peacekeeping. And to put a cherry on top Ruby is spending her days in Black Feather of all places. Either my favourite niece hit puberty and cleaning house or getting rekt. You just let it happen. When did you become to pathetic Oz?"

"There is nothing I can do about it. Without evidence the case cannot progress. And with all my academy work on top of monitoring the faunas death threats my hands are tied. Unless you may be able to accomplish something."

"Always the perfect excuse without a single stutter. When it comes to slick talk you really are number 1 aren't you? Its almost as if you were waiting for me to show up."

"Yang really didn't inherit any of your espionage skills. That's all I can say."

"Fine I'll look into it. I guess I've been paying too much attention to my honorary niece over my actual niece anyways. Looks like she could use some training as well." Finished Qrow turning his back to Ozpin.

"For someone so doting on Ruby you sure are very nonchalant about her incarceration." Ozpin spoke hiding his mouth behind his hands as he sat with his elbows on the table.

"Ruby is Summer's daughter after all. If she's half the beast her mother was I'm more worried about what's on the receiving end of her blade when she gets a handle on her 'inheritance'. Besides there isn't much I can do right now for her so I'd better focus on Yang. If anything I feel bad how Tai is gonna react to this. In the mean time please get a bit more competent or else Goodwitch is gonna snap."

"Good luck my friend."

With the wave of a hand and a swish of his tattered cape he returned to the elevator.

After exiting he looked around the campus for a few seconds. 'Now then. Where do I find a dragon, snowflake and a cat?' He thought as he stepped behind a tree and disappeared. And a crow flew off from there.

.. . .. . . ..

Everyone held their breath as the duo returned from the depths of the forest. Ruby walking beside the captain looking much more confident. She was thinking back to their discussion back then.

" . .. and that's about it. What do you think?" Explained Ruby.

Tristan now cross armed closed her eyes and nodded a few times. Few seconds of silence later. "Do you know what I think about this plan, scarlet tampon? . . .Like basting a Beowolf leg, cooking it over a barbeque and then eating it."

"But that's dumb sir . . .and pointless. . . .you can't eat Grimm. . ."

"Exactly what I think of this abortion of a plan."

"Heuh." Ruby cried with her mouth quivering.

"Half the plan revolves around evasion. Even if one of them screws up and gets hit its curtains for them. Unlike me, you and Sol no one else can survive that. Another is that each of their actions depend heavily on nerve and trust. Something you sorely lack here. What's stopping them from saying 'fuck this' and leaving? And finally even if you do get to that point you risk getting caught in your own explosion. And even after all that shit by some shining miracle you make it through what's your landing strategy. So many holes and so much room for error. Hardly worth calling it a plan."

"At least its more conclusive than what you have in mind!" Ruby yelled in her face but quickly slapped both hands on her mouth to retrain her annoyance.

" . . ." The woman was silenced. Raising her eyebrows she gave Ruby a very round eyed stare. A slow uncomfortable silence later. "You know what? You got a point. It is better than what I have. If you make it through I might reconsider your punishment for your stunt this morning." With a sly grin she stood up making Ruby follow suit.

"One last question, reaper. Did you kill the girl in the forest today?" Asked Tristan while thinking back. Steely grey eyes bore into the bright silver ones.

Ruby stood still for several moments then finally shook her head. "No, I couldn't do it. I won't lie that I wanted to do it. But at the same time completely denied it. At the last second I got close a Grimm killed her."

Tristan nodded again with a affirmative hmmph. Suddenly the wind barrier dispelled exposing them to the sounds of the forrest once more. Tristan turned her back to Ruby and proceeded to walk away.

"What a cool semblance!" Ruby thought out loud behind.

Tristan hearing this decided to humour her. "You find this power cool?"

Mustering more courage Ruby said. "Of course sir. You can control one of the fundamental forces of nature with ease. Obviously its cool. It can cut, hit and do all kinds of stuff. And so~ versatile." She babbled on finding some comfort zone.

"Bullshit." But was stamped very quickly. "A semblance is only as good as its user. The more you practice the better it functions. And don't you dare call it ease." The somber tone made Ruby feel there was more to it than her natural aggression towards the prisoners. But she hear the sound of a velcro tear. A glove came off and she raised her hand. Ruby stopped on the spot and gasped. To her shock at the condition of the hand. Dark wrinkly skin. Hundreds of cuts with old scars and overall disfigured fingers.

Pulling the glove back on. "Never say it was done with ease. Remember kid nothing great can be achieved without sacrifice. Ripping up my fingers over and over was the price I paid for learning to control this powerful semblance." She tightened her fist stretching those overused gloves again. "I wear these old, dirty gloves to remind myself of the trash I have to handle everyday."

"Why aren't you a pro huntress yet? You have the strength, you have the powers, you have the aura and semblance. So why are you down here barking orders at prisoners if you hate it so much."

Tristan quivered at that question. Ruby also caught on to that weakness. "Because Reaper, life's a bitch. Now shut up. You showed today that there is more to you than a filthy criminal. But you you are still shit in my eyes. But a serial killer like you actually restrained yourself from the killing blow even though you were presented with it. That is uplifting. Prove you are better than this or die with the fucked up trash you belong in."

"Right." Ruby was feeling jumpy. Whatever energy she had welling up before the conversation seemingly doubled. There is more hidden power inside of her, just on the verge of grasping that silver light. Just a little push to send her over the edge. If she can get a handle on it her life can change. It can take a turn for the better. All that determination aside she realised there was a single driving force on her mind. The main thing that was making her blood boil. Sparkling silver eyes stopped wandering and blinked a few times.

She felt extremely eager to kill that Nevermore.

T. B. C.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12. Ruby Rage(part 2)

Black feathers scattered around the place as a crow flew across Beacon academy in its search. Hearing sounds of battle comming from the sparring grounds it changed course from its aimless hovering. Reaching a window it took a perch and peered inside.

A girl dressed in blue holding a silver rapier, another armed with golden gauntlets. Both of them ruthlessly attacking each other like simulating a real battle. The rapier advanced with multiple, nimble thrusts in quick succession pushing back the gauntlet. With several hits landing chipping away at the blond's aura.

"Don't get cocky Yang. At least try to dodge my attacks. You can't just keep taking hits thinking your aura and semblance will take care of the rest. Its too reckless."

"Oh please. I can tank these shots all day. First put some weight behind those thrusts. Then we'll talk." Taking a stab to her side Yang grabbed the blade of the rapier and pulled herself in. Then proceeded to blast Weiss straight in the gut pushing her back.

"Trust me. If we weren't restricted by this arena I would send you flying."

"Don't let that stop you snowflake. Let loose on me. Its not like Goodwitch can't fix it in a snap of her fingers."

"How uncouth. Aren't you ever going to grow out of that brutish attitude?"

"Only if you let go of the whole perfect princess schtick." Yang smirked then fired both shots behind her to propel herself foreward. Weiss used a time dilation gliph to quickly zip away. Then counter attacked by using that same evasion momentum to joust straight into the blond's back. Buffing it further by using a gravity dust to make another gliph increasing the force, thereby blasting Yang away. Causing her to crash into a wall.

Not that it hurt or anything. Quickly getting to her feet she grunted. "Its gonna take a lot more than that to keep me down!" She proclaimed turning around to feel a strong heat before her. Weiss stood directly in her face holding a red flaming sword.

"I know." In a whisper several slashes burned across her torso causing her aura bar in the giant screen to drastically drop. The crow watches their fight with gleaming eyes.

Trying to fight back she swung her fists but once again in an elegant series of twirls and flips Weiss parries them all before jousting another few times. "See that, how much aura and energy I can save by dodging."

"Not bad Weiss. But you forgot one thing." In her flurry of attacks Yang's golden hair lit up brightly causing Weiss to hesitate. With that tiny opening Yang struck the exact position she moved into. "You're predictable." All that pent up damage she soaked up was fired straight out of her fist blowing Weiss away causing her meter to drop even faster.

But Weiss regained her focus mid air. Using her gliph platforms she bounced from one to another and stabilised herself. Not breaking her push Yang charged head on.

Weiss raised her free hand to use her gliphs to freeze the floor but Yang powered through the ice while her glow lasted. Bouncing off the last gliph she launched a mid air joust but Yang predicting that move again fired at the ground blasting herself upwards to dodge it then smashed down on Weiss.

Sitting on top of her with a pulled back fist over her face. She grinned. "See that. I've been improving." Yang's gloating was short lived however as Weiss returned the look by pointing her palm at Yang's face.

"Same here." A large red gliph appeared and a bright red ball of fire exploded in the blond's face. The spectator crow opened its beak and cawed in shock. Blowing away both Yang's sight and hearing Weiss rolled away. Using the opportunity she carved out she touched the ground freezing it once more to trap her opponents legs. Using another time dilation gliph she accelerated quickly piercing straight through Yang's aura and sent her crashing.

Unfortunately before she got a chance to celebrate her own victory her aura ran out as well causing her shield to shatter and fall to one knee panting to catch her breath. Both bars hit zero and the fight was concluded. With a clap of her hand Glinda Goodwitch pulled their attention. The crow had enough and flew away.

"That's enough ladies. Excellent fighting to both of you. Miss Xiao Long I believe what Weiss said is correct. Your strength is incredible no doubt but you must exercise caution and understand your opponent before rushing in.

As for you miss Schnee. I am impressed to see how much you have grown over the past few weeks. However you are prone to losing your composure in a heated match and end up doing reckless manuvers.

Nevertheless well done both of you. I see two powerful huntresses in the making."

Weiss slowly walked upto Yang and extended a hand. The blond was a little disappointed to have run out first but did not let it get to her. Taking the hand she stood up.

"Not bad Yang. For a second I was afraid my back would break."

"Yeah right. I got totally burned. I still need to improve."

"You're a lot better than before that's for sure." Weiss assured with a smile.

. . . . . .

Back to the present. "ALRIGHT LISTEN UP DRAG QUEENS. I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE. SO PICK UP THOSE EARS AND PAY ATTENTION! With a little bit of intelligent conversation and contemplation I understand that i have been a little harsh on you ladies."

Many snorted at her choice of words already aware she means none of it and would happily treat them that way. "I put some thought into it and a few modifications have been made. A couple of things changed, a couple of things didn't. First and formost you prisoners will be able to return to base . . .on certain conditions." Many felt relief from the announcement but felt some kind of angle behind it. "But the plan to kill the Nevermore still stands." And there it was.

"You may be thinking how I can do both at the same time the catch is this. You see the conditions I mentioned earlier are these: Leave and all your bounty, prizes and records for this mission will be rejected and nullified. In retard terms no lien, no beef." The dejected gasps echoed throughout the forest.

"Don't bullshit us captain."

"We worked our asses off to kill Grimm today."

"This is just cruel."

"We may have committed crimes but we are still people."

"Our friends died here today don't do this."

"SHUT UP YOU FILTHY WHORES!" The protest was silenced in a single roar. "Don't start talking about rights to me. The moment you stepped off that carrier jet in here we own you down to your carcasses. The fact that you get three meals a day and medical treatment is far beyond kindness. Instead of whining you should be grateful. And speaking of ungratefulness let me finish first otherwise I might just reach out and make an example out of one of you." Ruby shivered at the deathly aura oozing out of this dangerous woman and wanted nothing more that to get as far away from her as possible.

"Now then. On the flipside if you stay, you stay until the Nevermore has been silenced. Tonight, tomorrow or the day after. You will live out here till the objective has been completed. If you succeed, your rewards for today will be doubled, a guaranteed meal treat and a month of free sundries for every participant regardless of actions taken. Bonus:- You get to brag about being in Remnant's first ever prison camping trip.

Those of you who want to leave be at point S4E in 10 minutes. I'll turn off the range limiter in your armbands in case you were wondering. Feel free to run if you're confident to find a way to remove an armed bomb in the middle of the night at a forest full of Grimm. So be here by morning or else we might see some fireworks in the desert tomorrow. In the meantime I trust you won't kill yourselves. For any schemes on how to hunt a bird please run your queries through your resident huntress Ruby Rose. Savvy? Good."

She slowly walked away leaving everyone mortified. A deep omnious silence settled in.

And putting Ruby on the spot causing her to shrink under everybody's stares. "So uh . .who's staying?" Ruby said nervously laughing.

"If you weren't our only salvation you'd be so dead right now." Sis glared at Ruby causing her to shiver in fright at her threatening voice. "All of you will leave right now with Tristan!"

"No!" Ruby stated firmly surprising her. "They get to decide on their own."

"What? Listen here puke, just because you got your little sugar rush going on here doesn't mean you are in charge here. I am trying to save all of you from throwing your lives away." Sis barked in angry nervousness.

"No Sis. I'm afraid you aren't in charge of us either. The kid is right we choose what we want to choose." Lilac interjected.

"You keep your stupid trap shut. I knew right from the beginning you wanted payback for what the bird did to you but don't let your own crazed ideals get in the way of everyone's survival."

"My ideals? Don't be a pansy. You and I both know how much everybody wants that Nevermore to disappear. I get it. Dark hours, lack of visibility at night, no dinner, out here stranded in the woods. Stray Grimm still lurking. Its dangerous. I was ready to go back and enjoy my warm dinner but I will not go back like a whipped bitch and eat that shit they serve in the mess hall. Not to mention being denied my payload tomorrow."

"You just stated my exact problems, how do you plan to survive the night out here with Grimm all over the place let alone take down the Nevermore. Some hot blooded enthusiasm is fine. But don't use your hype to spur the others into a hasty decision. Everyone who stays will probably be dead by dawn."

"As if. Anyone who stays will definitely have a survival tactic in mind or else they are suicidal. And newsflash we are all armed pretty much to the teeth here."

Their arguement got even more heated up.

Ruby quietly slipped close to Rex and whispered. "What's going on here? Why are they arguing so much?"

"Ever noticed that huge scar in Flash fire's abdomen during the showers?"

"Mmm yeah." Ruby replied sheepishly.

"She got that from a previous fight against the big bird. The attack barely missed her vitals but still did massive damage and almost gouged her guts out. It ruined her 'perfect skin' as she says. Plus it kind of messed up one of her most favourite outfits. So for that 'ugly shame' she packs a major hate boner for it."

"But she was so calm and relaxed about it before."

"Well assisting in the killing of a spawner Grimm, tons of lien, a tasty dinner and no damage is pretty good at palliating that rage. But being denied two of the four as well as unable to compensate on that expensive flare tornado shot can amplify it."

"I get it." Ruby said looking sharp as their argument came to an end as Sis gave up and stopped creating even more negative emotions.

"No worries. I'm here." Lilac chimed in. "I want payback for what these beasts did to me. So I'll play. Besides you look focused." Lilac spared a glance to Sis then continued. "And from what I've heard that can only bring good results."

"You and your narcissistic bitching never ceases to amaze me. But its a good a reason as any I guess. Plus somebody's gotta stop you retards from killing each other." Along came Rex with her peace talk.

"I want my food. I wanna, I wanna. If I gotta wait out a dark night I don't care. The double reward is just a treat."

"Whatever. I'll stay. Groups are better. But just for reference so we don't regret this how much can you assure us we can actually kill this bird? I mean, hundreds tried but ended up dead." Griped Steph.

"Well I did kill a big one on my second day of school." Ruby said bashfully.

"How big?"

"Giant."

"And how did you kill said giant bird?"

"Used the recoil from my sniper scythe to chop its head off. Then letting its headless body fall down the side of a cliff while I gloriously stood on top of it with my red cape and rose petals fluttering in the wind." Her mouth ran fast.

Everyone was left stoked. Not knowing what to say.

"Suddenly I feel a lot more safer. And got a better opinion of you."

The rest nodded along agreeing to fight with Ruby. Ruby herself got a warm sensation welling up inside her again seeing their companionship and teamwork.

"Mmmh thats hot. Now this is a juicy development. What about me." But it all came crashing down with a jab on the inside. The thorn of everyone's eyes. Many groaned at her presence. Ruby and Rex grimaced. Sasha showed up while munching on a fried fish she held on a stick.

"Why are you here? Don't you have your little harem to worry about." Rex glared.

"Nothing I just wanna check up on my cute little strawberry."

"Okay first of all. No! I am nothing of yours. Second, unless you got something productive to say, piss off." Ruby retorted impressing the others.

"Who's going to make me? Your mommy Solana. Our diplomat Rex or perhaps you yourself. Without Tristan I can do whatever I please." Sasha stepped forward but Ruby this time did not back away.

"Rules are flexible. Rules are flexible . ." Ruby muttered to herself. The others were more curious how Ruby would react and instead gave room. Sasha got closer but in a flutter of rose petals. . . .

. .

She got gutshotted. Ruby disappeared from her initial position and showed up directly before her pushing her fist in Sasha's exposed stomach winding her instantly. Throwing out the fish in her mouth she dropped her stick and moved back. Ruby held her stance pulling back her sword and holding her fist foreward.

"Ya shouldn'ta did that." She hissed spitting to the side. Whipping out her hammer.

"I'm not gonna start feeling guilty against you. But I can use your skills. Please Sasha, stop this disgusting behaviour before we do something we both regret." Ruby returned her sword to its broadsword form and took her stance.

"Playing with your flesh is something I will never regret."

"DO NOT START A FIGHT YOU TWO!" Sis roared tiredly eyeing both of them.

"I don't get you Sis. What are we to you? Inside the walls you treat us like shit, pawns, servants whatever. You even beat people up on the gym mat. And berate us. Yet out here you're a big fat softie. Taking unnecessary punishments for us. Ready to put your life down to take care of us. If you really wanna protect us then stop acting like you don't care! Because there is nothing more annoying than an indecisive leadership figure." Sasha's retort made Sis back up. She then went swinging at Ruby.

Ruby stood with bated breath as she approached. Dodging the strike Ruby jumped onto the hammer grabbing its shaft and twisting to land a hard kick to her face. Fazing her again. Ignoring the pain Sasha came back but all it took was a horizontal slash to blow the hammer off her hands. A tremendous feat of strength by Ruby as she followed it up with her semblance to get behind her. Kicking her behind the knee to knock her down Ruby dropped her sword and grabbed Sasha for a hip toss from behind stunning her.

Instinctually getting back to her feet Ruby was annoyed at her tenacity. Charging aura in the palms of her hands she fired a powerful spread shockwave blasting her away and making her fall into the lake with a splash. Immediately ending the conflict.

"This doesn't change anything. I still hate you. You are nothing but a filthy, disgusting, crappy piece of garbage. So unless you change your ways. I will keep treating you like the slime ball pig that you are." Ruby spoke very calmly despite the words comming out of her mouth. Sasha struggled to get to land but heard every word.

"Am I clear?" Ruby coldly said.

"Crystal." The soulless dead serious voice suddenly made Ruby's blood run cold. It was a look on Sasha she never saw before. For the first time Ruby felt scared of seeing anger in her eyes. Sasha's playful tone disappeared. She stood up not even looking at Ruby. Limped past her to her hammer and left the scene without another word shocking everyone.

Ruby sighed in relief seeing her disappearing figure but suddenly she felt a tear in her stomach and fell to her knees clutching her belly. "You idiot. Your injuries haven't fully healed yet. If you keep dancing around like that you'll rip your own guts out in no time. I can't believe you were pulling so many crazy manuvers in your condition." The bored voice of their prison nurse came while Ruby struggled to catch her breath.

"Ho~ly shit!"

"That was hardcore."

"Bad ass."

"Were you doing all that with a torn stomach? Incredible."

"Grr . ."

Ash slowly pulled Ruby to a tree and unzipped her jacket. Everyone with the exception of Sis leaned closer to get a better look. "Stop pulling these crazy stunts or your stitches will break in no time. You got weird healing powers but it doesn't justify nearly killing yourself." The nurse then began to check the full extent of her injuries.

"Right my bad. Just that I was never this badly hurt before."

"You guys are all brain dead retards!" Sis stood back up and barked. "Ready to throw your lives away for a bowl of meat or wad of cash."

"Says the one throwing her life for a bunch of convicted felons." Mick retorted.

Sis then had it. Sighing she turned her back to everybody. "You know what. Fuck it. Be happy and die well. I got bigger fish to fry." Then proceeded to leave.

"Sis wait!" Called Ruby was left unanswered.

"Nevermind her. She's just worried for everyone. A shame she's shit at showing it. So just spill the goods already." Ash shushed her. Ruby sighed before starting.

. . .. . . . . .

Blake stood outside her dorm room tapping her feet impatiently seeming very much annoyed. She breathed a sigh of relief as Yang and Weiss showed up both sipping on cans of soda. "What's up Blake? What's got your fur all frazzled?"

"I'm not sure. There is some guy inside playing video games in our room. Says he's just a crow passing by. He wanted to talk to Yang."

"Crow? Ugh Qrow. Its my uncle" Yang pinched the bridge of her nose and stepped towards the door. "Couldn't you just tell him to get out? You can't be that closed up." Entering she saw a tattered cape on the back of a dusty, dank smelling man.

"You do realise this is a girl's personal room right? Where is your sense of decency old man?" She walked in placing a hand on her hip.

"Why? You got something risque lying around." He said without peeling his eyes from the screen of the game.

"We are a group of 17 year old girls. An smelly drunkard like you have no place to just stroll in on our privacy."

"K.O.!" The game screen flashed in a perfect victory. Qrow put the controller down and stood up flashing his trademark crooked grin. "You're right. I apologise for barging in unannounced. My name is Qrow Branwen, pro huntsman. Its a pleasure to make your aquaintance." With courteous nod he introduced himself and extended a hand to Weiss and Blake.

"Weiss Schnee. Likewise" Weiss responded with ladylike etiquette she hold albeit she shook his hand rather stiffly.

"Blake Belladonna." Blake also shook hands but seemed very disconnected.

"What do you want Qrow?" Yang said rather annoyed.

"Come on. I came to see my little niece after all these years and you treat me so coldly." Feigning hurt.

"Don't play the victim card on me. If you really missed us . .me then you would make contact from your missions more often. . . But . " With a lost and found glad smile. "Its nice to see you too uncle Qrow."

"There we go. Thats what I wanted to see." Qrow then patted Yang's head much to the amusement of the other two. "Lets continue this talk outside. I really didn't mean to intrude on your . .ahem . privacy." He said eyeballing Blake.

"But I just came back from training. I need to take a shower."

"Trust me kid it won't take long."

"Fine." Yang agreed then assured the other two.

The pair then step out to walk outside. A few steps later. "Be honest Yang. How are you really holding up?" He said seriously.

"How much do you know?" Yang also got serious.

"More or less everything on and behind the scenes. I heard about Ruby and those attacks in the first week. I want to know how are you doing."

"A lot better than the first few weeks. Ever since i started training. My head is a lot clearer. The attacks decreased and pretty much stopped now."

"Serious training huh? Been a while since I head that. Any progress?"

"You bet. Team RWBY is one of the best teams in the academy now. Blake can make more tangible clones, Weiss can make more powerful gliphs without needing her sword to focus anymore and I . . ."

"Can punch harder. Right?" Yang retreated in disappointment that she was the only one unable to upgrade her semblance.

"I'm more surprised you guys still call yourselves RWBY."

"She isn't gone. . .yet. I still believe that someday I can see her again."

"But will you be able to see her the same 'way' again if . . . or when she comes back." Qrow was quick to correct himself as he felt the lid on her emotions loosen.

"Ruby is my sister. Nothing's ever gonna change that. I still can't forgive myself for letting them take her away that day. She was hurt and covered in blood. My sister who battles loads of Grimm with a smile was scared out of her wits. All she needed was someone to give her a hug and tell her everything was gonna be fine. Instead they condemn her and toss her into a prison full of who knows what."

"Well aren't you just the perfect big sister figure. How have you been dealing with it. Moping, crying and beating up lowlives. Its a good thing Oz put you on a leash." That sting made Yang tighten her fist as her eyes began to flicker from red to lilac, back and forth.

But putting one hand over another she took a deep breath and calmed down. "You're right. I was a piping hot mess. But that is old news. I understand my weaknesses and am trying to better myself. But . ." Her voice began to shake. " . .but . .thinking of me sitting here trapped on this campus while Ruby is suffering out there just keeps clawing at me. I need a way Qrow. Every morning I wake up with frustrations, and tire myself to sleep every night. Its a front so I don't know how long it can last. I'm willing to do anything, I just need a way out. So I'm glad that you're back. Please show me a way out." There it was. Yang began to show the face she hidden away all that time. She kept staring at the man's back with tearful eyes. Looking at his ruined cape she wondered about Ruby's cape.

Qrow sighed and turned to face her. With an assuring smile he patted her on the head. "And just like that you showed more maturity than your mother ever did."

Yang violently rubbed the tears away trying to console herself that this would be the last time she will break down like that. And preparing to face any challenge. "Hell of a time to mention mom like that."

"This is probably the first time I saw you cry like that kid ever since I saved you back at that forest. But you had enough guts to bring everything out on the table like that. For that I will assure you something."

"Huh?"

"I can't vouch for her personality but I know for a fact Ruby will be fine if not stronger than ever."

"How can you say that?"

"Let's just say that she inherited more than just looks from her mother. Its a long story. Broad daylight isn't my thing. This is not the time or ambience for something like that. Go clean up, get your crap done and we'll meet up later maybe even with your two little friends. Now shoo . .unlike you lazy kids I got work to do."

This incited a soft laugh from Yang. "If you call drinking and skirt chasing work . .get lost you smelly old drunkard." She giggled, gently slugging him in the gut.

. . . . .. ..

" . . .and boom. Dead bird. How is it?" Ruby said nervously after explaining her plan. She herself was surprised how quietly and aftentively they paid attention to her idea.

"Question." Mick raised her hand.

"Yeah?"

"Are you high?" This made everyone snicker holding back their laughter.

"Huh? What . no! . .what are you. . .?"

"I mean look at you. Up until yesterday you were nothing but a sad puke that avoided conflict and freaks out at the sight of blood. Whose only saving grace was a cute face, a cool background and a raid on a blade. And look at you today.

Making plans. Kicking ass with a fucked up hole in your tummy. Blowing the shit out of the enemy and having a dickfight against Tristan. Even sitting here so gently you got so much adrenaline pumping through, you barely feel any pain. Yer sweating like a pig and I can practically hear your heartbeat from here. That kind of juice ain't normal. What did you take?" This made the hounding eyes on Ruby even sharper making her unable to move.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I was nearly stabbed to death and now I just woke up. There is nothing more to it." Ruby stammered but no one seemed to buy it. Except for Lilac who was not paying much attention as before. Something that did not miss Rex's eyes.

"Flash fire!" Glowered Rex that made her flinch.

"Don't give me that look. I have nothing to do with this." She retorted.

"As if. You're the only maverick when it comes to messing with crack. I wouldn't be surprised if you have some on you right now."

"Bugger off wench. Are you implying I doped the kid? I am so offended at that accusation. Besides high or dry Blood rose has been doing great so far. What's wrong with that?"

"A. Thats illegal. If Tristan finds out that's one more excuse she gets to hammer us. B. If Sis get's in trouble for this everyone might lose their novelty items. And C. The runt's a fuckin' minor if she ODs on us here we're all dead."

"Tristan already has enough excuses to bend us over. Nobody gives a shit about Sis's business. And nobody is drugged in the first place to OD. So knock it off before we resort to something more . .uncivilised." Lilac stood up cocked her rifle and took off. "Well I've heard enough. Lure it here now. Or tomorrow I'll be ready. Toodles."

"We aren't done yet. Where do you think you're going?"

"Hunting."

All of their armbands lit up green again. "Okay everyone. I'll be leaving now. Be responsible and clean up after yourselves. Smile for the cameras and don't die. Tristan out. Adios." Talking like a school field trip instructor she dropped the news as they all felt something turn off in their bands.

"She actually cut us loose."

"It feels weird. Scary even."

"Its like a dog let out its leash but still can't leave its masters house."

Everyone exclaimed about this new development. Sis on the other hand stood right before Tristan as she was about to leave.

"What's the matter Sol? I didn't expect you to be leaving." She said coldly.

"I am not leaving. But I'm here to ask how good is this plan?"

"I talked it over with Reaper. Go ask her if you're curious. Its pretty solid if you ask me."

"Solid my ass. That kid never fought something of that magnitude. And she expects out of us the same she expects in her school. This is nothing like that, we are motley crew at best not aura users."

Tristan turned her back to Sis and said. "Whatever I say is tautology beyond this. Ruby has it under control. I thought you two were tight. Trust in her and stop bothering me."

"Night please. I trust your judgement better than Ruby's. I know things are ruined between us . .but just this once stop torturing your big sister and assure me this won't turn into another bloodbath like last . . .. . " suddenly the air in her lungs were cut off preventing her from breathing. This caused her to choke.

"Shut up. My big sister is dead. Don't you dare use that tie to warm up to me. And don't ever bring that up for your argument leverage again. That is something I guarantee you will regret. Your power can't turn back time. I loathe you . . Now get out of my sight before I lose my head." The air returned letting her breathe again. Taking one last glance the hateful captain's heart budged at seeing the miserable look in the eyes of her older sister. With a sigh she uttered. "That kid may be annoyingly naïve but she really is talented. Well more than we were at least. She really can get the job done. Just give her someone to believe in and trust her ability. If the bird really dies that oughtta really buff my paycheck. See ya."

Sis was left gasping as she saw the back of the powerful figure marching off and taking about 65% of the prisoners away. "When did she get so damn strong?" She sickly mutters.

The remainder of the prisoners composed mainly of the crazy, fearless and hungriest of criminals. Ruby could actually feel the negativity they were letting out and the agitated Grimm approaching. But she felt no fear. In fact she wanted to go attack herself. Slapping herself straight she pushed those feelings out and asked around for what kind of food was available as the whole day's strain really worked up and appetite.

Most were selfish about their food but a handful directed her to hunt some animals in the forest or fish in the lake. There wasn't much vegetarian to feed on so she slowly made her way to the water. Her only concern being ambushed by Sasha so kept her sword in hand. But the growling in her stomach kept trying to drown out her senses.

By that time the sun was barely sticking out of the horizon and darkness was about to settle in. She noticed many prisoners improvising their flame Dust rounds to make fires and keeping the area lit.

Nearing the surface of the water she noticed many small to medium sized fishes swimming around freely. Wondering how to catch them she decided on some spear fishing. Taking off her shoes and jacket while rolling up the legs of her pants she entered the water.

. .

. .

Sadly a good half an hour was wasted on nothing as she couldn't see anything clearly and couldn't hit anything with her sword. The sun went out and the night set in. Reducing visiblity and her hunger only making things worse.

"You're doing it all wrong. If you just jump in there you'll scare the fish away. There is no way you can catch anything like that." That voice. It didn't have that crude tone anymore. But Ruby was still wary and didn't need another mess. She began to walk to the shore in an attempt to leave.

"Sure you wanna leave starving?" The smell of fish cooking really hit her weak spots as she began to salivate. Taking a glance she saw Sasha sitting cross legged beside a small fire where there was a circle of fish -already cleaned and skewered- cooking around it.

"I got plenty. If you want some dinner I'll share." She invited without any dirty talk or undertones. Ruby still wasn't convinced but the raging stomach said otherwise.

"What's your angle? I don't buy it."

"I expected as much. Its just a bribe to get you to listen."

"Just listen? Nothing more. No sleazy moves?"

"Nope. I'm just here to feed you and have a little chat. Just like before when the red light was on."

"I still don't trust you. What if you. . . ." As she spoke Sasha picked up her hammer and tossed it into the shallow water away from herself.

"There, now I can't do anything. You have your aura, strength and semblance to attack. I have nothing to defend myself against your power anymore. And if you're still not convinced my jaw is positively rattling from your blows, it feels like it'll break at any moment. Not to mention my gut is still reeling from your armour plated shoes. You don't owe me anything. But you did get a payback. Consider this another apology for everything I did before."

"Are you that serious in wanting to talk to me?"

She didn't reply instead just stared in the waters of the lake before taking a big hot roasted fist and took a big bite out of it. The crunch resonating with the grumbling of her stomach at the same time gave her hunger pains.

Ruby gave in. Feeling very stupid for walking into this possibly sugarcoated trap. But this hunger needed to be silenced. Walking with uncertain steps she flashed next to the fire with her semblance pick up a stick and sat a safe distance away. And on the other side of the fire.

"So what do you want?" Ruby tried to be serious but feeling fresh warm food going down her thoat felt sublime.

"Your plan is shit." This made her choke on the fish and cough a few times to get it down.

"E-excuse me. Why? And how do you know about the plan?" She muttered.

"Well you didn't exactly put a lid on it. Poke the right places and you can get just about any kind of information from anyone. As for your strategy itself. Its flimsy and average at best. You need a backbone and have it properly fleshed out. Fortunately I got all the hicks covered. So hear me out. . ."

. .

Time went on and the pair talked with a stifling atmosphere mostly with Ruby twitching to run away but also wanting to listen to everything. The conversation rolled on till all the food was finished.

By that time Sis showed up and saw Ruby sitting alone by the fire. Cleaning her blade with utmost care. Using one of her wristbands she stroked down the length wiping off all traces of dirt off it. Even small flakes of blood. When everything was gone the polished blade sparkled in the moonlight. Tinkiering a bit more with it she found a hidden switch that caused the blade to partially open and fall down revealing a slot for ammo to fit in.

"White . .metal. . What is that sword made of? Its not steel." In all her time every bladed weapon she saw had colours painted on it. Black or grey. Only this one maintained its white purity. After Ruby was done she held it up in the air. The glint of the moon shined on the tip and moved slowly down the perfectly straight crimson edge.

Swinging the blade down it sliced through the air sending razorwinds in a perfect semi circular arc. This made her admire the sheer craftsmanship of the weapon and at how Ruby managed to master its use in just over a month.

Shaking her head clear she approached Ruby with her original plan. "Hey kid."

Ruby looked at Sis but did not reply. Sis felt slightly rattled at the pair of glowing silver eyes staring through her in the backdrop of night. "So uh. . How do I say this . .Tristan told me you had a plan. . .that . "

"You don't need to know." Came Ruby's perfunctory response. Backing up Sis felt cornered but fought it back with anger and annoyance.

"What do you mean I don't need to know. I have been doing this shit way longer than you have. This stupidity will only lead to another bloodbath. I can't . ."

"Can't what? Don't get so full of yourself. The prisoners respect you but they don't revolve around you. We are entitled to our own desires and opinions. This strategy doesn't need you. All you have to do is keep the others from getting in my way and needlessly dying. I'll take care of the rest."

Ruby said before trying to walk away. But jist as she walked past her as strong hand seized her wrist. "What's it gonna take?"

"What?"

"What's it gonna take for you to convince me your head is still intact?"

Ruby's mouth quivered but she did not utter a sound. "You cheap fool. This coming from someone who once went to Beacon, I'm disgusted. You really think you can buy me off with whatever you want. I expected better standards from you. Turns out you're no better than the rest of them." Holding her grit she broke the hold and kept walking.

"Ungrateful little bitch. After all I did for you. You treat me like this shit. Looks like I was mistaken. I thought you were better too. That you didn't diserve to be here. You really are just a two faced, backstabbing, murderer. So much for paying back favours."

"I paid it back with my broken jaw." Ruby seethed before leaving the woman in her tears. Ruby after getting out of sight made a run for it. Refusing to break down just yet. Her heart felt like it was going to melt under the pressure of this guilt.

What she did was unforgiveable. But for the sake of the mission she can't let this facade break. She had to endure this heartache for the sake of her future yet being cruel to the one person that showed her any love at all in here was like needles through her chest.

"Yo Blood rose. I saved you a spot. Wanna crash here?" Lilac called out snapping her out of it. She saw a camp already set up. With small campfires. A conopy of leaves. Some makeshift tents and hammocks. Everyone agreed to take turns keeping watch. While the others rested holding onto their weapons. Ruby couldn't stand it and fell into a hammock immediately.

"Whoa. You're moving fast. Don't just conk out like that. The Grimm are still here. If you fall asleep without any protective measures you might get killed in your sleep."

"Sorry. I did something really horrible just now. Can I just sleep off my regrets?"

"Sheesh what's got you in the dumps. Wait hold on don't answer that. I'll bring you upto speed with our sleeping arrangements. We are on a truce with everyone present that no violence or conflict will arise. So keep your fists to yourself and just call for help if a human attacks you. Aside from that we are taking turns in keeping watch."

"Oh . .then I'll take the final shift. Wake me up early." Ruby stabbed the unsheathed sword into the ground beside her and stared at Lilac. She was taking her gun apart and was using a tiny pocket sized bottle of polishing oil to clean every part piece by piece.

"That's a nice gun you have."

"Really? Thanks. I loved this piece ever since I got it. It gets a bit grubby at times. And half an hour isn't really enough time to completely take care of it. In the field you can't afford to take the time to do maintainance. Without it the weapons start to deteriorate fast. After a weapon's performance is only limited by its condition. If the barrel burns out you lose stability in your shots. That's a nightmare for a sniper. Not to mention shotgun spreads."

"Why don't you just ask for some time to work on it? Its not like you can do anything while they're watching."

"Too much trouble. The arsenal is always kept tightly shut and they don't care enough to bother with opening that for us. If a gun shoots and a blade cuts that's good enough for them. But I gotta thank you for giving me this chance."

"You're welcome. Did you try asking in the first place?" Ruby said with a yawn.

"Kid. If we make it back be sure to try. They might give in to your puppy dog eyes."

". . . . ."

"Kid? Kid? Blood rose?" Lilac looked up and saw Ruby snoring away. Giggling she finished and began to put the gun back together. Pulling the bolt action to cock the gun and the smooth frictionless motion felt very soothing.

The night passed with little encounters. Sleep mostly cloaked off almost all the negative emotions of the group. With only stray Grimm roaming in and needed to be dispatched. Many woke up at the sounds of battle but Ruby slept like a log too tired after using her silver powers and the energy she burned out.

The sun rose on the dawn of the next day. Some felt like this would be their final. Others were confident the future was bright. Those on morning shift greeted the others upon waking up. Many felt lost and disoriented after years and years of spending their nights in a cells. But they welcomed it. Ruby was sitting in a tree hoping her plan would come to fruition today.

Sadly there was no time for breakfast as the rustling in the bushes intensified. The creatures of Grimm responding to their negativity slowly began to crawl in. She could tell it was only a matter of time before the big one showed up.

"Talk about a rough awakening. Grimm teeth just inches off your neck is not cool."

"Says the idiot who wanted to sleep on the ground. Wake and shake it."

Ruby ignored them and closed her eyes going over the idea over and over in her head. 'First impressions are everything. Depending on how you encounter the bird the course of the entire battle can change. Searching for it is pointless. Unless you have a solid defence never take the fight to the opponent. Use negativity and bait it out.'

'Bait? How do I do that?'

'Easy. Just ruffle the fur of one of these cats hard. Though if I have to say it might raise a death flag for your target. If I have to recommend someone its Sis.'

'What no! I can't do that. You can't expect me to . .'

'I know but she's the strongest here and most likely to survive. Anyone else might get skewered instantly. Or we can just stick to your original plan and lead everyone to their deaths.'

' . . .I hate you. . .'

That's what caused her to lash out at Sis. And she could feel something big approaching. Her fingers itching to kill that bird.

" _ **CCRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAWWW"**_ The monstrous cry of the ancient Nevermore signalled its arrival. Feeding off the darkness surrounding Sis it approached even in its wounded state. Ruby saw its feathers ruffled, flesh missing in several places. A large portion of its body severely burned. But it cannot resist its instinctual calling.

'Considering its injuries. That creature will never drop below a certain altitude. Meaning it will try to kill us all off by bombarding us with quills. You need to bring it down to make it easier to attack but not too low that you don't have room to dodge.'

"Its STARTING!" Ruby yelled making Lilac and the long range fighters open fire on its wings. With the outer edges torn and exposed it was left very vulnerable.

A volley of multicoloured shots fired into the air pelting its outer feathers burning through them making it lose stability and drop. 'Its working. Everything is going just like she said.' Ruby thought as the Nevermore gave another shrill cry and flapped its wings.

"Incomming attack. Everybody move." Sis shouted as the sharp feathers rained down. But the bulk of it was directed at her as expected leading to a straight line everybody was able to evade.

'It doesn't have infinite feathers. The more it fires the more defence it loses. So when you find an opening. . . .'

'I can get on?'

'How do you plan to do that?"

"I uh . . .I was hoping that the captain . . .'

'Hell no. Never trust Tristan for a tactic. That wind power may look cool. But trust me when I say in all my years here she has never used it for a good cause. She can turn her back on you at the drop of a hat. Besides . . What if the bird shows up early. Before Tristan even arrives. Instead rinse and repeat the initial process. Keep shooting the wings and use Sis as bait till it can't anymore. When it does just come to me.'

'Why?'

'I'm gonna teach you how to fly.'

Ruby felt that the Nevemore was weakening. But it won't be easy to bring it down. As she noticed it realised the tactic and stopped firing quills. It also began to evade the Dust bullets more often.

Ruby held her breath wondering what it was upto. It began to circle the area only crying out to intimidate the prisoners. She just wanted to fire her cannon and be done with it. But had no ammunition to fire and asked the captain to bring it.

Flapping its wings the bird swooped down on the ground far from any prisoners. Using its talons to dig into the soil. Ruby went slack jawed as it picked up a huge clawful of mud, rock and dirt and took to the air. Then released it down on them.

Freaking out she leapt off the branch before it was crushed by falling rocks and debris. Throwing the prisoners into panic once more they couldn't react to this shower of rocks. "This is way too damn dangerous. I need to stop this fast. Lilac keep shooting. And Sasha do whatever you need as long as it helps."

"Easy for you to say miss. no ammo. I wasn't stocked enough for round 2."

"Just throwing it out there but can you control your movement midair." Yelled Sasha as she ran straight for Ruby.

"Huh? You tell me now? Not anymore why?" Ruby was confused but kept running.

"Nevermind. Just go really fast girl and come at me feet first." Hearing Ruby's call everyone scrambled to get out of danger. In a flash of red rose petals Ruby accelerated and jumped straight into the air above her.

The seams of the hammer glowed green as she used wind Dust to amplify her swing. Ruby buckled her legs bracing for the hit.

"Gravity check, wind check. Wish I had some fire left. Angle of swing check. GET WRECKED!"

"Wrecked?!" Ruby quailed as the head of the hammer made contact with the soles of her shoes. All of her weight disappeared as gravity Dust splashed over her sending her sky rocketing towards the Nevermore.

'Remember. By choosing to not bring it down you leave yourself vulnerable in the air. Try to look for an opening and give me the call. I'll take care of the take off but the rest is upto you.'

Feeling the wind rushing past her face Ruby tried to wash off the feeling of worry as she jumped prematurely. What scared her the most was that she had no means of moving in midair unlike with Crescent Rose. She overshot the black winged creature and ended up above it.

"Crap!" Ruby exclaimed rattling her brains to think of something. Then she got an idea. Putting her palm behind her she fired some aura powered shockwaves to throw herself foreward. This caught the Nevermore's attention. Quickly trying to flap its wings trying to escape.

Ruby realised this measely red aura won't cut it. She needed to dig deeper. Push farther, focusing on her eyes that strange sensation flooded her body again. The stinging pain she once felt was reduced to a prickling feeling at the heat of the moment.

Her eyes glowed with the winglike projections extending out. A silver radiance enveloped her body and sparkling light danced around her.

'Weiss would've been so handy right about now.' For a second she thought.

Sheathing her blade she tried again with both hands and the soles of her feet she moved much faster and intensly. Lining herself perfectly with the flight path of the bird she dived onto the back of the Nevermore sticking a perfect landing. Whipping out her blade she immediately jammed it into the hard flesh; firmly anchoring herself on. "YES!" She cheered but it was cut short.

Knowing the grave threat on its back the ancient Nevermore went berserk. Freakishly flapping its wings, spinning and frantic manuvers desperately trying to throw her off. But Ruby was unshakeable. Turning the silver off she returned to her regular aura.

'The birdie won't have any of it. The moment you land on it I'm sure it will try its damnest to shake you off. You need to find an opening then . . .'

'Go for the eyes. I know. Its my plan after all.'

'Tee hee. Aren't you a smart cookie?'

'Your good nature is the only thing keeping me here. Overstep it and I'll be gone in no time.'

'Okay. Okay. Sheesh kid grow a sense of humour.'

'Comming from a rapist no thanks.'

In order to stabilise its flight and not crash into the ground the avian Grimm was forced to stop its thrashing giving Ruby a window to make a break for it. With her semblance she ran to the head nearly losing her footing from the reduced friction on the bone plating of it. Blasting one eye after another she manage to take out all six of them before cracking through the armour to brace for the next round of thrashing.

. .

Meanwhile on the ground.

"That's weird. The runt's acting differently from what she told us." Lilac muttered seeing the events in the sky unfold.

"She's improvising. Isn't that what huntresses do? Nothing weird to me." Sasha replied.

"Fair enough." Ruby never saw this but smaller Grimm follows larger ones. With the presence of the Nevermore countless other Grimm showed up forcing them to address both them and the rain of death above.

"Question. How good are you in making big flames?"

"You have to ask. Why do think I'm called 'Flash fire'?"

"Good. You have to do something like that."

"Is that so?"

. .

'When its eyes go out. So will the rest of its rationale. Its a two way street from there. It will keep going nuts in the air or crash. If its in the air bring it down. If it falls get the heck out of there. You cannot afford any damage. Every hit you take will weaken your aura. That will hinder your ability to land the final blow.'

Ruby saw that the Nevermore in fact still tried to stay in the air. She then noticed a light comming from below. Shocked at seeing a forest fire break out. Yet the flames only covered a fixed circular area almost acting like a target.

'You need to end it in one blow. A dragged out fight will only dwindle your chances of winning. Keep in mind, the hardest blows are the blunt ones.'

Tearing the sword out she reverted it to its broadsword mode. Lifting it up she swung with all her might and smashed the poor bird's skull into itself. The force of the impact kept going till as it sent the Nevermore hurtling to its flaming death. Ruby leapt off immediately but the crazed Grimm sputtered quills in every direction with one hitting Ruby burning a huge chunk of aura. Thankfully in the last second she corrected her fall and landed on her feet. Squealing as the force of the crash harmlessly passed through her.

Moments ago.

"How's that for a fire? But are you sure Ruby will get this signal." Lilac said proudly seeing the bright flames she ignited.

"She's a smart kid. She'll get it."

"You know, when we go back, I'm gonna miss that sane mode of your's. Calm, composed, skilled and best of all cooperative."

"Ah~ Oh give it to me, you dirty bitch." She moaned.

"The fuck is your malfunction?"

"Oh I'm sorry. I just like to talk dirty when someone is sucking my tuna." Sasha replied with surprising annoyance.

"What I mean to say is if you kept it up you wouldn't be such a fucked up hate magnet?"

Its no biggie. I love everybody. That's fine with being what I am. Besides, if I really hate someone enough to kill them. I make them do it to themselves."

"As sadist as that sounds that's a fabulous way to kill. If only you were a tad straighter we could've been friends."

"You'd think that wouldn't you? Ya crazy arsonist."

"Yup, you fucked up rapist."

Presently. Everyone watched as the Nevermore that terrorized them for so many years fall into the pit of flames and shrieked as it was burned alive. Everyone was speechless. Nobody spoke hearing the final throes of the monster as it met its end at the hands of the prisoner forces.

Sis also watched in the distance unable to comprehend the feelings in her heart. Pride? In seeing the group she fough alongside get so powerful. Happiness? In seeing the colossal Grimm finally meeting its match. Disappointment? That she wasn't the one to do it. Loneliness? Isolated and not being able to contribute at all to the success of the mission. Envy? The top spot she held so modestly was crumbling away as a new warrior took her place.

"Why are you so down like that? It actually happened. The Nevermore is down. We did it. We won." It still didn't sink in for Sis.

"It ain't over till the fish jumps." Sis said gloomily. As she predicted

" _ **CCRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAWWW"**_

With one final cry it savagely flapped it wings trying to get away in one last ditch effort. But its wings too frizzled out was unable to catch any air. So it opted for a suicide attack. Firing off the last of its quills in all directions in an attempt to kill everybody. Ruby lost her composure as a few people got impaled by the quills and died bleeding. Unable to move again she got hit by a quill breaking her aura shield.

Sis watched from afar seeing the panic break one more but felt disinclined to help. "Why are you standing here Sis? You need to stop it." Rex shouted.

"Why bother? Ruby's gonna take care of it. She is a huntress after all."

"What is wrong with you? People are dying out there. Ruby just got stunned again. She can't fight."

"Isn't it all part of her plan? I'm just a discount prison merchant Do I even have any relevance here? These people are all suicidal. Who am I to stop their desires?"

* _smack*_

She was slapped clean across the face. Hard enough to leave a clear handprint. Rex was furious at that point. "Are you really that dense? Haven't you figured it out yet? This is all one big fucking set up. All because of everyone's collective desire to be free from that Nevermore. Tristan did the split to weed out all half hearted wimps that might get the way leaving only the strongest and most determined of them. That way casualties could be minimised. Ruby was able to do all this because she believed we were out there to clean up after her. She believed in you to keep people from dying. You had a role, being the toughest of us all you were the bait to control the flow of battle. Just because one juiced runt fell into her comfort zone and pulled her A game why are you undermining yourself? You're right. There is no hierarchy among the prisoners but we do have our individuality. Ruby is the sword that cuts down the enemy but you are the shield that protects us. That's why we call you Sis. You're the big sister of the group looking after everybody. That's why we can go all out knowing somebody has our backs. If you crumble what are we supposed to depend on. For someone with so much pride. Its pretty fragile. . ."

"Shut up you annoying ass." Sis replied somberly. Tears freely flowing out. "I know what I gotta do. For someone who hates death why do I have to see so many corpses? I don't owe Ruby shit. Rex get in there and pull everyone else away to safety.

 _Tick tock."_

Zipping away to their location Sis used her aura's defences to is maximum and guarded most of the people possible.

"Bout time you got here. Where the hell were you?" Lilac barked hiding behind a rock.

"Sorry. It was that time of the month." Sis replied.

"Whatever fatty. Just find a way to stop this is mess. That thing won't last long but at this rate we're all gonna die."

"What happened to Ruby?"

"Pussed out like a bitch." Pointing to the direction where Ruby made a mad dash to evade the attack.

"Fan-fucking-tastic. So much for a plan to kill it."

"Shit. Watch out!" Sis was distracted and got hit by a quill to the back of her head. Getting thrown to the ground Sis hurried to get back to her feet but more were incomming. Another swirl of red and white rose petals all of them were deflected. The swirl grabbed her and tossed her to safety. And from the petals Ruby appeared.

"Ruby? But how. I though your aura was depleted." Sis said in wonder.

"There is always plan B." Replied Ruby when Sis looked up to her Ruby's entire body was glowing with sparks flying around. Silver sparkles came off her and the wings around her eyes were back. And a nervous look on her face. "Sis. I'm. .. I"

"Shut up. I know you're an immature brat who can roll with any half assed strategy. I'm more disappointed in myself." As captivated as she was Sis focused on the situation thinking of what to do. A feather shot off towards another prisoner who was unable to defend herself. Distracted by the flaming Nevermore neither could move.

In an orange streak someone else shot past and blocked the hit but getting blown back in the process. Ruby and Sis stare flabbergastered as to what happened. The person emerging from the crash with a orange sheen covering their body.

"Flash fire? Lilac?" Many gasped in shock seeing Lilac stand with brand new aura power and a huge satisfied smirk. "How? When?"

Lilac didn't answer instead looked at her hands and suddenly all minor cuts and scratches disappeared from her body. Giving a strong energetic purr. "Graaah. Oh you filthy cheaters. Is this the kind of power you've been enjoying all this time? How could you relax like that while we were getting our asses handed."

"No seriously Lilac. How did you unlock your aura?" Sis grunted.

"No clue. Probably because of being so close to Blood rose. I mean aura is used to unlock other aura right? Oh shit. This power! It feels even more awesome than the time I blew up my cousin's brand new limo." On the verge of jumping with excitement

"Come on. How can someone so cute be to clinically insane?" Sis griped while Ruby nervously tittered. Another roar from the flaming bird came as it used its talons to stand up and rampage in the area.

"Who gives a shit! I can't wait to. . . * _ **thok***_ ." Lilac's enjoyment was abruptly cut short as a sudden blow to the back of her head knocked her out.

"Sorry. Unsupervised aura use is forbidden." A new voice pierced their ears an a massive column of air smashed down on the Nevermore flattening it instantly. Ruby noticed a small box being hurled towards her. Catching it she saw it was full of high energy Dust cartridges.

Ruby saw Tristan finally arrive giving her the nod to go for the kill. "Your cute little barbeque was nice but stop fooling around and land the finishing blow. That thing has been terrorising this place for decades. Its time you put and end to this.

Ruby reloaded her cannon as it burst into life. The central gem glowed brightly with white lines splitting into four quadrants indicating four shots. "Alright. Its killing time!" Ruby stepped up morphing the sword to the artillery piece. However from the bushes came a bruised and bloody Sasha.

"Wait up. If you're gonna do it. Do it right. You need to make a statement. Everyone must see the nevermore die. .. .

. . .The coup de grâce must come from above."

"I see. You got a point there." Tristan remarked. With a smirk she snapped her fingers. As a tornado appeared and swept Ruby off her feet sending her skyward. "Clench your butt and brace yourself kid."

"Huh?" Ruby yelped at the sudden turn of even but felt the wind stable enough for her to focus. Aiming the rails of the cannon towards the pinned down Nevermore she used her silver aura to stabilise the shot. The sword reacting to the new aura began to shift as well.

'So this is it huh? Decades of pain all wiped away in two days by me. Tee hee. Thats pretty cool, I was confident in my power but I never knew this. Why didn't uncle Qrow or professor Ozpin say anything about this?

Its over you crazy Grimm. You may be big and deadly but in the end you were nothing but an ordinary Grimm. From me to you . .choke on it.'

The confirming ping sounded. With a huge grin she pulled the trigger firing a massive beam with almost no recoil. The poor Grimm couldn't comprehend anything. Blind, burning and crushed all it felt was scortching heat as the pillar of light came down on it and obliterated its entire head and upper body.

Nobody spoke a word. Silently staring at the beacon of light that vanquished their greatest enemy forever.

. . . . . ..

Somewhere far away. On a place not chartered on any map. A place no ordinary human has ever stepped foot before. A being with pure white skin dressed in black robes gasped.

"My my. It seems she truely is becoming a formidable foe. Please forgive me my children. Your hunger must wait a little longer."

T.B.C.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13. _Yang_ ry little girl.

(A bright sunny morning. Location: Vale city)

Dressed in an unnecissarily large coat and a broad brimmed hat a suspicious looking person walked into the city post office. A bored clerk sitting behind the counter immediately bolted upright as the person approached.

"Um how may I help you ma'am?" Said the clerk.

"I need to send a letter."

"Okay. How big is it?"

"Oh no, its just one paper." The person courteously replied pulling a small envelope from her pocket.

" . . ." The man behind the counter looked confused.

"Is there a problem?"

"No. Its just that if its just that why go through the trouble of comming all the way here? You could've just mailed it from any local post box."

"I know but this is urgent. I need this delivered by tonight."

"Slow down there ma'am without even seeing the . . .wait Beacon academy? Alright it can be done. But . . ."

"Are you gonna keep asking questions or are you going to take my letter?" She snapped with her face reflecting something between an irritated glare and a forced smile. A dark pressure seeped out of the person's body as she stood there.

The man crumbled under the pressure and took the letter. ""Okay. Okay. Priority mail carries extra charges."

"Very well. Here."

"Thank you for using our services. Would you like anything else?"

"Well . . There is one thing." The customer pulled back her hand and took off the glove before placing her fingers on the man's head. "Please forget my face."

"What the?" Before he could react a red glow surrounded his face as he fell unconscious on the counter. The person turned and walked out of the building.

"Phew~ That takes care of that." With an innocent giggle. "The bait is set and the line is cast. I wonder how many fishies will bite tonight. Hee hee." She tittered childishly as she left.

(Prison. The night after the mission)

"Good evening captain. 'Have you cleaned up everything?" In the warden's room the lady behind the desk sat stiffly resting her elbows on the table whilst interweaving her fingers before her face.

"Pretty much. Why did you call me here, ma'am?" The captain seemingly relaxed carried only the handgun and baton with her as she faced the prison warden.

"Would you care to explain the series of events that transpired in your latest excursion into Grimm territory?"

"I sent you the full log file and my voice records. If you did check them then you already know what happened."

"I do. But I want to know your thought processes. What made you abandon the inmates in the forest?"

"The new blood is too scared to run and the older ones understand the system well enough to maintain order. They had enough numbers and cooperation to work together and survive. I wanted to kill the S class threat by any means. You said as long as the survivor rate is maintained I was free to do as I please."

"And did you comprehend the risk of losing the Gaia?"

"She survived a month on her own. I'm sure with the powers and aquaintances she made she can survive even longer." The captain said crossing her arms. "Spare me the lectures ma'am. I'm a full grown adult, I am well aware of the risks involved. It was a gamble and it paid off. Victory was obtained and the survival rate was well above the bar. But if I have to face any consequences of my actions just let me have it and be done with it."

"I have been patient, captain. But I am getting very tired of your attitude. You say you understand what happened yet your actions indicate you fail to grasp the magnitude of what you have done. That Grimm was the symbol of this place's system. By destroying it you have thrown that system into chaos."

"What would you had them do? Keep running away."

"Yes, these 'smiles' you see down there. They are completely counter productive to this institute's purpose. The negativity of the prisoners is meant to attract Grimm and lure them away from the main city. Laughter and sunshine have no place here." She said with a deathly stare.

"Everybody has a breaking point. If that point were exceeded the prisoners would start going suicidal or accept death at the hands of the Grimm. That would be counter productive. They have suffered enough. A small breather is fine for now. I'll start grinding them again soon."

The warden sighed. "I thought I taught you better than this captain."

 ***slither***

Out of nowhere a long, red tentacle like appendage whipped out from the corner of the room. Before Tristan had time to gasp the tentacle wrapped around her neck and raised her into the air. As she tried to engage her aura the blade on the tip stopped just shy of piercing her eye.

"In the end you're still a weak, selfish little girl. I don't give a shit about the well being of trash. They can rage, they can cry or they can grieve. Negativity is all we need. The factory of darkness isn't gonna run itself. I hope you've 'grown' enough to understand; feeding the Grimm or feeding your values, Night Aveline!" She yelled with a furious glare as the red appendage strangled the helpless captain.

"Heh heh . . ." Even in her great peril the captain mustered a chuckle. "Crazy . . .sadist bitch. All that matters to you is the toy. Everything else is professional bullshit . .prisoners, . . the functioning of this place . .all of that is irrelavent. The male sector gives off just as much negativity as the females if not more so . .death count is . .meaningless for you. . As long as that sword is in our posession . .everything is fine. You were just scared of losing that goddamn weapon." The grip on her neck tightened.

The warden stood up as the tentacle smashed the captain's head against the wall. "Damn it, have I really become that predictable? THAT'S RIGHT! I only care about that . . It was sheer luck that they made it back with the weapon intact. I still can't overlook the fact you risked losing the Trident Gaia."

"If you were so worried about losing something so precious why bother sending it out in the first place." She choked out.

"You've been getting really mouthy lately, you know that? Remember our agreement. Your sister's neck is in my hands and every other neck in these god forsaken walls. And I wont hesistate to snap them one by one. So milk the darkness out of those prisoners or I will milk it out of you." the deranged warden licked her fingers saying that. This send shivers down the captain's spine. Desperately trying to muster her aura but the lack of air going through her snared neck made it extremely difficult to focus. Feeling her consciousness weaver she was forced to yield.

"Wait! Don't do anything to them. I . .know my job. I'll take care of it. Please stop." She was forced to turn and face the warden. The fear and worry in those eyes was all the confirmation she needed.

"Good. It seems we are at an understanding captain." The grip loosened and the captain used her semblance to sever the appendage holding her. Causing her to fall to the ground coughing. "Sorry for the rough treatment captain. Can you stand up?" The warden extended a hand to her which was rudely slapped away.

"Yeah, go away, monster." Tristan tried to stand up now seeming very disgusted and afraid.

"After going through that I am amazed you can shrug it off like that. Perhaps you are no less of a monster." The woman said with an ear to ear grin.

"Oh I am scared. But as long as I do what I do I'm too convinent for you to kill me. Am I right?" Bringing back that anger she learned she glared back at the warden.

"Afraid so."

"Don't get your panties in a twist I promise I'll keep a better eye on the Reaper from now on. And I'm also gonna make sure the prisoners' lives are more miserable anyway. Just give me some time. So for now, chill and enjoy your little throne. You sick fuck slave." She stood up and began to walk towards the door clutching her neck.

"Good, this event better not repeat itself again. You better do your job right. For your sake . .and their's. Now start by taking back that stupid reward about free shops and toss that Ruby in the pit."

"Whatever." Grunted the captain.

Pressing the button to open the door the warden called out to her. "Captain wait." Tristan only stopped and looked at her.

"I am just wondering." The warden shifted hesitantly. "Why do you call yourself that strange name? 'Tristan'? I mean it sounds interesting but of all things why choose that?"

"Its the name of the hero in a cartoon I used to watch as a kid. Nothing more. Good bye ma'am."

"Good bye, little Night. Don't forget captain. No mercy." Another ear grating send off for the captain as she exited the room.

Without wasting a second she dashed straight for the restrooms scaring the other guards in the hallway. Inside she threw off her gloves and began splashing water on her face over and over. Desperately trying to wash that agonising feeling that was crawling all over her body.

. . .

"Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT! NIGHT YOU ARE SUCH A WEAKLING! Just let her die and be done with it!" Screaming she bashed her fists against the basin till they hurt too much to go on. "I let off for one second and that stupid, arrogant bitch just jumps all over me. Cut me some slack for once. I don't do this sick shit because I enjoy it. Can't I just spend one day without having to yell at prisoners." Venting her frustrations all over the mirror. She punched it but broken knuckles could only go so far.

"Where did it all start? Where did it go downhill? . . .That's right. The mission end. That dispicable smile of hers, why'd she have to bow down like that. And that dumb girl falling from the sky. I saved a life and this is what I get in return."

Painfully bringing two fingers to her eyes she gently touched them. Two contact lenses were removed in one go as the mirror image stared back at her with piercing purple eyes.

(Flashback)

"HEEEEEELLLLPPPPPP!" Screamed Ruby as she fell out the sky after taking the kill. Others lost in the elation of victory forgot all about the girl's plight as she hurtled towards the ground. Without aura or positioning it was straight drop on hard muddy rocks leading to certain death.

Sis, along with a bloody Sasha and the captain looked up to see her fall. "Oh boy, she ain't gonna live that crash. Not without aura at least. Somebody catch her." Said the bloody prisoner.

"Then go do it already." Tristan barked now willing to move from her spot. Turning her head she saw Sis with her teeth chattering trying to figure out a way to break the girl's fall.

'What do I do? What do I do? Come on there's gotta be something. Catch her myself? Don't be stupid! At over 100 mph thats pointless. She'll die and I'm gonna get squashed along with her. Change her trajectory, but how? I'm all out of wind Dust. Build a cushioning. I don't have enough time for that. Is it really hopeless? No, a warrior that took down a beast of that magnitude deserves a beter death than a stupid fall.'

"Guess I don't have much of a choice then. Tristan!"

"What?" She snapped.

"Save her."

" . . . . ." Without a word she turned her back to Sis.

"Oh come one. Are you really gonna let the kid die after all that. Take some responsibility."

"Responsibility my ass. It was her plan to go high and its up to her to deal with the aftermath." Subconsciously she thought. 'What's with this damn pressure. I don't give a shit if criminals die right? With the kid dead the head bitch will stop nagging me to keep and eye on her. We can stow away the sword and wash our hands of this affair. But . .but . ..for her. Sis . .ter'

"Her plan? You were the one to throw her up there. Have a heart would ya."

"Like I give a crap. You criminals can go die for all I care."

"Why you little . . . ." Sis shut up holding back her anger knowing it will only make things worse. Going through as many possiblities as she could only one answer came to mind.

"Captain. Please. . .don't do this. The kid is a hero in many of the prisoner's eyes. She achieved something nobody even dreamed of since the founding of this hell hole. A threat bigger than any Grimm we could ever comprehend was silenced by this little huntress. The kid has her whole life ahead of her its a damn shame to let it end like this. As one human to another please save the kid . .." Her voice pricked at the cold captain's heart.

"Oh for the love of god. Shut the fu . . . ." Twitching in anger she turned with a raised fist but froze on the spot. Sis who was always so defiant was bowing her head with tears comming out of her eyes. Yet struggling through them she pulled the warmest smile she could muster.

The captain was forced to yield with a sigh.

"Just this once."

Using the same hand she raised to hit Sis she pointed her palm at Ruby. Said girl who was bawling her eyes out fearing the worst. Without aura she was powerless. Feeling lost and alone tears rolled out as she braced for the shock and her painful death. 30 meters . . .20 meters . . 10 meters. The gap between herself and the ground rapidly deminished.

But then a geyser of air shot up below her throwing her upwards then side ways blowing her straight into the lake. Causing her to splash loudly into the water.

"There. She's alive and kicking." Tristan said through gritted teeth.

"Unbelieveble. To think the tyrannical captain Tristsn would save someone. Let alone a criminal." Sasha snickered from a distance.

"Shut your hole, shit stain." Barked Tristan but trembled on the spot. Lost in her internal conflict.

"I don't care what. I'm grateful captain. I truely am." Sis said with another bright smile and left to find Ruby.

(Present)

"That's right. I saved a life." The most disturbing thing about the whole thing was her past. Spending a complete adolescent to adult life using her semblance to hurt and kill. Human and Grimm alike. For the first time in her life she used it for a good purpose and an act of mercy.

"So why the fuck can't I feel any good about it!?" Exhaling hard she breathed heavily.

"Yo cap. You alright in there? Your bathroom rants are louder than usual today." One of the guards knocked on the door.

"Shut up. I'll be right there." Wiping her hands and face she pulled on the gloves again to meet with the other guards. In the midst of things she had forgotten her lenses.

Back outside the sun had already set and the creepy night wind kicked up, carrying the stench of the death and decay of the day's battles. Yet . . .the adaptability of human beings was also another thing to marvel. Mournings were short and by afternoon their spirits skyrocketed. Those who came back from the mission alive wasted no time rubbing it in the faces of those who ran away. Ideas of eating delicious meat in front of the cowards that ran away gave birth to jealousy so thick it could almost be felt.

Walking the courtyard Tristan approached the mess hall as the mouthwatering smell of roasted beef erased all traces of the previous stench. "Savour this meal girls. It might be the last smiles you'll ever make." Quietly muttering she peeked inside; in a quick glance noticed Ruby wasn't there. With the library and gym closed there was only one place she could be.

Back to the edge of the courtyard Ruby and Sis were sitting on the bleachers on one end. Walking towards them she saw the pair talking very freely with each other. Clearly all the friction between them had eased up over the course of the mission.

Walking without a pause she approached. For a split second it hit her suddenly. 'Should I? . . Of course I should. Its not like they deserve any better. How dare you hesitate Tristan!' Mentally scolding herself she stood before them wearing a face that betrayed no emotion.

"Ruby . . .follow me." The captain's cold piercing stare froze Ruby on the spot. There was no cursing, no name calling, no prisoner number. Just her real name. What made it worse was the dead purple eyes staring her down. Its as if an evil version of Sis was glaring at her.

"W-what is it captain? Do you . .. ?" A single glance was enough to shut her up.

Gingerly getting off her seat she slowly approached. The captain turned her back and started walking.

"Hey, where are you taking her at this hour? Its almost dinner time." Sis asked suspicious of their direction.

"Thats none of your concern." Was the cold response as the duo kept walking.

Ruby feeling very vulnerable wanted to ask questions but the colour of those eyes kept eluding her. 'If she didn't look similar to Sis before she definitely does now. Who is this crazy person?'

As she contemplated the pair stopped before a medium sized plain, ugly looking building on the edge of the compound. It looked like it was made of stone withered from years of neglect. Its a place most of the others avoided.

And the vibe of this place was far more malicious than all the other areas of the facility. "This place. . ."

"The pit." Two words made Ruby stagger as she stumbled back.

"Huh? What, why?" Ruby panicked in confusion. The captain's expression did not change.

"Crippling assault leading to indirect murder, drug use lifesavingly effective but use nonetheless. . I don't know about any faunas slaughter however your record isn't without vices. Consider yourself lucky getting a shower and a check up. Normally I'd throw you in there the moment we arrived."

Ruby was left shocked. "Wait but . .but I thought we . . .agreed I'm being . . " stuttering once more the silver eyed girl protested. Then a white finger pointing straight at her face hushed her up once again.

"Your pardon was based on a mercy killing. Since you failed to execute the target I have no obligation to hold up my deal. Second I don't need justification for what I do you animals."

"That's not fair. I killed that ginormous Grimm today. Its gotta be worth something." Ruby cried.

"Like I care. Objectives clear, mission complete. The end. All of your deeds and misdeeds will be rewarded and punished seperately. And before you decide to open that mouth again just know a stunt like that extends your stretch by a whole year at the very least. Consider this a mercy gift for killing that Nevermore."

Ruby stood silently unable to accept either outcome. A cold dark room for who knows how long or a whole year in this hell. The choice was obvious yet stifling at the same time.

"Just . .Just tell me how long do I have to stay here?" Ruby softly asks.

The captains harsh reply was "As long as I see fit."

Unable to protest Ruby was led to the doors of the building where a guard greeted them. Clearing everything else Tristan put a gentle hand on Ruby's back scaring the crap out of her.

"Get your ass inside and try not to go nuts on your first night here." A quick push but in a very smooth near unnoticable slight of hand the captain slipped something inside her shirt. Then proceeded to turn away and leave. Ruby felt something uncomfortable slip inside but didn't reach for it.

Now Ruby was left at the hands of two very intimidating looking guards. "This way runt." One of them said as she was escorted through a black hallway with walls that never see the light of day. A few Dust lamps showed the way. The whole place reeked of evil. This place was truely where the worst of the worst resided. "Umm . .is Lilac here?" Jittering Ruby asked.

". . . .. " No response came.

"Is there any . . ." Swept up by the gloomy air of the building she shut up.

Standing before an iron door the police officer looked her straight in the eye. Her face contorting into a malicious smirk. "Now then. Since we're down here what should we do with you?" She said with a sultry voice sending chills down Ruby's spine. "Cut you up, pound your holes or maybe a sweet little whipping." Shaking in terror Ruby's eyes dashed left and right.

"I wonder which sounds are cuter. Your screaming or your moaning. Bet that bubbly white ass of yours is just itching to be slapped red right?"

Charging her aura as much as possible Ruby staggered backwards but with no exit in sight. The suppressor kicked in but Ruby seemed to power through that pain as her silvers glowed fiercely. Powering up a pulse of energy ready to blast the guard's face off.

"Hahahah." Suddenly a soft laugh snapped her from her turmoil. "Relax runt I'm just messin' with ya. I ain't no pedo or sadist." The guard chuckled as her face went back to normal. "Boy, that look on your face was priceless though."

Gritting her teeth as her face was flushed redder than her namesake Ruby dissipated the aura building up in her hand as the pain became too much to handle. "You're evil." Was all she muttered. Making the guard laugh even more as she began to unlock the door.

"Says the imbecile in the pit. Sounds like you had a rough time here not that I care about it."

"You have no idea." Ruby's gritty reply.

Opening the door the guard guestured Ruby to enter. Peeking inside she was horrified. It was a dark room with absolutely no lighting. Stone walls and concrete floors with a metal toilet in the far end. The room itself was extremely bare; no bigger than a closet.

"Alright jailbait. In you go, welcome to the pit." Pit was such a fitting name. As she was pushed in and the door behind her sealed shut everything went black. Like falling into a deep, deep, hole. Nothing but the sound of her own breathing, the rythmic beats of her heart and the ventilation above.

This was the prison's very own version of hell. The worst kind of hell Ruby feared. Silver lining to all this was however the hunger and tiredness of the day. Loud growling in her stomach dulled out the fear. Curling into a ball she closed her eyes hoping to sleep through the worst of it.

(The next morning)

With a strong unrestrained yawn Rex came in. "Morning guys."

"Morning Rex, what's up?"

"Nothing, my arms just hurt from all that shooting yesterday."

"You know you really need to work on that hammer system for your gauntlet. It looks like it'll fall apart any minute."

"Yeah yeah. You say that all the time. Its not like I can take it apart and put it back together in less than half and hour."

"Keep acting like that and it'll explode on your arms someday."

"Anyways . . .where is everybody?" Rex looked around seeing none of their other members appearing. Then started to drink some water.

"Mick is a little shaken up, a lot of people she was chums with died in yesterday's battle including Steph. Lilac and Ruby are in the pit." Just then Rex did a spit take on Sis's face.

"Wait what?! Why? I get Lilac for sudden aura activation but why Ruby?" Rex said. Sis just grimaced.

"I don't know what's worse. Whether you can't grasp why Ruby is incarcerated or the fact you didn't even bother to apologise spitting my face." Said Sis dejectedly wiping off her face.

"Sorry sorry. Just give me the mashed potaties already."

"The mess at the training grounds, the drug fueled chaos even though that was ironically a good thing and Tristan's pent up frustrations considering how this place works."

"Uh Sis . .not to pry but didn't you sort of, kind of had a detest for that stuff. You sound pretty casual about it."

"Oh but I do. If it were any other situation and Lilac were here I'd throw her across this table right now without hesitation. But I'll get my chance. She just unlocked her aura which mean I get a new punching bag and Ruby gets a new sparring partner."

"You aura users are so full of yourself. Speaking of Ruby how long do you think the welp is gonna stay there."

"Not sure. It takes upto a week usually. But seeing how 'on edge' everybody is here it might be. . . ." Sis looked at Rex who stopped moving and kept staring behind her. Following that gaze she noticed something that made her go slack jawed.

Near the doorway Ruby entered yawning with an almost cat like cries. " . . .nevermind. One night wonder, who would've guessed."

"A week or longer eh?" Came Rex's condesending sneer.

"There is always room for error." Shot back Sis. 'Still why Night would allow that is weird. That was too early, if she wanted the stint to be so short why bother doing it in the first place. What the hell is going on in those officies?'

Lazily walking across the dining hall Ruby went to her usual spot on the table.

"Morning guys."

"Morning kid. How're ya doing?" Rex asked.

"Ugh. My neck is killing me. Stone floors aren't the best place to sleep on."

"Pity you missed out on dinner. That beef was otherworldly." Rex mused with a dreamy expression.

"Oh it was deli . .. .I mean yeah. Pity. Is there any leftovers? I could really use a bite." Ruby thought back to last night but remembered the note to stay mute over the topic. The two of them caught on to the slip up but chose to let it slide.

"Nope. Everybody chowed down to the last morsel. They were desperate to rub it in the faces of the cowards that abandoned them. Even if it meant throwing up." Sis said with a wave of her hand.

"Figures. Its no biggie. I like sweet stuff anyway." Replied Ruby very casually.

"I'll get you something later." Sis said with a smile.

"Thanks. While we're on that how good are you in getting outfits Sis?"

"Well it depends. Tops and lingerie are easy. Metal and other battle outfits are a bit more tricky. Difficulty changes by tyoe and/or detail. What do you have in mind?"

"The thing is I am tired of all the t-shirts and jeans. They are cool and all but I have a huntress image in mind but these tomboy stuff isn't cutting it."

"So you want a fresh battle outfit that's girly."

"Yeah."

"Any ideas. If you don't specify am I free to take liberties?"

"No, no wait. I do have a plan. Its kind of like my old one, remember. Like the one I had when I came here."

"Oh you mean the goth vampire one."

"Thats the one."

Sis looked a bit down then.

"What?"

"Sorry kid. But it was a bloody rag when you walked in here. Aside from the cape all I know was its colour."

"Actually it was a cloak."

"Its piece of cloth hiding your ass for all I care. What I mean is if you're gonna suggest a custom outfit start from scratch and make it as detailed as you can."

"I'm on it." Peeped Ruby in delight.

The pair suddenly notice an adoring stare come towards them as they took note of Rex. "Ahh. Its just so precious to see a mother and child make up." Both blush red and yelled.

(Beacon academy)

Fresh out of morning practice Weiss and Blake rested inside their rooms. Blake preparing to go for the showers before a sweaty and gasping Yang rushed in.

"Yang? What's got you all riled up?" Blake asked seeing her dishelved state.

Taking a minute to compose herself Yang whipped something out of her pocket. A white envelope addressed to team RWBY. "Paper mail."

"So why the rush?" Weiss said.

"I've got a confession guys. Even if you told me to put the faunas massacre incident behind me I couldn't let it end so easily." Yang said handing the envelope to Weiss who began to inspect it.

"Damn it Yang. How many times have we told you not to get snared by your own emotions?" Weiss scolded.

"I know. But I took a page out of Qrow's book and kept watch over Lily since she's the one directly involved that I couldn't crack yet."

"You were spying on her?" Blake muttered.

"Its not as bad as you think. But get this. She kept leaving the school grounds at night tons of times. I knew something was fishy. So one night I tailed her. . .guess what? She's been keeping tabs on all kinds of faunas activity especially large meetings."

The pair gasped. "Are you nuts? Not only did you disobey a principal order you risked your neck in anima . ..faunas territory." Weiss seethed in anger. "Do you realise how dangerous that was for you and us?"

"Of course I do. But come on Weiss I just got the lead I've been looking for, . .. for weeks. And now check this. She sent a letter straight to us." The bright determination in Yang's face made it hard for the two of them to pull her down.

"Don't rush things. It only says L in the sender area." Weiss pointed

"Yeah but the lightning bolt emblem is totally hers. Lets open it up and read it."

"Something tells me I'm really going to regret this." Said Weiss nervously as she tore open the sealed envelope. An ordinary paper with a strange smell was inside.

Unfolding it Weiss read:

Dear team RWBY, (with a cross on the R)

Yes that was intentional. This is a bait letter to lure you into the downtown Vale area. Why am I outright saying this, you ask? Its because I know, when I tell you that I can give the truth about what happened on that bloody night a couple weeks ago, you can't possibly resist.

I am well aware a certain pesky yellow mutt's been tailing me for a while now. So I'll toss it a bone. Tonight the criminal organiser Roman Torchwick is capitalising on the faunas animousity against Beacon and setting up a meet. He plans to distribute stolen Dust from the raided Schnee cargos in order to arm their revolt. Somebody better shut it down before Beacon falls under attack. After all the academy is the cornerstone of this kingdom it must be protected.

Meet me at the warehouse district closest to the Vale docks. Time is 6 o'clock. Any later and you might find yet . . .another . .. gruesome. . . BLOODBATH!"

The ending sent chills down their spine. Judging by how the smooth handwriting turned chaotic in the end they all felt something like this was sure to happen.

"Wait there's more." Blake pointed out. Weiss unfolded an extra fold in the paper to read.

"P.S. If you plan on using this paper to bring the cops on me I soaked the paper in a little flame Dust. With a charge in the envelope. If you read this far the paper should pop any second.

See ya team WBY.

Lily 3"

Immediately a pop sounded and the paper went up in flames causing Weiss to drop it. The note burned to ashes before it touched the floor.

"I knew I smelled Dust as soon as i opened it." Weiss spoke somberly as she stared at the tiny pile of ash on the floor. Blake was speechless while Yang was trembling like a leaf. Sensing a change in the air Weiss's instincts kicked in fast. "NO! Both of you calm down and think this rationally." She said loudly.

"You read the paper Weiss! Its literally calling us out. This is our lucky break. We can finally get to the bottom of this. Ruby could really be proven innocent." Yang protested.

"Its literally telling us to walk into a trap. This happened exactly like last time. She casually invited us in before that mass slaughter happened. If she actually does what she says then Ruby is truely innocent." Weiss retorted.

"Are you listening to yourself. We can't just ignore it. If what she said was true and Ruby isn't guilty then more faunas are gonna die." Interjected Blake.

"Plus if she kills in the name of Beacon. Every faunas in the kingdom is gonna come down on this school. Students are gonna die before Ozpin has a chance to finish one cup of coffee." Barked Yang.

"I understand the magnitude of this situation but we are under restrictions from leaving the school grounds."

"What's the worst Ozpin can do? Increase surveillance. Keep up us grounded . ."

"He can expel us and send us back home. Don't be so quick to jump Yang. Its a very dangerous situation cooking up there and one screw up may cost us our lives or the lives of others. And even if we leave carelessly we might get beaten up and blamed for the crime."

"And you call yourself a huntress. What have we been training for, in the last 3 weeks? We are much stronger than we were before. They aren't gonna get the jump on you like last time." Yang said loudly.

"Quiet you! . . .. Let's think over it for a moment." Chewing on her lip she begrudgingly considered it. She was confident in her newfound strength, and her teachings also compelled her to save the faunas regardless of how much they hated her. But the sight of so much blood was still terrifying. The clash of dual memories kept plaging her mind. One with Ruby killing Silver and another with Ruby helplessly falling before him. Ultimately the hunger for truth prevailed and she internally accepted it. "Listen."

"We have to go Weiss. For Ru . ." Repeated Yang.

"I said listen!" A bit louder Weiss answered. "We will go. But not carelessly like before. We have to go in with a plan, deal with it and leave. Alongside that we need a contingency plan if or when things go south. I lost Ruby like this. I can't lose you guys too." She slowly began to tear up as suppressed emotions from the past began to claw their way back.

Blake and Yang suddenly stopped and felt guilty at the pressure they were putting on her from their own selfish desires. She was the one who suffered the most. She witnessed everything yet couldn't speak anything. Putting a gentle hand on each of her shoulder the trio pulled in for a group hug.

"I'm sorry Weiss. I didn't mean to get so reckless. Its just that all the days of failure and dead ends made me really agitated. I couldn't resist jumping at the first chance I got." Said Yang warmly.

"I know. Yiu sisters can be such a pain." With a sad smile said Weiss.

(Prison)

"Are you shitting us teach?! What the hell is this cheap beggar load?" The prisoners in the classrooms were in a fury for some reason.

"Calm down ladies. This is all the warden gave us. She said aside from Solana, Lilac, Sasha and Ruby the rest were nothing but fodder and did not contribute to anything as such they are not allotted to have anything beyond their usual pay." The teacher calmly said behind his Dust powered barrier while Ruby hightailed as quick as she could with her giant wad one more.

The prisoners powerless to the authority governing them left with angry snarls as they were denied.

Outside Ruby ran into Sis who was counting her own money as she noticed Ruby approach with something thick in her pockets. "Better find a good place to hide that stuff. These crooks may have a sense of fair play but I doubt any thieves respect you enough to not take that off your hands."

Ruby shoved it down even deeper as she stared over her shoulder for any jealous attackers. "At least I'm safe from being robbed." Ruby added now with a smile as she knew exactly what to spend this money on. Suddenly a quick fist came straight at her. Using the reflexes she honed in the past month and a half she raised an arm and caught it. Stopping it dead in its tracks.

"Hmm. Looks like the training wasn't a complete waste after all." Sis remarked as she put her hand down. Ruby stared into her own palm impressed at the evolution of her own fighting ability.

"Honestly. If I was still at the academy I never would've became this strong."

"That's just the tip of the iceberg kid. You still have a long way to go."

"That just makes it all the more exciting." Giggled Ruby. But then seemed thoughtful. "I just hope everything stays this way. Life here feels way better than the first day I came in." Tightening her fist with a silver shine in those eyes.

"It will be. At least for a month. Since that's how long our rapist hero is gonna spend in the infirmary."

"What!?" The girl stammered gawking.

"Broken bones. Internal bleeding, torn muscles and tons of bruises. That bitch may be a nympho but she sure tanks for the team."

"I wont hesitate to smack her no matter how hurt she is." Said Ruby rather annoyed.

"Heheh. Holding grudges already. Here I thought you were the sweet and carefree type."

"Some people are exceptional."

"And two of them are casually strolling around right here." A third voice interrupted their discussion as a pair of arms wrapped around both of their shoulders and pulled them tight.

"You done brooding already. How cold Mick." Said Sis abscent mindedly.

"Said the lady who cried the most." The prisoner that was barely an inch taller than Ruby answered.

"You can't let your emotions overwhelm you. That might really screw up your future." Said Sis

"Question?"

"What?"

"I notice the two of you made up by the end of the mission yesterday but how the two of you get so chummy so fast?" She let them go as Ruby and Sis stared at one another for a second. It wasn't a big deal so they easily opened up to her.

(End of the mission)

Running through the forest Sis headed for the lake where Ruby splashed down. Arriving at the clearing beside the lake those sharp eyes quickly noticed the bob of black and red hair. Barely crawling onto shore the silver eyed girl turned on her back and breathed deeply.

Stepping a few feet closer Sis hesitated, unable to decide what to say. But seeing the child so burned out tugged on her so she approached anyway. Eventually standing over her head words already began to form inside Sis's mouth. "You're a real piece of work aren't you kid."

Ruby who could barely move coughed through her sore throat. Not being able to speak yet raised one hand and raised two fingers forming the V sign. Even if her face didn't show it felt as if Ruby was mocking her or anyone else for doubting her. A feeling of triumph cascaded over them. Reaching down Sis pulled Ruby off the muddy shore and dragged her into the grass.

"Ow. That . .hurts."

"You fell several hundred feet without aura. Be grateful you're alive after everything. And . . .. oh . . .oh shit." Started Sis's words before she stopped and stared.

Ruby wondered where she was so lost in and followed the gaze where it stopped at her leg. The sight made her freak out immediately. "Oh no. Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap. That's why it felt weird. Am I gonna?" Her wild stuttering was quickly silenced as Sis slapped her mouth shut.

"Don't panic. Its just a fracture. I should be able to put it back in place." Said Sis looking down at Ruby's right leg that was badly twisted at an awkward angle. "Just stay still and let me see if i can break it in."

"C-can you really fix it? Is it going be al-

* _ **snap***_

KKKAAAAHHH!" As she was distracted Sis did one rapid twist and put the leg back in place.

"Oww. That hurt. You could've been a bit more gentle."

"If i was any slower you'd feel way more pain than you just did now."

"At least give me a heads up before doing that."

"Okay. I'll give you one next time." Said Sis stoicly like she expects it to happen. Ruby mumbled something under her breath and kept silent.

"Its still not over yet. I'm out of bandages so we're just gonna speed this up and attach your ligaments right here." Said Sis running her hands down Ruby's shin and calf.

"You can do that? Its nothing messy right." Nervously mumbled Ruby

"Close your eyes and channel some healing aura into your leg."

"But . . ."

"Just trust me on this." Putting her faith in Sis as she was told. Ruby closed her eyes and focused her mind. A stream of crimson aura slowly flowed through her body and into the right leg. Taking a slight peek the girl saw a flash in the eyes of the woman as she uttered the chant of her semblance in that strange, mystical way. " _Tick tock."_

Purple aura flowed through the palms of her hands. As the crimson and amethyst energy melded together a shocking tremour shot through Ruby's body. It was painless but her heartbeat accelerated a hundredfold for a few seconds. The aura stream turned into a waterfall as her leg was flooded with aura. She could feel the strong, new bone form and all the muscles, tendons, ligaments all join up in their proper places. Ruby felt as if days passed as she was on this very spot but It was over in a few seconds.

"There. Good as new." Proudly sticking out her chest Sis beamed. Moving the leg around it seemed her leg was fine. Running a hand across it shd felt all the flesh and bone firmly in place.

"How did you . . .?" Ruby started.

"You have your tricks. I have mine."

Suddenly another pain hit her. This was the pain of hunger as her stomach growled like she hadn't eaten in days.

"Hungry? Here. Its not much but it should curb the hunger till we get back." Offered Sis as she pulled a snickers bar from her pocket. Ruby yanked it off her hands and devoured it instantly. "Sheesh kid control yourself."

"I'm starving. You got anymore?" Not even caring Ruby waved her hand asking for another.

Sighing Sis replied. "Get up kid. Its time to head back."

"Uh right." Slowly standing up she felt blood rush to her feet. Her vision started to blur leaving her on the verge of blacking out. That stumbling didn't go unnoticed by Sis as she quickly grabbed her and wrapped her arm around the girl's back to support her.

"This is not the time to be tripping kid. Let's get outta here."

"Sorry. My head is spinning." Ruby mouthed as she tried to keep up. After a few steps Sis realised their height difference was making it very problematic to support her like that. Instead swallowed and picked up the girl carrying her piggy back style. "Whoa hey! I'm . . .."

"Zip it. You look ready to pass out any second now. I'll carry you till you can walk. Shit, I went too far. Your body couldn't adapt to the acceleration so its . ."

"What?"

"Nervermind. I'm just rambling." Too tired to speak Ruby nestled her face into the warmth of the woman's back. Melting into the soothing feel she drifted off to sleep.

. . .

It didn't last much long as just a few minutes later the candy bar kicked in and she slowly began to stir. Ruby looked around and saw they were still in the forest. Sis silently walking back grumbling about something. "Are you okay?" Asked Ruby tiredly.

"You're the one passing out on me. Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"Its just that I'm all wet and covered in mud. That stuff is getting all over you. Not to mention my weight."

"Its no big deal. We'll peel off these rags when we get back anyway. And you aren't old enough to stress your own weight. I have faith in these muscles to carry us both back."

Going quiet Ruby began thinking. A short period of silence later.

"I don't get you."

"Get what about me?"

"A while ago you hated me for being selfish. For putting so many lives in danger. Just for my wish to kill the Grimm."

"So?"

"So now you're cleaning me up. Patching my bones together. And taking me safely back to the others even though all I do is nothing but trouble."

Sis did not say anything besides tilt her head and give Ruby a puzzled stare.

"My point is do you hate me or do you care about me. Stop flipping and be honest with me." Ruby demanded.

Ultimately giving up Sis sighed finally dropping her facade and making a clear sad face. "You're right. I reek of hypocrisy. I've been throwing you around like a toy the moment we first spoke with each other. Neither accepting you nor tossing you aside. Its because I was frustrated and . . .scared."

"Scared?"

"Over 10 years ago the incident that got me thrown in here at the first place. I'm not ready to go into details but something unbelieveably horrible happened. And many people precious to me died. Some had their lives ruined all because of my fuck ups. Even now people around me keep dying . . .one way or another. Which is why I am scared to make any bonds at all."

"So why bother with me at all?"

"Cuz you were different pipsqueak. You were different from the others in every possible way. From your age, to your past to your battle skills. They were all stand out qualities. Everyone was intrigued."

"Hubba hubba what?" Everything going over her head Ruby gibberishly asked.

Sis sighed. "In a nutshell you were a special new pet for us to play with."

"Oh . . "

"But of course a pack of deranged wolves wouldn't now how to deal with a puppy now would they?"

"I guess not."

"Then I found out the puppy had sharper fangs than I had. So I took an interest in you. I taught you my aura tricks and other fighting shenanigans. Your silver thingy was something I had never seen before and wanted to learn about it. For a time I liked the master guinea pig relationship we got going."

"Ugh as if I didn't feel like crap enough."

"It gets better. Turns out even after generations of battles against the Grimm women are still a ball of sentimental bullshit. The more time we spent together the more emotionally invested I got. And that pissed me off. Sorry that got vented by a foot to the face."

"Its way past the point of an apology."

"True. But in the end I still couldn't push you away. I don't know what keeps pulling me. Your personality, a curiosity to that freaky silver power, motherly instinct or just your unbelieveable tenacity."

"What are you getting at?" Ruby repeated not grasping what she was hinting towards.

"I'm saying you're whirlpool sucking me in. And I'm tired of resisting it." Said Sis raising a hand. Ruby still stared blank eyed with a questioning stare.

"That means . . .?" Raising a eye brow Ruby stared in confusion.

"Do I have to spell it out, you idiotic gunhead. I'm saying I'll be your friend."

It took a second for the words to click in Ruby's head. For a moment she couldn't believe what she had heard. When she did all the child could do was gasp.

"Y-y-y-y-you're serious. . .no jokes . .no mean teases? I mean . . ." Feeling her heart skip a beat she thrusted her arm out and grabbed the open hand tightly.

"Yes kid. As much as I was against it I'm taking a gamble again. But your strength is real. I firmly believe no matter how deep shit we are gonna be in you have the power to punch through. I'll walk by you as far as I can. And when the time comes I can die knowing a kid you can live on." Tears began welling up in Sis's eyes at the relief she felt from opening up to the girl even if a little.

Instantly her arm got yanked in and a strong pair of teeth crunched on her shoulder. The teeth did not sink deep enough to break the skin but still hurt painfully.

"If this is a dream that felt like waking up. Don't you start thinking of dying as soon as you agreed to be friends." Raising her mouth Ruby said menacingly.

"Taking the fangs a bit too literally kid. That hurt. And don't worry, this is not a dream." Replied Sis shrugging it off.

Lowering her head again Ruby felt like melting into the warmth of the woman's back. "I hope."

. . . . .

"And that's basically it. The runt and I are on good terms now." Finished Sis while rubbing Ruby's head that bobbled back and forth at the weight.

"I don't know if I should be happy you two made up or saddened by your method of choosing friends." Rex who showed up said. "I mean deciding who outlives you makes me feel like we're gonna die soon."

"I know right. Thes aura users all a bunch of filthy cheaters." Said the short one.

"And now a certain flame head is about to join those ranks. Calling it her semblance is gonna be something hot." Claimed Rex.

"Speaking of hot. Look over there." The group looked ahead and saw a guard being instructed by the captain to approach them.

"Oh and before I forget." Sis stood up and jumped down from the steps reaching under it she pulled a small white packet. Pulling it open she tossed something at Ruby. Who swiftly caught it.

"I was a bit angsty at first but its an achievement to last the first month here especially with the freak on your tail. So it may be two weeks late but happy one month anniversary." As she spoke Ruby looked at the object in her hands was a small carton of strawberry flavoured milk. Exhaling happily Ruby accepted it but slightly began to burn up as the other two snicker loudly behind her.

"Enough chit chat. Lets go kid. We got work to do."

"Right."

(Beacon academy. Evening)

"I still think this is a stupid decision." Placing her weapon in its proper place Weiss quietly sneaked wearing a pristine white double breasted coat.

"Nobody is asking you to come Weiss."

"As if I am going to let you two callow girls to just walk into a disaster."

"Speaking of disaster. Did you really have to wear such a bright coat. Its sticking out like a sore thumb. Plus that symbol on your back is literally saying 'I'm a Schnee please shoot me.'"

"I don't have much of a choice. Every outfit I have has my family emblem on them."

It was late in the evening as team RWBY violated their command. Sneaking off the campus while avoiding all the security and cameras hoping they can return before anyone realises they were gone. The trio chose outfits as plain as they possibly could but their weapons and general features were still horribly apparent.

"Be quiet you two, we're gonna get spotted." Blake hushed

"As if its gonna be any trouble finding us." Yang muttered.

"At least don't walk straight into their open arms." Complained Weiss.

"This is dumb. We should've just rushed in. Grab Lily the second we see her and take her to the cops."

"That is a _'horrible'_ idea. We can't apprehend her without any proof she is responsible for anything. Remember this case revolves around Ruby and our team. Our words aren't gonna be taken seriously unless we have something substancial to show for it."

"I know. I'm just getting really impatient."

"Just remember what I said. Stay in places with lots of people, stay together and stay alert." Weiss advised.

Little did the team know they were already spotted. A person hiding in the roof tops watched their every move behind a pair of binoculars. "What a disappointment. They aren't even trying to hide. Do they really think they can make it through this hornet's nest wearing those? The hair and weapons are too damn obvious. Damn it Ruby a bunch of idiots you had for teammates. But don't worry. I will whip them into shape while I'm here." The person trembled in anger.

As thought the deeper the team headed into town towards the docks the more faunas began to appear. More people with rabbit ears, cat tails and other animal traits prowled the streets. Many passing suspicious glances at them. It wasn't long till they reached the edge of the main town where dark faunas territory laid beyond.

Yang being here many times in the past felt right at home as she walked. The other two however nervously looked around scouting for any danger. The pair had their auras powered to the max as they entered deeper.

"Okay boys. Time to start." With that command two shadows mobalised. "Just take out the black and white one. Leave the yellow to me. Do not pick a fight with them. Even if they are trainees these kids still way over your league."

Feeling something approach the team put a hand on their weapons ready for a fight. But to their surprise the enemy took advantage of their sharpened senses. Three powerful flashbangs loaded with dense Dust crystals immediately detonated in front of them.

The loud explosion and the bright light took them by surprise. Unable to react with their vision going pure white and a high pitched droning in their ears. Suddenly a hard blow struck Weiss and Blake in the back of their heads dropping them to the ground.

The shadows moved swiftly prying the weapons off their hands. With the light slowly fading away Weiss and Blake realised they were disarmed and the shadows take off in opposite directions away from their destination point. Without another thought Blake made a mad dash towards the one holding gambol shroud as they fleed.

"Hey wait Blake! Stick to the plan! Don't run off on your own." Yang shouted but Weiss losing her composure along with her weapon used a time dilation gliph to accelerate towards the thief that took Myrtenaster.

"Guys! Hold on." Yang protested but it was too late. They already split up leaving Yang behind. She wanted to follow at least one of them but checked the time to be 5:57.

"Crap. I'm out of time. I need to hurry." Racing ahead she ran through the rest of the area. Getting many surprised stared from the faunas but none openly attacked her. Despite the animousity it was clear the faunas were not ready to fight yet.

Reaching thr warehouse district she looked for the one closest to the Vale docks. During her run she heard a voice. "Yeah. Yeah. Don't worry about it. I'll take care of the rest of WBY tonight."

This sent chills down Yang's spine as she hid and looked around the corner. She saw a person. It was a female talking into a scroll. Recognising the voice Yang shivered thinking how differently it sounds compared to what she heard in the academy.

"Yes. Those pests wont bother us any more. . . .Huh? . . Yeah sure I won't kill them." This made Yang sigh in relief that at least nobody was gong to die. The shadowy figure shifted uncomfortably as somebody on the other end reprimending her.

"I know, I know. The students at Beacon? I did it to tie up loose ends. No worries, I used a butter knife from the cafeteria. It was literally used by a hundred other students. So its impossible for them to find me. And just for insurance I left a janitor witness thinking a revenge hungry faunas did that. So its fine."

Biting her own tongue to suppress herself Yang grinded her fist against the wall at what she was hearing.

"Yes sweetie. Everything is going just as planned. Take care. Bye." Ending the call she immediately snapped the scroll in half and dropped it. "Didn't your parents' ever teach you that evesdropping on a private conversation is very rude."

"That is some serious dark stuff you're talking about." Nervously emerged Yang. "You just confessed to murdering your own teammates."

"They were useless baggage that got too involved for their own good. I'd say a lost team is better than a broken half assed team." Turning around she tossed the coat aside revealing her regular battle attire with her weapons strapped to the belt on her waist.

"So this is the real you. Something big is going on, isn't it? And you plan on using Ruby for it."

"For a knucklehead you're pretty sharp."

"I want answers. And I will get those no matter what." Growled Yang to suppress her fears at this intimidating pressure. With a flick of her wrist she activated her gauntlets.

"Getting a little hasty there sunshine. I'm the one with the answers. Don't you think you ought to be a little more nicer." She sneered with an almost mocking stare.

"Who are you? What happend on that night?!" Shouted Yang as she fired the first shot. Followed by a few others. Incredibly Lily caught them all with her bare hands.

Slowly opening her hand one finger at a time she dropped the tiny burned out shells on the ground. "All in good time Yang. But I am honestly disappointed. You so called huntresses are so lame. The way you stupidly walked into enemy territory without any kind of cover. How weak you guys are in a fight. How easy it was to seperate you guys. The pathetic grip on your weapons and that's not even the scratching the surface of your problems."

Each sentence stinging like a needle Yang's anger overflowed as her eyes shifted to s fiery red. "SHUT UP AND TELL ME ABOUT RUBY!" Screaming openly she rushed her with a strong right hook. Lily's expression did not change. Easily side stepping the punch she reached out and grabbed Yang's face.

"But worst of all . . .. that crappy and utter garbage of a defence you all have." In a flash of lightning Yang was pushed all the way to the opposite wall before having her head smashed through it. "You have so much faith in your aura that you don't even try bother with dodging or defending. If you want answers Iron Barbie you better up your game."

Letting her go she stepped back and turned away from Yang. Putting some distance between them she said. "You know what I am in a gaming mood. What do you say we spice this drama up a bit? Let's play a game." Waving her hands in a dramatic manner she twirled around. Looking back at Yang she laid down on the ground lifelessly.

Scowling in annoyance she ignored it and continued. "We can have a duel just like an old sparring match at school. And being such a wimp, for every hit you land on me I will answer one of your questions in one or two sentences. The game ends if I manage to knock you on your back. Sounds fun right. Lets play."

Yang still didn't move. Now it was really getting frustrating for her. Lily gritted her teeth and stepped closer. "If this is a ploy to lure me close I am not so gullible." It immediately caught her attention that the should of Yang's jacket was torn and blood seeped out along with some more blood from a cut lip trickling down her chin.

"You can't be serious. If you are stupid enough to drop your aura my hopes for you have plummetted even further." Angrily stomping close she grabbed a tuft of hair and lifted Yang up to eye level.

"Unbelieveable. Beacon really is worthle . . .. . " continuing her rant she didn't even see Yang's fist clench and strike faster than a speeding bullet. Clocking the lightning girl square in the face. Immediately all of Yang's wounds healed.

"So . . .that counts as a hit right. Don't underestimate me Lily. I am way different from the girl I was a month ago." Opening her eyes to show a clear, undaunted purple colour she wiped the blood off her chin an gave a challenging half smirk.

Well well well. This endeavour might not be so worthless after all." Lily grinned back widely visibly impressed Yang pulled off a feint. Regaining her stance she pulled out her tazer nun-chucks and switched them on.

"I'm getting the truth from you. One way or another." Yang also took her stance and the pair eagerly prepare to fight.

Not far from them a large raven took its perch and spectated the upcomming battle.

T. B. C.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14. Peeling the shadows

A man frantically raced through the alleyways of the warehouse district as he was instructed. Holding a strange rapier, he tried to escape. Yet for some unknown reason he was unable to remember what to do after obtaining the weapon. Taking a glance behind him he saw several white circular gliphs forming an a girl clad in white bounced off them rapidly closong their distance.

A sky blue gliph suddenly formed beneath him as ice rose from the ground trapping his legs. The girl elegantly glided in and connected the bottom of her foot to the back of his head smashing his face into the concrete. Knocking the weapon away she leapt and picked it up immediately.

Weiss relieved to have recovered her weapon pointed the tip at him and said. "Don't move or else I will."

"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" the young man hysterically yells scaring and confusing Weiss. He raised his face showing a bloody nose and terrified eyes.

"What's going on here?" She strictly asks.

"I-I don't know. Some chick . .in a coat promised me money for taking weapons off a girl then escaping. ..." he trailed off all of a sudden.

"Escaping . . .and." Weiss prompted but the man didn't seem to find anything.

"I don't remember."

"What do you mean you don't remember?" Snapped Weiss in annoyance.

"I just can't remember. I swear just please don't hurt me. . ." The ice soon dispelled from his feet.

"This is a waste of time. Beat it." Rubbing her face while the guy hightailed away. "Cripes. We split up. This was just a quick set up to seperate us. To think she would utilise something so cheap against us. Is she undermining us that much or are we really that bad for falling for such a flimsy set up? Darn it."

As the sun disappeared the shattered moon became much more visible. Being in such dangerous territory at nighttime made her extremely worried for the safety of her friends and herself.

Meanwhile Blake was busy chasing her own thief through the other end of this labyrinth of roads and alleys. This one was however a faunas and with his added physical traits managed to keep a sizeable distance. But as he turned around a corner escaping Blake's line of sight a bright golden glow appeared.

Sounds of a quick beatdown sounded and threw the faunas back into a dumpster. Blake quickly approached but saw he was stunned and without her weapon.

"Does this belong to you?" A slick voice called her attention. Her gambol shroud wrapped in a yellow, hairy tail. Ignoring the stunned faunas the cat girl moved around the corner seeing Sun chilling on a street light with a banana.

"Sun! What are you doing here?" Asked Blake in confusion.

"Nothing. Just happened to catch you guys sneaking out while under restrictions and couldn't help myself. Monkey see monkey do." He said with his greasy grin.

"Please just don't tell anybody." Whispered Blake quietly.

"Only if you let me come with you." But this time Blake couldn't reply.

(Back to Yang)

"I'm getting answers out of you. One way or another." Breathed Yang taking her fighting stance.

"That was a cheapshot but you got your hit. You just earned your first question." Lily replied waving her weapons around. Blue sparks fizzling from the tips.

"What happened that night one month ago?" This made Lily turn off her weapons and sigh for a second before giving Yang a look of utter disdain. Even the raven watching their confrontation slapped its wing on its head. Yang realising her question backed up and tried again. "Yeah~ that was kinda dumb. Nevermind. Tell me. Is . ..Ruby . .innocent?"

Yang didn't realise how much weight that question carried till she spat those words out of her mouth. This was it. The month long torture and struggle all boils down to this whimsical girl's will. And the answer felt like an arrow being drawn on a bow. The tip could be a ball of fluff or covered in poison.

"Getting straight to the heart of the matter eh. That direct attitude is truely one of your strong points isn't it Yang."

"Everything I've done the past month rides on this question. Now answer it." Yang took a step forward but blue lightning started flickering on the tasers made her stop. Lily looked thoughtful. As if in an internal debate over disclosing such information. Whispering to herself. "Silver asked me not to tell anyone. But its pretty annoying bottling everything up for so long. Besides I have that up my sleeve. Still on the off chance she beats. . . . .You know what. Screw it. I'm going with my gut and trusting my skills. Losing to you is an outcome I'll never allow.

The answer is . . Y . .E . . S." Amidst all the gibberish it took a few seconds for the information to process through Yang's head. As soon as it clicked she felt something break inside her. Cracks forming over the stones in her heart. Like some hot liquid was poured all over it. Trembling slightly she couldn't stop the tears of relief flowing out of her eyes.

"Heh. Look at that smile. But . . . " The playful giggle was replaced by a scowl. Using that rapid movement closed the distance between them and blasted her head on with an electric pulse. " . . Ruby isn't comming back . . .yet." Yang's smile fell instantly. Distracted and disoriented Yang was left extremely vulnerable at the hands of a skilled fighter. A knee to the gut. An elbow to the chin following up with a sick uppercut. Spinning around to add angular momentum to each of the blows.

The shots immediately sent her falling backwards. Remembering the conditions of the fight and her desperation to find Ruby she put a hand behind before turning over trying to spin away without letting her back hit the ground.

Lily did not give her any openings as she backed away and fired a volley of blue bolts all over the yellow fighter. Getting back to her feet she ran an arc to avoid the bolts but the narrow space gave little help for her mobility. Which Lily utilised. Jumping at an angle she kicked off the walls to cut her off.

Being resourceful Yang fired two shots at her. Yet using those same nimble movements dodged the first shot by leaning left and ducking under the next. Flipping one of the tazer-chucks she stretched the wire tightly before throwing one end around Yang's neck and catching it on the other side. Snaring the neck Lily dropped to one knee pulling Yang backwards trapping her.

Wet choking sounds came as Yang struggled to break free. The more she tried to pull upwards the tighter the wires on her neck got. The wires had electricity running through them and rapidly burned through her aura. She needed to break free immediately. 'This is nonsense. She was not this strong in the academy. How much was she holding back during their sparring sessions? This feels like a whole new person.' Even so Yang was crafty herself.

Kicking her legs up she fired foreward. Using Lily's own strength and the recoil of the shot she pushed both of them down with Lily having to let go in order to protect her face from slamming into the hard ground. Yang managed to slip out in that opening. But not before landing a solid punch on her back.

As well as using the momentum of the bullet she fired along with the actual blow to carve some distance between them. "Sly fox. Were you always hiding this much power? You're nothing like how you fight in the school grounds."

Lily seemed to just ignore Yang and rub the warm spot with the back of her hand. "Strike two huh? I'm getting sloppy. I guess even a baby dragon has sharp fangs. I need take this a bit more seriously, then again its not like I'm trying to hide anything. Shoot your next question Yang." Muttering to herself she gave a very unhinged smile to Yang.

"Is Silver still alive?" Asked Yang wiping the sweat off her nose.

"Yup. Alive and kicking like the badass he is." Said the lightning girl waving her hands over her head like a toddler fawning over her favourite superhero.

Which irked Yang even more. "So all of this really is a set up! What the hell is going on? Why are you doing this?" She shouted getting more and more unnerved.

"Tsk tsk. You forgot to say please." Childishly giggling she wagged a finger followed by tapping her face with her knuckles.

"How about . pretty please WITH MY FIST ON TOP!" Yelling loudly she rushes in.

(Prison)

"Umm. What's with this stand off-ish atmosphere I'm sensing?" Ruby nervously chuckled as she and Sis stared at Tristan holding a cuffed Lilac by the collar. Lilac herself looking worse for wear considering she spend two days in the pit. Hair discoloured in various places. Dirt smearing her pale skin and dirty clothes. Nonetheless she had a goofy grin on her face while waving a new aura band on her left wrist.

"You called." Said Sis addressing Tristan.

"The guard should've explained everything beforehand. So take this sack of meat off my hands and grind it up neatly." Replied the captain taking off the cuffs on the prisoner leaving her to rub away the tightness from her wrists.

"I get that. But can't you just take 'disciplinary action.'" Sis poking the idea at the captain.

"I could. But why bother when I got you two. If it were me I'd shoot her and be done with it." Ruby and Lilac froze up a bit at the idea but it seemed their tyrannical officer was only joking.

"Why bother at all?" Asked Ruby from the side.

"Cuz unchecked aura use is illegal here. Well I did my part. The ball's in your court. Adios." With a wave of her hand she turned and left.

"So~ what now?" Ruby chimed with a lazy purr.

"Now . . I need a change of clothes then a nice hot shower. Goddamn it nobody ever cleans the pit. Its so filthy in there." Lilac patted her hair and clothes and indeed lots of dust came trickling out. "Uh Remnant to Sis. You there . ." Seeing Sis's blank distant stare Lilac poked around.

Ruby getting bored began to walk away before suddenly . . A loud bone chilling smack came from behind her as Lilac was sent crashing in front of her.

"Holy shit! What was that for!?" Yelled hysterically the flame headed girl clutching her cheek that had a clear knuckle print on it. The voice had a mix of anger, surprise and a bit of amusement. Ruby knew she deserved that.

"That 'Flash fire' was for the drug bullshit. And now we are headed straight for the gym." With a murderous smile she punched her right fist into her left palm intimidatingly.

"Oh cut me some slack. I nearly lost a tooth in that blow. How much more punishment must I take before you are satisfied. Ya sadist bitch." Cussing aside Lilac playfully whinned on the ground like a child.

"No. The gym is where we test your aura. You pulled some crazy miracle you unlock aura like that. I want first dibs. Besides, the showers are closed. And if you change then those clothes are gonna end up sweaty too."

"You're never gonna let this slide are you?"

"No shit. Come on chop chop. You too Rubes." Before getting a chance Sis grabbed Lilac's collar and dragged her still whining body away.

"Wha? Why me?" Ruby said panicked that she might get dragged into another fight.

"Just because you are doing downtime doesn't mean you get to slack off. Watching is a part of training too. You can't get sloppy yet."

"Fine. Whatever . . mom." Grimacing Ruby followed along too. Immediately Ruby realised what she said and slapped her hands over her mouth while Sis's face turned red. Lilac openly burst into laughter in the meantime.

"Hahahahah. That was gold. You should've seen the look on your face Sis. Hahahah. Congratulations. You two finally made up." Her fit was stopped quickly with a smack to the back of the head. "Sheesh. Abusive much?"

"You have no idea."

But before going to the gym Ruby purchased a notebook, a few pencils and an eraser from the shops.

All eyes fell on the aura trio as they entered the gym. Ruby feeling her aura flow ignored the guard and dashed with a stream of petals to the side of the sparring mat. While Sis tossed Lilac onto the mat to start their training session Ruby got to work comming up with a design for her new outfit.

(Yang)

"How? How are you this strong?" Wheezed Yang as she was sitting on the ground after taking another beatdown.

"I can answer that without you needing to hit me. We're both cut from the same cloth Yang. The only difference being that I've been fighting Grimm way before your parents even explained what they were." That was over 12 years of battle experience. It immediately registered in Yang's head. The vast difference in their fighting capabilities was simply from the sheer number of years she had over her.

'No wonder I'm getting my butt kicked. Growing up outside of the walls made me a cut above the rest here. So what did she go through getting to this point. It doesn't matter. All I know is that, a half hearted attempt is only going to leave me broken. Maybe its time to bust out that new move I've been working on.' Taking a moment to catch her breath Yang looked at her hand for a moment.

"What's the matter sunshine? Your back didn't hit the dirt yet. Stand up or I'll just start making faunas mince meat from the meet."

"Yeah. Why don't you leave the bad puns to me?" Gingerly standing up Yang took a fighting pose and tried to fire. But nothing came out of her gauntlets. The round was empty and she had to reload. Yet to Lily's surprise Yang still lifted her fist.

"Idiot. Did I hit her head too hard? There is no way a punch from that distan . . .." a golden aura flowed into Yang's right arm followed by it discharging from her fist. Squashing the air before it then shooting like a cannon towards her. Crossing her arms to block, the force of the blow swept Lily off her feet and crashed her into the back wall. Using that opening Yang instantly reloaded.

"Was that . . . .air pressure?" Her question was answered by left hook to the face chained with an uppercut then a knee to the gut followed by a downward smash. Yang didn't let her fall. Using her hands to grab her by the collar she pinned the lightning girl against the wall.

"Impressive. Was that your semblance?" Hummed the girl looking impressed. Staring at the hands gripping her collar she noticed Yang's left hand was perfectly steady while the right was trembling painfully.

"Stop fooling around and talk. What was the set up? What was your plan? Why did that night had to happen?" Yang angrily ranted.

"Whoa! Slow down sunshine. One at a time. To start with, the primary objective was to remove Ruby from the shelter of the academy and put her in a dangerous environment. That night Silver and I timed our outing with one of the regular faunas meets. We lured in Ruby, beat her up, slaughtered all the faunas whipped up some evidence and left the rest of the puzzle pieces for the cops to figure out." Shocked at how openly she stated everything Yang began to lose her nerves.

"And Silver? Everybody thinks he's dead?" Sweat began to pour down Yang's back.

"With today's technology how hard do you think it is to make up a fake corpse?" Every word she spoke almost seemed to be mocking Yang.

"What about Weiss? Why did you attack her?"

"Weiss? She's just collateral damage. Ruby was all we wanted but those two hung out freakin' all day. Like some kind of lesbian couple. So Silver got tired of it and dragged them both in before dealing with her. I wanted to put her away like the rest of the faunas. But Silver always keep telling me not to hurt those academy kids. So I just messed with her memo . . ." Yang pulled her closer before pushing her into the wall again enciting a grunt.

"And . .the cresent Rose? Why did you destroy her weapon?"

"Incentive. What better motivation to pick up a new weapon than to lose the former. Hahah." She giggled. "Though I never expected her to be that attached to it. That tantrum she threw was 'powerful'." This earned her another punch to the face as Yang threw her away.

"I've had enough." Keeping her head down and her eyes hidden Yang spoke. "Just tell me one last thing. What is it all for? What's the end game for you? Why are you hurting me and my sister for?"

Lily got on her knees while keeping her back to Yang. "Preperation." She vaguely replies.

"Preperation for what?"

"Calamity." The lightning fighter's voice suddenly dropped dead to a whimper.

"Stop being so vague." Yang barked.

"Stop being so stupid." Lily barked back. "You city folk make me sick. That blissful ignorance makes me want to barf. GRIMM! There I said it. Ruby needs to get stronger to fight the creatures of Grimm." Standing straight she turned and glared at Yang.

"That's it?" Yang raised her head with her mouth quivering. Her eyes constantly shifting colours. Both hands now beginning to tremble. "So all this pain. All this suffering you put us through. Those angry faunas. The assassination attempts. All of that . . . . .. .just to do something the academy has been teaching us all along! YOU PEOPLE ARE INSANE!"

Yang's shouts were not ignored this time. Finally opening up Lily saw red in a while. Bright electric blue eyes glowed fiercely and in a bright burst of electricity Lily moved. Killing the distance instantly she shoved the weapon up Yang's raging mouth and discharged hundreds of thousands of volts straight into Yang's body.

Her intense aura defended as much as it could but the electricity itself erupted into Yang's nervous system and sent it haywire. Pulling the tazer out Lily spun bending her body downwards and lifting her leg to strike with her heel into the blond's head. Twisting again once the foot touched the ground she got up immediately. With a vicious cry used her bare fists to smash Yang's back into the dirt.

Reacting in that split second Yang fired both gauntlets while falling into Lily's abdoment throwing herself away with the recoil. Escaping from the fist as it pierced straight into the concrete. Both girls stood up once again breathing heavily. Yang felt her jaw rattle as a strong tingling sensation passed all over her body.

"The academy is a joke now. Students there are all babies without a shred of skill. The Grimm I speak of make Ursa majors look like ants. Ever used that pea brain in your head to wonder why they were called 'the most fearsome creatures known to man'? ...heh. 'Course not, you're the adventurer type aren't you. You just live everyday as it comes. Without a care in the world." Every word she said oozed venom, hatred and most of all sadness.

"So what if I am? We are training. We are strong. We will protect people when we are adults." Yang protested but it only seemed to fuel the fire.

"No Yang. Comparitively you are a rat. I am a wolf and the enemy is a big ass dragon. And as much as I hate to admit it. Ruby is the only one capable of slaying that dragon."

"So you're using my sister as a tool. Why you. . .!"

"That's right. Ruby is a tool. A tool for building our future. A future where a strong and established man can hold his mother's hand in her deathbed as she passes." Tears started to pour out of those bright eyes. "Instead of watching her get ripped to shreds by a beast as a boy. A future where a little girl doesn't have to run from her ruined village spending nights lost in a forest fending for herself with a kitchen knife. The blood I shed and will make others shed will nurish the soil where a new world will be born. A world where children can grow up learning to play instead of learning to fight!

Do you know what makes me the saddest Yang. . . ." Sniffing after the shout out, she spoke softly.

"In every town and village I've heard stories and prayers. People living on the hope of a legend. A legend where a silver eyed hero would come to save them. Do you know what happens?"

". . . . ." Yang couldn't find an answer to such an outburst.

"They all die waiting for that legend. Mothers watcing their children get killed still hoping for a miracle that will never come. A father powerless to protect his home and family. The tragedies and horrors the people outside the kingdom walls face everyday make your troubles feel like bullshit. Southern Vale, outskirts of Mistral or even Mantle. Try living in those places for once. You're content sleeping inside your walls. Expecting your bastions and fortifications will protect you. Mark my words when I say they won't last forever. Darkness is comming Yang. Your happy little world will collapse right under your feet before you even notice. I guess it'll take you losing an arm before you realise that." Calming down Lily realised what she just said.

"Damn it Lily. Control your emotions." Scolded herself. Calming down she wiped her tears away looking clearly at Yang. "I've seen too much death and carnage for my own good Yang. But . .I don't hate this world. There is a warm and caring person at every corner. Their smiles are enough to keep on living for. And to protect those smiles I need to chop off the one root binding all this evil together. And Ruby is that tool. A warrior destined to fight and protect. Not some fancy scythe/gun totting huntress dork." Sighing heavily. "This fight is getting too painful to continue. I will erase it in just a moment."

Closing her eyes momentarily, some sparks on Lily's body began to flicker. Blue light raced across her skin as they took the shape of lightning bolts as electricity began to swirl around her.

Yang gasped in horror. 'No way. She infused dust into her body! But that's banned. Its too dangerous. Is she really enduring that much pain.' Yang thought.

"Branwen." She uttered a single word that completely shook Yang up. Taking a glance at the raven who was watching their battle in deathly silence. Why did she say that? Why on Remnant was her mother suddenly mentioned. The bird flew off to another end of the area. "I don't know if she left, out of love or hate. Or maybe she saw how pathetic you and Taiyang are and dumped you. Raven Branwen may be a talented fighter but damn she is a shitty mom. Then again with a daughter like you I can see her disappointment."

And the flood gates were thrown open. Those words made Yang lose all the composure she had up until now. Eyes turned to red and even her hair began to glow in a flaming golden radiance. She energy she emitted tore up the broken walls around them damaged from their ruckus.

"Don't you dare . . . .TALK LIKE THAT ABOUT MY FAMILY!" Screaming she fired a volley of glowing red shots at her. Lily jumped up. Kicking off wall to wall climbing higher before firing her own round of blue electricity. Using the muscles she augmented by electricity she shot off the wall like a pinball coming in with her heel ready to crash it on Yang's head. Yang punched the oncoming heel to decrease its momentum, parrying the kick she slipped her arm through to strike Lily in gut only for it to be grabbed.

Bending backwards her shoulders hit the ground which she pivoted on. In a semi backflip she tossed Yang into the air. Without even standing up she pelted the blond's back with small shots of electricity.

Yet timing it perfectly Yang changed her direction by firing her gauntlets and retaliating with a bone crunching punch to the face. Blown backwards Yang advanced with murder in her eyes.

Easily regaining footing Lily dashed foreward herself. Moving in a zig zag pattern to confuse her advance she feigned a punch but moved her leg to hit Yang's side. Yang caught it and shot upwards using the recoil to hammer her elbow on the shin of her opponent. Jumping off the other foot she struck Yang in the head freeing the other leg.

But before she fell off she trapped the blond's head between her feet and rolled into a hurricanrana pulling her head and bashing it into the pavement. They put some distance between them as both a bright blue and a golden aura flashed on their bodies indicating their auras are at their limit. Angrily grunting Yang punched her fists together massing a huge amount of power that manifested in her hair and all around her in dazzling golden flames.

Lily overlapped the cables of the tazers and they began to morph. Changing into two double sided blades with lighting dancing all around it.

"Its over. I am sending you to the police and getting my sister back." Her hair almost seemed to go ablaze she moved for the final rush. Matching Lily's lightning speed momentarily she launched a flurry of punches. They were expertly handled by the twin lightning blades before Yang got badly slashed up.

When her semblance reached its limit she channeled every ounce of her power into her right arm. At this point blank range she was sure it would land. Yet with phenomenal manuverability. . .

"You're right Yang. It is over." Kicking her own leg she instantly dropped down and dodged the final blow by a hair. That blow carried foreward and struck a wall. Obliterating it instantly with broken pieces of rock and brick exploding everywhere. As the wall crumbled behind them Lily dropped her weapon coiled her fingers and shoved them under the blond's shirt. She unleashed a huge jolt of electricity straight into Yang's skin. Shattering her aura, scrambling up her spine and burning the skin outside. Internally fried, frozen from exhaustion and completely drained Yang fell flat on her back.

Lily fell on her bottom breathing painfully. Then shivered clutching her shoulders. The backlash from using Dust inside her body was finally taking its toll. Her lungs felt like steel as she struggled to breathe.

"Crap, that was overkill. Man that took a lot out of me than I thought. Damn you can be powerful when you feel like it. If that last attack landed I probably would've been the one on the dirt." Gasping for air as she stared at the destroyed wall nearby. "Pretty neat way of using your semblance. It was scary before I figured it out. You absorb kinetic energy from attacks and retaliate with double the power. Instead of your typical wild outbursts you compressed it into your arms and shot it like a gun. I got blown away just by the sheer wind pressure. But it takes a toll on your arms to channel that much energy through it. You lost stability in the final blow and screwed up."

Feeling her consciousness weaver Yang struggled to keep her eyes open. A dark sense of despair washed over her as she laid there unable to move. The electricity pulsating through her body left her with an erratic heartbeat and twitching muscles.

'It wasn't enough.' She felt it. Yang was able to feel the weight of the lightning girl's ideals. The burn she feels on her belly was more than just an attack. It was the raw willpower that tore through her own will.

"Hey . .. listen." Yang barely muttered. "This mission you . .are upto. How important is . . .Ruby's presence in it?" Lily stared at Yang as she endlessly shed tears over this defeat.

"This whole conflict will soon revolve around Ruby and _that thing_." Lily answered calmly.

"What makes my sister so special?"

Lily began to feel guilty as well as pity. "Ruby has a special power Yang. A power beyond aura. Its a light. A sacred light of limitless potential. Along with that incredible weapon she will become an unstoppable force. And I need her to be ready when the time comes." Yang could see a bright shining hope in those electric blue eyes as she spoke about Ruby.

"And that weapon . . Why give it to her?"

"Hmm. Lets just say it was something Ozpin really shouldn't've let out of his sight."

"What you said? . . .About making a better world. . .Can i help with that?" Those words shook Lily up suddenly. Seeing the mighty Yang in such shambles it brought previous flashbacks. It made her understand. Moving close to Yang she reached into her pockets. Pulling a tiny sky blue shard she crushed it between her hands, fingers interlacing together. A gentle frosty air poured out from between them. Carefully icing the burn she tore a large piece of her coat and carefully began to wrap it around Yang's torso.

"Why?" She barely wheezed. Seeing her wounds being treated.

"Our circumstances are different but just because I suffered doesn't mean others deserve to suffer too. I'm sorry for attacking so hard, its just that sometimes I completely lose my head when I get angry." That was something Yang felt relatable.

"I understand your pain but I want you to understand my pain too. Losing a loved one is very hard. The feeling of powerlessness, despair from being unable to protect the things that are dear to you. To watch them get ripped right out of your hands. Its never pretty. I've seem hundreds of people lose their dear friends and family to Grimm. They work blood, sweat and tears to protect what they have left. To stop something tragic like that happen ever again. While here you're throwing a hissy fit over your sister get thrown into prison." Finishing up she moved to pick up her weapon. "Let's get one thing straight. I despise the people living in these walls. More precisely their way of life. They keep squabbling amongst themselves blissfully unaware while thousands of people die everyday outside. But if I keep giving into my hatred then I'm no better than the rest of them. I just wanted to get a few things off my chest, I never meant to hurt you this badly. You may be wild but your love for your family is real. That love will make you strong so just keep on training."

"Who the hell are you?" Yang couldn't resist asking.

"That's a tough one. Honestly I'm not sure myself." Reaching her other pocket she pulled a small very old looking notebook. "I've lost my memories more times than I can count. Sometimes I'm not even sure which of my memories are real or fake. I'm just a nameless girl trying to save this world hoping its going to save me someday." Answering with a broken smile only a dying person could make.

"Nameless? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing I'm just spouting nonsense." Slapping the notebook shut she shoved it back in with a tiny giggle.

"So . . What now? I couldn't stop you. The faunas will . . ."

"That was all bait like I said in the letter. I never intended to do anymore damage than necessary. Again I'm sorry for rushing this, now I'm gonna make that pain go away." Slowly stepping towards Yang she knelt beside her both hands glowing red.

"Wait, what is that?" Yang said a bit frightened.

"Oh didn't I mention. My semblance is memory manipulation. Ruby's failure to answer to the court. Weiss's double memory. How I made my plea at court genuine. The fake witnesses. They were all me." She held up a finger looking rather smug. Suddenly Yang struggled again. Turning her face away from the hands. She desperately willed her body to move. But here nerves just didn't seem to respond. Her fingers twitched, her toes wriggled but none onf those major muscles could move.

"Please stop. Don't take this away from me. I wont tell the police I swear." Begged Yang.

"Don't worry I'll leave in the important bits."

"No . .no . .no . . .please . . ." As the hands touched Yang's face a red glow enveloped her. Yang tried to shout out but it was to no avail. In the end she passed out. Lily began to see into things inside Yang's head. Pushing back to about an hour or so. Certain parts of their fight was removed, something new added in and a tiny message.

"You're not ready to walk this path of blood yet Yang. When you find the strength to protect your loved ones that's when you get to keep those memories. Don't worry sunshine I won't let Ruby rot in there forever. Give it a few years. I promise I will bring her back myself." She said as she gently rubbed Yang's forehead.

"Now then. Off to southern Vale. There are people waiting for me after all. Oh and before I forget. Here's something to remember our meeting. I got it in the academy but never really got attached to it. It was nice talking you Yang, violent emotional fighting aside. Hope to see you again soon. Bye." Dropping something she turned and left Yang lying there unconscious.

"Oww. Damn it. I can't believe I got so worked up like that! My head really is more busted than it looks. Calm down crazy girl, stick to the plan." She stated coughing up some blood.

(Prison)

"C'mon. If you keep dodging we're getting nowhere." Complained an agitated Sis as for the past 10 minutes Lilac had been doing nothing but dodge. Meanwhile Ruby managed to come up with a skeletal idea of what her new costume was going to be.

"I'm too damn tired to do this crap. Can't I just go back to my cell and get out of this three day old sweaty rags?" Cried Lilac back stepping away easily dodging the blow not even raising her arms to defend.

"Not until you grasp the bare bones of aura use. Tristan is kind of holding it against my neck here. So . .lets just get it over with and I'll leave you to your business." Said Sis dropping her stance.

"You really love beating people up don't you?"

"Only the ones that piss me off. Now focus!" Yelling like a drill sergent Sis crossed her arms as Lilac sighed in defeat. Closing her eyes slowly a fiery orange colour surrounded her before enveloping completely and disappearing. Leaving only a faint white glow. Looking down at her hands for a moment Lilac clenched them into fists before rushing. Not even bothering to take a stance she used the buffs given by her new found aura to attack with a complicated series of punches at always seemed to bypass Sis's guard. Landing several heavy blows.

Ruby on the side simply drank her sweet, strawberry milk as she worked hard on making the sketch. A big smile even appearing on her face as she got the general shape done. Using a circle for the head she drew down most of it. The top, skirt, pants, boots and most importantly the cape. Midway through however she realised she was sketching a scythe in it too. Putting down the pencil she shook her head before smacking her face with both hands.

Erasing the scythe she drew in her brand new weapon. All that doodling in professor Port's class was finally starting to show itself. Then she began to chew on the butt end of the pencil thinking of what details to add to it. Sis told her to keep it simple but it felt too bland to keep it that way.

While lost in thought she didn't notice someone sneak up behind her and grab her waist causing Ruby to flinch. Those hands slipped upwards running across Ruby's sides till they groped her breasts. "Check . . .those . . .curves!" The person exclaimed before being violently shaken off.

"Damn it Rex I was two seconds away from putting my fist through your skull." Compained Ruby closing up, rubbing her shoulders insecurely.

Rex however laughed it off. "Hahah. Didn't mean to startle ya kid. But your figure's sure been filling out the past couple days. Looks like the second stage of your puberty is about to start."

"Knock it off. Don't start getting creepy like the rest of them." Retorted Ruby with a blush. But deep down she was happy. Over the course of the month she put on a decent amount of muscle giving her body a more shapely form. She got taller, her hair was slightly longer. But best of all her chest felt bigger.

"No need to be coy, I can't help but notice how much more hotter you've become. As if you weren't cute enough." Said Rex with a suggestive wink at Ruby's chest.

"That's what a healthy diet and lots of exercise will do for you." Said Ruby relaxing again as she went back to work.

"So what'cha upto?" Rex sitting beside her asked.

"Costume design." Muttered ruby.

"Ooh. Cool, let me see." Taking an eager glance at the paper she wasn't that inpressed. "Kind of expected more."

"Its still in the works. I wanna make it cool but I can't since if it gets too specific Sis might not be able to get it. And I also don't want it to be bland."

"Hey. Hey I can help with that." Lilac chimed from the mat while also instinctively dodging Sis's punches.

"No. You focus. Now defend!" Sis barked before another rush. Lilac had a smug grin on her face as sidestepped the punch and countering with an elbow pushing Sis back. Taking the offensive she moved to the left. Sis reacted immediately but suddenly Lilac twisted her ankles and changed directions moving right. This forced Sis to change accordingly but overcorrecting caused her to lose her footing.

The seamlessly fluid motion caught Ruby's attention as Sis staggered and fell. Capitalising on the opening Lilac launched a solid kick to Sis's face blasting her backwards. A moment of silence passed as Lilac soaked in all the glory knocking back the top dog of this prison while the crowd cheered.

"Wow! What was that move you pulled back there? That was so cool." Bubbled Ruby.

Looking very full of herself she replied. "That was an ankle breaker sweetie. Its commonly used in sports but combat works too."

"Ankle breaker, huh?" Pondered Ruby for a moment.

"Yo jackass. That wasn't how things were supposed to play out." Said Sis rubbing her head angrily.

"Cut me some slack here babe. I'm a gunner. I'm not meant to fight close quarters. Its not a must for me to get all down and dirty." Protested Lilac raising her hands.

"Its not about practucal use. Its about you getting the general idea of things. Come on, I'm over my anger issues. Help me out here flamehead. The sooner we do this the sooner you can go." Sis's expression softened and just downright requested. Something that pulled on the redhead's heartstrings.

"Hmm .. .fine. Just tell me the basics."

Ruby continued her scribbling while sneaking glances at the sparring match. "Funny, the kind of talents you don't expect to see suddenly pop up." Muttered Rex.

"I knew she was well rounded but this is . .. ."

"'Flash fire' is a weird one. An elite marksman for sure but compared to the fancy dresses and posh speech there is a real fighter underneath. Though most of her hand to hand fighting techniques are based off sports. Its just stupid how moody the damn creature is."

"Everybody has their quirks." Ruby mumbled taking another sip of her strawberry milk.

The match continued in a clash of purple and orange but overall the orange could barely stand. Another punch and it shattered. "Damn it. That hurts. I don't like it." Cried Lilac rubbing her aching arm after blocking several hits. Light brusises peppering her arms.

"Well duh. If you can't even maintain your aura its bound to hurt."

"But I activated it and everything."

"That's why it keeps breaking. You need to keep supplying the aura all over your body."

"Hold up. I thought aura was a passive ability. You turn it on and poof, you're invincible till you run out right?"

"No, you have to constantly maintain it . .. consciously." Putting large emphasis on the last word.

"This feels like a stupid retcon in a story or something." Grumbled the fire user. "Is this true, Blood rose?"

"Hmm? Mmm-hmmm." Straw in mouth Ruby nodded. Finishing her gulp. "Sounds hard but you get used to it."

"That's right. In time you should be able to do it subconsciously." Sis explained now relaxing.

"Eugh. Sounds tedious. So, considering I put any effort into this. How long can it take?"

"Well that varies alot from person to person. Could be a couple months to a couple years on average." This made Lilac's jaw drop in dismay.

"You gotta be kidding me."

"Not exactly. It only took me about two weeks to get it down." Said Ruby looking up at them.

Sis was the only one shocked by this. "Y-you're serious?"

The fact that Ruby nodded with a straight face was convincing enough but not comforting. "My uncle unlocked my aura and in two weeks of training it was second nature. I can turn aura on and off like a switch now. What about you? How long it take you?" The innocent way she worded it maded it even more sharper.

"T-th-thr . .thr . .three." Stuttering badly and amusing all three of them Sis's face turned red.

"Three what?" Rex asked. Lilac had a sleazy look to her face as she poked Sis in the sides causing her to yelp out.

"You struggled didn't you. How long did it take? Three days? Three weeks? Or even three whole years? Huh, huh, huh?" Pissed off at Lilac's teasing she seized her by the throat and pushed her back.

"THREE MONTHS! There! I've said it! Three months! It took me three whole goddamn months for to get it down! Alright I suck compared to your champion huntress Ruby Rose." She ranted with a blushing face that made everyone laugh. Including Ruby who felt incredible during the moment as it was the first time since she came here she openly laughed out.

"Chill Sis. Its nothing to be embarrased about. Nobody here besides flamehead even unlocked their aura. But speaking of unlocked how the bloody hell did this dweeb of all people unlock aura?" Rex waved her hand as Lilac came closer to Ruby checking out her design.

"That's easy. Aura unlocks other aura." Sis smacked her lips shut as she heard the collective gasps behind her.

"Are you serious? You mean to tell me all this time while everybody was getting grinded into human pulp we could've used a temporary invincibility shield just by touching . . ." As someone from the crowd ranted.

"Derail that train of thought asap. If it were that simple parents and kid's all over the world would all have their aura unlocked. Its not that easy. To activate aura externally you need to be filled to the brim with it. As in it needs controlled focus to disperse it well. It was pure dumb luck her aura kicked in. Those silver eye powers may also play a part in that." Sis still absentmindedly grabbing onto Lilac's neck.

"Another question." From that same snared position the redhead said. "How do semblances work? And how long does that take?"

"That's a whole other ball park. Semblances are special superpowers based off the person's inner self. It can be today to you never achieving it in your life."

"Shit. That's worse. Seems like a real rocky road ahead of me. Just for reference tho' how long did it take you to get your semblance."

With some hesitation she said " . . A year and a month. My semblance is pretty complicated. I figured it out on my second year of highschool and mastered it on my final year." The pair turn to Ruby expecting some answers as well.

"Not to twist the knife or anything but it kicked in during training just on the third week." Sheepishly turning away Ruby blushed at how much better she was at this. Turning back she waved her hands rapidly. "Well it wasn't that easy I tell you! At first I kept running into trees all the time and my sister would always laugh at me. It took months before I got the speed and movement nailed down . . ." Nervously laughing she spoke fast.

". .. You really are an exceptional little turd aren't you" Said Sis dejectedly. Ruby just sucked on the straw harder and finished the milk and caused the carton to deform.

"Before your ego breaks let go before my neck snaps" Coughed Lilac in that iron grip. Sis slowly let go and she slipped away. "Whew. I need a break. I think I've got the hang of it. I just need to get a better handle on it." Collapsing on the mat she landed right above Ruby's drawing book. Staring at those white bouncy cheeks with those mystical silver coloured eyes she couldn't resist pinching them.

"That face is sho cuuu~te!" She exclaimed squeaking like a kid. Ruby after a second or two smacked it off. This caused Lilac to pout a little.

"Don't play with my face like that. I am not your dog."

"You could be."

"Yeah, no thanks."

Turning over she looked at the design Ruby made. Sis also edged a little closer to peek in close. "That's a neat base form. Mind if I take a crack."

Ruby knew the flamehead's obsession for clothing and style ran just as deep as her obsession for weapons so took no harm and pushed it towards her. "Go ahead."

"Alright let's . . .. " The enthusiasm was abruptly halted. Looking rather crestfallen. "Stand up." Getting up herself she prompted Ruby to do so as well. Initially hesitant Ruby had faith in her powers to handle any situation. "Stand straight. Okay good." Using the pencil and her thumb Lilac began scaling Ruby's body shape and measurements. Constantly leaving marks on a new page of the notebook.

Afterwards she plopped back down and started sketching. Joing the marks and making a far better outline of the body than Ruby did but omitted the cape. "What was that just now?" Asked Ruby.

"You clearly are the romantic type aren't you?" Replied the fire user without looking up.

"What makes you say that?" Tilting her head in confusion.

"You are prioritising looks over suits."

"Huh? But you do that too."

"Not in hell, half pint. Sexy or not my battle outfits all are first and foremost practical and effective. I will never sacrifice style for mobility. If any accessory hampers . .. "

"We get it. Shut up and get to the point . .. " Sis boredly yawned.

"Right. Nobody gives a shit here." Shaking her head Lilac looked at Ruby. "Alright start with what you actually need. Then everything else can be added one by one."

"Okay. To start with . .my cannon. The recoil is just too strong. Everytime I fire it, I either get sent flying or have my lungs crushed."

"So bracers for the arms and I guess for someone lile you tough soled shoes to give you some ground grip." Drawing some arrows she already started scribbling notes. Ruby started feeling a little bummed out that there was no cape on the design yet.

"Metal?"

"Yeah. Next."

"Belt. A strong sturdy belt. I really don't want my pants comming off out in the field." This immediately garnered lecherous looks from all three of them. "See. This is exactly why." Giggling it off Lilac drew in a belt marking it out.

"Anything else?"

As tempted as she was to ask for the cape she needed to fet the more important stuff out of the way first. "Some light armour will do. My sword drains a stupidly high amount of aura so its a bit scary when it breaks. "

"Whoo. Now we can get to the juicy stuff." Snapping all of her fingers Lilac started again. This new artwork completely put her's to shame. But there was still no cape.

"That's enough. Let's finish this sparring session already."

"NO!" Ruby and Lilac both squealed at the same time. Both got too ingrossed into their current work that didn't want to stop yet.

Opening her mouth to speak she was interrupted by someone at the door of the gym. "Yo Sis! What are you doing slacking off here. The supply delivery was today. Its your turn to distribute and organise them this month. Get your ass over there." An older prisoner said loudly.

"Seriously? Can I just skip today? I'm kind of. . . ."

"No can do. I heard about your training session but Tristan said to leave everything to blood rose."

"Alright fine. For my sake Ruby please get it done without getting too distracted by the costumes."

"Consider it done." Replied Ruby absentmindedly as Sis left. "Hey Lilac. Your drawings are great but where is my cape."

"Huh? I thought you were a speed fighter."

"Yeah so?"

"So a cape is completely useless to you. It creates drag. It stands out like a sore thumb and totally impractical. Why would you want something like that?"

" . . .. . . Because its cool."

"Listen kid. I know you got a fetish for that goth/vampire theme but let's be reasonable here. I got just the perfect girly outfit for you. You don't need a shitty, unnecessary piece of cloth just because you think its cool." The bloodlust in the air abruptly skyrocketed. Lilac found hands on the collar of her shirt and jerked up. Instantly yanked to eye level of a standing Ruby who glared at her threateningly. Silver eyes swirling with energy waiting to be unleashed.

"Don't . . . .dis . . .the . . .cape. Now put it in." Ruby would not be denied the chance to regain her theme. It pissed her off to no end at the thought of losing that. Feeling intimidated at the power Lilac still refused to falter.

"Somebody sure has a lot of sand in their vagina." She mocked. "What are you gonna do about it?"

"I'll hurt you." She spoke in low feral grows. It sounded so malicious that even Rex backed up slightly.

"Hah. As if your pacifist ass can do that willingly to a person." Lilac however didn't seem to care. Or at least didn't show it.

"You got it all wrong. I slaughtered over a hundred faunas just for destroying my old weapon. To be honest I've been holding back all this time but if I remember right. You're the one who told me to act like I'm guilty right?" Lilac had sweat forming on her brows as the hot silver aura poured out of Ruby.

"Don't screw with me. I've seen enough of you to know the bubbly you is the real you." Lilac was both enjoying and fearing this experience.

"Just put it in before you get yourself maimed jackass." Rex quietly whispered.

"Then you've also seen the pissed off me. I can mess up that beautiful face anytime I want. Or somebody might just find strands of red hair in the fallout of a stray cannon fire." Now Lilac just gulped. That demonic stare coupled with that hot chunky aura finally drilled through.

"So what colour do you want it to be?" With an innocent smile she replied as she began sketching the cape. Ruby let her go and sighed. "Jeez. What has Sis been feeding you?"

"Nothing. I'm just practucing my intimidation skills." Ruby cheerily replied.

"Well it was chilling. Thats for sure." Lilac said scoffing. "I'm guessing you want the cape red?"

"Of course."

"Red as in the same bright blood red colour."

"On second thought. Let's make it white. It can't hurt to try something fresh."

"Now you're talking." Finishing the design all that was left were a few final touches.

"What's that?" Ruby pointed out.

"Huh? Those are just padded gloves. Kinda like gauntlets. Unlike your dream scythe swordsmanship always have hands on the hilt so it's stressful on the hands. Don't worry the finished product will look way better. Anyways. Now that we're done. Lets get back to training." Flipping the book shut she pushed it towards Ruby.

"You want to continue?"

"Sis entrusted me to you. Can't let her down now can you?"

"Right. Let's go. I can use a little sparring practice."

(Yang)

Waking up with a throbbing pain in her head Yang regained her senses. Moving to a sitting position she looked left and right. It seemed nobody passed by here. Her mind felt blank as she raised her hands and stared at her palms. One was calm while the other was shaking like a leaf. Using both hands to rub her face she tried to recall what happened.

But her mind only drew a blank. Unable to think she shifted gingerly almost tripping over to get to her feet. She felt something uncomfortable under her shirt. Feeling the thick layers she saw a strip of cloth tied around it. Quickly ripping it off she noticed a slight burn mark underneath. Throwing it away she reached for her scroll but stubbed her foot on something sharp.

"Ow!" Checking underneath she saw an emblem with a blue lightning bolt in it. Suddenly it all came rushing back.

"No, no, no, no, no, no NO NO!" Clutching her head she tried to recall as much as she could. She remembered Lily confessing to Ruby's innocence. Something that gave her solace. "Damn it. Think Yang think." She saw glimpses of their battle. Her muscle memory could attest to that but all the words were silent. She couldn't collect what other words they exchanged. But that enraged face was fresh on her mind. "No what else did she say?!" She screamed to her own mind.

'Preparation.'

'Preparation for what?'

'Calamity.'

Grinding her teeth together her mind trailed off at one last thing. 'You're not ready to walk this path of blood yet Yang. Ruby will return soon. But till then stay out of our way. Otherwise you'll share the same fate as those stupid white fang animals."

Banging her head against the wall she suppressed her tears. "I can't wait. Ruby needs to come back now. Remember damn it. A location, a place. Anywhere!" But sadly those were all erased. "This encounter was useless. I-I-I can't I. . ." Furiously pounding the wall next to her.

"Fool. Stop dwelling on the past and figure out what you can do from here?" A mysterious voice whispered to her sounding angry or irritated Yang couldn't tell.

"Who's there?" Snapped out of her turmoil she immediately ran towards the voice. Turning around the corner all she saw was a handful of black feathers gently gliding down while a black bird quickly flew away. "Everytime." Grumbled Yang.

Lost and confused she shoved her hand into her pocket and grabbed her scroll that was strongly flashing. Pulling it open she saw 33 missed calls-26 from Weiss and 7 from Blake.- clearly they were worried about her. Checking the time it was only 6:34 pm. What felt like hours passing was just a matter of minutes. Feeling guilty for taking this on her own instead of stalling for time or calling them here she called Weiss immediately. The call was picked up almost instantaneously

"Weiss." Yang softly spoke.

"YANG! WHERE WERE YOU?! WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER OUR CALLS?!" Hysterically demanding Weiss yelled into the scroll that forced Yang to hold it slightly away from her ears. "What happened and where are you?" Now calming down.

"I found Lily. And she was just like you described her."

"Are you okay?" Sounding a bit more concerned.

Putting a hand on the burn on her abdomen she said. "Yeah kind of."

"So did you catch her, or beat her or did she get away?"

" . . .I got my ass kicked." After some silence Yang very quietly replied.

"Sorry I didn't catch that. Can you say it again?"

"She's way more powerful than we ever expected. I was thoroughly beaten." Sounding very defeated and exhausted.

"Did she do anything to you? Like you get any information out of her?"

"I'm not sure. Can we meet up? I want to talk to you in person. You understand what I'm saying right?."

"Okay. But there is a problem." Weiss understanding what Yang said didn't press for more. But had her own predicament.

"What?"

"I have absolutely no clue where I am."

"I'm still at the Vale docks. See if you can make it here. What about Blake?"

"I called Blake a few times. She said she was fine. Sun was with her."

"Him!? But this is . . "

"I know. He said he won't rat us out as long as we let him tag along."

"Talk about a pain. Well whatever. Look for the docks and I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks and be careful."

"You too. We need to get out of here fast."

(Prison)

"Duck this blow. Roll to the side, a kick to the back of the knee and an upward SMASH!" Describing her series of movements Ruby swiftly manuvered around Lilac as she rained heavy blows down on her. The smash was a solid left hook to the face that knocked her off balance. In that opening charging her fist full of crimson aura the muscles in her arm expanded as she finished her off with a devastating right punch to the chest.

The orange aura shattered and she was sent flying causing Ruby to yelp -scared that she over did it- "Excuse me officer!" Yelling a prior warning she used her semblance to get to the wall before Lilac and stopped her from crashing into it. The small swirl of rose petals vanished as quickly as they appeared as Lilac fell on all fours coughing painfully while clutching her chest. "You really . .need to learn how to hold back kid. . " she said painfully.

Ruby scratching her head apologetically beaming said. "Sorry. I guess I don't know my own strength. Can you stand?" Then extended a hand.

"Give me a moment. I don't feel so good." Continuing to pant Lilac took Ruby's hand and stood up. "Let's call it a day shall we."

"Yeah sure. You got the gist of it pretty good. So the guards shouldn't have anymore trouble now." Before Lilac could say anything the redhead held her mouth for a second before spitting up some blood and falling back to her knees. "Hey are you okay?" Worried Ruby asked.

"Shit that's internal damage. Get her to the infirmary asap." Rex pointed out.

"On it." Helping the flame girl up by the shoulder Ruby began to help her walk out of the gym and towards the infirmary.

"I swear kid if anything happens to me. . ."

"Shut up. I barely used half my power in that fight. Don't try to guilt trip me into owing you a favor. Try using your aura to heal yourself. Its pretty fun." Ruby replied.

"You are really getting used to this place aren't you."

"I did kill an ancient Nevermore. It was definitely a confidence boost. You were pretty awesome in that battle too. With that fire tornado and everything."

"Thanks. I'm grateful for you hauling my ass to the infirmary even though you were the one who broke it. You're a sweet girl Ruby. I feel great to call you my friend." Those soft fluffy words almost forced Ruby to smile.

"What's your angle?" But she held her feelings back.

"Way to kill the mood, little blood Rose." Lilac said dejectedly.

"I knew it. You were upto something." Ruby sputtered.

Lilac sighed and just confessed. "Ever since you and Sis became chums there is this feeling that's nagging in the back of my mind. I feel like an extra in a horror story who's probably gonna die and nobody is gonna give a shit. I hate hard labour but if it means surviving this little piece of hell I'll give it my all. I really . .really don't wanna die here. I don't wanna die here." That voice sounded scared, Ruby couldn't grasp what was going through her mind but gripped her tighter.

"Don't worry. We'll make it through. Somehow." Ruby tried to make as much of a reassuring face as she could.

"That sweetness is gonna give me diabetes." Ruby just giggled as they reach the door to the infirmary. Just upon entry Ruby felt a disgustingly dark vibe washing over her. It felt nauseating. Like hundreds of worms crawling all over her body. A scene of blood, guts and bone breaking flashed in Ruby'ss mind. That extremely evil presence only lasted for a second but Ruby immediately felt like throwing up.

Stumbling a little Lilac grabbed her. "Hey. You okay? I'm the victim here. Don't start passing out all of a sudden. You look like you've just seen a ghost." Lilac said oblivious to the evil Ruby just felt.

"Right sorry."

"You need more iron in your diet. Milk and cookies ain't gonna cover that."

"Hee hee. Sorry." On the outside she laughed it off but she couldn't shake the feeling of unease here. Its as if a premonition or an ill omen.

Internally she felt as if she just witnessed some kind of horrible murder.

'That was weird.'

Ruby didn't realise she sensed the forbidng intent to kill.

T. B. C.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15. Love and peace

"Hey. You okay? If you want me to walk I'll make do with the walls." Muttered Lilac seeing Ruby shift uncomfortably. "You look kinda pale. I mean paler than usual."

"Put a sock in it. I'm fine. You're the one whose butt I'm hauling to the infirmary so don't complain. I just felt something weird a second ago but now its gone." Ruby mumbled as the pair move towards the doctor's room.

"This place always feels weird. Its probably nothing. Let's go my chest is killing me." Whined Lilac rubbing her torso.

As the step before the door a soft, gentle voice sang in their ears.

"~ _Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest~"_

There was a slight pause as everybody fell into silence.

"My what a lovely singing voice. I never knew you could do that." They knew it was Ash speaking.

"It's all I can do after all."

"Where did you hear that song?"

"My cutie pie used to hum that a while back."

"What is your obsession with her!?" As the conversation continued on the inside Lilac looked at Ruby hesitating for a moment to reach the door knob.

"I always found it funny how the first couple of lines of that song sound just like my old team." Said Ruby with a disheartened smile.

"You wanna go in?" Asked Lilac staring at Ruby who seemed to be very absentminded. "If you feel uncomfortable I can go in myself. No need to . .."

"Nah. Can't stay scared all the time. Besides she's crippled on the bed right? Whats the worst she could do?"

"Diddle you with a scalpel. I guess?"

"3 seconds to shut up before I just throw you in there." Threatened Ruby as she stiffly knocked on the door.

A reply came from the other side of the door "Come on in, Ruby." The pair blinked in surprise a few times before Ruby twisted the knob and entered.

"How did you know it was me?" Asked Ruby as her eyes fell on the white fluffy ears of the faunas nurse.

"That's because you're the only one here with enough decency to even bother knocking and . .. .whoa! What happened?" The faunas herself was shocked at the sight of them. Especially Lilac with blood running down her chin and extremely ragged breathing.

"We were kinda in the middle of training and I sort of punched a tad too hard." Sheepishly answered Ruby.

"You guys and your aura shenanigans. Put her down over there. I'll take a look." The polar bear pointed ears twitching. As she as she was told Ruby's eyes drifted to the broken figure of Sasha on the hospital beds. Covered head to toe in several rolls of bandages along with a bag of blood being transfused made her look extremely vulnerable.

'Did a week not even pass?' Her thoughts running back to the aftermath of the previous battle. Many taken over by the euphoria of surviving such a battle either smiled brightly or cried in happiness. It was vague since she spent most of her time dozing off on Sis's back. But she did remember Sasha bruised and bloody pass out due to blood loss amongst them. Ruby recalled many wanted to just leave her there and honestly she wouldn't mind that outcome.

But the nurse had to butt in at that moment. "Lousy bitches. The whore may be a rapist but at least she's not worthless. Besides Ruby she probably did the most work anyway." Afterwards taking the bloody fighter away. It annoyed Ruby that she's still alive, but her strategic modifications was strongly tied to Ruby's own victory. Ruby felt extremely guilty for wishing death upon a person but this was one creature she could do without.

"Ow, ow doc that hurts . .be more gentle." Snapped out of her memories Ruby saw Ash poking around Lilac's body with her painfully flinching.

"Okay then take your shirt off. I need to have a closer look."

"In front that beast? Please no . ."

"Just do it already or." Without warning the nurse yanked the girl's white t-shirt off. This revealed nasty looking purple bruise right in the middle of her chest. Along with a long jagged scar running from her side down the middle of her toned stomach.

Keeping her mouth shut Ruby glanced over the long slender torso and the fair skin. One tricky examination later.

"Good news. Nothing's broken. Just maybe a cracked rib and some minor blood vessels tearing. Shove some painkillers down your throat and go back to the gym. Use that new aura of yours to fix it up."

"Rough Ash. Too rough." Cried Lilac which made Ruby giggle slightly.

* _ **tweet tweeu***_

A lecherous whistle played that reminded them of the presence of another person in the room. "I pretended to be quiet . .to see what was up but this was too good. Not only did cutie pie come to see me but its been so long I've an eyeful of Lilac's skin." Lilac groaned and reached for her shirt and Ruby kept her back turned to the injured prisoner.

"Is that all, doc?" Lilac asked continuing to ignore her. Ash simply nodded and didn't seem all that bothered.

The pair slowly stood up to leave before being suddenly halted. "Awefully cheerful for someone with a hit on your heads eh Lilac. Are you really that confident in your new aura?" Lilac's brow turned to a scowl as she continued to walk but Ruby didn't budge.

"What did you say?" Loudly spoke Ruby.

"Hmm. Didn't Rex mention anything? About poor Stephane." Those words caused Ruby to immediately turn to Lilac seeing that hurt expression she turned back to Sasha.

"She was hit by a quill and died of bloodloss right? Lilac come on, tell me." Nervously looking around Ruby muttered.

"Ruby . . .my chest hurts. Could you give me a hand?" Forcing a fake smile Lilac requested Ruby but seeing straight through it she walked closer to Sasha.

"Tell me what really happened?" Demanded Ruby fixing the broken prisoner with a piercing silver glance.

Amused by this exchange Sasha chuckled and said, "I seems that they are keeping a secret from you. What are you willing to give me if I spill my beans?" Even in that pitiful state that dirty tone and lip smacking nettled Ruby. However this time she had a different response. Getting even closer she strongly siezed the big girl's chin. Immediately snagging Ashley's attention.

"I know what I'll give you if you don't answer me right." The vibe completely dropped. Ruby's voice turned hollow and dark. Silver eyes glowed maliciously. With a low hiss she let go of the chin and grabbed a fistful of hair forcing the convict to look her in the eye. "Talk." One word was everything.

"Honestly . ..I'm kinda scared of you. . ..Is what you probably expect out of me right? Heh heh. But I will tell you everything." Ruby had to try her damnest to remain calm and not let her facade break. "Truth is. Steph never made it to the battle that day. Rexy found her torn and cold in the middle of the fight. A handful of people were there to see it but Rex managed to keep it under wraps."

Ruby snapped her head at Lilac who was staring at the door. "And you knew about this?"

"We couldn't afford to ruin the flow of the battle. With the intensity of everyth8ng that was going on it didn't matter much at the time." Replied Lilac sounding very tired.

"The hit?"

"Hit is a bit of an exaggeration. It more of a sick taunt if anything." The nurse replied.

"How?"

She continued "Well you see, Rex found the corpse bare, naked and exposed to the elements. Her clothes were shredded, weapon destroyed and our killer had a field day experimenting. The body was covered in bite marks and letter carvings."

This made Ruby wince instantly. Her grip on Sasha's hair loosened. "On someone's skin! What kind of carvings?" The little girl's throat went dry.

"SM RH SG AF MD SA LB NA RR."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I had no clue at first. Till I noticed the first two letters crossed out."

"I don't like where this is going."

Suddenly Lilac spoke up. "Stephane Magyar, Roxanne Hilda, Ashley Falkner, Michella 'Mick' Dramon, Solana Aveline, Lilac Burns, Ruby Rose." Those names sent a chill down Ruby's spine. "Aside from that NA all those letters match the initials of our names. This monster bitch is downright telling us who's next." She growled through clenched teeth.

"Damn it! And what made you think it was a good idea not to tell me." Barked Ruby.

"Hey blame it on Rex. She said our aura protects us from being one shot. If it ever came after us we could at least handle the first blow then take it down. But if you guys were aware and alert that thing will never show."

"Do you . .have any idea how dangerously dumb that sounds!? Is that why you were all buddy buddy with me?"

" . . . Yes . .well no. . .no, no. I mean that was a part of it but I really enjoyed trying out this new aura powers and its always a pleasure talking to you . ."

Ruby just shook her head disappointedly. "Hey runt. Let her go." Ash yelled out. Suddenly snapping back Ruby realised in her tiny fit she ripped off a handful of Sasha's hair leaving her wincing in pain. "Throw your shit at each other as much as you want in the field but in here is my rules. Let her go and take a hike. Chill kiddo."

Sighing she shook her head. "Right. I'll do that." Whispering Ruby left without even sparing a glance at Lilac.

"You really have charcoal for brains don't you flame head?"

"Zip it polar bear." Dejectedly replied Lilac staring at the floor.

Outside Ruby walked with big strides feeling extremely insecure. 'Come on Ruby stop freaking out with every tiny little thing. Maybe i was a little too hard on. . .what am I saying this is a big deal! You saw those corpses. If what that did that is comming for us we need to prepare our . . .'

" **Prisoner 667 Ruby Rose report to gate B immediately. I repeat prisoner 667 Ruby Rose report to gate B immediately."** The mikes blared loudly. Ruby knew what that place was. It was the gate seperating the officers buildings from the prison buildings. Typically inmates are not allowed to pass the gate without specific orders and supervision. Taking the distraction she changed directions and took off running there.

Upon arriving a guard was tapping her foot impatiently waiting. "Um hello. I was . ." Ruby spoke first.

"I know follow me." Replied the guard sounding very irritated. Inside one of the main buildings she grabbed a box stowed on the other side of a desk and dumped all its contents at Ruby's feet. The objects included a pair of form fitting black pants, a belt and her very own metal tipped shoes. "Put it on." Swept up in this abrupt rush Ruby picked up the pants and stared cluelessly at the woman.

"Huh? Why, what for?"

"Runt, you have exactly one minute to change before I splatter your brains all over that wall!" Shouted the guard as she took her firearm off her shoulder and pointed it at Ruby, making the girl panic and hurry to change. Though not too bothered by it. As she welcomed every chance to take these ugly rags off her.

After she was done the guard pointed her to another door leading outside. "Head that way and talk to the guard at the elevator on the wall, she'll take over from there. Don't stray unless you wanna get picked off by the sniper towers."

Ruby put her clothes and sandals into the box and surprisingly the guard took it an exited grumbling something about captain. Confused as to what is happening Ruby simply obeyed commands like a machine.

"Move your ass kid. I don't have all day." The officer at the elevator said. Ruby ran to a place she'd never been to before. As she reached the wall there was an elevator built into it which Ruby presumed what the guards used to enter the towers.

Looking back and forth nervously she spoke up. "Um where are we going?"

"Top of the wall."

"Why?"

"The captain called for you there."

"WHY!?"

The officer shrugged and replied. "Beats me. Either Tristan's about to kill you and pass it off as suicide or make you do some kind of dirty work."

"That is not comforting!"

"Its not supposed to."

Sucking in her breath Ruby looked for ways to escape this predicament however their ascent was short lived. With a ding the doors of the elevator opened and Ruby was pushed out. "Remember. Don't stray." With some omnious words the guard left.

'Aww man! Where the heck am I now? Darn those stupid guards and their stupid rules.' Cursing in her head she couldn't help but take in the sights she was presented with. On her left was the female half of the prison. A place she forced herself to grow accustomed to. All those familiar buildings she learned in the past few months. On the right however was something new entirely. Although the layout was a perfect mirror image. The people down there were completely different.

From the prisoners to the guards, they were all male. It creeped Ruby out when she realised other than a handful of staff in the officies she hadn't laid eyes on a man since comming here. They ranged from young adults to burly old men. She didn't have much time to think as a warning bullet struck by her feet causing her to jump in fright. It came from one of the towers telling her to move.

Picking up her pace again she walked for a minute or two till the sitting figure of her captain came into view. She was sitting cross-legged staring off into the right side. A handgun loosely held in her hands as well as a strange grey satchel bag slung over her left shoulder.

Hearing those metallic footsteps on the stone walls the woman spared a glance at Ruby before returning to her blank stare.

"Captain . . ."

"How's the view?"

Listening to the question Ruby straightened her back and took a good hard look at everything.

"Dark .. .and depressing. Just like the rest of this crazy place."

"Huh? Seems like you grew some backbone in your time here."

"Well it took a grimm breaking it before that."

"Hmm. Must've hurt."

Ruby squinted her eyes not understanding where this was going. Here she was standing on top of the walls just to look at the bored woman staring aimlessly into space.

"Why did you bring me all the way up here?" Asked Ruby directly. The woman's grey eyes shifted. In a blink she turned to particular spot in the male sector. On the far end there was a building with several guards trying to approach it whilst keeping other crowding prisoners at bay. "What's going on down there?"

Tristan stood up and looked at Ruby directly. "What do you think about me, reaper?"

"No honest opinion is gonna get me off without a smack to the face." Answered Ruby.

"Is that so? Then give me a dishonest one."

"Hard and unpleasant to say the least. But I've straightened things out and kinda got used to how things work here. Though the though you are a bit too cruel from time to time."

"I see, what if I offer a solution to the problem?" Bright silver eyes immediately bolted to dead grey ones. The woman's grip on the gun tightened and she raised it to point at Ruby startling her.

Terrified Ruby desperately looked for something to hide behind but atop those walls with barbed wires on either side that was impossible. She raised her arms to form some sort of defence. With a hollow smirk Tristan moved the gun and placed it against her own temples.

"Captain? What are you . ..?" Slowly lowering her hands Ruby inquired.

"I am the cause of all your suffering aren't I? Overworking you without any extra pay, forcing you to fight Grimm on and on without even a chance to breathe. Leaving you vulnerable to those sodomites or even watch as others get off on your plight. If I disappear all your misery will end right?"

Ruby was left speechless. What should she say? Admit she is right and let her do it. Or stop this crazy action. "Are you serious . .sir?" Stuttered the girl. She even felt the woman's aura drop. Flicking a switch the seams on the gun glowed blue indicating it was ready to fire.

"Oh I am dead serious. Ten years I've put up with this shit. Hoping there was a light at the end of this hellish tunnel but everyday keeps getting more painful than before. If you can take care of her better than I can there is no point in me living with this suffering. I am nothing but a foul mouthed crazy sadist bitch. So just say it brat! Say yes and I will be out of your lives forever." The crazed lady growled grinding the muzzle against her own head.

"No . . .please wait." Ruby didn't know what was even happening. All she knew was that this lady went bonkers and wants to kill herself. She knew what would happen. If the captain dies everyone will be happier but she couldn't. . .

She couldn't allow someone to die before her again. Taken in by impulse again she blurted whatever came to mind. "Please don't do that!" In terrified squeak Ruby barely got the words out. She felt like she was going to regret it. But something told her if she allowed that then she would regret it even more.

"You are not a crazy sadist. You . . .you maintain order . .at the very least . ."

"How broken in the head are you? After all I did to you. Why would you . .?" In a very broken voice the woman spoke.

"Yeah. I hate you for that. But . . .but . .but I don't want your life in exchange. All I want is . . .for you to be . .a little less harsh." Ruby couldn't tell what made her so emotional. "You are not even close to good. But you're not all bad. And somebody might be sad if you were gone."

"Really. For a fucked up tyrant like me?" The woman slowly put her gun down.

Looking away Ruby said. "Plus what you did for me last night. It means there is something right?" Remembering her first night in the pit.

"I thought I told you never to speak of it." Tristan angrily grunted.

(Last night in the pit)

It was cold. Too cold. No matter what she tried Ruby couldn't sleep. The ground was hard and dirty, the atmosphere was suffocating. And worst of all dark. The deafening silence made it feel like an isolated piece of hell she fell in. Tears slowly poured out of her eyes before she even realised it.

This was why she jumped in fright as a loud knock came on the rusty iron door. She couldn't tell if she was dreaming or it was some sort of miracle when the bolts on the outside slid open with a shrill slide. Before things registered in her brain something large was slipped in before the doors slammed shut again.

"Wait, what? What just happened. . .Hey!"

Just then the notch on the door opened and someone said. "Tristan said well done." Before it shut off again slowly. Crawling close to the object that was given to her she realised it gave off heat. Gingerly touching it with her fingers she squealed as she reflexively removed her hand from the hot object.

Carefully examining it with her fingers and what she was barely able to make out it seemed like a bowl. And there was something tubular on top. Picking it up she felt grooves in it. With a twist it lit up a modest white light. Ruby figured it was one of those cheap single use Dust lights.

It was however perfect illumination for the tiny room. She saw that her little gift was indeed a bowl with aluminium foil wrapped around it. Gently pinching the corner of the foil she slowly tried to peel it.

Just as a little bit came off an incredible aroma flooded her nose. It was food! Plain white rice with piping hot beef curry mixed in it. The saliva in her mouth gushed out like a waterfall on her chin as she felt like eating it straight through her nose. Taking several whiffs of it and constantly wiping the drool off her chin. One last growl from her aching stomach and she picked up the spoon and took a bite. That was everything.

The guard outside desperately tried to keep a straight face as sounds of voracious scarfing came from the door. Ruby couldn't help herself and emptied the bowl in minutes ready for more. It was nothing special but that meal felt like the best thing she'd ever had in her entire life.

Feeling both warm and full she couldn't resist the huge smile that came on her face as all her troubles slowly melted away in heavenly satisfaction. In the light she noticed the piece of paper Tristan sneakily slipped into her shirt previously.

'You're reward for killing the nevermore. Talk about it and you're dead.'

Not even able to care she fell asleep immediately.

(Present)

Tristan sighed. "Well that was a complete waste of time." Holstering her gun she took her staff off her shoulder and stared back down. "Fine. Its about time I tell you what's happening over there." Pointing at the building with her staff she continued. This morning a couple of smartass smucks pulled an uprising. The idiots scurrying around got so lax after all these years got totally blindsided. They are currently holed up in that building over there. And I've been called in to deal with it. So I'm bringing you along for the ride. . . However." Holding her staff horizontally she twisted the shaft and caused it to activate. One of the large notches on top began to glow and flicker before a teal coloured Dust blade extended from it creating a temporary scythe. "I hear you got a thing for scythes."

Ruby's eyes were now glued to the weapon and something itched inside her to touch it. "Since I am so depressed I might not be able to work properly." In that same horizontal position she threw it at Ruby who deftly caught it. "So entertain me."

Ruby gave up on deciphering whatever was comming out of the woman's mouth anymore. The fact that she was holding a scythe again filled her with joy. It was much heavier than Cresent Rose and the blade was only temporary. Turning it around she sneaked a peek at the inscription engraved on the shaft.

 _Furor Celtica_

She slowly adjusted the gap between her arms and tried to balance the weight of the weapon. Eventually getting the hang of it. When she felt her arms steady she twirled the entire thing and began a series of swift elegant movements. All in full focus, internally praying she doesn't mess up and draw the ire of the captain silently watching her.

'Stay calm Ruby. This is your jam. A couple months of sword training isnt gonna me mess this up.' Feeling the rush of adrenaline she sped up her movements. Swinging the blade in flashy wide arcs, it went over her head, behind her and finally stabbing the ground before her. The whole process ended in just under a few minutes but all the nostalgia and euphoria made her legs feel like jelly. And intense feeling of pride just cascaded over her. Something she hadn't felt in a really long time.

"Still got it." She muttered to herself. The captain raised her hand and Ruby reluctantly handed the weapon back.

"Hmm. Not bad. So there is more skill in you beyond brute force."

"If you don't mind captain what is that weapon?" Ruby couldn't suppress her excitement as she openly blurted it out. Tristan was silent for a moment before answering.

"Its multi action unpredictable balista staff. I built this incorporating as many weapons I could conceptualise into it. Its primarily a mace with a flamethrower but can also work as a musket and a customizable bladed weapon. Its whole purpose is to be unpredictable. So now that you got a first hand taste of it, how does it feel?"

"It was awesome!"

"Good. Now put that energy to work." Abruptly a powerful gust of wind blew Ruby off the wall over the barbs and into the right side. She broke out a terrified scream as she fell. Tristan stoicly watched before pressing a button on her scroll and jumping over herself.

In her sudden fall Ruby's armband suddenly turned off. Immediately focusing on that she hurried to create an aura shield just milliseconds before she fell splat on the dirt in the western sector. A male guard who happened to be just two steps away from where she fell yelped in fright.

"I'M ALIVE!" Raising her head screamed Ruby.

"WAAH SHE'S ALIVE!" Both yelled at each other before Tristan came down. She on the other hand had came down with a fast current of air blowing upwards mitigating the speed of her drop and landing on her feet in spectacular fashion impressing Ruby.

"Stop yelling both of you. Its annoying."

"Give me some warning before you do that. That's two falls I've nearly died to."

"And both of them I let you live. So I own your life anyway. As for you." In that time Ruby got up to her knees trying to calm her pounding heartbeat. She turned to look at the man. He seemed fairly young with brown hair and brown eyes. "Where's Callahan?"

The guard took a moment to process things before reading Tristan's badge. "Oh right. This way captain." He tried to maintain his composure and started walking. Tristan looked at Ruby who finally managed to stand up.

"Stick close." Was all she said as the trio moved deeper into the compound. Ruby felt several pairs of eyes staring down at her. These were much scarier than the girls back in the other side. She almost felt violated by their stares. Yet somehow the captain didn't seem bothered at the least.

"Well. Well. Well. If it isn't little 'windie'. What brings you to my humble abode?" A slick voice reeking of masculinity struck their ears.

"I dunno. Maybe its your disappointing incompetence." Came an equally slick response from Tristan. Ruby watched as a tall thin man approach them. Deep black hair all gelled upwards leaving a large forehead that made his striking blue eyes stand out even more. He was surrounded by a small group of men all armed

"Cutting Tristan. Very cutting. And . . .who's the puke?" Upon noticing Ruby behind her the man peeped closer. "And why is she wearing a number. Is this some kind of pedo roleplay fetish you got here?"

"As a matter of fact she's a con under my wing." Everybody just stood there flabbergastered. He first pointed at Ruby while slowly turning his head back and forth from Tristan and Ruby.

"Seriously?" Tristan simply nodded. He then proceeded to make every possible hand expression to denote small, short and tiny. All of which Tristan nodded along. "What could you have possibly done to wind up in here? She looks as precious as a snowflake."

"I think she's cute." The guard who first encountered them said.

"Sammy. I like that you are honest. But please, keep that shit to yourself." The man reprimanded him.

"Eeh. Would you feel the same if you knew she murdered about a hundred faunas or something like that." The female captain said like it was the most casual thing in the world.

"THE BUS!"

"Enough chit-chat, Callahan. Why did you call me out here on this dung hill? I got enough shit to deal with. Explain fast so I can get out of here asap.-

"Easy babe. Don't skip the appetizer before digging into the main course. Truth is in this morning's uprising. A couple of bastards stole the key to the Dust storage. They are currently holed up in there with two of my men hostage."

"A ton of willpower and hardly any brain cells. Good lord you guys are shit. So what's their plan? Starve in there till they collapse?"

"Actually today is our scheduled supply drop. So their timing couldn't actually be better." Sammy the guard said.

"Sammy how many times have I told you not to butt in on seniors talk."

"Sorry sir. But it was relevant information."

Reaching the building Ruby saw most of the other prisoners beaten and suppressed meaning the guards got most of the situation under control. The building itself seemed typical for a storage unit. Grey walls, very high windows and metallic, sliding double doors.

"Yo jimmies! Be a pal and make it easy on yourselfs and give up. I'll take that into consideration and lessen the punisment and pit time." The male captain shouted.

"FUCK OFF CAL!" Came the reply. "You ain't gonna do shit for us. We'll wait till the supply ship drops and we fly outta there."

"Hey SHIT BUCKETS! REMEMBER ME?!" Tristan yelled out. A moment of silence passed.

"That you wind bitch!?" Came the second crude reply. Ruby just looked back and forth chuckling now and then at the exchange. "Unless you're here to offer your ass for us to pound. You fuck off too!"

"Well they are certainly quite uptight. Have you tried gasing them?"

"Can't. Most are too dangerous and we can't risk hurting my two men. That and the Dust will also get contaminated."

"Since when is that a thing? And snipers?"

"All out of viewing scope. Why do you thing the higher ups even called you here?"

"And besides with these tubbies you might just hit the hostages." The young man just couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"At least I can land a shot. You can't even hit the broadside of a barn at point blank with a sniper scope." A chubby looking guard retorted.

"That's because I'm too busy hitting the broad side of your mom." But he had his own comeback. Something that made Tristan laugh.

She said with a crooked smirk. "The kid's got spunk I'll give him that. I might even take him out for a test drive."

"As honoured as I am to hear that ma'am I'm gonna have to decline. I like my rides tight and perky." He replied.

"Oh you're not gonna be the one riding."

"Is there somekind of sexual undertone I didn't get?" Hearing Sammy talk without restraint made Ruby do the same.

"Yes." Everybody replied to her.

"Aw. You adorable little cinnamon roll. You're so sweet and innocent I could almost keep you as my pet." Callahan said.

"Easy there poncho. She's mine. And now speaking of pets. Reaper. . . Go fetch." Tristan reached into her satchel and to Ruby's surprise pulled out the Trident Gaia and tossed it towards the building. Using her winds to accelerate it the tiny compact blade smashed through the barricade set up right in between the tiny gap in the double doors. A person being smacked away came as Ruby remembering her aura bolted towards that direction in a flurry of petals. Jumping over the line of guards she powered open the door just enough to let her through.

Inside she saw her weapon on the ground. A man knocked out. 6 others shocked into action by her sudden intrusion and 2 guards tied up and gagged while stripped of all their weapons and devices. "What did I just throw myself into?" She said to herself before being showered by bullets. Thanks to her aura all the bullets however harmlessly bounced off her shield. Running quickly to grab her weapon she willingly started a fight.

Outside everyone else just stood there bewildered. "The hell did you just do Tristan?"

"Gave the kid a weapon and sent her to deal with -your- problem. She muscled through the door and will probably come out in a couple minutes . . .followed by a fresh stack of broken bodies."

"But how do you . . ?"

Before he could continue. "Take a good hard look at the door." Following her instructions they saw air comming out of the open building. The sand and dirt making it even more clearer.

"How long have you been doing that?"

"Since your shoutout to them. Seeing as how cooped up they were I couldn't resist suffocating them to sleep. So now that Reaper's got their adrenaline pumping its only matter of time till they run out of oxygen and collapse."

"How can you trust the girl like that? If she screws up.. . "

"If she screws up they beat or bang her. Either way that is another charge on assault I can put on them. And even then she is pretty young. So they are clearly gonna hesitate taking a tiny girl down. Its a win-win."

Soon sounds of a beatdown followed and a person was thrown outside through the door unconscious. A second then a third followed after. Eventually all seven were thrown out and stacked at the feet of the other guards.

Tristan walked towards them and leaned down to check. "Not a speck of blood. Considering they have no aura I'm impressed."

"What in Remnant is wrong with you captain?" Ruby softly said stepping out. Slowly dragging her broad sword behind her.

"Why?"

"You could've just told me. Its not like I could refuse anyway."

"Where's the fun in that? I wanted to see what you do in surprise situations. Clearly you didn't fail." Kneeling beside them she neatly poked around examining their wounds. "Broken arm feet presumably, dislocated shoulder blunt impact, broken shin definitely a kick, a concussion punching obviously and . .. what did you do to the last one can't see any visible injuries?"

Ruby quietly tapped the tips of her shoes against the dirt on the ground. "Uhh . .. nuts."

"Ouch. All things considered job well done runt. Alright Cal. You got your perps"

"Well Tristan I guess I can call it. You have officially gone bananas. As for you tiny . .you just opened up a lot of new and fun possibilities." The male captain spoke with a huge grin.

Ruby just stood there for a moment. Once again mixed feelings clouding her mind. Did she just beat people up without hesitation. Yes. Did she enjoy it . . Debatable. All those training sessions really are starting to reflect on her power control. That was a clear positive for her at least.

Taking one last glance at the crimson jewel on the guard she sighed. "Goodbye . .innocence of youth huh?"

(Back in the infirmary)

By that time Lilac had already left. Heading back to the gym to try the aura based healing. In the meantime Ash kept herself busy by arranging the tools and medicine she doctor had lying around after treating so many wounded prisoners after the battle against the ancient nevermore.

"Huh? Out of bandages. Damn it. Where are those peons to stock up on supplies when you need them? Well I guess I got nothing better to do." Shoving her hands into her pockets she walked to the large storage unaware of the presence following her. Thankfully Sis was busy loading off most of the niche supplies and had already stocked them in the storeroom of the infirmary. Flipping the lightswitch she entered the room. Opening one of the boxes she found a large set of several rolls of bandages and picked them up. A horrid chill suddenly went down her spine.

Her white ears twitched and the lights went out. Taking large steps she quickly closed the distance to the door but a blow from the darkness knocked the door shut and locked it. Her feeling went from bad to worse as she dropped the set and reached for the handle.

Two hands then jumped up and grabbed her wrist and her throat. Several tinier matt black appendeges began to coil around her. But just as she opened her mouth to scream something went inside and blocked it off.

"Now. Now. . .no need to rush . . .lets enjoy this tasty meal. Ash." A ravenous -nails on chalkboard- voice went inside her ears before being caressed by a rough wet tongue.

 **"HMMMMMM-PPHHHHHH"**

T.B.C.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Our light

"This is the place. You sure you wanna go in?"

"Hmm . .."

"You know what? You lead the way."

"You shouldn't here Sun. If they spot you with me you could get killed."

"Says the girl who's walking straight into their arms."

"They made it clear they're after our heads which is exactly what will protect me. Nobody's ever gonna expect that I'll be right under their noses. The upside to being so well known is a couple changes is enough to keep you under the radar."

"That's a pretty thin wire you're walking on."

"Hrmm."

"Fine. I'll be quiet lets just go in." Throwing his arms up

Sun and Blake who were traversing the alleyways of faunas territory managed to discover the meeting grounds of the white fang with Roman Torchwick. Donning a full face Grimm mask they manage to get in undetected. Keeping to the shadows they try to avoid attracting any form of attention whilst trying to get as close to the stage as possible.

In a couple of minutes a large muscluar member of the White Fang stepped up on the stage. Speaking in a foreign accent he spoke. "To all of our brave brothers and sisters joining us here tonight you have our deepest gratitude. It has been nearly two months since that tragic night befell us. Our meeting was devastated, key members dead and countless loved ones lost. But we cannot cower in fear forever. This is the beginning of our vengence against those filthy humans who believe they can walk all over us. And for this we have brought a very special commrade of ours."

Murmurs waved through the crowd as man with his flamboyant hat and stick moved to center stage. This soon incited boos and insults from the angry crowd.

"Thank you thank you. You are far too kind." But he didn't take any offense whatsoever.

"What's a human doing here!?" And other angry shouts came.

"Now now people. I know what's got your fur and/or scales all frazzled. Last time a human walked in here everybody was hacked to pieces. Don't be alarmed I can assure you I have no such plans of the sort . . . .at the moment.

I'm sure you all got a first hand experience of how evil, ugly, scummy and two faced we humans are. Exactly the type that needs to be locked away or better yet brutally murdered!" He knew exactly which buttons to push on the jeering audience.

"Talk about rubbing salt in the wound." Sun whispers to Blake in the crowd.

"He's leading them by the nose and every single one of them are willingly taking it." Replied Blake.

"Sarcasm aside let's put down these feelings for a moment and take a look at the bigger picture. Beyond scythe toting sword swinging monster girls. Beyond team RWBY. What is the root of all your suffering? What is the source of your dismay? The answer is the system and the human society itself. Its the people in control. The guys what run this kingdom. They reject you from their society and now they reject your own. Governments, military and now even the schools are used as weapons against you. You're afraid aren't you. Barely half the room is filled while in other places there's not enough space to fit everybody. All this caused by a little girl.

But if you are ready to rise up. To carve out a place for the faunas in this world. If the fire in your hearts are ready to burn. . . I'll be the torch to carry that flame." With a snap of his fingers. The curtain behind him fell. Revealing several crates marked with the Schnee logo and something huge.

"Premium Dust freshly refined from the Schnee Dust company. State of the art huntsmen gear, weaponry and of course the cream of the crop. Atlas' newest toy -courtesy of my employer-. Once again, if you are willing to step up, to fight for what you believe in then this cute little war machine is all yours. So who wants first dibs on their brand new arsenal. Recruits?"

"How did he get his hands on a Paladin?" Gulping slightly Sun remarked. The pair exchange a glance.

"We have to destroy it."

"The robot or . . . ."

"Everything. The Dust, the weapons and the paladin. All of it. "

"Have you totally gone bananas? With all these people here that's suicide. And what about the damage it'll cause if all that Dust triggers at the same time, this is all excluding the millions of liens worth of Schnee Dust."

"And an army equipped with that wont? What about the damage that'll cost? Do you realise how many students will die if they launch a surprise assault on the academy . . .or any government building for that matter. I'll go lure their attention away while you find a way to torch this loot. So much for a neat hair dye." Running a hand through her large handbag she pulled out her weapon she kept hidden and started heading for a ladder in the far side.

Sun watched as she kept walking oddly excited at what's about to happen. He stared at the disguise she was currently wearing. A neat chestnut brown hair dye complemented by a pair of round framed spectacles. She also had a bag they purchased after her weapon was stolen which now lies discarded on the floor.

As she rapidly began climbing it caught the attention of many. "Hey you stop that. Get down from there now!" A fang member shouts. Blake ignores their orders and reaches the rafters on top. Taking a few steps to stabilise her footing she looked down at the crowd staring at her.

"This is madness. Brothers, sisters. The more you fight the more we are going to suffer. I know you are hurt but spreading this hate isn't going to solve anything. Especially not with that man." Speaking loudly she caught everyone's attention. Many made confused stares but started to notice the obvious. Blake pulled off her glasses and unsheathed her blade.

"Its the Belladonna girl!" The pissed crowd got even more ticked off and tried to open fire. It turned out the target they shot was just a clone. Shooting down a glass window Blake made a run for it.

"HEY EVERYBODY LOOK. THERE'S RUBY!" Sun yelled out scaring the crap out of many. In that opportunity he fired a shot straight for the fuse box disabling all the lights in the room. Blake fired a volley behind her hitting the light holders. Causing them to shatter and cause mayhem for her persuers. Giving Sun an opening to blend in with the recruits.

Blake made a break for it as the paladin bulldozed through the wall of the warehouse with several fang members flooding out giving chase.

(Prison)

In the gym Lilac barely walked through the doors, the pain in her chest was getting unbearable. Thankfully upon passing the sensor her armband turned off and the aura poured through her body again. Numbing the pain and just like Ruby showed she directed it at her chest. Soon the bruising slowly began to disappear and her cracked rib began mending itself.

"Wow. What a bunch of cheaters. This power is awesome. I gotta get myself a semblance." She groaned before standing up straight feeling much more relieved.

On the other side of the walls Tristan took the sword back from Ruby. "That was quick work, Reaper. That saved me a truckload of work." With a smug grin she put the weapon back in her satchel bag.

"You're mean captain. You could've easily put them to sleep then catch them." Spoke Ruby rubbing her knuckles

The captain narrowed her eyes. "How do you know that?"

"You can?" Ruby's eyes widen with confirmation.

"Shit. Who told you?" Whipping out her handgun she pointed it at Ruby's forehead.

"Nobody. You can control air flow. Its not much of a stretch to just thin out the air inside." The reply made Tristan squint her eyes before sighing. Tapping her head with the gun she put it back in.

"Stop worshipping my power you stockholmed idiot. But chew on this bone. My maximum range of air control is 97 meters, however . .. .under 10 I have absolute air supremecy." Just to rub it in Ruby felt a strong pressure squeezing her neck from all directions choking her even through her aura.

"Kk . ..kah. . Okay. Okay. I get it." Belting out the captain let go of the girl's neck. 'So precise. Besides my neck I didn't feel the air on anywhere else.' She thought.

"No fair Tristan. Give us a chance too. Don't keep your pet all to yourself." The male captain wheezed approaching them. Get up close he pinched Ruby's cheeks without a though.

"Careful she bites." The captain teased as Ruby did exactly that to get the man's bony fingers off her face.

"Hah. I like a bit fiestiness. How old are you tiny?"

"15 . . Oh wait 16." Replied Ruby with a disturbed look.

"Shame. So how long is she gonna be here." Callahan looked at the pair.

"I expected this runt to be here for life but apparently her charge isn't confirmed yet due to lack of evidence so you got about five years. Not that you'll be seeing much of her. Unless you convince that crusty old fart in the office and the demon bitch in mine to hold a joint excursion. Come on you filthy puppy. Let's get out of this shitty place. All this semen here makes me feel like I'll get pregnant just by breathing this fucked up air."

"You would know with all that semen inside you. Don't you Tristan?" Came a gritty reply that made Ruby flinch. Tristan already started walking with the same condesending look. Raising a hand she flipped him off.

"Good bye and go fuck yourself, Callahan." Ruby started to follow the woman back.

"Say how did you get in without me noticing?" The guard captain asked.

"Over the wall." Casually replied the female captain pointing at it. "Anything to not see your ugly face."

"Wait didn't you ask for him the moment we . . .?" Ruby creased her brow.

"Zip it runt, lets move."

"Why do I sense so much animosity between you people? Did something happen?" Timidly asks Ruby. She was responded by a deadly glare from the captain. "N-nevermind." Looking somewhere else the little girl peeped.

Walking further however. "Its nothing big. He tried to get it on with me." The strict woman spoke.

"And you turned him down?"

"Nope, jumped dick first into it. Had some fun for a time before I figured out he was already banging six other girls. Apparently doing trying to make some kind of record."

"You exposed him?"

"Yup. Pulled his seven timing ass in front of all of them. He got dumped by every single one. Burned him so bad he's still sore over it."

"That so harsh."

"Eh, the tall bastard deserves it. Serve him right for sticking his wack stick up so many holes. Watch yourself kid. Otherwise you might find one up yours too." Ruby blushed and looked away.

They walk towards the gateways and got reprimanded -again- for going over the walls instead of taking the proper procedures. She shrugged it off without a thought. Partway through Tristan's scroll started bleeping.

"Huh? Move along kid, I need to take this call. Get to the locker rooms in the auditoriums and change out. Anybody asks tell them I said so." Answering her scroll she started talking while Ruby walked towards the lockers.

Along the way she noticed through the open gym door Rex and Lilac were chatting. "A little detour can't hurt." Turning on her toes she made her way to the gym. Feeling something bubbling inside her chest she moved with rapid steps. Getting inside she was spotted by the pair immediately.

"Yo Ruby. What's up? What's with the pa . . ."

"Your knowledge to intelligence ratio that's what's up!" Grabbing her by the collar Ruby pulled Rex to eye level and stared intensely at her.

"Whoa! Whoa! Relax Rubes. What's got you all triggered?" Panicking Rex waved her hand trying to diffuse the situation.

"What your IQ?"

"Huh?"

"Because calling it 0 is a complement. I'm triggered on how supremely asinine your idea is. What Rex, what? What made you think hiding the fact we have a psychotic murderer on our tails is beneficial?"

Rex whipped her head towards Lilac then back to Ruby then finally glaring at the red eyed girl. "It wasn't me. I didn't spill anything . . .at least not the first."

"Who told you about that? Mick, Ash or .. . " Rex asked Ruby but her grasp remained firm.

"Sasha. . ." The little girl hissed.

"You know what? I sincerely apologise for that idea. It was really dumb and poorly though out for me. I wanted to flush out that monster and finish it off quickly. But it appears I may have screwed up a bit. Does Sis know?"

"No."

"Fine you can tell her."

"I will. Where is she?"

"Probably near the infirmary. We have a supply drop today so she's helping out with the off loading."

"Thanks." Ruby finally let her go and turned around heading for the infirmary.

Rex abruptly called "Wait."

"What?" Said Ruby

"What's with the getup? The pants and shoes."

"Nothing, just ran a couple errands for the captain. Well catch you later." Spoke Ruby running off before Rex had a chance to reply. Ignoring the fact she might get in trouble for walking around wearing those she wanted to meet Sis immediately. Seeing people gather there began to unnerve her as it was clear sign another person was killed.

Meanwhile with the captain. "Yeah?" She said into her scroll.

"Better brace yourself cap." Came the voice from it.

"Okay who is it this time?"

"Its Falkner. The nurse."

"Shit!" Biting her lip Tristan tried her best to suppress every cuss word she could think of. "Is it the infirmary?"

"Yeah. Better get your ass over here quick. This one's special."

"I'm on it. Keep the cons as far from there as possible." Ordered the captain as she moved with large strides towards the medical building. Spotting several prisoners already gathered there she used her usual routine to get past them and made it to the storeroom. Outside were a handful of guards, some with very rattled expressions. "So what have we got?"

"Bloody camera as usual." The guard spoke as Tristan glanced at the camera in the hallway blocked off by blood. "But this time there is a message in there. I snapped most of them but you wanna see for yourself?"

"Yeah sure." Pushing open the door Tristan peeked inside. The walls had several blood splatters on them giving off that signature rusty smell. On the ground was the corpse of the faunas nurse laid on its stomach in a gleaming pool of crimson. Taking a few short breaths to secretly compose herself and wrap her mind on this disgusting situation.

Using her semblance she channeled a current to keep the air from getting stagnant and allow her to breathe through her nose. One gander at the dead body showed it was split in three. The upper body, the lower body and a right leg apparently. The right arm seemed forcibly ripped off and chewed up like a rat's leftovers. A small rib bone was impaled into the neck. Many bits and pieces of flesh were missing and bite marks adorned everthing else. Dry bone fragments littered the surroundings. Ravaged organs visuble beneath the exposed tissue. Moving close to her hands it seemed as if the nurse used the last bit of her strength to crawl upto the wall and write something. There were letters and an oval with a thumb print.

"S-i-l-u? No v, c, r. Wait s-i-l-v-e-r. Like Silver eyes? And S-h-o-d-w. Shadow? Silver eyes and shadow what's that all about? Ruby?" Gently moving the head to the side she saw half the woman's face torn off with a missing eyeball as well as the faunas ears missing. It was covered in clear liquid from the eyes and mouth which she presumed to be tears and saliva. Yet calling it a mouth would be incorrect as the lower jaw was snapped off its joint and shattered into several pieces with barely any flesh remaining. Trying her best not to retch the years of experience really help out. "Gross. Might as well put her through a blender." The cloth on the back was missing revealing the dead woman's slashed body showing several claw marks.

The captain looked back at everybody watching. Sis was there, Ruby also showed up apparently with hands cupping her mouth and clearly trying to steady herself. "Reaper. Get over here." Looking at another guard she calls out. "When did she die?"

"It was found several minutes ago. The body is still warm. So not more than 15 minutes. By the way sir. Ruby and Lilac was the last person to leave the infirmary." The guard said narrowly eyeing Ruby.

"Got it. So Ruby care to explain?" Grabbing the guards scroll. She displayed the picture of Ash's dying message.

"Hey don't pin this on me! I was with you the whole time." Immediately getting on the defencive Ruby stammered trying to defend herself.

"But you were the last person to see her right?"

"No it was Lilac! She was still there after I left."

"So you're just trying pass on the blame to the flame head."

"No no no. Its not . . .its . . Its."

"And how to you explain this silver eyes thing? Why would this lazy ass nurse make any reference to **you** of all people in her final moments? Was she telling us that you were the one responsible for this shit?" Raising a dirty hand she grabbed the neckline of Ruby's overshirt scaring her to no end.

Ruby vigourously shook her head trying to deny the captain. "No way. This is just nonsense I was with you the whole . .."

"Yo cap. Looks like you missed a spot." Lilac jumped from the front of the crowd pulling them apart and comedically pointing at the body. Tristan followed the finger and saw something sticking out of the cuts on the back. It was thin and black so she missed it in the darkness. She knew the sniper had good eyes but this was impressive.

Going in once more she grabbed all of it in one fistful and pulled a few strands of black hair. Black hair which also had a red gradiation at the bottom just like Ruby's. Turning her head she squinted her eyes at Ruby who was losing her nerve at every passing second. "You sure you don't kill people in your sleep?" Approaching her again she plucked one hair off Ruby's head and compared the two strands in the light. It turned out Ruby's hair was shorter and the red on the other hair came off as it seemed to be only stained in blood. As Ruby sighed in relief something else caught Tristan's attention. Lilac dragged Ruby back and asked about the matter as the captain moved closer to the corpse.

Something was weird about one of the cuts. Crouching beside it she poked her fingers into the orifice before pushing in deeper. "Tristan stop it." Turning her head she saw Sis looking very conflicted. "The poor lady suffered enough. There is no need to desecrate her body even futher."

"Why don't you go. . .nevermind." As she was about cut her off something Ruby said flashed in her mind. "Be quiet. I got a gut feeling there is something in here. I wanna see what it is before the eggheads dissect her anyway. Besides . . .its not like I can make it any worse." Her curt reply silenced Sis whose mouth twisted even more.

"Fine. Do whatever the hell you feel like!" Sis said dejected and disgusted.

Turning her attention back she tried to reach in and felt something squishy and oddly smooth. Not what you'd expect in torn flesh. Pulling out she focused her semblance again. This time holding up her index finger and spiralling air around it. Squeezing it together till it was almost like a narrow drill. Now pushing this finger back inside she widened the hole making enough room for her whole hand to fit through. Getting a good grip on the slippery organ she pulled it out with a plop. It was brown and veiny. Not to mention slathered in fluids. But the most hideous thing about it was it also had bite marks on it. As in someone tried to eat it but changed their mind part way through.

"I know I failed high school biology. But hearts aren't supposed to look like that are they?" Lilac said from behind.

"Because its not. This is a kidney, dimwit. What kind of a creature on Remnant could do something like this? I swear . . . what were the gods thinking when they made something so sickening." Her remark made almost everybody gasp.

Looking over the grotesque organ flopping in her hand she felt something solid inside it. Reaching in she pulled out a tiny machine inside it. "Apparently the wank stain that did this was also having a field day playing around with the polar bear's innards." Dropping the kidney she wiped the blood off the device which revealed a mini sound recorder. It was teal with bright orange borders and navy blue buttons. It almost looked like a toy. Out of curiousity she pressed the play button. The screen lit up and the speaker buzzed.

"~Helloooo tramps aaaand psycho women. What the flying fuck is up with you all? Oh I know its the lovely smell of Ashley's sweet dead remains all over the air isn't it." An extremely energetic and peppy voice chimed through the speakers of the recorder followed by a very unsettling giggle. Tristan bared her teeth as she turned it off.

"Screw this. You idiots don't need to hear it." Stomping away furiously Tristan tried to make her exit before someone grabbed her hand. The silence that was left sent chills down everyone's spines. And Lilac was again behind this ballsy move. A ferocious glare came from the captain as the air inside the room began to thin out. The redhead stood with a nervous expression on her face.

"On the contrary captain. Ash just got horribly murdered, anyone of us could be next and this is something that concerns all of us. I heard that voice. It proves what's been killing us is a human . . .or at least has a semblance of one. But come on." Lilac let go but the police woman saw how much the hand was trembling. Something that never happens with this crackshot gunner. "We're all scared shitless. Please stop keeping us in the dark."

Without a word Tristan raised the device. "Don't regret this." And clicked the play button.

"Its great day for all of you isn't it. A colossal Grimm dead. Eating delicious meat as well as all kinds of fun hijinks. Sweet little Ruby with her adorable lust for that costume she wants, the subtle way Lilac hides her excitement but obsession to learn aura is just precious. I hate that my poor baby Sasha has to rot in a lame bed while you two kids have all the fun. But damn the best development has to be the two big dogs in my playground. Solana looks like a proud mom watching her baby grow up and damn I never expected Night to soften up like that. Hehehehe." The whimsical pattern of speech sounded like a little girl playing with a dollhouse.

"But don't worry I'll peel the flesh off your bones real soon. Each and every one of you." This followed a hideous high pitched laughter accompanied by the sounds of liquid sloshing in the background. " .. . Huh . .holy shit you're alive. That's AWESOME! You are amazing Ashley I can't believe you held on that long. What? You did it all for me! Aww I'm so happy that . . ." Wet sounds of something tearing and a struggle came from the speakers. "Now then . . .wa-ah wa we." The voice talked with its mouth full like it was in the middle of eating something.

"Om yummy. Oh right. I've been fucking around for years now. Ever since mother gave me this place to entertain myself. I was starting to get bored lately. But this generation . . .batch . . .haul? Whatever you call it Tristan this time you really pulled one hell of a catch. And I wanna try them all. A girl so pure and bright I just wanna eat those silver the eyeballs straight outta her skull .. ahh." The creature moaned with great pleasure.

"Next a spicy, hot meatball freshly cooked would make a perfect appetizer to start things off. I guess I'll save baby girl for dessert. So that leaves two prime steaks of Aveline meat for the main course. . . ..but . . .she told me not binge, damn it. Plus going after so many is such a chore. . ..wait .. . I got it. ..Hey **Tristan** I got a great plan. I'm feeling pretty full right now. And I'm tired of doing all the work.. .. Wanna know why after all this I finally decide to show myself? .whoa" Something slipped and fell with a splatter. That eerie voice. The speech pattern was so erratic nobody had the faintest idea on how to react. Tristan took a glance at the room and noted a fairly large splatter on the ground.

"Owie. This is the tastiest batch I've ever seen. And its probably the only time someone with the same light as mine will ever set foot here. So let's finish it with a bang. There is currently 547 inmates here in the girls section right after I'm done with this bear shit . .. . I checked the books just to be sure by the way. And Ruby has 5 years in here. So saving her for last thats about 109 a year to about 2 every week. Got it. Imma devour 2 of you fishies every week till little Ruby's release date comes. I can't wait to see the look of despair on her face as she'll helplessly watch every single one of you die. Her powers are literally gonna explode. I bet she's gonna blow a crazy fuse and let those wings loose. I wonder if I can tear those wings off myself. These next 5 years are gonna be so awesome. Hang on .. ." Snapping sounds came as the monster then started chewing on something crunchy.

"I don't want the rest of the meat to act like sheep and wait for the slaughter. So I'll sprinkle some seasoning on this. Three conditions and if any one of them is met I'm literally gonna waltz right in the middle of the courtyard buck naked in front of everybody exposing myself.

1) If any of you. If anyone can convince "Ruby to kill 10 people"

2) eat one . That would be a sight to see. And if you really wanna stick to your guns.

3) Find and kill Night. I owe that bitch a beating for this crazy burn that I can't stop itching.

And uhhh . . .I guess thats all. Oh I almost forgot. Come after me and I am so gonna skull fuck you, then proceed to pound you through every hole you got. And if you are lucky enough to still be alive I'm just gonna keep making more holes to fuck till your corpse is full of nothing but blood and organ juices. So don't get cocky and try your luck my dear sweethearts.~

Also no suicides. If anyone shows the slightest hint of trying to kill themselves I'm gonna start going after the guards to compensate. You better make sure that doesn't happen Tristan. Oh an before I forget pass this onto Ruby. Tell her to . .

Nevermind just let her listen to this. Stop fighting it. You are a predator, its in your blood. Our blood. The burst of emotions, an unyielding rage,a fearless aggression against Grimm, that thirst for violence that you refuse to accept. The sick pleasure you get from pounding your bare knuckles in the flesh of a helpless victim." Ruby listened to the voice slack jawed involuntarily rubbing her throbbing knuckles.

"I know it all too well. And it'll only get worse. Till you devolve into nothing but a mass of power and chaos. You know that instinctual voice in your head that kicks in when you are pushed to the limit, its only a matter of time before it overruns your thoughts. A time will come when Grimm will no longer be able to satisfy you. All you will be left with is two options. Tackle larger and larger Grimm till you die at their hands or . . .pick a different prey." Ruby gasped in horror as her blood ran cold. The former option was a direct reference to her mother.

"The only way you can protect your sanity is to give in." Once again that hideous giggle. "Give in . .to the lust. Give in to the hunger! Give in to your wrath . . ..and GIVE IN TO THE MADNESS! That is what happens when humans abuse the power of the Gods." The voice sounded fanatic, crazed and seeped in madness. "I'll give you guys a month to think about it. Be back real soon. Bye bye." With a few more stabbing sounds the machine turned off. An avalanch of fear came down on everyone listening. "What the fuck was that?" "Who the hell is Night?" "Are you saying Ruby is gonna turn into something like that?" "What the hell is going on here!?"

"ALL OF YOU BITCHES BE QUIET!" Tristan roars silencing every single one of their terror striken faces. She herself was breathing deeply trying to maintain her composure. 'Villainizing Ruby, painting a target on me, whipping the rest into a psychotic frenzy and leaving eviscerated remains as proof of its abilities. This cocksucker may have lost all parameters of humanity but is still dangerously smart.'

Ruby saw the lady's hand shake in a familiar fashion that spurred her into action. Extending her arm she called out. "Captain wait." In her fury Tristan squashed the device in her hands destroying it. Ruby dropped her hand and groaned.

The air inside the room became a viscious tempest knocking many prisoners and guards off their feet. "Foxtrot Uniform Charlie Kilo." Muttering under her breath she dropped the broken sound recorder.

"C-c-captain. What's happening?" Ruby stutters looking back and forth.

"Oh nothing. Just that a cannibal psychopath with stupid silver superpowers is out to eat all of us! Goddamn it. I'd rather take an anal raping over dealing with this shit." Tristan felt their fear rising and tried to come up with a proper response. Inadvertently rubbing her face. Just then a crafty thought crossed her mind.

"That was it ladies. The beast I've been trying to hold back is loose." She started lying through her teeth.

"What are you talking about? People still kept dying all this time. If you were doing.. . .." Lilac opened her mouth only for her to be silence with a glare.

"Keeping watch over you guys. Both in the prison and battles. I always keep my eyes peeled for that "thing". That's why there was barely a couple of deaths per month. Now look what its doing. Its going all out and planning to hunt two per week now. Congratulations, you have risen above my protection. Good lick maggots." The captain knew her position in the hearts of the inmates. Many hate her to their bones and won't even think twice in plotting to kill her, if they found out she was Night Aveline. Her only protection was to convince them that siding with her was better than siding with 'it'.

The woman looked at her hands. Scarlet, fluids, dirt, and other tiny metal pieces staining her ragged gloves. A morbid reflection of her very own life devolving into. Rubbing them together she got rid of it as much as she could. "Call in the clean up crew and a forensic team. See if there is any more hidden clues in there." Slowly walling away she approached Sis. "Well, for once we're certain you got nothing to do with this." Tristan said with a dead eyed smirk.

Sis's stoic face quivered at the sight of the captain, her mouth curled downwards and two tears suddenly streamed out of her eyes shocking everyone. "Have some goddamn emotions besides anger you broken piece of shit." She growled at the captain's face before leaving with fast steps. Tristan took a step in that direction before stopping herself. Clenching her fist tightly she took deep breaths to compose herself. Nobody could even comprehend what was going through the lady's mind.

Ruby opened her mouth to say something when a terrifying shriek came from upstairs. "Sasha? Oh crap. She's all alone upstairs."

"Oh shit!" Yelled Tristan as she bolted for the stairs. Running around inside the building she made it to the room the sound came from and kicked open the door. In the room was a smear of red on the wall. Sasha lying on the floor beside the bed opposite to the blood mark in a fetal position gripping her head. The tubes connecting the blood bags was ripped off causing it to drip its contents all over the floor. The window frame had crimson fingerprints on them. And finally a disembodied heart with a huge bite taken out of it. "Oi. Rapist. You alive?" Tristan walked slow careful steps to not touch on the crimson liquid. Reaching out she turned off the IV line to stem the blood dripping.

Sasha shivered weakly showing that she was alive. "That . . That thing. . .please keep it away from me. T-T-Tristan? Is that you?"

"Yeah its me sunshine. And stop spasming. I'll pull you up." Grabbing the back of her collar and waistband Tristan lifted her up and promptly dropped her onto the bed again. "Get a grip imbecile. What happened here?"

"It was . . .it was . . .her " she could barely squeeze out a whimper.

(Flashback)

'What's with all the racket downstairs? Its annoying when they keep doing shenanigans while I'm wasting away here with nothing to see.' Sasha thought as she lay flat in her cot. So engrossed she didn't hear the sound of the door opening. She did however hear the click of the door closing. Feeling the chilling vibes wash over her she whipped her head at the figure that sat on the ground.

"How're you doing my darling?" The mere sight of the creature made her freeze with terror. It's skin was extremely pale to the point of being completely white. Patches of blood and blemishes littered its skin from head to toe. The seemingly inhuman creature was tall with long slender almost bony limbs. Black hair dripping with fresh blood stained the walls as it leaned back against it. Torn dirty rags barely covered its filthy body leaving much of the skin exposed.

In its hands the creature held a raw human heart in front of its faces chewing on it as a single silver eye peered at her. "Aw why are you so scared? Aren't you happy to see your adoring foster mother? I am so proud to see my baby girl grow up to become such a fine young lady." This line followed a harrowing giggle.

Sasha violently started shaking her head denying everything. The silver eyed being blinked a few times. Taking one big bite out of the heart it grinned. "I-I-I'm not a monster." Sasha weakly replies.

The other however scowled but not for long. "You are just so precious. You rejected me ever since you learned the truth yet you do the very same things I do. Especially to Ruby. Do you see me in her Sasha? Do you like molesting her because it makes you feel good? Or is this your hidden frustration you take out on that poor little girl."

"I am not a murderer. And I don't eat people!" Sasha cried.

"Mmmh. Heheh. Lousy little hypocrite. We're all animals at our core. I just act freely on my instinct. You do the same. Don't deny that you enjoy doing the same things I do. You either go all the way or not go at all. It seems my baby needs a good lesson in discipline. After all the blood of half assed people truely taste the worst." Throwing away the heart the evil being stood up and began walking towards her. The mouth opened with a huge grin as rows of glistening sharp canines were revealed. Blood dripped down from the chin all over its neck to its torso. Black appendages slowly emerging from the shadows at its feet, silver eyes glowed as a forboding aura flickered. It bent down to all fours moving like a predator stalking its prey.

"No. Stay back. . . Stay away from me. NOOOOOOOO!" Letting out a loud shriek Sasha leaped and fell off the other side of the bed tearing off most of the tubes, wires and needles connected to her. Tearing off the IV line blood started leaking on the floor. Crawling towards it the dark haired beast started lapping it up like a thirsty dog.

Sounds of loud footsteps quickly running over here made it stop however. "You're fast on your feet Night. I wanted to have some more fun but I suppose it'll do for now." Standing up straight with a snappy sound it opened a window with its dirty hands. "Take care of Ruby for me. See you in a month baby girl." Giving one last coy remark the creature jumped through the window and used those tangible shadows to cushion the fall. Making its exit just moments before Tristan entered the room.

Extending those shadows it made its way to the wall and started climbing it. Those black appendiges pierced into the stone wall making it extremely easy and quick to climb. The guards in the towers saw something black moving before a bright white flash blinded them. Manuvering around the barbed wire up top it shot over the walls and crashed into the other side. It stopped moving for a few minutes. Slowly it managed to push itself up. Crushed bones putting themselves back together, muscles regenerating and organs continuing to function normally. The thing didn't even feel anything. So conditioned to such a sensation the pain failed to even register. Taking a few wobbly steps a tiny boarbatusk pack greeted it. Silver eyes stared blankly at them. Without even changing an expression those eyes glowed brightly; a wave of light shined onto the Grimm vapourizing them instantly. The creature kept walking without another hinderance.

(Present)

Back in Vale. Yang and Weiss's scrolls went off at the same time in a conference call.

"Yeah?"

"Blake? What is . . .?"

"Solo, faunas, Torchwick, giant robot, chace, freeway, backup, HELP!" Firing off a string of connected words Blake sent her message before hanging up. As explained she made it to the main town which prevented many of the faunas from going further, getting many off her back. Using the ballistic sickle and teather she latched onto many street lights and swung through them keeping her distance from the paladin that was in pursuit.

Yang knew the location and made a beeline for it. Weiss on the other hand. "Hey wait. I don't know where to find you. . . " before she finished her sentence the booming noise of metal and rock gave her the necessary bearing she needed. " . . .nevermind."

Meanwhile, on the other end of the mayhem a girl slowly made her way to a bar and collapsed on a table. "Man that took a lot outta me than I thought. I underestimated Yang and nearly got beat. I'm getting outta shape. Its gonna cause trouble when I get back." Taking her time to ease her fatigue she didn't notice a waiter bring her a glass of milk. Giving it a very skeptical look she gave the waiter a menacing glare. "Do I look like a fifteen year old to you!?" Lily barked very annoyed. The waiter kept his cool.

"Its from the lady upstairs. Red armour." He pointed to a place on the upper floors where a red eyed woman dressed in red and black stared back at her. Scowling she grabbed the glass and downed its contents in a single gulp. "Thanks." Roughly wiping her mouth she made her way upstairs.

"Raven Branwen. What do I owe the pleasure of that drink?"

"Lily Percinious. Why don't you have a seat? Let's talk."

"Fine but you're not going to get much out of me. First things first don't use that last name. Its just a word I picked from a dictionary to fill a name register. Lily is fine." Pulling a chair Lily sat down eying the mask Raven kept her hands on.

"Very moody I see."

"Yeah. Had a really rough time beating the crap out of your daughter." Lily said rubbing her neck.

"Yes, I've seen that."

Lily smirked slightly. "Then what a lousy mother you are, sitting back while watching your own child get her ass kicked."

"Hardly. She had you on the ropes. The only reason you came out on top was your battle experience. Besides Yang is still naïve to the ways of the world. She needed a wake up call." Her smirk faded. "Speaking of that fight there was something you said that caught my attention.

What do you plan to do with Ruby? And what is that weapon you gave her?"

Lily relaxed in her seat and leaned back. "Sorry but you cannot convince me to answer that."

"Do know of a person named Summer Rose?" Raven narrowed her eyes and stared holes into Lily.

"Hmmm maybe." She spoke feigning ignorance.

"Then you must know exactly which road you are forcing her into."

"That is none of your concern."

"If you never planned to speak why bother wasting my time."

Lily smiled before chuckling. "Because I am a sucker for free food. If someone is nice enough to give me that I am graceous enough to at least offer you my attention."

"Are you willing to talk for more?" Lily blushed before looking back and forth.

"I can't exactly deny that."

"Then just answer one final thing for me and you can have a full course meal. What is that sword? Is it . . .. that?"

With a gleeful smile. "What if I said yes?"

Raven's eyelids were blown open. "So does this mean Ruby . . .?"

"Raven I agreed to one question for a meal, nothing more, nothing less." Tip toeing her index and middle fingers across the table she sneakily lashed out at Raven's face only to have it blocked by her mask.

"Don't push your luck." Said Raven very calmly still processing the little information she just got.

"Worth a shot." Lily shrugged and stood up. "Oh. Here's a little food for thought. The two remaining members of team CMSN(crimson) are also there with Ruby in the prison."

"That crazy bunch. Are you people really sane?"

"Who knows? I'm just mainly following Silver's plans. He said Ruby would grow faster if she had some thorns in her path. But I don't really care how she gets there I just care about when. I want a world where I can live in peace. Anyways thanks for the milk. And don't sweat the meal. Bye."

Exiting the bar a large explosion lit up the horizon. "Wow, these gals are going all out tonight. I still got some time to kill before I get moving." She also made her way there.

Back in the highway all the faunas were shocked as to what just took place. All their supplies were in that location and everybody headed there to check leaving the paladin isolated. "Damned animals. Can't even do one single job right."

Blake ran out of tall street lamps to latch onto so landed on the ground and began sprinting as hard as she could. "Ever tried ice skating Blake?" A series of blue glyphs flashed and disappeared and the whole road began to freeze. Hitting the smooth ice Blake elegantly skid across it whilst steering herself around the pedestrian cars with the recoil of her gun.

The same could not be said for the machine however, it lost its footing and toppled over tearing through the ice straight into the safety barrier which collapsed under the weight of the mech. Shattering the glass like protection causing everything to spark violently; the machine crashed into the hard ground looking upwards.

Roman on the inside managed to stay unscathed all this time thanks to his aura but all that shaking and damage really did a number on his weapon. "Seriously. What are the Grimm anyway to need this kind of ridiculous firepower to stop?" Mashing the controls hard he tried his best to get the robot on its feet. Blake jumped down from the street above and landed right in front of him. "Kitty."

Yet Blake did not make any other movement. The robot approached and fired a few rounds at her causing it reveal only an ice clone. A few red gliphs and one white gliph suddenly surround him. They triggered moderately and a large cloud of steam kicked up obsuring his light vision. Turning on the motion sensors and heat vision he began his counter strategy. "Smart move there kitty but where is my little ice queen?"

Opaque shadows darted back and forth around him. The guns could not move quick enough to get a lock on them. One them took to the air and landed straight on the left shoulder. Swiftly striking it takes out the main tubes and cables feeding the arm mounted guns disabling it. "Grrr." Gritting his teeth he used the other hand to attack that location just for it to be revealed as another clone made with flame dust. The clone exploded obscuring his vision even more. "Everytime. I gotta stop falling for that."

More clones begin running around in the steam cloud surrounding the machine. "Same trick over and over, get real. Then again . . Its working." Bolts of blue electricity followed them, while they moved in on the legs. One of them lept into the air going straight for the midsection. Slowed by the previous damage it couldn't defend nor evade. The impact zapped its lower body causing the control interface to start glitching badly.

The machine still didn't fall. Its arms discarded the useless guns but slots on top opened up and fired a barrage of missiles. It took out the clone but a time dilation gliph under the feet of another accelerating her enough to get behind it. Jumping at the paladin again to strike above a second barrage hit her point blank. Sending her flying upwards. The ribbon on the hilt of the blade suddenly went taut. Something from the steam grabbed it and yanked it inwards. Throwing Blake in an arc then whipping back onto the paladin.

She dropped a cartrige of Dust down the missile launcher. Going back to the air a series of platforms made of white gliphs guided her out. The detonation wiped out a large portion of its weaponry leaving only a token melee power. "Oh I am so sick and tired of this." Getting angry Roman manuvered the paladin to run on whatever legs it had straight into the steam.

He was greeted with a spray of ranged attacks from several different directions. But amidst the chaos he spotted one of them. "Gotcha." And plowed straight through a pylon. Keeping his victim pinned down he tried to get a gander at their shocked faces.

It turns out that wasn't Blake but instead Yang grinning back. "Surprise."

"Ah crap." True to her confidence. Yang blasted off the arm with double the force. Tearing it to pieces, but she didn't stop yet. Blond hair blazing into a dazzling gold. Using every single ounce of energy she had stored up she struck straight at the legs of the machine smashing it down quickly.

"WEISS! ARE YOU DONE YET?!" Yang roared disappearing into the cloud again.

"Yup. All done." Down and disoriented Roman couldn't tell up from down any more.

"This is falling apart faster than that birthday cake Neo brought for me." A massive sky blue gliph lit up below the remains of the machine emitting ice freezing it on the spot. Gigantic foot steps began approaching him. The steam cloud was eventually blown away revealing the towering figure of a colossal silver knight. Holding a brilliant white sword. "Oh . .. oh . .. well that was a disappointment." The towering knight figure stood by Weiss who held her rapier in the exact same pose. The edge of the blade glowing with a gentle blue tint.

"This was almost too easy. Listen Torchwick, the last time I entered this area I was beaten without even being give a chance then left in a pool of blood only for police to find me. I lost my friend then being used as tool to betray her. Did you honestly believe we would walk back in here ill prepared like a bunch of idiots? We took every skill we had into consideration. Packed every bit of Dust we could use and had escape routes planned. This is a message to anyone who comes after us. Team RWBY is not weak!" Raising her sword over her head the knight mimiced the same move.

"Haaaaaaa." With a loud cry she brought the blade down on him. The knight smashed in with his sword obliterating the paladin and throwing Torchwick away. The machine was reduced to broken pieces of scrap metal with Roman barely able to stand up.

"It looks like you just got Weissed." Cracked Yang not looking all that bright.

Weiss rolled her eyes at Yang. "Really Yang?"

"I am on borderline depression. Let me cope. I already have one failure tonight."

"I see you're pretty ticked off and all but I have no idea what you are talking about. At least it explains where all those crazy elemental clones came from." Standing up he began dusting his coat looking rather unscathed. "Well I'll be going now."

"The only place you will be going is the hospital." Roared Yang as she fired herself straight towards him. A well timed brick flew through the air and struck her head stopping her mid way. A mysterous girl with vivid pink, white and black outfit holding an umbrella with a matching colour scheme magically appeared beside Roman.

"Perfect timing, Neo. I was really in a bit of a bind. Well then ladies tonight the victory is yours." The girl did not reply. Just smiled and nodded.

"Oh you are so gonna regret that." Yang growled eyes turning red. Blasting at them again she struck causing them to shatter and disappear. "Huh? Where'd they go?" Looking around there was no trace of them. "Damn it!" Furious Yang pounded her fists into the ground. "We were so close. That .. ."

"Relax Yang. We still got the job done." Weiss and Blake approached from the clouds. The knight behind them gently disintegrating.

"What job?!"

"Preventing the faunas from doing something stupid. Preventing people from getting hurt and. .. .all of us making it back together." Weiss softly smiled and spoke comfortingly. Yang took deep breaths composing herself.

"Indeed you have team RWBY." A new voice startled all of them to their feet. Slow claps rang in their ears when Lily appeared before them. "I can honestly say I'm impressed. Shutting down the faunas attack before it even began, getting out unscathed and all while making me believe you guys were idiots."

When Lily was talking Weiss took a gander at the girl's dishelved state. Messy hair, dirty clothes and sweaty appearence all that mirrored Yang's current condition. It served aa proof they fought. "Why did you come out here? Are you planning to give up?" Asked Weiss narrowing her eyes.

Lily just giggled. "On the contrary. I am leaving town tonight. My job here is done. Your performance tonight did change a few things however."

Team RWBY still had skeptical looks on their faces. "Originally I didn't care about what you guys were upto. So I moved as i pleased. Tonight I can see your training paid off and you came prepared even more than I ever expected. Which is honestly a little concerning for me." She sheepishly smiled while rubbing her face.

"I am tired of you people fooling around. Who are you? What are you planning to do with Ruby? What's going on here?!" Weiss angrily demanded keeping her head down so as to not expose her neck.

Raising her hands she tried to diffuse the situation "Whoa whoa. Ease up Ice queen. For someone with cold as their personal theme you sure are hot tempered. All in good time. Firstly I wanna make a deal with you guys."

"No way. No deal. You either talk of we can force out of you." Shouted Yang.

"Would you like to try?" Lily words suddenly intimadated both Yang and Weiss. Staring at them with a confident smirk it crumbled their stand.

'I don't get it. There is three of us and only one of her. If it comes to a fight our teamwork can easily take her down. But . . .but. . . Why won't my legs move?' Weiss hesitated memories of that bloody night flashed in her mind.

"What a waste. Here I am on wobbly legs acknowledging your abilities and giving you guys a chance. Yet you show me such hostility." Lily feigned hurt.

"Considering what you did its not surprising." Said Weiss.

"And what did I do Weiss?"

"You . . ." She started but couldn't make it past the first word.

"That's right Weiss you can't tell what I did. What do you remember Ice queen? Are those memories you recall even real?" An extremely sly grin lit up her face seeing the tension masking Weiss's.

"SHUT . . .YOUR . . .FACE!" Roared Yang blasting straight for her. Lily narrowed her eyes, dropped her grin and side stepped Yang with the tiniest of movements. Afterwards proceeded to elbow the back of her head into the ground without even breaking eye contact with Weiss. Skipping away from Yang she said again. "Knock it off Yang. Lose your temper like that again and you will lose both my information and your sister. I am not gonna ask much of you guys. I did you a favor and I am just hoping you could return it."

"What favor?" Blake said cautiously.

"Alerting you of the faunas scheming. Luring you here to shut them down and as a bonus bailing your monkey pal out from the hordes of faunas chasing him. As such I effectively saved you and your academy from a sudden sneak attack. For this all I want in exchange is an agreement."

"What?" Weiss nervously talked.

"Stay out of Ruby's case."

"What!?" All three exclaim.

"For three years." Holding up three fingers. "For three years. If you stay away from this case I promise you I will personally bring Ruby back to Vale. Till then we don't want any unnecessary interventions." Lily was speaking seriously.

"You can't expect us to. .."

"No I don't. But for now please stay away from Ruby. Stay away for your own good. You have tons of better things to do. Take classes, learn some history, you know like relics, Gods, magical powers and maidens, kill Grimm work your way through school and graduate. Become strong qualified huntresses." And she quietly added. " . .or end up like team crimson." Pulling out two Dust cartriges she tossed them into the air making them explode in a wild cloud of smoke.

Swift foot steps sounded as she dissapeared as quickly as she came. "Wait! That still doesn't answer anything!" Yelled Weiss into the white smoke.

"Go ask a black bird. You might find some answers there." An echoing reply came only.

The three stood there with only more unanswered questions in their hearts.

(Two days later in the prison)

Sounds of fighting came from the gym. Lilac and Ruby were sparring with each other vigourously. Hard blow after hard blow landed on one another till Ruby leapt high into the air, moved her feet in an arc and smashed her heel on the side of Lilac's head. Shattering the orange aura shield and dropping her to the mat.

"7 to 0 talk about one sided." Breathed Lilac taking a moment on the ground. Both had their regular inmate pant on. Ruby wore a black tank top and Lilac had a white sports bra. And had her hair tied in a ponytail.

"Hey are you okay?" Concerned Ruby crouched beside her. Lilac got ticked off and pushed Ruby on her back.

"What's wrong with you? We are sparring, a few bruises are bound to happen. Stop getting so worked up about it. I am more pissed off at the fact I still suck at this aura shit so bad." Ruby propped herself onto her elbow but looked very disheartened.

Lilac got back to her feet and crossed her arms thinking. "Damn it Ruby. How do you do this shit? If I focus on my aura I get clobbered before I can even think and if I focus on the fight my defence is as useless as paper mache. Yet you guys do it like its as natural as breathing."

"Practice I guess." Absentmindedly replied Ruby. Lilac noticed this and sat down beside her.

"What's the matter blood rose? Are you still thinking about that voice recording that day?"

"Yeah. I can't get it out of my head. This is the first time I've heard of someone with silver eyes besides my mother. And I am not even sure how she passed away. What if that 'thing' is what happens to all silver eyed people? I don't wanna. I don't want to turn into that. . ." Gripping her hair Ruby shook her head. Lilac moved over, knelt beside her and cupped her cheeks.

"Get a grip kid. At this rate you will fall apart faster than what that thing said? Nothing is gonna happen. You are Ruby Rose right? Proud rogue huntress and faunas killer. Instead of worrying about what you will turn into. Try to focus on what you else you can become."

"But I."

"But what? You get off on fighting? You take pleasure in hacking up Grimm? Well so do I. Just because I liked starting fires as a kid doesn't mean I burn everything around me the moment I get my hands on flame Dust. You can overcome this as long as you have the strength to power through. Now come on. Lets fight."

"How are you so sure I wont turn out like that?"

"Why not?" Lilac's hands let go then pinched Ruby's cheeks even harder. "How can something ~sho adorable be anything like a bloodthirsty cannibal?" She cooed then proceeded to snuggle as hard as she could on to Ruby's face.

"You are hopeless." It took some slapping and a lot of pushing to finally get Lilac off her. The same could not be said for the many pairs of eyes ogling them.

"Speaking of killers where is Sis? Haven't seen her around since breakfast. She's been pretty quiet these past few days hasn't she?"

"Yeah you're right."

"Say did you give her the final costume designs yet. You need to send them or else you ain't gonna get."

"AH CRAP!" Realisation hit Ruby hard as she tossed through her over shirt to find her outfit designs she forgot to give Sis. "That's enough training for now. We'll pick up where we left off later. Gotta go bye." Using her semblance she bolted to the door and exited leaving the guard cussing.

Lilac sat there with a silly smile on her face. Doing her own personal practice she charged up her aura again and tried to focus her mind. In an attemt to bring it to a state she could think normally without having to directly control her aura.

A few minutes later she felt a tingly sensation on the palms of her hands and her finger tips. Thinking about what Ruby and Sis showed her about semblance as in how unexpectely they could occur she tried concentrating aura there. Seconds pass as sweat began to form on her brow.

'Come on think. Focus. Do it just like they do it' she commanded herself. Picturing Ruby moving with a swirl of scarlet rose petals. Thinking about Sis and her mysterious self time control. Mild orange light manifested in those locations. Raising her hands closer to her face she tried oberving what was happening. The light got brighter and brighter then suddenly began to compress. Just then a loud yell from someone in thw basket ball court broke her concentration. The light exploded in her face shattering her aura leaving her in a daze.

Just moments after she realised what happend. She screamed. "FUUUUUUUUCK . . . . .!"

T.B.C.


	17. Chapter 17

New chapter huh. Well read it. Love it, hate it, fuck it. Just review it

Chapter 17 The fear of hope

Not moments after that recording dropped and Sasha was found Tristan headed straight for the warden's office.

"Physically abusing me, threatening my family and now this. I already said I will do whatever you ask. Why are you doing this to me? Control your beast." Stammered the captain immediately upon entering the room.

The warden did not even flinch at her words. "She isn't my beast." Speaking quietly.

"Oh so its a she now? What's next? I catch you two having tea together?!" She was livid.

"Calm down captain. I don't understand why you are getting so worked up over this. One person is .. ." Tristan had no qualms in cutting her off.

"No. A person eats food for sustinance, they don't rearrange their prey's organs and stuff death threats inside it. This thing is far from being a person. Its a walking talking disaster that needs to be put down."

"Enough captain!" The warden woman said very loudly. Her features softened immediately afterwards. "You are clearly stressed Night. Why don't you take a break?" Sighing she said to Tristan who momentarily was seconds away from biting her tongue at the surprise.

"Now don't try to . .. .wait. What?. . ."

"I understand how . . .strangely dedicated you are to your work but I can't use you if you start tearing off at the seams. Take a few days off. Have a breather. Go to town and work off that stress."

"You are serious?"

"Indeed. As a matter of fact in light of your recent achievements I decided to cancel the scheduled mission outings for the upcomming week. And since your killer said no attacks for a month I believe your guards can handle the rest. So there is nothing to worry about." The warden's mouth stretched into a broad smile.

Simply baffled at this odd suggestion Tristsn didn't have much to say. "Fine. I guess I'll do that."

After Tristan took her leave the warden sighed. "Is this okay my lady? What is the purpose of removing Night from the premises?" She nervously spoke. Red tentacles begin squirming around from the corner of the room. It emerged from its hiding spot revealing a Seer Grimm. A giant crystal ball acted as its head with scarlet blade tipped tentacles extending from beneath it.

A mass of red and black energy swirled inside the ball and a mysterious voice spoke back. "There is no ulterior motive madam warden. That woman is an excellent piece of equipment. She obeys commands without any question and does not hesitate with its moral values. Such a thing is very valuable. So we must take care of it after all."

"And Ruby. What about her?"

"Do not fret. She is my concern."

"And the other silver eyes?"

"All in good time warden. All in good time." The seer slowly squirmed back to its hiding spot.

The next morning. Word of Tristan's leave of absence spread fast. As everybody began talking about it. Some were terrified of the cannibal's attack. Others enjoyed the fact that the tyrant was so thoroughly nettled. Sis and Sasha were much more quiet. Ruby rested in her cell which now became very accustomed to now. Being done with her morning routine. She waited for the guards to start their morning roll call.

Unfortunatly her mind was fried. Barely catching any sleep last night, she couldn't stop thinking about the death of their nurse and what it meant. Without their polar bear it will be much harder to save lives and give treatment. Their one safety net was basically cut off. It almost brought tears into her eyes that things were getting so dangerous. She questioned herself rubbing her eyes. Was she grieving for somebody?

No. Emotional attachments will only make things worse as she told herself that. Memories of Sis, Rex and Lilac then eluded her. All three of them will be targeted. And she hated the thought of seeing any of them die. Her only options were killing people, finding this 'Night' person or tracking down the creature herself. The second option went out the window the second it came to her mind.

"Ahhh. What do I do?" Complaining to herself while messing up her hair. "Maybe I should talk it over with them? Move on Ruby. You have important stuff to do." Calming down she jumped to her feet ready to face what the day has to offer. What it didn't have was Tristan's constant yelling.

. . .

"Option 2. Go for it." Mick suggested.

"Heck no!" Ruby strongly denited it. The breakfast table was jam packed with chatter in the mess hall.

"Why not? Its the path of least casualties. Its one life against ten. I'd say. . ."

"Michella please. Are you seriously asking me to eat a person? That is sick and disgusting." Said Ruby now feeling very uncomfortable to even eat her own food.

"You are complaining about morals in a place like this. Don't be stupid. A lot of people did far worse to be placed in here. And you are complaining about having a free meal. Just cut it up into tiny pieces with your fabulous maser sword and roast it over a fire."

"Enough! Number 2 is not an option period!" Slamming the table Ruby yelled back silencing her.

"Heh. Guess I poked a little too hard. Relax kid, I'm just teasing you. Well if you are not gonna kill and not gonna bite. Your only option is tracking down this Night character. Among five hundred people yeah good luck with that." Mick waved her spoon mockingly.

"Actually its not all that impossible." Rex peeped. "If you get to the officers area under the pretense of being a janitor or helping one of the guards you might find prisoner records in the computers. They may even have hard copies lying around. After that its just a matter of sifting through the pages. Speaking of which. Didn't that already happen? So any luck Sis?"

Sis who was absentmindedly eating at the table was startled into the conversation. "Huh? What? No. No nothings turned up yet." She said softly.

"Well its barely been a day. You can't expect things to move that fast." Lilac spoke.

"Well whatever lets just hurry up and find this Night and cap her. After that monster dies we can finally move on from this bullshit." Mick's groan elicited a strong expression from Sis. But only Ruby seemed to notice.

"Enough. You idiots are ruining the taste of my breakfast. Lets talk about something else." Ruby waved her hands pulling their attention away. "Lilac. How is your aura training comming along?" Shifting the focus to Lilac.

"Oh you wouldn't believe how good its been the past of days have been? These aura powers, my muscles moving so much better, tiny wounds are a breeze and I've even . . ." Hinting at something Lilac stopped short and shook her head. "I'm acting like a schoolgirl. My point is this power really is amazing. I can't wait to test this baby in the field."

"Careful if you get this fired up now you might blow a fuse before we even make it to the outside." Rex joked. And the atmosphere loosened.

The rest of the day passed with only trivial things happening. More training at the gym. Some work here and there and the mind numbing classrooms.

At the library Ruby just finished helping the librarian tidy up. While taking a break at one of the tables her hand went over a tech book going over the mechanics and engineering of various weapons. She remembered taking it out a few days back yet somehow it was still there. As the sun set over the prison walls Ruby thought back to the night she spent outside the prison ever since comming here. She was so exhausted back then to even rememver but she recalled talking to Lilac about working on their weapons. Jumping from her seat with zeal she startled the others who were quietly reading but only got annoyed stares. "Tee hee." Teetering away she grabbed the closest notepad she could find and scribbled it down. While thinking of it she noted some other things that if by any chance got through it would make her life so much easier and enjoyable.

The sun set and night time befell on Vale. And going to Vale city itself the door to a certain bar was pushed open. The elderly bartender was wiping down glasses as he eyed the customer. A tiny smile popping on his face. "Well well well. Look who came back to the neck of the woods? Pray tell what brings you here?"

"A goddamn catharsis trip for the colossal pile of shit that is pouring down my face." The customer in question was dressed in a glittering black blouse that seemed like shimmering stars studded it. An emblem on the back with a cresent moon and a top view of a cyclone in it. The lapels had a red stylised bordering, a red mini skirt, black thighhighs socks and white boots.

"Now where haven't I heard that before? Take a seat." At the bartenders words the woman took one of the tall stools near the counter and rested her head in her arms. The man placed a small glass in front of her and said. "So what will it be little Night."

Snapping her head to lock eyes with the man she gave a puzzled stare. "How do you know who I . . ?" She questioned.

"Come on, don't tell me you forgot. You and your pals from the academy would always hang out here after a tough fight. I still remember those dusty bruised runts that walked in here to celebrate a hard earned victory. You were that bumbling shy one with your big sister right?"

Tristan's cheeks flushed red as she tried to scowl. "That was nearly 20 years ago old man. Why the hell do you remember that? And . . .. " she stopped short and started looking around the place. Realising it was a lot more familiar than what she thought. " .. .This place?" Memories of her teenage years began to flood back. Jumping off the stool with clenched teeth she made a break for the door.

"Hey wait!" The old man called out strongly. "At least have a drink. Its on the house." Tristan stopped part way. Her face contorted into one of pain but she pushed it aside.

"If you keep running running from this bullshit its never gonna end. Chill the fuck out Tristan." She quietly hissed to herself. "Fine. Hit me with your best shot gramps."

"Good girl. What will it be Night? Orange juice, cranberry juice or some warm milk." Turning around he said with a sly grin. Tristan returned to her seat and slammed her palm on the counter.

"I think you misunderstood mister bartender. My name is Tristan and I told you .. .TO . . .HIT ME . .. AS . . .HARD . . AS . .. YOU . . CAN." she spoke slowly but menacingly. The man seemed unfazed.

"You sure you can handle that stuff sweetheart?"

"Try me."

"Okay. But you better not regret it." He reached into a higher cupboard and brought out a rather decorated bottle. Pouring out a glass of clear liquid he handed it to her. "Careful. It might just kill your throat."

Just one sip was enough to make her features turn sour. Clearly regretting it immediately but she was not ready to chicken out yet. Steadying herself she swallowed it all though she looked ready to faint.

"Hahahah. You can change your attitude but you can't change yourself. You ain't manly enough to down this." But just to show him of Tristan took another sip.

Time passed slowly and eventually Tristan began to enjoy her drink. Other customers came and left. She stayed in her stool and kept asking for more. A tiny smile crawling onto her face. "So . . .got anything to say?"

"What's there to say?"

"Most people don't drink this hard. It you are trying to fall over this hard. You must be desperate to forget something. Care to share?" He chuckled at his own rhyme.

"Why should I tell you of all people?" Her smile didn't disappear.

"Because you are completely alone." Tristan chuckled herself and hung her head back looking up.

"You can tell?"

"You're a lady. Unless you're getting laid by a guy, or crying on the shoulders of a friend while eating a tub of ice cream your only other choice is getting hammered in here."

"Harsh. But I would be lying if I said it wasn't true. I don't have anybody left. All of my friends are gone. My family is dead. And all of my aquaintances are . . . ..heh . .not even worth talking to. My character is too established for me to open up. Because I know I would cry like a baby if I did. And they can't see that."

"Well. At this rate. You won't last long. Whatever burden you're carrying, its bound to crush you eventually."

"Maybe I should be crushed. At least it'll spare 500 lives in exchange."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Its none of your business. Anyways its getting late. I better get going." Getting off her stool she reached into her pockets. "You said it was on the house right. Then consider this a tip." Slapping a large wad of money she stumbled towards the door.

"Better find somebody fast. It'd be a shame to see such a beauty die. Take care Night." He called as she wobbled out the door.

Outside she took a deep breath of fresh clean air. It was a clear night. The moon looked huge and bright. "Find somebody to open up to? . . . Is he stupid? There is no one in their right mind who is gonna be able to listen to a shitty wreck like me." She started walking towards the road to find some kind of taxi to get to a hotel. Scratching her throat she craved more of that drink. "Damn it. Tristan you idiot. I should've bought one more bottle before bailing out like a pussy."

Her vision was blurry and it was getting difficult to keep track of her sense of direction. Tripping in every other step it now getting difficult to even walk in a straight line.

"Well well well check out that tasty babe."

"Dude don't. She looks decked. She could be a huntress. We might get into some serious trouble."

"You limp dick bitch. She looks plastered as fuck. Huntress or not its easy pickings."

"I don't know man . .."

"Just shut up and follow my cue fool."

A trio of rugged looking thugs took notice of Tristan's vulnerable state and slowly approach her. Even with her blurry senses she could tell trouble was comming. "Fuckin' imbeciles! Well at least it'll serve some entertainment" She hissed as a funny idea crossed her mind.

"Can I help you, errr gentlemen?" She tried her best to not slur her words. The thugs laughed as they got closer.

"Gee thanks. That is so generous of you lady. But how about we help you instead?"

"Really? Can you help me?" It was a terrible attempt at making her voice sound seductive but it worked nonetheless.

The man in front stepped forward. "Of course come along with us. Lets have some fun." He grabbed her arm and pulled. But she didn't budge. A creepy smile popped on her face as a dark green aura triggered which they didn't notice in the darkness.

"Why do we need to go somewhere? We can have fun right here." Tristan giggled yanking him in and planted her feet right between his legs. The hard impact stunned him and the thug fell to the pavement clutching his groin.

"Oh fuck. Aura! I told you we shouldn't've messed around with her you idiot. I'm outta here." The others seeing his plight turned tail and fled.

"Hey stop where are you going!? Don't leave me with this cu. . . ." The thug trued to yell out but had his mouth stomped by a foot.

"You know I was scared I might not be able to get a shield up to protect myself. Thankfully all it takes is a boost of muscle power to take care of you wimps. So asshole, what should I do with you. Rob you, kill you or rape you? You did want that right?" Lifting her foot to let him speak.

He spat, "What the fuck is wrong with you, you crazy bitch?!" Then had the foot stuck back in his mouth.

"You said it yourself. I'm a crazy bitch . . .with a shitton of heartache. So 'bitch' can you relieve me? Can you comfort my pain?" It didn't work. As much as she tried to be nasty, and evil it wasn't kicking in. Her facade crumbling she sighed disappointedly. Defeatedly she reached into her pockets and pulled a cigarrete and searched for her lighter.

" **So this what you do with your free time eh Night? Get drunk then beat up a couple of punks. That's cute.** "

"BITCH!" Crushing the man's head into the dirt she looked frantically for the source of that voice. Her eyes scanned the area but found nothing.

" **On the moon sweetie.** " Looking up on the building top nearby. She spotted a dark silhouette before the light of the moon. A black shadowy tendril pulling up her lighter to the monster's hand.

Tristan let the thug go after kicking him away. "If you wanna live beat it and don't come back." After the man limped away she stood eye to eye with the demon. A tired amethyst and a dead silver. "Why and how did you get here?" She demanded.

" **Hitched a ride on your jet."**

Shocked Tristan stuttered to reply. But the alcohol in her blood didn't let her feel as much fear as she expected. **"** But . .but i. . "

" **Semblances are a beautiful thing aren't they? Just as you don't pay much attention to your shadow. Its easy to hide my presence in the shadows. Hehehe."** The voice sounded incredibly haunting. However Tristan herself calmed down.

"Well. Now that you let the cat out of the bag you can't exactly come back with me can you?"

" **I'll find a way to come back. I always do."** The creature laid back on the roof now fiddling with the lighter in its hand.

"What are you doing here?" She noticed the beast was clothed in a black and blue dress though it was too dark to make out any details.

" **Nothing in particular. I promised to stay away for a month so I needed something to entertain me for the time being. So I wanted to see what you were up to."** Tristan tried to be angry or worried but she couldn't bring herself to feel anything but annoyed. She sighed

"Whatever. Your random shit reminds me of Sasha. So I believe this is the first time we met."

The shadowy being giggled. " **Actually this is the second. The first time we met you dumped a load of flame dust on me and tried to incinerate me to death."**

This made Tristan giggle scratching her head. "Oh right that. My bad. I thought I had an opportunity to kill you so I had to jump for it. Back then I had no idea how durable you are. So would you like to introduce yourself?"

" **Okay. I guess I owe it to you for making it this far. Have you ever heard of an old huntress that went by the nickname 'Evangelion'?"**

"Evangelion? Leythe Van Galleon?!" Tristan's face lost colour.

"Ding ding ding **. Colour me impressed! You got it right on the first try."**

"No way. But . ..but Evangelion died decades ago. She was a legend who held back giant hordes of Grimm all by herself. Single handedly defended the Vale border and all the villages. A huntress hero. If you're Leythe. That means. . . Oh god. How old are you?" She looked terrified for a second. But then seemed confused. "Wait a minute. Evangelion, the Grimm Reaper, Summer Rose and now her daughter Ruby Rose. Do all of you silver eyed freaks just suddenly show up, make legends then disappear just as fast? Am I sensing some kind of pattern or is this a weird family tradition?"

The creature burst out laughing. " **Wow Night. That's amazing, you nailed it so hard it hurts. But no. I don't give two shits about Summer and the Reaper. All I care about is you and Ruby."** Its voice turned feral as it got on all fours like an animal. Slowly crawling down from the roof. Tristan's heartbeat accelerated.

"Turn on the lighter. I want a smoke before this." She commanded strangely. Amuzed by this order one of the tendrils pulled it up and lit it. Tristan snapped her fingers firing a torrent of oxygen she seperated from the air. It hit the flame and burst into a blaze. The surrounding wind carried that flame straight into the creature's mouth spinning like a flaming rotor. Shredding and scortching the mouth inside out. Dropping on its back. A small bumbling sound came from inside the mouth.

"Whoo! Dodged a bullet right there." Tristan breathed in relief. The creature stayed still for a moment before getting up and a tendril tossed something into the air. It was rock that hit Tristan square on the forehead. More shadows shot off the ground wrapping around her head and throwing her head first into a wall.

" **You jackass. I never planned to hurt you now. Why the hell did you open fire on me?** "

"Ow. Yeah as if a quaduped humanoid demon with shadow tentacles crawling towards you feels safe. I am drunk, I can't help it if I have a hair trigger reflex."

" **Go fuck yourself Tristan. One month. And somebody is seriously gonna suffer you can bet on it. Have fun playing arbiter till then."** The creature now called Leythe disappeared.

"Très bien Tristan. You fucked it up even more. Mark my words Evangelion. I will burn your goddamn spine out."

(Somewhere else)

Late at night the trio of RWBY quietly moved through the emerald forest trying to get back to their dorms without getting spotted. Unfortunately that wasn't the case.

"I wonder what Oz is gonna say when he finds out what you've been upto." The voice grated in Yang's ears causing her to fire off a shot at that direction. It missed by a wide margin makong her quickly rush at it. Only to trip over a rock and fall on her face.

"Relax kiddo. Its just me." Qrow said stepping out from behind a tree.

"Silver eyes! I wanna know everything." Yang yelled relentlessly. "What is Ruby's power? What do those guy's want with her?"

"Is this really the time to . . .?" Before he could finish a stream of pure kinetic energy was fired by him.

"Its the perfect time to be telling. I can barely move. All I wanna do now is to drop into a bed and pass out. But I am feeling really beat up today despite losing. So please end my night on a high note so I can sleep easy." She sounded fatigued.

Qrow sighed before pulling his tiny canister. "Alright fine. Weiss can you get a fire going?"

Weiss slowly tapped her pockets and quietly nodded. "Yeah sure." She was just as curious about Ruby as the rest of them were.

When a seating arrangement was made with a tiny campfire Qrow began sipping on his drink. "The silver eyed warriors were a race of people who were exceptional Grimm fighters. Ever since ancient times. Their power was almost like magic. Not the aura kind but real magic."

"What? No way. Magic isn't real. Is it?" Blake spoke up.

"Oh its real alright. In fact true magic power is much closer than you think it might be." Taking a glance at the beacon tower he turned his gaze to the fire. "Their power was very sought after, especially in rural areas outside the protection of the city walls. Wherever they went the grimm disappeared. A competent warrior can singlehandedly wipe out giant hordes of Grimm. I can vouch for that. Back when I was a student I barely got a chance to fight as Summer just killed everything in an instant." Pulling out a small crumpled photo he showed it to the team. Displaying Qrow, Summer and both of Yang's parents. "Not to brag but team STRQ was one of the best teams in the academy."

"Wow she looks just like Ruby!" Weiss exclaimed looking at the enigmatic woman beneath the white cloak.

"We're getting off topic here. You were explaining the the silver eyes." Yang then butt in.

"Right right. Their power was incredibly rare and desired. So when one showed of to protect an area others nearby would often get into conflict over who keeps them. This often triggered more Grimm to start showing up. So they couldn't stay in one place for too long. So I'm guessing your pals Silver and Lily knew about Ruby."

"But why this?" Weiss asked.

"Something must be up from where they came from. They were probably getting desperate and jumped at the chance to grab Ruby. They probably think Ruby isn't getting strong enough training in the lax environment of the academy."

"Those imbeciles. Ruby would get stronger either way. This madness is so not worth it." Yang growled.

"She did say she will bring Ruby back out in three years." Blake mentioned.

"And what kind of hell does she have to go through till then? What if the Ruby that comes back is someone completely different from the girl we know? That's what I've been so afraid of the whole time." Weiss gently rubbed Yang in the back as she rested her head in her arms.

"What about these maidens and relics? What are they? Lily mentioned them before leaving. What do they have to do with Ruby?" Asked Weiss.

Qrow stood up. "Its getting pretty late. Let's save that for another day."

The trio bolted to their feet as well. "Oh come on. After comming this far you're just gonna leave us hanging."

"Pretty much. There is a time and place for everything. You guys wanted to know about Ruby I told you. Don't push it. Now let's go back."

(Next morning)

"I take a bit of pride in the fact that I am a very patient man. But you girls have tested that far too many times."

"In our defence professor we stopped a major faunas uprising before it got even got a chance to take off. So we konda protected the academy."

"At the cost of ruining the human faunas relationship even further. You should consider yourselves lucky that you are not on a plane heading home."

Team RWBY once again found themselves in the headaster's office. Their actions did not go unnoticed it seemed. Ozpin tried his best to keep his face stoic but it was evident that he was quite angry at their antics and this seemed like the last straw. Yang however had some time to think last night. After clearing her head that morning she collected her thoughts and came to a conclusion. The team also discussed it in their dorms before comming to meet Ozpin.

"We promise we will stay out of this case." Weiss gently spoke.

Ozpin gave a very perplexed look to her. "And what exactly prompted such an action."

"Last night I encointered Lily in town. She confirmed it was a set up to snare Ruby away. I confronted her but she ran away .. .after beating to the ground." The last part she had trouble admitting. "She told me her semblance was memory manipulation and she changed mine so I don't know what to believe. But she mentioned something before leaving though. In three years time she will bring Ruby back and told us not to interfere."

Ozpin's eyes narrowed then returned to normal. "And do you believe her?"

" . . . . . ." A short pause. "I don't know what to believe. Except one thing."

"What is that?"

"There is a huge gap between our abilities. And I am not talking about fighting power. That is something I am proud of. But a survival instinct and something I can only describe as a killing intent. These are things you can get so much stronger for. Its something I don't have and frankly . .. I'm glad. It does mean that in a battle of willpower. I can never win." She gently rubbed her right arm what was still trembling slightly.

"Does this mean you accept defeat?" Ozpin took a sip of his cooled off coffee.

"Yes and no professor. Ruby is my sister and I will always try to protect her. Its just that I'm forced to accept the fact that this is a wall I can't break through . . .yet." she lowered her head but raised it at the last word. "So professor. If you grant me one thing, if you can. I and team RWBY both promise we will never cause trouble over this matter again."

There was another moment of silence. Ozpin raised his mug to his face then lowered it. He gave them a stern look while saying. "What if I told you it was too late?" Yang's face turned pale. As did the other two.

"That you tried my patience far too many times. That I may be tired of your nonsense and choose to simply suspend you from my academy permanently." The trio went incredibly quiet. Their faces on the verge of tears. Ozpin's face relaxed again. "However I am not the kind if man to do that. You are all up and comming huntresses with bright futures ahead of you. I can't take that away from you. And in regards to your actions in stopping such a faunas attack albeit the drastic method I will pardon you for the last time. Try such an act without informing me again and there will be reprocussions. Am I clear?"

"Yes . . .professor." They say in unison.

"Now then. What do you want Yang?"

"I want to make contact with Ruby. Even if I don't have the power to protect her. I want to help her any way I can." She said firmly. The headmaster was thoughtful for a while.

"On one condition."

"Anything."

"The Vytal festival was supposed to take place last week unfortunately all the chaos in Vale has delayed it considerably. Even so it must happen. The event is scheduled in a month. Participate in it. And claim victory. If you can stand up against the odds and overcome them. I promise I will make arrangements for you."

Yang's face lit up. "Yes. You will not regret this professor!" She got so excited she got up from her seat.

"I am not finished yet there are still concequences of your misconduct. You three are suspended for one week. Take this time to reflect upon yourselves." That immediately killed her zeal and pulled her back down.

"We understand. We're sorry professor." Weiss said.

The trio got up and made their exit. They talk amongst themselves in the elevator. "That was awful. Suspended for a week. I feel so humiliated." Weiss seethed. Yang still seemed happy.

"Are you kidding? We got off easy. One week is nothing. We can make up for it no problem. It gives me even more time for the festival tournament."

"Speaking of tournament. You realise how hard its going to be. Three against four isn't a laughing matter. We need to step up our skill or else we can't make it past the first round." Weiss huffed.

"Guys. I was wondering about something." Blake spoke up. "The professor told us we had bright futures ahead of us. Lily also told us to work hard and become accomplished. Also when we talked about last night. He didn't seem even the least bit surprised."

"Now that you mention it. He does seem to know more than he lets on." Weiss brought a finger to her lips and wondered.

"What's gotten into you two? The professor has always been like that. I'm sure he knows more than we do. But come on. Have you ever seen him surprised?" Yang waved her hand.

The other two seemed placated by this. "I guess you're right. . .though. I'm still not sure."

"Come on. We got bigger things to worry about." Enthusiastically pulling both of them they hurried out of the elevator.

In the office Ozpin sat with his thoughts thinking about what Silver and Lily plan to do from there. A light then bleeped on the screen of his table. "Professor there is someone here to see you." A voice spoke from the other end.

Ozpin sighed and was not feeling up to it. "I am not feeling up to it. If its a guardian of a student tell them to come by later."

"No sir. Her name is Night Aveline. She says she is a former student." That name sent alarm bells ringing in his head.

"Night? . . .Okay. Send them in."

(Prison)

Its been an hour after lunch. Sis's group were now hanging out in the gym as it became a hotspot for them ever since Ruby, Sis and Lilac began training their aura together. It was something Ruby could freely talk about and Lilac enjoyed every moment of train her new power. Suddenly the door burst open with Ruby herself rushing in.

"Hey ladies. Shut up and check this out." She said excitedly waving a piece of paper.

"What is it? Your last will and testament?" Lilac joked.

"More or less." Ruby retorted without hesitation. "Its a list of things I wanna request the warden to get for us." Rex and Mick started snickering while Sis took the paper to read.

"You do realise she dislikes us all really badly and isn't gonna give you squat?" Sis said.

"Can't hurt to try? Right?" Ruby said.

"Oh it can definitely hurt." Lilac said peeking into the paper over Sis's shoulders.

"Even on the miracle of miracles she accepts. You think she will give you the funds for this kind of shit. This stuff is expensive." Sis looked up and told Ruby.

Ruby stood there unflinchingly however. She quietly leaned closer to them and spoke in whispers. "Do you really think I have this giant pile of dough stashed away in my cell for decoration. I can pay for this straight out of my pockets."

"I dunno Sis. Some of these things seem really juicy to me. Even if one of them get's set up. Our lives would be much easier. I'm especially digging that weapon maintainance room. We can renovate any of the facility buildings or even a large room for that. My rifle can really use a tune up." Lilac said pulling the paper and reading it.

"Since when did you two become best buddies?"

"Since I got my aura." Curt reply.

"Still looking at these half the ideas are pretty decent. Although how do you think you are gonna get these approved? Are you gonna . . .?"

"Reason with her." Ruby said. This sent a cold chill through the gym as everyone in their group went silent. She shook her head left and right everyone had these disdainful stares. The little girl scowled.

"Come on guys. Think about it. If the weapons workshop gets running you can actually get half decent weapons to fight with. Weapons that don't jam up every five shots. And if the weapons training get kicking even I can teach you how to use your weapons. There is literally no downsides to this. And with the captain oit of the way this is the perfect chance."

Lilac snickered from the mat. "Great list sweetie. Might as well throw a holo TV on top of that."

"Stop making fun of me and give me a hand! Or do you want the monster to eat you. If you have that much of a death wish I can just kill 10 of you people and get that thing to show up." Her outburst silenced everybody. Suddenly the vibe in the room changed to pin drop silence. Ruby realising what she just said began waving her arms wildly. "T-that came out wrong. I didn't mean that. I-I. . . "

A soft giggle rang from the doorway of the gym. "Ah hahahah. Well well well. Can we consider that a confession? Careful what you say babe it can get you in trouble very easily." The cold stares were then directed to the person standing there. Sasha stood leaning against the doorframe holding her elbows. Wearing the blue overshirt that had the sleeves rolled back her arms and torso were wrapped in loose bandages as well as one on her forehead acting like a makeshift headband.

"Shouldn't you be in bed right now?" Sis remarked.

Sasha just shrugged. "Eh maybe. But now that Ash is dead there isn't anything to look at. Not to mention I don't wanna dawdle in a place a shadow demon used to prowl." With calm footsteps she got closer to them. "And considering how you've all been chillin' here I thought this might be the place to be. Didn't expect this kind of juicy drama going on though. Ruby baby you gotta show me your aggressive side more, its hitting all the right spots for me."

"If you wanna get hit just ask. I've got plenty of aggression towards you." Said Ruby coldly. Sasha did not falter.

"So harsh. Remember the time we ate dinner together on that mission. About how I fixed your sloppy plan yet you took all the credit for the victory as I was left bruised and bloodied in a hospital bed." She said slyly. Others had slightly surprised expressions. "You've really been stepping up your game lately. You are getting more and more similiar to that monster. Can't wait to see you . . ."

"Finish that sentence and you are dead." Ruby threatened.

" . .turn into her. Little silver eyed demon." Sasha said with a huge smirk. Growling wildly Ruby swung her fist at her. Enraged just to be compared to that thing.

"Tsk tsk. Such a short fuse." Raising both arms she effortlessly parried it. In a split second moment she grabbed Ruby's wrist and twisted it back turning her around. Grabbing the back of her neck she forced Ruby to bend over forward whilst trapping her arm.

"Hey break it up you two." Sis called.

Sasha glared at everyone else specifically those who tried to seperate them and roared. "Anybody who gets in the way is gonna get their ass scraped in with a fork. Back off." The sheer power of the voice froze everyone on the spot. "Ever since you kicked my ass to the lake back in that mission you've been all high and mighty. For a wolf cub you seem to be getting really proud of your brand new fangs. I think its time to show you again what the big dogs are capable of!"

Then there was a chilling silence. Sis and Lilac got a gander at Ruby's face. Both nudging their friends to back off. That expression was raw hate. "Bullshit!" The dense heated energy began to swell up as her eyes burst into a silver light. With the strength of the silver eyes she forced her arm straight and threw Sasha over her shoulder onto the mat before her.

She hit the mat with a solid thud as the crowd got rowdy. Ruby got closer to see what she had wrought. But Sasha's pained stare warped into a twisted smile. Ruby notice her hands insider her pockets and pulled something out. She chucked a fistful of white powder at Ruby's eyes blinding her. The grainy substance made her eyes quickly dry out and burn painfully.

Swiftly moving the big girl yanked some of the long bandages off her arms then proceeded to snare Ruby's legs making her trip. Letting everything go she grabbed the collar of her shirt, dragged the little girl back in before delivering a very underhanded punch by sticking her thumb out and jamming it into her face.

They both crash into the ground with Ruby's head hitting the wooden floor of the gym. Her aura broke and Sasha's thumb slashed the inside of her mouth.

The pair weres breathing heavily as Sasha stood up with a very smug look on her face. "You filthy cheater." Ruby mouthed struggling to stop the burning sensation of her eyeballs.

"That's laughable sweet heart. Using aura and the silver powers on little old me. I was obviously at a disadvantage." Ruby's vision slightly cleared as she fixed Sasha with a scorning glare. Sasha noticed it and got down to all fours. Moving in a half circle around Ruby like a predator stalking its prey. Many felt disturbed by her eerie movement patterns. "You think I play dirty. You can't imagine the slew of horrors that thing can play on your mind. If you get fazed by a teensy bit of salt. You'd be wishing you died before meeting the real demon." Mimicing the exact harrowing voice pattern as the recording the other day her voice was chilling. Now hovering just above Ruby she slowly licked the blood off her thumb giving Ruby goosebumps.

With thar message delivered she started giggling again. "Relax sweetie. No need to get so worked up over me. You still got a month to get ready. That was just a small taste. You better start preparing before a certain someone gets put through the blender again." Moving her hands towards Ruby's bleeding mouth she traced a line along the cut. Ruby felt a tiny jolt of teal and blue in her head as the wound instantly closed up and disappeared. "Better go wash up those eyes. If they dry out too much it'll hurt even more."

Ruby left without a word. Sis noticed she left her notes behind and quickly pocketed them before anyone else noticed. Then got up and followed her to the bathroom.

A few minutes later Ruby kept throwing water at her face and staring at the mirror. It was gone. The wound she got from the fight was gone. Using her index finger she pulled her mouth as wide as possible but there was nothing. Everything above her chin was fine. Yet the rest of her body still ached.

Exiting the bathroom. "You okay?" Sis asked her standing outside.

"Strangely yes. My mouth is fine. The cut is gone."

"I wasn't talking about that. I mean your head . .. you know ..er you." As she spoke Ruby gave her a weird look.

"I'm fine. By now I already figured out her antics. It doesn't bother me much anymore." She pretended to laugh it off in front of Sis but had her own concerns.

"Okay .. . If you say so." Not completely satisfied but Sis accepted nonetheless. Ruby by then was still pondering how her cut healed even though she didn't use her aura.

"So . ..what now? Wanna come back to the gym. Sasha already left."

"Yeah sure. I wanna spar with Lilac some more." Stowing her concerns away for now she tried to mask her worries with a tiny smile.

After dusk Ruby was relaxing on her usual spot on the bleachers on the end of the courtyard where she spotted a couple of girls who were a part of Sasha's posse. She wanted to single out one of them and ask around. Seeing it was pretty late the guards were rather lax especially without Tristan. Ruby got up and stealthily tailed the group.

She hated that she was acting like a stalker but she learned from Sis that confronting them as a group will only spell trouble. "Never face them head on in here. If they believe they have the numbers advantage, without aura you will only be dancing to their tunes. You need to assert your dominance if you want them to squeak."

Observing them quietly she saw them moving around the shops. Seizing her chance she waited till they turned a corner. Moving dangerously close Ruby grabbed the collar of the rearmost girl and dragged her into the dark. Tightly holding her mouth shut she gently whispers.

"Scream and you are dead. Do exactly as I say and nobody gets hurt." Although Ruby had no intension of hurting her she tried to sound as threatening as she could. The girl struggled for a few seconds before Ruby began squeezing her throat.

"Hey where did she run off to?" Hearing her friend come back Ruby quickly hissed.

"Tell them to leave or else I'll snap your neck like a twig. Nod if you understand." With fear in her eyes she nodded rapidly. Ruby let her mouth go.

"I-I'm right here. I still have some s-shit to take care of. You guys g-go on ahead." She stammered. Ruby was sweating bullets by then.

"Sure whatever." And the voices disappeared. Ruby sighed in relief internally.

"Is that you, Ruby? What the hell do you want from me?"

"I just want to ask a few questions."

"Then just ask why do this shit. You're scaring the crap outta me." Ruby tighened her hold on the neck harder making the girl choke a little.

"If I strolled upto you and your friends. Would really listen to me? Or just mess with me?"

"Okay okay you made your point. We wouldn't take you seriously. Just eaze up on the neck damn it. Please." Ruby slightly loosened her grip.

"Good. Glad that we are clear on that. Now what I wanted to ask about Sasha."

"Sasha? But why? I thought you despised her entire being."

"That's right. As much of a rotten cancer that she is I don't get her flip flop attitude at all. One time she tries to rape me. Other times she is a soulless killer. And occasionally she give you this warm heartmelting smile that feels perfectly genuine. It creeps me out. What I want to ask is that does she have any powers?"

"What. The power to make you feel fuzzy, slimy or thirsty. If that's what you want, yeah she's got them in spades." Ruby dragged her further into the alley. Pulling her by the neck.

"Be serious. I meant on the aura side."

"Ack. Okay okay. Stop. Isn't it obvious? If she had aura Tristan would slap her with that band in a heartbeat."

"Don't give me that. Aura can manifest at any time. I want to know if she showed any signs. Something like fast healing or super strength in battle. Like anything out of the ordinary."

"Ugh. I don't know. . I . .I guess she carries a roll of bandages with her. She treats our wounds now and then. And everytime she does that all of our injuries feel better really quick. Its one of the reasons the girls hang out with her. She is a better life saver on the field than Ashley. A tiny bit of fingering is a small price to pay for protection and treatment. That's all I know. Please let go, it hurts."

Ruby was very dissatisfied by that answer. But she lets go anyway. "Speak of this meeting with anyone and somebody will find your head in a toilet understand." Said Ruby her eyes glowing through the inky darkness burning the fear into her heart. "Do you understand?" She repeated.

"Yeah. Yeah. I get it." Barely squeezing out a reply she ran away.

"Fast healing? Well that was a wasted endeavor." Feeling hungry she moved towards the dining hall.

The next day just after the gym time with Lilac Ruby ran outside looking for Sis to give her the notes for the costume. Walking a few steps the loud roaring of an engine hit her ears. Looking up a transport jet flew in and is now hovering over the walls of the prison. A barrier opened up and it began to descend. But strangely part way down the hatch on the back opened up. Something or someone lept out from it. Ruby raised her hand to protect her face from the blasting winds kicking up all the sand.

The person plummetted with high speed. Spinning multiple times a large current of air rushed into the path it barreled through. Four limbs appeared suddenly as the figure smashed fist first into the ground in dramatic fashion. Blowing a huge cloud of dust upwards. Ruby stood there dumbstruck as were many others as to who showed up here.

There was movement in the cloud as a person slowly walked out from it. It was Tristan looking very refreshed with a very sharp expression. She waved at the jet above and walked into the building nearby. "Welp. I guess she's back. I still gotta find Sis." Losing interest she moved on.

About half an hour later Ruby was summoned to the offices. Walking nervously she wracked her brains as to what the captain wanted with her as soon as she returned.

"Oh hey. Rea .. Ruby. Over here." The voice startled her out of her thoughts. Ruby turned with a jolt and saw Tristan holding a relatively large box in her hands. "Gimme a hand at moving this stuff." Pushing the box into her hands Ruby didn't have any time to react and moved to her cues. Tristan picked up a much smaller box and led the way. The little girl followed quietly. Tristan did not say much so Ruby was free to observe. Something felt different. The person she saw was the same. The appearence, the hair, the intimidating footsteps were all the same but it felt calm. Something about the woman's vibe seemed gentle, at ease perhaps. The best way to describe what Ruby was feeling would be. Her presence isn't scaring her like before.

In just a few twists and turns through the hallways they arrive in front of a room labeled 'Captain' on the door. Stepping inside Ruby couldn't help but stare for a moment. It was a rather tiny room. But one of the walls were fully dedicated to being a large bookshelf. There was a medium sized desk with a handful of everyday things on it. A leathered revolving chair. With a large window letting plenty of light in. A couch on the wall opposite to the bookshelf and two tables. One had water and coffee in the corner. The other was in front of the couch with an ashtray although there was no sign of smoking. Everything was kept neat and tidy.

"Put that down over there and close the door." Tristan simply said. Using her feet to shut the door she slowly released the box by the shelf. Suddenly feeling a chill something swooshed through the air towards her. Even without turning she realised it was sharp and metallic. Turing around and grabbing it she moved her fingers over the sharp edge and yelped. With a little fumbling she caught it. Opening her hand she saw it was a box cutter. Looking at Tristan who had an expression like it was as natural as passing a ball to someone. "Open it up."

Tristan opened her box that had all kinds of new stationary. Pens, pencils, staples, paper clip and other things. Where she replaced some really old looking ones. Extending the blade Ruby started cutting the tape on top of the box. Opening it. She saw mainly books but also an assortment of things. Like a packet of coffee powder. Some bags of chips and candy.

"What's all this?" Asked Ruby.

"Cleaning and refreshments. I wanna face the next couple of days with a clear head. I figured a little clean up would to the trick." Ruby turned her head but Tristan spoke without looking back at her. She was surprised she got a straight answer without and crude add ons.

"Books?"

"What? I like to read when I am not doing rounds. You got a problem with that." There is was.

"No. No nothing like that."

"Arrange that shelf for me. Put the new books in and take out the older ones. They are in alphabetical order so it shouldn't trouble you." Not saying anything more Ruby did what she was told.

Ten minutes in trying to remove a book in the uppermost shelf she couldn't see something else amongst them. "Uh oh. Look out." Tristan called. But it was too late. Ruby pulled and a small wide and flat wooden box fell out. It hit the ground with a crash and terrified Ruby. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She apologised profusely. Looking down she saw box wasn't locked. The hinged top slipped open and its contents spilled out.

Crouching down to pick them up Ruby noticed something strange about them. The objects, they were strips of monogramed cloth, metal, and other badges. Her eyes went wide when realisation kicked in that these were all huntsmen and huntress emblems. A butterfly, a flame, a flower, a lion. There were at least 10-15 of them here. Turning her head very slowly towards the captain she awaited her response.

"Captain. These are . . . ."

"Exactly what you think they are." She replied sounding a little sad. Strangely she made no attempt to stop the girl. Ruby sifted through each of them as she quickly put them into the box and even though she expected it. It shocked her to find her own rose emblem amongst them.

"Are these all the hunters that came to this place?" Ruby just couldn't resist the urge to speak given the more lax attitude Tristan was showing.

"On the contrary." She said standing up from her seat unnerving Ruby. "Aside from you all of them were collected outside the prison." Walking upto Ruby she snatched the emblem from the girl's hands and pocketed it. "This doesn't belong in there."

Simply overflowing with questions Ruby brainstormed to find the best way to ask without ticking her off. "Captain. Do you remember the nevermore we fought a couple of days ago?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"I wanted to ask. If you were in my shoes how would you really go about it? I mean like destroying it."

"Hmm. Does it involve others?" Her reply made Ruby think back and conside where she should be easy or accurate. Taking the harder path she said. "With others."

"If their lives matter. I would tell them to get the hell out of there. Instructing them to move aligning them opposite to the direction the bird was moving. It relies on air flow to fly so it can't pull a 180 degree turn to attack them once they cross a certain safety line." She brought a finger to her lips and though deeper. "That taken care of. I would use my semblance to mess up the air beneath it. By lowering the air pressure under its wings the bird will go crashing down preferrably on a forest treeline or sharp rocks. Then turning my staff into a musket I would shoot out its eyes so that it can't react to my advance. It'll probably go berserk for a short while but as long as I don't screw up I can close the distance and dump an explosive down its beak. Adding in a couple shards of flame dust for good measure I would blow its head off. I suppose if nothing goes wrong that's all it takes."

"Why are you not a professional huntress!?" Called out Ruby.

"Because I can't!" The woman shouted back. Ruby saw she was struggling quite a bit. Breathing deeply to calm herself. "There are certain requirements in order to become a certified huntress. And no amount of strength or skill can compensate for my shortcomming." She plopped back into her chair. "Do you want to know the real reason Ruby? Its not because of a lack of ability. It because there is something fundamentally broken up here." Pointing towards her temples with her index and middle fingers. "Tell me Ruby what is a hunter's main duty? The true purpose of their occupation."

Ruby looked away from her feeling several mixed emotions. "They fight off the Grimm. . ."

"Wrong. Any ordinary person can fight the Grimm with just one gun and a belt of bullets. No, a hunter's main purpose is to bring relief to the people. They are heroes. In an area under Grimm attack a hunter's presence should bring hope, joy and a feeling of salvation the moment they appear. I . . cannot give that feeling. Years ago I . ..suffered an attack that damaged my brain chemistry. I am constantly filled with negative emotions. Particularly anger, on top of that any other feeling I get keeps getting replaced by it." Ruby noticed her hands were trembling. She lowered her head then looked back up glaring at Ruby that gave her chills.

"I will only bring more trouble than I can fix. So I was banned by the academy from becoming a huntress entirely. I am a victim of my own rage but I am guilty of makong no attempts to stop it. Heh. Its kinda cathartic to say out like this. Why am I even telling you this?"

"I'll listen." Ruby's reply shocked Tristan but she tried her damnest to not show any signs. She stared straight into Ruby's eyes and it was full of energy and determination unlike the other silver eyes she remembered.

"Why? Don't you hate me? I always treat you so badly." Ruby finally got a grip on her own heart she finally understood something that was plaguing her for so long.

"We had this conversation before captain. A couple months ago I would've tried everything in my power to get as far away from you as possible. This time its different, maybe I got stronger, maybe I opened my eyes . ." She chuckled a little. "Pun intended. There is just something. Something about you I can't fully hate."

"Stop. You are overstepping your bounderies Reaper. I'm gonna." She sounded scared but brave at the same time.

"You were the one who came out first by telling me a part of your past. You seem hurt, suffering even and sometimes it feels even more than mine."

"I don't need your pity bit . .wench. I am not a good person."

"But you proved you are not a bad person by giving me dinner the night I spend in the pit." She raised both her hands to slam the table but Tristan stopped just a split second before. She tried forming words through her fury but suppressed it as much as possible. "Keep telling me captain. I will listen and I won't let any of this out. What are these emblems and how did you get them?"

The captain's eyes were on the verge of tears. This was what mitigated Ruby's hatred towards her. The pain she caught glimpses of before was clearly visible now. "Get me some coffee. I need a minute."

"Uh. Right sir." Ruby trotted to the coffee brewer immediately.

Tristan grabbed a tissue and pressed it against her face tightly before rubbing it off. She thought about the conversation she had with professor Ozpin yesterday. The words he said that gave her hope yet hurt like a needle piercing her teeth. 'Have faith in yourself. Talk to Ruby. Protect Ruby. It may not be the solution to your problems but it might just bring you back on the path you lost.' 'Why does it have to be her? I need to keep this ball rolling.'

"So what happened captain? Like after you left the academy. How did you collect these emblems?"

"Let me answer that question with another question. Tell me Ruby what is it about being a hunter that you love the most? Don't answer immediately and with the obvious one. Think deeply and tell me with your heart." Ruby heard that question and pondered deeply.

"Its because . . .they are. . .they are so . . ."

"Morally perfect." A term that never crossed Ruby's mind but the word was the exact answer she was thinking about.

"Exactly. Every single one I've met always have this air of positivity that makes you feel at ease and protected. Whether they teach you upfront or watch your back they are so reassuring."

"Exactly. There is a reasoning behind it. Those qualities are actually mandatory if you want to become a hunter. If you don't there is no chance you can even become one. However if you lose them somewhere along the way. That is another story." Tristan picked up the box of emblems and ran her hands through a few of them.

"Any entity that tarnishes the hunter's image and pride are eliminated immediately. -Except maybe civilian badmouthing. You can't help that.- There are a handful of organizations affiliated with the huntsmen academies that discipline, discharge or eliminate any hunter that stray from that mindset."

"No way . .. But. I."

"Never heard of them? Its not a surprise. Its not something a freshman like you would be expected to know. Their existance needs to be kept secret otherwise people would freak out. Not mention hamper the mental growth of up and comming hunters if they knew. They tell you about this just weeks before graduation. By that time they'd probably ingrained some level of responsibily and rightouesness into the future hunters' heads. After I was . .'denied' my huntress licence I couldn't stomach staying at Beacon. I ran away." Ruby brought up a cup of coffee that she began to sip on.

"I spend weeks running as far away from Vale as possible. After that I got into a bit of trouble that caught a certain someone's attention. Which got me scouted into on of these groups. The leader of that group was a pretty nice guy. He knew about my past yet accepted me anyway. He said 'As long you are competent and cooperative you have a place with us.' He even gave me a place to stay and thats where everything pretty much started. I learned how to beat other hunters. The holes in the aura shield you can exploit. The counters to some basic semblances and of course the general process of human combat and the amount of force I need to use depending on the premise to capture, subdue or kill the target." She chuckled seeing Ruby flinch.

Holding up a few of those emblems Ruby saw the signs of battle on them. "I guess you can say these are my trophies for each of my achievements. All of them have their own story to tell. Some were simple." She held up a clean badge. "Some took a bit of persuading." She held up a badly dented one. "And some got really messy." She showed a bloodstained cloth. "Can't deny I enjoyed my time there. The skills I earned are what got me here."

"Yeah you didn't say that. How did you get here?"

"That is a story for another time." She said slamming the box shut.

"Hey you said your skills are what brought you here. Don't leave me hanging . .. sir?"

"Oh that. I suppose that's nothing. The warden hates me to some extent. But she still keeps me around because of my abilities. After all I am the only one capable of taking you, Solana and Sasha down easily." She said lightheartedly. The captain's mood seemed to have improved dramatically. Yet now Ruby felt pressured. She actually felt offended to some extent at how casually Tristan spoke about defeating her. She had pride in her abilities too.

"Umm captain, sir. The way you said how you can beat me. Are you that sure?" Tristan's little smile vanished.

"Of course. I am not ignorant. I've seen you fight. Your form is sloppy, your attacks are simple and predictable and you can't even handle your silver at will. Don't get cocky kid. Against these normies you may be top dog. But against real fighters raw power and speed will only get you a mouth full of dirt." Ruby felt tingly as she pictured Tristan slamming her head into the ground. By then Tristan finished her coffee yet took another sip at the empty cup.

"Damn that was a good cup of coffee. Alright you're about done here. Go back the way you came from." Ruby quietly nodded and exited through the door. Tristan leaned back in her chair but snapped back immediately as she realised she didn't hear footsteps leaving. In a few seconds a polite knock came on the door. "Come in?"

The door flung open as Ruby blitzed to the front of the desk with a very serious look to her face. "Captain. I know this may sound dumb and you might just kick me out of this room instantly but can you please. I will do anything to make it up to you so uh ... .CAN YOU PLEASE TEACH ME HOW TO FIGHT A HUNTRESS!" She got all that out in under a single breath.

Tristan fell back on her chair with a genuinely surprised expression. Not even able to process how this girl put aside all kinds of resentful feelings and openly ask for help from the person who mistreated her the second worst.

Through that intense stare Tristan only managed to get out one word. "What?"

T.B.C.

At long last its done. Goddamn it. Well it looks like the little puppy is finally getting her chance to see the outside world again.


End file.
